Vida Desconhecida
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Edward Cullen é um cafetão na cidade de Seattle, apesar do seu trabalho ele tenta levar a vida o mais justa possível. Odeia abuso contra as mulheres e trata suas garotas com o maior conforto possível. Em um leilão organizado por Jacob Black, um mafioso da cidade e o arque inimigo de Edward, Cullen conhece Isabella Swan, uma das garotas que ele está leiloando.
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** +18  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens Principais:** Bella Swan, Edward Cullen  
 **Gêneros:** Ação, Amizade, Drama, Hentai, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Tragédia, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Álcool, Drogas, Estupro, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Violência

Sinopse Completa:

Samantha e Zoe Masen vivem uma vida tranquila em Forks, uma cidadezinha do estado de Washington.

Sam trabalha para a Newton Sports e ama sua filha mais que tudo.

No primeiro dia de aula de Zoe, ambas conhecem Edward e Anthony Cullen.

Dois estranhos que começam a surgir em todos lugares que elas vão.

Desconfiada Sam questiona a Edward sobre isso e ele decidi contar sua história.

Será ela capaz de confiar sua vida e a de sua filha a um estranho?

Qual será a história de Edward Cullen? E o motivo dele ter ido parar em uma das cidades mais pacata dos Estados Unidos da América?

A verdade pode ser bem pior do que você imagina.

...

Edward Cullen é um cafetão na cidade de Seattle, apesar do seu trabalho ele tenta levar a vida o mais justa possível. Odeia abuso contra as mulheres e trata suas garotas com o maior conforto possível.

Em um leilão organizado por Jacob Black, um mafioso da cidade e o arque inimigo de Edward, Cullen conhece Isabella Swan, uma das garotas que ele está leiloando.

Então sua vida muda para sempre.

Escolhas, erros e ódio.

Até onde uma pessoa vai por uma vingança?

O que alguém pode fazer para proteger aqueles que ama?

* * *

 _"O ódio revela muita coisa que permanece oculta ao amor. Lembra-te disso e não desprezes a censura dos inimigos." Leonardo da Vinci_

 _"Quando cercar o inimigo, deixe uma saída para ele, caso contrário, ele lutará até a morte". Sun Tzu_

 _"A vingança nos torna igual ao inimigo; O perdão nos torna superiores a ele"._ _Francis_ Bacon

...

— Você matou ela... e agora... vai escolher qual deles vai morrer — falou se aproximando deles.

Bella apertou seus filhos.

— Quem você quer que eu mate? Essa anjinha pequena, sua esposa, ou seu filho? — ele falava apontando sua arma para cada um deles.

— Eu... não... não...

— ESCOLHA.

— Me mate — Bella gritou, seu rosto vermelho e úmido — Me mate.

Edward olhou para a esposa, mal conseguindo ver através de suas lagrimas.

— Eu te amo — ela mexeu os lábios.

— Não, Bella não.

O homem então foi para trás de Bella e pressionou o cano da arma em sua cabeça, sorrindo.

— Eu amo vocês — ela sussurrou para os filhos beijando-os novamente, depois olhou de novo para o marido.

— Mamãe... — Thony disse chorando.

Bella tampou os rostinhos deles, não querendo que eles vissem o que iria acontecer.

— NÃO, NÃO — Edward gritou, seus pulsos já estavam sangrando da força que fazia tentando se livrar das amarras

Ele fechou os olhos não aguentando ver aquilo e então ouviu um tiro.

Aquela foi a última vez que ele viu sua esposa

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores da minha vida! Quem disse que consigo resistir a muito tempo sem postar uma fic, bellward para vocês?  
Difícil.

Bom, sejam bem vindos a mais uma fic, espero que vocês amem essa, e já estou preparada, porque sei que vocês estão querendo me matar so com o prólogo, imagine com o resto da fic, então deem uma chance e garanto que não se arrependerão.

Bem comentem para saber o que acharam, se querem mais. Quem tá no grupo do whats o spoiler é sexta e quem não tá só deixar o numero com o ddd que adiciono.  
Beijos amores, até terça  
lalac


	2. Perdidas?

— Mamãe, mamãe! Acorde — ela despertou sentindo uma pequena mãozinha tocar em seu rosto suavemente, querendo desperta-la.

A mulher segurou seu sorriso e continuou de olhos fechados fingindo dormir.

— Mamãe! — A menininha gritou impaciente tentando empurrar o corpo na cama que nem se moveu.

Ela não aguentou e sorriu, abrindo seus olhos para encontrar lindos olhos dourados a encarando de volta.

— Bom dia meu amorzinho — ela disse abraçando a menina que riu.

— Finalmente mamãe, eu não posso me atrasar para a escola —a criança disse animadamente ajoelhada na cama.

A menininha era pequena e a cópia fiel da mulher materna. Tinha cabelos nos ombros castanhos e olhos castanhos assim como a mãe, ela estava vestida com um pijama rosa de bolinha.

— Porque eu tenho a impressão de que alguém nem dormiu durante a noite? — a mulher disse fazendo cocegas nas costela da filha que riu.

— Para mamãe — ela pediu — Posso banhar agora? — perguntou impaciente.

— Claro, vai lá bebê — ela disse.

A menina pulou da cama e correu animada para o banheiro.

A mãe suspirou.

Mais um dia.

Parecia que foi ontem que sua menininha tinha nascido e hoje sua pequena já estava indo para o primeiro dia de aula.

Quer dizer ela não se lembrava de nada do nascimento da sua filha.

Se não fosse por aquela menina ser sua cara ela até iria duvidar que tivesse uma filha, afinal não havia nenhuma cicatriz em sua barriga, o que a levava a crer que havia sido parto normal.

Zoe era a cópia fiel da mãe, o formato do rosto, a cor do cabelo, o nariz pequeno, a única diferença de uma e da outra era os olhos. Enquanto Sam tinha olhos cor de chocolate, Zoe tinha raros olhos dourados.

Mesmo por um momento tendo duvidado de que ela fosse mesmo sua filha.

Bastou Sam vê-la pequenina e tão frágil que a mulher soube que era ela sua.

E a menina a chamou de mama e esticou seus braços em sua direção.

Era uma das poucas lembranças que Sam tinha.

Porque tudo que ele se lembrava era de ter acordado em um hospital.

Disseram que ela sofreu um acidente de carro, por pouco não havia morrido.

Sua filha também estava internada com uma perna enfaixada e alguns machucados.

A menininha tinha menos de dois anos quando isso havia acontecido.

Já haviam se passado três anos.

Sam não tinha a mínima ideia de quem era.

Sabia seu nome e o nome da menina pelos documentos que acharam em sua bolsa no carro capotado.

Samantha Masen e Zoe Masen.

Depois um policial veio atrás dela, o nome dele era Jake alguma coisa, pelo o que ela se lembrava.

Ele foi muito educado e disse que Sam morava em um apartamento simples na cidade e trabalhava em uma loja de artigo esportivos.

Ele havia investigado para saber.

Ela agradeceu a ele a ajuda que ele tinha dado a ela, afinal ela não se lembrava de nada de sua vida e não tinha a mínima ideia de para onde iria quando recebesse alta.

Sam sempre sentia dores fortes de cabeça quando tentava se lembrar de algo de antes de sua vida, mas nunca conseguia.

Quando ela e sua filha finalmente receberam alta, Sam foi para o apartamento que o policial disse que elas moravam.

O apartamento era simples, havia dois quartos, uma sala americana, um banheiro e uma pequena varanda.

No começo ela se sentia tão perdida e sem saber o que fazer.

Vivia assustada e com medo.

Tinha uma filha pequena e não se lembrava de nada da sua vida.

Se ela tinha um marido, amigo, namorado, seus pais.

Nada.

Ela estava desesperada.

E para piorar sua menina vivia chamando por papa ou ficava falando ony.

Sam sentia um vazio enorme dentro dela.

Porque sua menina chama por papa?

Quem seria papa? Um papai?

O que seria ony?

Mas como? No documento da menina não registrava nenhum pai e ela não era casada, nem nada.

E nenhum homem havia se aproximado dela a não ser Mike Newton que era o dono da loja de artigos esportivos que ela trabalhava.

Mas ele não sabia dizer nada a ela, porque segundo ele, ela trabalhava na loja tinha apenas mês apenas, pelo o que ela havia contado na entrevista de emprego, Sam havia se mudado da Flórida para ali.

Ela se sentia frustrada.

Como podia seguir sua vida sem se lembrar de nada?

Mesmo assim ela conseguiu.

Depois de um mês, sua filha parou de chamar por algum papa.

E Sam parou de questionar o que poderia ter acontecido em sua vida.

Ela viveu sua vida, cuidando de sua menina e trabalhando na loja de artigos.

O trabalho não era muito bem remunerado, mas ela não passava nenhuma necessidade.

Vivia uma vida simples e não deixava nada faltar para sua princesa.

Sam a amava.

Mesmo assim havia um buraco dentro de Sam que nunca deixava ela se sentir feliz completamente, completa, era como se uma parte dela tivesse faltando, um pedaço do seu coração.

As vezes ela se sentia tão vazia e triste, mas se via obrigada a sorrir, por sua filha.

E ela sabia que nunca conseguiria ser feliz completamente com sua menina quando não se lembrasse de tudo da sua vida.

...

— Mamãe faz chiquinha no meu cabelo? — Zoe apareceu na cozinha enquanto Sam preparava o café da manhã dela.

Ela já estava vestida com a roupa que a mãe havia separado para ela. Uma calça preta, um tênis prata com detalhes rosa, uma blusa branca com uma borboleta colorida estampada e depois ela colocaria seu casaco de frio.

Sua pequena tinha apenas cinco anos, mas já era tão independente.

Ela tomava banho sozinha, escovava seus dentes sozinha, se vestia sozinha e tomava café da manhã sozinha.

Oh Deus, daqui a pouco ela seria uma adulta e Sam não tinha noção de como conseguiria lidar com isso.

Bom, pelo menos, por enquanto ela ainda precisava da mãe para arrumar seu cabelo.

— Claro, meu amor, mas coma antes, depois mamãe arruma, tá? — Sam disse colocando o café da manhã da filha na mesa pequena que ela tinha ali.

Depois olhou a hora, estava na hora de tomar seu remédio.

O médico que havia cuidado dela no hospital havia dito que ela sofreu danos sérios na cabeça e que por pouco não havia tido uma morte cerebral.

Ele havia passado um remédio para Sam tomar durante o resto da sua vida, segundo ela, se ela não o tomasse, seu cérebro poderia parar de funcionar.

Ele havia dado uma explicação mais complexa que essa, mas Sam não havia entendido muito bem o que ele falava e ele havia resumido assim.

Então todos os dias depois de acordar ela tomava seu remédio.

Sam tomou o comprimido branco e depois comeu junto com a filha que molhava o biscoito no leite.

Sam arrumou seu cabelo depois e se arrumou para ir trabalhar.

A escola ficava apenas uma quadra depois da casa de Sam e a loja que ela trabalhava na quadra seguinte.

Ela não tinha carro então foi andando com sua filha que faltava saltitar de tão animada que estava para estudar.

— Você vai ficar bem meu amorzinho, eu vou vim te buscar assim que acabar a aula — ela disse se agachando e ficando do tamanho da filha na frente da sala.

— Vou mamãe, não se preocupe, vou me comportar.

— Eu sei que vai amorzinho, mamãe te ama, tá não se esqueça — ela disse.

— Eu sei mamãe também amo a senhora.

Elas se abraçaram e se beijaram.

Sam conversou rapidamente com a professora e olhou sua filha já conversando com outra menininha.

Sam suspirou, sentindo um aperto no coração.

Olhou sua filha mais uma vez antes de se virar para ir trabalhar.

— Mamãe! — ela ouviu uma voz estranha dizer e um corpo pequeno rodeou sua cintura a abraçando.

Sam empurrou o corpo pequeno assustada.

Ela então encontrou seu olhar em olhos pequenos e de um tom de verde que a deixaram sem palavra.

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito tão grande, o olhar daquele menininho era tão triste, que ela quis fazer de tudo apenas para vê-lo sorrir.

O menininho que havia abraçado com força, era um pouco mais alto e mais velho que sua filha, tinha cabelos selvagens em um tom de loiro escuro.

— Anthony o que eu falei para você — ela ouviu uma voz mais grossa dizer e olhou na direção da voz.

Então ficou ainda mais surpresa ao encontrar uma cópia mais velha do menino que havia a abraçado.

Ele era bem alto e esguio, seus cabelos eram selvagens como o do menino só que em um tom mais cobre, os olhos eram idênticos.

O maxilar do homem era másculo e forte, um pouco de barba espreitava querendo nascer.

Ele vestia uma calça jeans, uma blusa preta de lá de gola alta, bem masculina e com um casaco por cima.

O homem era lindo assim como o menino.

E Sam não soube dizer, mas sentiu algo estranho ao encara-los.

— Desculpe papai — o menino disse dando um passo para trás, encarando Sam estranhamente.

O homem respirou fundo e só então olhou para Sam.

Seu olhar era intenso, Sam sentiu um frio desconhecido na barriga.

— Desculpe-me pelo meu filho, ele... ele... — o homem gaguejou sem saber o que falar.

— Eu a confundi com minha mãe — o menino que completou para o pai.

Sam franziu seu cenho, mas assentiu.

— Ah tudo bem, se me dão licença — ela disse apenas, saindo dali deixando os dois para trás.

Quando Sam passou pelas portas da escola o vento frio atingiu seu rosto e ela respirou fundo.

Porque ela estava se sentindo estranha?

Como se tivesse deixado algo muito importante passar?

Ficou pensativa por um momento enquanto andava, antes de chegar à conclusão de que só poderia ser por causa de sua filha está começando seu primeiro dia na escola.

Mesmo assim ela não conseguiu parar de pensar em dois pares de olhos verdes que não saíram de sua mente até finalmente começar a trabalhar.

...

— Sam, como, Zoe saiu no seu primeiro dia de aula? — Mike perguntou enquanto eles arrumavam alguns produtos do estoque.

Ele era um homem bonito, loiro de olhos azuis, era a pessoa que Sam tinha mais próximo de um amigo.

— Oh muito bem, ela estava tão ansiosa, acho que nem dormiu direito a noite — ela respondeu.

Mike sorriu.

— Minha mãe disse que no meu primeiro dia de aula eu chorei que só — ele comentou.

— Oh, Deus, ainda bem que isso não aconteceu com ela, não seria capaz de deixa-la lá se ela chorasse.

— Sim, então... você pensou sobre sábado? — ele perguntou.

Sam suspirou.

Mike era um bom chefe, mas as vezes ele era um pé no saco.

Ele sempre a estava convidando para sair. Seja os dois sozinhos ou até com Zoe.

Mas Sam nunca conseguia aceitar, ela não queria misturar trabalho com o que quer que seja que Mike quisesse.

Mas ela também não conseguia se ver com alguém, sem não saber nada de sua vida.

Era complicado.

Então ela preferia não se envolver com ninguém e dar toda atenção a sua pequenina.

— Mike, eu não quero ser chata...

— Mas a resposta é não, outra vez... — ele disse suspirando, parecendo triste — Tudo bem, eu não vou desistir de você Sam, um dia você vai me dizer sim — ele falou confiante.

E ela apenas deu um sorriso triste.

Quem sabe algum dia ela realmente poderia dizer sim.

Ficarem em silencio durante alguns minutos, Mike estava empilhando algumas caixas, quando ouviram o sino da porta dizendo que algum cliente havia chegado.

— Eu vou lá — Sam disse se levantando do banquinho que estava sentada e saiu pela porta.

A loja que ela trabalhava era bem grande.

A Newton Sports, vendia vários produtos relacionados a esportes e pesca.

Vendia material esportivo como bolas, uniformes, blusa de time, tênis além de varas, iscas e barracas.

Era uma loja bem grande, mas eles tinham apenas Sam de funcionária regular, Mike trabalhava junto com ela e quando ficava mais movimentada os pais dele ajudavam sempre.

— Bom dia senhor, posso ajudá-lo? — ela disse encarando o homem alto que estava de costas.

Para sua surpresa quando ele se virou ela viu que era o desconhecido da escola.

— Oh, é você... — ele disse parecendo surpreso.

— Sim, sou eu... — falou vendo ele encarar seu apelido bordado na blusa.

— Hum... Sam... eu queria ver um tênis para meu filho..., mas já que está aqui queria pedir desculpas também pelo comportamento dele mais cedo.

— Sem problemas..., mas porque ele me confundiu com sua mãe? — ela perguntou sem conseguir segurar sua língua.

O homem desviou os olhos rapidamente antes de voltar a olha-la.

— Ela... morreu há alguns anos, ele não lida bem com isso — ele explicou rapidamente.

— Ah, sinto muito — falou sincera.

— Tudo bem, pode me mostrar alguns tênis? Eu realmente não pensei que a cidade fosse tão fria e molhada assim — ele disse.

Sam sorriu.

— Você quer tênis para esportes ou prefere botas para o dia a dia?

— Botas? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, elas são mais seguras para andar no gelo e protegem melhor o calcanhar e o tornozelo para evitar torção se tropeçar em algo. Vou mostrar — ela disse andando por um corredor e ele a seguiu — Qual o número?

— 1.

— Olha temos esses dois novos modelos, na cor preto, marrom e verde musgo — ela disse mostrando os calçados.

Ele pegou um e analisou.

— Parecem bem confortáveis — ele disse, colocando a mão dentro da bota

— E são — ela garantiu — Eu mesmo tenho uma e minha filha também.

— Você tem uma filha? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Sim, ela começou a estudar hoje, deve ser uns dois anos mais nova que seu filho.

— Oh, sim — ele assentiu — Qual o nome dela? — perguntou curioso.

— Zoe — ela respondeu educadamente.

— Eu vou levar uma preta para Thony e uma marrom para mim — ele disse rapidamente.

— Qual o seu número?

— 13.

— Bom, aguarde um momento que vou pega-las.

Ela encontrou os dois pares rapidamente e voltou segurando as duas caixas e mostrando para ele.

— Deseja algo mais?

— Acho que só — ele disse passando a mão em seu cabelo parecendo nervoso.

Sam foi até o caixa emitindo a nota para ele.

— Deu 125,43 — falou.

— Aqui — ele disse entregando o cartão de crédito.

Sam colocou o cartão na máquina, olhando o nome dele rapidamente.

Edward A Cullen.

Cullen?

Aquele sobrenome não era estranho para ela.

A onde ela o tinha ouvido?

— Obrigada pela preferência, sr. Cullen.

— Eu que agradeço — ele disse olhando para ela de maneira intensa antes de sair da loja carregando a sacola.

Sam encarou a porta por onde ele tinha saído.

 _O que foi isso?_

...

— Mamãe, mamãe, foi tão legal a aula — Zoe disse correndo para a progenitora quando a viu na entrada da escola esperando por ela.

— Oh querida fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, fez algum amiguinho?

— Sim, tem a Mandy ela sentou comigo na sala e a Heather parece legal também, tem o Thony também ele veio falar comigo no intervalo mamãe, ele disse que quer ser meu amigo.

— Thony? Ele estuda com você?

— Não, mas ele parece legal, aah, olha ali ele, mamãe — ela disse e acenou sorrindo para o menino.

Sam olhou para onde ela acenava encontrando dois pares de olhos verdes que não saíram de sua cabeça um só minuto.

O menino sorriu e acenou parecendo animado, mas Edward a expressão dele não era muito boa e ele encarava sua filha e Sam estranhamente.

O corpo de Sam estremeceu, mas não foi uma sensação boa.

Ela na verdade sentiu medo.

Porque aquele homem a encarava tanto assim?

— Vamos Zoe, vamos embora — Sam disse pegando a mochila da filha e dando as costas ao homem e o menininho

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, eu falei que ia postar toda terça, mas me enganei, os post vão ser segunda e sexta spoiler no grupo.

Então o que acharam da Sam e da Zoe? Alguma dúvida de que ela é a Bella? Opps... viu não sou tão malvada, rss

Terça que vem tem mais e logo saberemos direitinho a história deles, por favor comenteeem, ok?

beijinhos

lalac


	3. Perseguidas

Duas semanas se passaram.

E Sam estava se sentindo desconfiada e com medo.

A qualquer lugar que ela ia, ela sempre encontrava Edward e Anthony.

Sam não sabia o que sentir, mas estava achando que ele a estava perseguindo e se continuasse com essa sensação ela iria até a polícia.

Não conhecia nada do homem e mesmo ele parecendo ser um pai muito bom para o garoto, ela não iria sossegar se ele não parece de segui-la.

Ela ficava nervosa quando o via e sentia algo muito sufocante no peito, e isso piorava com o olhar intenso que ele dava a ela.

Podia ser impressão, mas algo dentro dela, sabia que realmente ela estava certa.

A onde quer que fosse eles sempre estavam.

Quando Sam chega com sua filha na escola, Edward e Anthony sempre estavam lá na entrada e conversando, ambos sempre olhavam para ela quando ela chegava para deixar Zoe, na hora que Sam ia buscar sua filha também.

Sem falar que sempre Zoe estava falando de Thony segundo ela o menino sempre conversava com ela no intervalo e até dividia seu lanche com a filha.

Ainda tinha o fato de que sempre via pai e filho passando em frente a sua loja. Eles nunca entravam, mas sempre olhavam para ela quando passavam.

Sem falar também que sempre quando ela saia com sua filha seja para ir ao parque ou a lanchonete não passava quinze minutos e eles entravam pela mesma porta.

Sam fechava a cara quando os via e se desse ela saia do local rapidamente.

Mesmo as vezes parecendo que eles queriam se aproximar delas, Sam não dava nenhuma brecha.

Era domingo e ela havia decidido ir na praça em frente a seu prédio. Era pequena, tinha alguns bancos e um parquinho com areia, era uma tarde de sol, o que era muito raro em Forks, então tinha que aproveitar com a filha.

Ela estava sentada debaixo de uma arvore, Zoe brincava no parquinho e ela estava lendo um de seus livros favoritos.

Ouviu a risada da filha e levantou os olhos vendo que Anthony estava ali com sua filha.

Sam olhou os dois por um momento até notar, Edward Cullen sentando em um banco parecendo o rei do parque, olhando para sua filha e o filho dele conversarem.

O olhar em seu rosto era tão estranho, mas ele sorria vendo Anthony e Zoe juntos.

Era isso.

Sam colocaria um ponto final nisso.

Estava cansada já.

Ela se levantou fechando seu livro corajosamente e andou até ele rapidamente.

— O que você faz aqui? — ela perguntou parando em sua frente.

O sorriso que ele tinha sumiu de seu rosto e ele virou a encarando.

— Desculpe? — ele perguntou, sua testa se franzindo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?— ela repetiu.

— Trazendo meu filho para brincar? — ele respondeu arqueando sua sobrancelha para ela.

— E porque aqui? — ela quis saber.

— É o mais parto da minha casa, desculpe, mas eu não sabia que era proibido vim aqui — ele comentou apontando para uma casa amarela do outro lado da rua, o parque ficava entre a casa dele e a onde ela morava.

Ela bufou se sentindo um pouco idiota, suas bochechas corando.

— Desculpe, mas é que todo lugar que eu vou você aparece pouco tempo depois e sem falar que você encara muito a mim e minha filha e eu não gosto disso — ela disse sinceramente.

— Hum desculpe, eu não havia reparado nisso, mas é que há poucos lugares para levar crianças aqui nesta cidade, eu não imaginava que ela fosse tão pequena, eu juro que não sou um perseguidor — ele falou.

— Porque eu não consigo acreditar em você? — ela falou.

— Porque você não me deixa provar ao contrário? — ele rebateu.

Ela suspirou.

— Desculpe é só que eu sou muito desconfiada com as pessoas e eu realmente não conheço você — ela falou.

— Eu sou Edward Cullen, me mudei para cá recentemente, tenho 36 anos e um filho Anthony, ele é tudo na minha vida — ele falou.

— Eu entendo, Zoe também é tudo para mim, olha só desculpe pela minha reação.

Ele deu um sorriso torto que fez o coração de Sam acelerar.

— Sem problemas — ele disse — E então, Zoe é a sua filha?

— Sim ela é — Sam disse meia orgulhosa olhando sua princesinha que brincava na gangorra com Anthony.

— Então ela é a garotinha que Thony me falou que conversa no intervalo — ele disse.

— Oh sim, Zoe me falou também sobre isso. Aliás ele é sua cara — ela comentou.

Ele sorriu.

— Sim ele é, Zoe também é sua cara.

— Oh eu não acho muito — Sam falou — Ela é muito mais bonita que eu.

— Bom, eu acho que vocês duas tem uma beleza única — ele comentou e ela sentiu suas bochechas quentes.

Ela já havia recebido muitos elogios, mas nunca um assim.

O modo que ele falou não era com segunda intenções, ela podia sentir.

Era apenas sincero.

O medo que ela estava sentindo foi começando a desaparecer.

Talvez ele fosse uma boa pessoa afinal.

— Quantos anos Thony tem? — ela perguntou mudando de assunto.

— Quase oito — ele respondeu — e Zoe?

— Fez cinco na verdade — ela falou..

— Ela começou a estudar esse ano?

— Sim, ela estava tão ansiosa para isso, foi duro vê-la começando a sua vida sem mim.

Ele sorriu.

— Sei como é isso, senti o mesmo quando Tony começou a estudar.

Eles ficaram em silencio observando eles brincarem.

— A onde você morava antes? — ela perguntou, puxando assunto, sem entender o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo.

Ela nunca puxava assunto.

Ainda mais com alguém tão bonito como esse cara.

— Seattle, já foi lá? — ele perguntou.

— Não — ela disse.

Mas se perguntou se já havia ido há algum lugar além de Forks. Mas pelo o que se lembrava não.

Desde que havia acordado na cama do hospital pelo menos, ela nunca havia saído de Forks, a não ser quando foi a Port Angels mês passado levar, Zoe pela primeira vez ao cinema em comemoração ao aniversário.

— Você é daqui mesmo? — ele perguntou parecendo curioso.

— Hum... acho que sim — ela falou.

— Você acha? — ele perguntou franzindo seu cenho.

— Bom, é complicado — ela disse suspirando.

— Eu posso acompanhar — ele insistiu.

Sam não gostava de falar isso para ninguém.

Achava que a deixa vulnerável.

Mas quando olhou para Edward que a encarava como se implorasse algo, ela disse.

— Eu sofri um acidente a mais de três anos atrás, eu acordei em um hospital sozinha e sem memória. Parece que o carro que eu tinha capotou, por pouco eu não morri.

— Zoe também estava? — ele perguntou parecendo muito preocupado.

— Sim, ela quebrou a perna, mas graças a Deus não teve nada sério.

— Você... você recuperou a memória depois disso? — ele quis saber.

— Nunca — ela falou — eu só sei quem eu sou de verdade porque um policial me ajudou, ele encontrou minha bolsa nos destroços do acidente onde tinha meus documentos e o de Zoe, ele investigou mais e descobriu que eu tinha um apartamento e a onde morava. Eu realmente não sei o que seria de nós se ele não tivesse feito isso.

— Uau isso é uma história impressionante — ele disse respirando fundo.

— Sim é...

— Você nunca lembrou de nada então?

— Nunca, de nada. Mas eu tenho Zoe e não posso ficar pensando no que eu era, tenho que viver o que nós somos agora.

— É sim... você está certa — ele falou olhando para as crianças de novo, ficou pensativo.

— E qual é a sua história? — ela perguntou.

Ele voltou a olhar para ela.

— Você quer saber? — ele perguntou surpreso.

— Se você quiser falar...

— É uma história longa... você não pode ir a minha casa? Podemos fazer um lanche para as crianças e eu conto minha história — ele disse.

Sam o analisou por um momento.

Queria dizer não.

Ela não o conhecia ainda.

Mas algo dentro dela não conseguiu fazer isso.

— Parece bom — ela disse.

Ele sorriu e chamaram as crianças.

Sam olhou Thony acenar e pegar a mão de Zoe.

Ela sentiu-se boba vendo a cena, eles eram tão bonitinhos juntos.

— Zoe, esse é o pai de Anthony, sr. Cullen.

— Edward por favor — ele disse e então se abaixou ficando do tamanho de Zoe — Você é uma menina muito bonita, doce Zoe — ele disse e então passou a mão na bochecha dela delicadamente.

Bella não notou como a mão dele tremia.

A menina sorriu.

— Obrigada você parece um príncipe — ela disse.

Ele sorriu, antes de se levantar.

— Anthony, essa é Sam, mãe de Zoe — ele disse.

— Oi — ele falou a olhando de um jeito estranho.

— Olá, posso chama-lo de Thony? — ela disse simplesmente sorrindo para o garoto que agarrou a mão do pai assentindo.

— Zoe nós vamos para casa deles lanchar o que você acha? — ela perguntou para a filha.

— Legal — a menininha disse animada.

— Sério? — Thony perguntou ao pai.

— Sim... vamos.

...

A casa era simples, bem decorada com móveis vitorianos, Edward fez um sanduiche para as crianças com a ajuda de Sam.

Colocou em um filme para eles assistirem na tevê.

Os pais sentaram mais ao longe no fundo da sala, observando os filhos lancharem e assistir ao filme infantil.

Edward então olhou para Sam e começou a contar sua história.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Booom diia! E aí o que acharam do capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado, os capis na fic não vão ser tão grandes, mas espero que gostem.

As perguntas e duvidas de vocês logo serão respondidas, a partir do próximo capitulo a fic vai mudar... Vamos voltar ao começo, mostrando quando e como o Edward conheceu a Bella e toda a vida deles, então vai mudar um pouquinho para voltar para parte da Sam e do Edward.

Então... acho que é isso, muuuito obrigada para quem está comentando, estou amando ver como vocês estão reagindo a história...

Vamos fazer uma coisinha, vocês querem mais capi na semana, mas para isso, vão ter que fazer por merecer, no capi passado teve mais de 250 visualizações, então se conseguirem chegar a 25 comentários nesse capítulo, posto o prox capi ainda essa semana, se não só terça mesmo...

Não é pedir muito, é?

Beeijos, comentem...

Espero ver vocês antes de terça! ;)


	4. Leilão de Mulheres

Como conseguiram os 25 comentários, estou voltando mais cedo \o/

Boa leitura...

* * *

Oito anos e alguns meses antes...

— Ah isso porra tão bom — ele disse gemendo sentindo a língua dela deslizar por toda sua extensão.

— Tão gostoso — a mulher disse gemendo chupando a glande dele.

— Não fala nada cachorra e chupa — ele disse suspirando sentindo o prazer em seu corpo.

Ele chiou ouvindo uma batida na porta.

— Quem é porra? — ele perguntou segurando a cabeça da mulher para ela não parar de chupa-lo.

— Sou eu, Emmett — ouviu uma voz conhecida.

— Espero que seja realmente importante caralho — ele disse — E você continua chupando.

A mulher obedeceu.

Um homem entrou pela porta.

Ele era alto e cheio de músculos, seus braços fortes completamente tatuados. Ele usava uma blusa com gola em V, tinha cabelos pretos encaracolados e olhos azuis. A calça jeans realçava suas pernas musculosas.

Havia um revolver no cos de sua calça a mostra.

O revolver era mais para assustar do que para ser realmente usado e na verdade raramente estava carregado.

O homem se chamava Emmett McCarty e era um dos braços direito do chefão do negócio.

Ele não se surpreendeu e muito menos ficou assustado com a cena que encontrou ali.

Era acostumado a isso já.

Afinal ele trabalhava um dos maiores cafetões do estado de Washington, com certeza o maior de Seattle.

Edward Cullen.

O homem era dono de três casas noturnas espalhadas por Seattle e além de funcionarem como casas noturnas elas também funcionavam como prostibulo.

A The Cullen, The Twilight eram realmente apenas boates, a outra que havia sido reformado recentemente. Se chamava Tentacione e só os clientes, mais fiéis sabiam que ela pertenciam aos Cullen.

Já que era lá que mais funcionava o seu negócio de sexo, era totalmente voltada para isso, quem visse pensava que era só uma boate como as outras duas, mas ela era um club de stripper na verdade e havia até alguns quartos para sexo e dança privada, tudo escondido no subterrâneo, já que isso era crime no estado.

E também era onde fica a sede do escritório dele.

A onde ele estava naquele momento recebendo um delicioso boquete de uma das suas novas integrantes.

O nome da menina era Jessica, ela era linda, com cabelos loiros cor de mel, olhos castanhos claros e enormes peitos naturais.

E continuou mesmo com a interrupção.

Ele não se importava nenhum pouco com público, até se excitava mais.

— Há um homem que quer selecionar umas garotas para o aniversário dos filhos gêmeos deles de 21 anos — Emmett falou.

Edward bufou segurando o cabelo da mulher.

— Você sabe os preços Emmett, feche isso — ele disse bombeando seu membro na boca da mulher, ele deu um gemido.

— Hum sim, mas eu queria falar sobre outra coisa — ele disse.

— Que porra fale logo, você não está vendo que tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer? — ele disse.

— Estou vendo muito bem, Cullen, mas Black vai fazer outro leilão de mulheres amanhã, achei que gostaria de saber.

— Puta que pariu esse bosta não aprende nunca... argh espere um momento — ele disse gemendo — Ah isso to perto vadia — ele disse estocando sua boca.

Ele gemeu seu corpo estremecendo e então gozou na boca da mulher que o limpou, nem um pouco constrangido de gozar na frente do amigo.

Eles já haviam compartilhado alguns outros momentos, então ele já nem se importava mais.

Não foi um dos melhores orgasmos que ele teve, mas bastaria por enquanto.

— Ótimo cachorra, agora saia e a quero mais tarde, ainda não provei você completamente — ele falou.

A mulher sorriu ficando em pé, ela vestia apenas uma saia plissada jeans e estava sem nada cobrindo seus seios, e não pareceu se preocupar nenhum pouco com isso. Até piscou para Emmett quando passou.

— Estarei esperando Sr. Cullen — ela disse passando a sua língua pelos seus lábios.

Ela havia chegado ali tinha uma semana apenas e Edward havia passado a última noite com ela e a havia procurado novamente, a experimentando.

Ele sempre fazia isso, para saber se a garota era realmente boa para trabalhar para ele.

Se não fosse ele simplesmente dizia que não precisaria dela.

Ele sabia que era grosso com muitas.

Mas para ele, só trabalhava as melhores.

— Quero que reserve um lugar para mim — ele disse fechando o zíper da sua calça e a abotoando.

— Porra cara você sabe que isso da última vez não acabou bem — Emmett falou.

— E vai ter o mesmo final se ele tiver aliciando garotas que não querem está ali. Eu não vou permitir isso Emmett. Eu posso ser um cafetão filho da puta, mas pelo menos as garotas que estão aqui não são abusadas e muito menos minhas escravas, você sabe muito bem que eu não tolero isso.

— Eu sei mano, mas você acha mesmo que Black vai deixar você sequer entrar lá?

— Ele vai sim, ele quer sempre mostrar que é melhor que eu, e fazendo leilão de mulheres ele acha que se torna isso — Edward comentou pegando seu charuto e ascendendo.

Emmett assentiu.

— Se é o que você quer chefe — ele disse.

— Está ocorrendo tudo bem lá fora? — ele perguntou.

— Sim chefe, nenhum problema até agora.

— Ótimo, encontre Jessica e fale para ela vim para cá novamente, ainda não experimentei uma espanhola naqueles peitões.

— Ah caralho, nem fale, estou doido para provar isso — ele falou.

— A encontre rápido quem sabe eu deixo você participar também — ele disse.

Emmett saiu rapidamente da sala.

Edward suspirou. Colocando a cabeça no encosto de sua cadeira reclinável e levou seus pés para cima da mesa, dando uma tragada no charuto e soltado a fumaça no ar, pensando em sua vida.

Ele já estava beirando os 30 anos, havia começado esse negócio aos 21.

Sim, ele era bem novo.

Mas seu pai queria se aposentar e como Edward odiava a faculdade, Carlisle Cullen contou o que estava por trás do negócio de casas noturnas da família.

Os Cullen, haviam começado com isso durante na virada para o século IX, segundo ele sabia, o vô de seu bisavô, começou a aliciar mulheres para ganhar dinheiro com sexo, depois com tráfico de drogas, produtos ilegais e até armas.

Foi assim durante mais de 200 anos, com os Cullen ganhando dinheiro de forma ilegal e conseguindo enganar o governo.

Só quando seu pai assumiu os negócios que ele parou de mexer com tráfico de drogas e armas, apenas aliciando mulheres.

Edward continuou com isso depois.

Seu pai e ele pelo menos concordavam de que nunca mais mexeria de novo com drogas e abuso de mulheres como era antes.

Carlisle reformulou todo o negócio que passou a ser de apenas prostituição.

Mas as meninas que trabalhavam para eles não eram obrigadas e nem nada.

Elas estavam ali por falta de dinheiro, necessidade e até porque gostavam daquilo.

Outras odiavam aquilo, mas não viam outro caminho para elas seguirem.

Agora havia outras pessoas como a Família Black que era verdadeiros mafiosos.

Eles estavam envolvidos com drogas e aliciamento ilegal de mulheres, muitas pelo o que Edward sabia eram sequestradas para trabalhar para ele.

Os Cullen e os Black se odiavam durante séculos.

E Edward os odiava ainda mais por eles obrigarem mulheres a isso.

Ele ouviu uma batida na porta, antes de Jessica entrar.

Bom era hora de diversão agora, pensaria em Black depois.

...

Depois que terminou com Jessica, Edward passeou pelo seu clube, era bem tarde já, havia alguns homens capotados de bebebados e as mulheres já não dançavam mais.

Elas já deveriam está fazendo seu trabalho e algumas ainda estavam ali conversando sentadas em colos de homens bêbados.

Edward suspirou por um momento.

Ele gostava do que fazia, mas as vezes ele se sentia tão vazio.

...

Edward entrou pela porta seguido por Emmett e Jasper Whitlock

Se Emmett era seu braço direito, Jasper era seu esquerdo.

Ele era tão alto como os dois homens, mas loiros de olhos azuis brilhantes, tinha algumas tatuagens também pelo corpo e era totalmente arriado pela a irmã de Edward, Alice.

Os três eram muito amigos e cumplices, desde pequenos.

Eram os únicos homens que Edward confiava mais que tudo.

Eles estavam agora no clube do Black, onde ocorreria o leilão de mulheres.

— Cullen, Cullen, Cullen sabia que não iria resistir e iria vim ver meu reinado outra vez — ouviram a voz de Black dizer e se viraram.

Black era alto e quase tão musculoso como Emmett, seus olhos pretos estavam meio vermelhos com certeza de alguma droga que ele tinha usado. Jacob Black era descendente de índio e assim como Edward tinha seus braços direito e esquerdo que eram Quil e Jared.

Homens tão sujos como ele.

— Black, você sabe muito bem o que eu vim fazer aqui.

Jacob bufou.

— Não seja tão humanitário Edward, se minhas meninas estão aqui é porque elas querem, acredite — ele falou.

Edward sabia que ele mentia.

— Bom vamos então, prefiro ver com meus próprios olhos — ele falou.

A sala que aconteceria o leilão já estava cheio de homens que bebiam e fumavam.

Edward podia sentir o cheiro de maconha e cigarro.

Ele se sentou em uma mesa pequena regular, junto com Emmett e Jasper, uma mulher que vestia uma saia curta e seios de fora veio servi-los.

Havia um palco improvisado que seria exibido as garotas.

Logo Jacob subiu no palco e começou a explicar como seria o leilão.

Cada mesa havia um botão que seria apertado para darem um lance e o lance mínimo de cada seria 5 mil dólares.

Cinco mil dólares por um final de semana com uma mulher.

O leilão começou e foi aparecendo mulheres de vários jeitos.

Magras, gordas, altas, loiras, ruivas, negras, morenas, baixas. Tinha para cada gosto.

Edward reconheceu algumas mulheres que queriam trabalhar para ele, mas ele as havia recusado.

Edward não dava lance em nenhuma moça de Jacob, ele que não daria dinheiro a ele, quando via que uma moça estava drogada de mais para saber o que estava acontecendo ou tremia de medo, ele dava um lance, mas nunca pagava Jacob.

O que sempre causava confusão.

Ele ainda nem entendia como Jacob ainda o aceitava ir ali.

Era um otário com certeza.

— Prestem, atenção que eu guardei o melhor para o final — Jacob disse com um risinho subindo no palco — Essa daqui é uma delícia, apesar de uma nunca ter provado, na verdade ninguém nunca a tocou, sim isso mesmo colegas, essa é nossa nova integrante e totalmente virgem — uns homens aplaudiram e assoviaram — Com vocês a doce e virginal Bella — ele disse e então surgiu no palco a garota.

Edward se ajeitou na cadeira olhando a menina.

Ela era baixa com um corpo volumoso.

Tinha um quadril largo, mas sem exagero, pernas roliças e femininas, sua barriga lisa e seus seios eram pesados e cheios de um tamanho bom, proporcional ao seu corpo magro e pequeno.

A garota tinha um rosto em formato de coração, um nariz arrebitado, cabelo longo comprido castanho, os olhos pareciam escuro.

Ela estava com as mãos cruzadas em frente ao corpo.

Usava uma lingerie branca que a fazia parecer um anjo.

Edward sentiu seu membro se animar com a visão.

A menina era linda e parecia tímida.

Ele não sabia se era um teatro ou se ela estava envergonhada.

O leilão começou e Edward não parava de encarar a garota.

Ele deu um gole em sua bebida e quando estava ouvindo Jacob preste a encerrar a noite, a menina olhou ao redor.

E então ele se viu preso a um par de olhos cor castanho tão profundos.

Foi como se Edward enxergasse a vida da menina ali.

E ela implorava, ela chorava.

Ela não queria está ali.

E então um segundo antes de Jacob encerrar, ele levou a mão a seu botão.

Jacob o olhou bufando e parecendo com raiva.

Emmett e Jasper o olharam surpreso.

— Vendido ao meu velho amigo Edward Cullen — ele disse com visível desprezo — Espero que todos se lembrem que as meninas precisam estar aqui segunda até o meio dia e ela só serão entregues depois do pagamento. Vocês podem ir para o caixa que receberemos o dinheiro e entregaremos a mercadoria. Até meio dia não se esqueçam, ou meus homens farão uma visitinha — ele disse olhando diretamente para Edward, que encarava a menina saindo da pista.

Edward odiava aquilo.

Jacob tratar essas mulheres como mercadoria.

Elas davam dinheiro a eles, mas não mereciam serem tratadas assim.

— Porra Edward você vai encher o rabo desse sacana com esse dinheiro — Emmett disse.

— Emmett, como sempre achando que vou dar dinheiro para esse porco, eu trouxe o cheque sem fundo, ele só vai descontar segunda e até segunda eu vou ter aquela garota só para mim — ele disse.

Jasper e Emmett riram.

— Esse sim é chefe — Jasper falou rindo — Jacob vai ficar puto.

— E eu não me importo nem um pouco — Edward disse se levantando — Vamos vou pegar a garota e poderemos ir — falou.

Eles assentiram.

E Edward seguiu para a sala a onde pagaria pela mulher, não tendo a menor ideia de que essa decisão afetaria toda sua vida.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Bom amores, a partir desse capítulo, a fic vai mudar. Agora todos os capis vão ser mostrando como foi a vida deles, antes dos dois primeiros capítulo e o prologo acontecer, vamos saber como tudo aconteceu, como se conheceram, como se apaixonara, tudo. Só depois voltaremos para parte da Sam e saberemos como ela vai reagir a tudo. espero que gostem dessa mudança...

Agora, o que acharam do Edward cafetão? Ele é bonzinho, não consigo fazer ele malvado, rss, espero que tenham gostado e comentem, o próximo capi vai vim segunda ok?

beijinhos

lalac


	5. Primeira Vez

O corpo dela tremeu quando ela viu que seu comprador estava esperando por ela na entrada do clube.

Ela ainda estava com a roupa que deram para ela vestir.

Um corpete branco que levantava seus seios para cima, uma calcinha fio dental com liga e meias furadas.

Por onde passava pelo clube de Jacob homens a encaravam com desejo e ela tentava não ouvir o que eles a estavam chamando.

Disseram que não era para ela trocar de roupa, já que ela nem precisaria delas e deveria ir para a entrada do salão, a onde ele estaria.

Ela sabia que aquela era sua nova vida e ela deveria aceitar.

Era difícil, mas tinha que fazer isso pelo seu pai.

Não podia deixar eles o matarem.

Ele era tudo que ela tinha.

Mesmo com todos os erros com todos os vícios, ela o amava.

Só por isso havia aceitado leiloar sua virgindade para Jacob.

Ele ficaria como dinheiro todo, para sanar a dívida do seu pai.

Aquele homem era um porco tão imundo.

Quando ela havia chegado para conversar com ele, Jacob tentou abusar dela, só quando ela disse que era virgem que ele parou o que estava fazendo.

Bella tinha nojo só em lembrar das mãos imundas dele querendo tocar seu corpo e aquela boca asquerosa dele a beijando.

Então quando ela disse aquilo, ele soltou ela com um grande sorriso.

E propôs a ela que se ela leiloasse sua virgindade e ele ficasse com o dinheiro dele.

Bella viu todos os seus sonhos desmoronarem ali.

Ela sempre soube que era uma menina boba.

Ainda mais para aquela época.

Seus pais eram muito católicos então ela cresceu com uma base cristã.

Até quando ela fez 15 anos e sua mãe descobriu que estava com câncer de estomago.

Os médicos não deram a ela mais que seis meses, mesmo assim Renée Swan viveu ainda mais de dois anos lutando pelo câncer, até morrer dormindo.

Seu pai Charlie Swan se revoltou com Deus, ele amava sua esposa mais que tudo.

Ele ficou perdido sem saber o que fazer até começar a se tornar um usuário de maconha e até cocaína.

Seu pai um policial se tornou um viciado.

Ela pedia a Deus todos os dias que ele voltasse a enxergar o caminho certo. Ela estava muito triste que sua mãe tivesse ido, mas havia aceitado aquilo.

Era a lei da vida.

Nascer. Crescer. Morrer.

Seu pai comprava a droga diretamente dos capangas de Jacob.

Dizia que quando estava chapado de mais, era como se a dor sumisse e ele podia sentir Renée ao lado dele. Sua filha brigava com ele sempre, odiava ver o pai daquele jeito.

Aquilo aconteceu por meses, até que um dia Bella acordou e seu pai estava tomando um café lendo jornal e com seu uniforme de polícia.

Então ele pareceu voltar ao normal.

Pediu perdão a filha e disse que nunca mais faria aquilo, começou até a frequentar um grupo de Narcóticos Anônimos.

Ele não queria que Renée se envergonhasse dele da onde ela estivesse.

Por uma semana, Bella voltou a se sentir feliz, com seu pai normal de novo e sem aquele cheiro em sua casa.

Ele até voltou a ir para a igreja com ela.

E então tudo piorou quando um dia os homens de Jacob invadiram sua casa quebrando várias coisas atrás de dinheiro.

Era só um aviso se Charlie não pagasse eles o matariam.

Bella não podia deixar aquilo acontecer, não agora que parecia estar voltando a dar tudo certo a eles novamente.

E então conversou com Jacob, quase foi abusada e ainda recebeu aquela proposta.

Ela sabia que aquilo era errado.

Mas não podia deixar eles matarem seu pai.

E então ela aceitou aquilo.

Disse a seu pai que passaria um final de semana na casa de uma colega e foi para o clube dele.

Foi posta em uma roupa, mandaram ela desfilar como se fosse um pedaço de carne e tratada como uma mercadoria.

Suja era pouca para o que ela estava se sentindo.

Agora ela estava ali em frente ao homem que a havia comprado.

Ele havia pagado 88 mil dólares para estar com ela.

88 mil dólares.

Ela não imaginava como eles gastavam dinheiro assim só para ter uma noite com uma menina virgem.

Todos eles eram um porco imundo.

Não se salvava um.

Nem o homem mais bonito que ela já havia visto em sua vida.

Ela sabia que era uma sonhadora.

Uma romântica.

Sonhava que existia um homem certo para ela que um dia eles iriam se encontrar e seriam muito felizes juntos, que viveriam uma grande história de amor.

É claro que ela também não ficava muito obcecada com isso.

Já teve muitos namoradinhos, já havia chegado a segunda base com um deles e quase havia transado com outro.

Ela ficou feliz que isso não havia acontecido, o garoto havia aparecido na semana seguinte com outra menina, sem nem dar nenhuma satisfação a Bella.

Ela ficou chateada, mas passou rápido.

Apesar de já ter feito isso, ela sempre imaginou que só dormiria com um único homem em toda sua vida.

Agora ela via como isso nunca aconteceria.

Quem iria querer se casar com uma prostituta?

Porque para ela, era isso que se tornaria ao dormir com um homem por dinheiro.

Mesmo que seja para salvar seu pai.

— Você não vai vestir uma roupa? — uma voz muito masculina e grossa, mas sem exagero, perguntou.

Ela demorou um momento para perceber que era o homem que a havia comprado que falava.

— Disseram que eu não ia precisar — ela se viu dizendo sem gaguejar.

— Está frio tome — ele disse e para a surpresa dela retirou seu casaco e deu para ela vestir.

Ela queria não pega-lo, mas muitos homens estavam olhando para seu corpo, como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne.

Então engolindo seu orgulho e tentando não passar a surpresa que estava sentindo, pegou o casaco grosso a vestiu.

O casaco ficou grande em seu corpo e ela puxou seus braços pela manga, abotoando os botões, ficou parecendo um vestido nela.

Sem falar que estava muito cheiroso.

Um cheiro amadeirado, sensual e másculo.

Oh céus, ela não deveria achar cheiroso o homem que a comprou certo?

— Venha — o homem disse saindo com ela dali do clube.

Assim que eles saírem do clube Bella sentiu o vento frio e ficou realmente agradecida pela roupa.

Ela o seguiu até um carro preto que estava parado logo na entrada.

Havia um homem parado na porta.

Ele era alto e mais loiro que seu comprador, seus olhos pareciam claros, mas ela não sabia dizer com certeza por causa da distância e da pouca iluminação.

Ele abriu a porta para eles e Edward parou deixando ela entrar antes que ele.

Bella se assustou ao ver outro homem dentro do carro, no banco do motorista, muito maior que os outros dois.

Uma realidade cruel a atingiu.

Não. Não. Não.

Já seria de mais ficar com um homem. E se tivesse que ficar com os três. Ou pior ainda os três juntos?

Ela não iria aceitar de jeito nenhum.

— Para onde senhor? — o motorista perguntou.

— Deixe-me no meu apartamento, depois vocês sabem o que fazer — ele falou para o amigo, que sempre era formal de mais na presença de pessoas desconhecidas.

Bella engoliu em seco olhando pela janela.

Ela podia sentir os olhos dele a olhando, então deixou uma parte de seu cabelo cair na frente do seu rosto, como uma cortina que a protegesse.

Edward a observava.

Quando a viu indo até ele viu que ela era ainda mais bonita de perto.

Com algumas sardas em seu rosto, um nariz pequeno, pode até observar que tinha um lábio dela que era um pouquinho maior que o outro.

E isso fez ela ser mais sensual ainda para ele.

Ela não falou muita coisa, ao contrário das meninas que ele já havia ficado que falava sobre qualquer coisa na menor oportunidade ou que o agarravam na frente de qualquer um.

Ela apenas ficou quieta em silencio, o mais longe possível dele encarando a janela.

Então quando chegaram ao prédio que Edward morava ele saiu de dentro do carro e ela o seguiu.

Ela respirou aliviada quando viu os homens partirem e ficarem só ela e o cara.

— Vamos — ele disse segurando no ombro dela suavemente e indo para a portaria.

O porteiro abriu a porta e eles foram direito para um elevador.

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar de nervosismo quando se viu presa em uma caixa metálica junto com ele.

Ele não disse nada e muito menos ela.

Ficaram em silencio enquanto o elevador subia os 23 andares.

Quando ele parou, eles saíram já dentro do apartamento dele, já que ele morava na cobertura.

Bella se viu em uma sala ampla com grandes janelas de vidro que davam para uma vista espetacular de Seattle ela podia até ver a Space Nedles ao fundo.

A sala era decorada com cores de cinza e branco. Havia dois sofás grande de camurça, tapete, tudo bem decorado e harmonizado.

Ao fundo havia um bar de parede com uns banquinhos.

— Quer algo para beber? — ele perguntou notando o quanto que ela parecia está nervosa.

— Eu não bebo — ela disse.

Ele se virou a olhando desconfiado.

— Quantos anos você tem? — ele quis saber, desconfiado.

— De...Vinte — ela mentiu rapidamente.

— Quantos anos você tem? — ele repetiu novamente a olhando.

Sua expressão era dura.

— Dezoito — ela falou honestamente.

— Porra, Black a está obrigando a fazer isso, preciso saber — ele disse.

Bella ficou em silencio, olhando para o chão de madeira escuro.

— Me diga — ele falou com raiva.

— Não, eu estou fazendo isso porque eu quero — ela disse.

Essa não era bem a verdade.

Mas se era o único modo de salvar seu pai ela o faria.

Edward a olhou por um momento a avaliando.

Foi até seu bar pegando uma bebida e colocando uma dose, em um corpo pequeno.

— Beba, isso vai ajudar você— ele disse estendendo uma dose a ela.

— Isso é crime, eu não tenho idade legal para beber— ela o lembrou.

Ele bufou.

— Acredite cometo crimes bem pior que isso.

Bella estremeceu com a frase que ele disse.

Ela então pegou o copo e o virou de uma vez, sentindo sua garganta arder e todo o resto do seu corpo queimar.

Ela tossiu entregando o copo para ele.

Edward riu.

— Nada mal para uma primeira vez — ele disse.

Ela assentiu em silencio.

Ele encheu copo novamente e bebeu tudo em uma dose só.

— Vamos — ele disse agarrando seu braço de novo e a levando até um quarto.

Bella respirou fundo, decida a aquela noite fazer o que tivesse que fazer para salvar seu pai.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

n/a: Acho que pensaram que já ia ter rale, rola aqui hein kkkkk  
ainda não... no próximo talvez rss  
beem, estou amando saber que vocês estão gostando da fic, muuuito mesmo, espero que continue assim.  
Não vou demorar muito aqui, nos vemos ainda nessa semana...  
comenteeem,  
beijos


	6. Cumprindo o acordo

— Você está tremendo, tem certeza que quer fazer isso? — Edward perguntou deslizando sua mão pelo braço dela e tocou sua mão.

A mão dela era pequena e macia, comparada com a sua que era grande e tinha a pele grossa.

O toque desconhecido causou uma sensação estranha, mas gostosa a eles.

— Tenho, eu só estou nervosa — ela disse começando a se sentir mais solta por causa do álcool, que agiu rápido em seu organismo que não era acostumado.

— É realmente sua primeira vez? — ele perguntou.

— É sim — ela disse apenas.

Ele queria perguntar mais.

Saber o que havia feito ela querer leiloar sua virgindade.

Mas sabia que não deveria se envolver de mais com isso.

Com certeza ela deveria ser alguma filha de prostituta.

— Relaxe — ele disse se inclinando para mais perto dela.

Sua mão deslizando para a frente de seu casaco abrindo os três botões que ela tinha fechado.

O quarto se preencheu de tensão sexual que ambos nem havia percebido que estavam sentindo.

Edward respirou sentindo um perfume doce e suave vindo dela, puxou o casaco deslizando ele para fora do corpo dele e o deixou cair no chão.

Seu membro se agitou quando ele a viu só com a lingerie.

Edward segurou em sua nuca e afastou os cabelos do rosto dela, inclinando o rosto e aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

Ele parou a centímetros do rosto dela.

Geralmente ele não beijava as mulheres com quem ficava assim, mas aqueles lábios avermelhados, ele não conseguiria resistir.

Queria prova-los, queria prova-la.

Então quando a ponta da língua dela espreitou para fora rapidamente, ele a puxou bruscamente e colou sua boca a dela.

O corpo dele tremeu com o toque e as sensações que sentiu.

O beijo foi profundo, seus lábios eram doces como mel, macios como veludo e viciantes como crack.

Uma vez que experimenta seria difícil de largar.

Ele penetrou sua língua dentro dela percorrendo cada canto que conseguia.

Encontrou a língua pequena dela e eles se tocaram, sentiu um arrepio em todo seu corpo.

As mãos deles hesitante seguraram em seu cabelo, puxando os fios sedosos.

Edward deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo dela, em suas costas, encontrando um laço, ele o desfez e o puxou sentindo o corpete se abrir.

Eles quebraram o beijo ofegante, ele aproveitou e puxou aquela peça dela.

Ele observou com prazer seu peito nu.

Seus seios eram mais bonitos ainda que ele tinha imaginado, seus mamilos atraentes pequenos e rosados.

Ele se inclinou e tomou um em sua boca, chupando e mordiscando seu mamilo, fazendo Bella tremer e um desejo estranho percorrer seu corpo.

Edward provou um depois outro, se assustando de como eles eram gostosos e atrativos, ele poderia passar horas ali chupando eles.

Ele se contentou por um momento e se agachou no chão, puxando das pernas dela as sandálias simples azul que ela usava e as meias ¾, deixando-a só com a calcinha pequena branca de renda.

Ele a empurrou fazendo-a se deitar na cama, então tirou seus sapatos e meias.

Abriu sua blusa lentamente a tirando de seu corpo, seus olhos nunca deixando os dela.

Bella mordeu seu lábio observando seus braços com várias tatuagens.

Seus braços direito era cheio de tatuagem, o esquerdo tinha algumas também, uma parte de seu ombro.

Ela nunca pensou que pudesse se excitar fazendo aquilo.

Mas a verdade é que ela estava muito excitada. Ainda mais com a visão dele.

Ele era tão lindo, ainda mais com aquelas várias marcas no corpo.

O beijo, o toque dele estava deixando seu corpo quente e pulsante, querendo-o.

Desejando-o.

O peito dele era forte, com uma barriga sarada com aqueles gominhos, nada muito exagerado, os músculos de seus braços bem realçados também, aquele V que descia pelas suas pernas mostrava um elástico de uma cueca com o nome de uma marca famosa.

Ele era lindo, pelo menos isso, seria uma coisa boa.

Ele terminou de tirar a blusa e abriu a braguilha da sua calça e o zíper.

Bella mordeu seu lábio forte quando ele a puxou pelas suas pernas ficando apenas com uma cueca boxer preta.

Ela tentou não olhar para o quadril dele, mas a curiosidade foi maior e ela encarou sua ereção coberta pela cueca.

Ele subiu na cama e ficou por cima dela que sentiu sua ereção.

Bella sentiu um frio na barriga, ele voltou a beijar seus lábios e ela tentou relaxar.

Se concentrou nos lábios dele a beijando que mal percebeu as mãos dele descendo pela lateral do seu corpo e retirando sua calcinha.

Quando ela percebeu que estava nua, ele estava afastado dela, observando seu corpo nu.

Ela sentiu seu rosto ficar quente e fechou seus olhos envergonhada.

Edward a admirava em silencio.

Não imaginava que ela fosse tão linda assim.

Ela tinha uma beleza bem feminina, não era aquelas magras vareta, tinha carne na medida certa e nos lugares certos.

Sua pele parecia muito macia e ele queria toca-la toda.

E seu sexo pequeno e coberto por uma pelugem de pelos escuros aparados e finos.

Ela percebeu que ela estava envergonhada.

Se inclinou beijando e sugando o lóbulo da sua orelha.

— Você é linda — ele sussurrou na orelha dela, não entendendo o porquê.

Ele não costumava elogiar alguma mulher assim. Na verdade, as únicas mulheres que havia recebido um elogio seu foi sua mãe e sua irmã.

Nenhuma outra, além dela agora.

Ele voltou a beijar seus lábios profundamente, puxando sua cueca para baixo.

Seu membro já estava duro e pronto para ação. Ela o estava excitando, mais do que ele imaginava.

Como aquela era a primeira vez dela, Edward resolveu fazer um agrado, nunca havia ficado com uma virgem antes, mas sabia que ela precisava está muito excitada se não ele a machucaria, ainda mais pelo seu tamanho e ela parecia tão pequena que ele duvidava se caberia nela, realmente.

Ele desceu então seus lábios pelo corpo dela, beijando e chupando seu pescoço, tentando ser delicado.

Chupou e mordiscou seus mamilos novamente, antes de descer sua boca pela barriga dela.

Ele parou quando chegou ao centro dela, ele podia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação e aquilo o fascinou.

Ele beijou sua virilha, lambendo ela completamente, separou as pernas dela e observou maravilhado o sexo dela aberto.

Sua vulva vermelha e brilhante, estava bem atrativa a ele.

E pela primeira vez ele realmente estava querendo fazer sexo oral em uma mulher.

— O que...? — ele ouviu ela tentar dizer algo, mas se calou com um gemido, quando os lábios dele beijaram delicadamente sua vagina.

Ele deu singelos selinhos, antes de lamber sua entrada, puxando seus grandes lábios.

Bella gemeu alto seu corpo tomado pelo prazer.

Edward lambeu seus lábios, achando ainda mais delicioso seu sabor.

Ele a chupou, brincando com seus lábios, penetrando sua língua dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais.

Ele levou sua mão e penetrou um dedo dentro dela, movimentando-o, Bella começou a rebolar involuntariamente em sua boca que encontrou seu pequeno botão do prazer.

Bella nunca havia sentindo assim, seu corpo todo se arrepiava e seu baixo ventre se contraia.

Ela rebolava na boca dele cada vez mais rápido, seus braços se esticaram e ela apertou o lençol da cama com força gemendo.

E então quando menos percebeu seu corpo todo estava tremendo e se arqueando enquanto ela gozava na boca de Edward.

Ele a lambeu apreciando seu sabor.

Nunca havia achado isso tão gostoso como havia sido nela.

Seu membro se possível estava ainda mais duro.

Ele não ia aguentar mais precisava está dentro dela.

Rápido.

Se posicionou em cima dela novamente, beijando seus lábios com força e bruscamente.

— Você está preparada? — ele perguntou mordendo o lábio dela.

Um braço dele se esticou, ele ficando ajoelhado na cama e só então Bella pode notar seu membro. Ela engoliu em seco.

Não que ela tivesse algo que o comparar, mas ele era grande e grosso com várias veias saltadas sua cabeça vermelha em formato de cogumelo brilhava.

Observou ele pegar uma camisinha e desenrolar em seu membro.

Ele voltou se deitando por cima dela abrindo suas pernas.

E então quando Bella menos percebeu ela soltou um gemido alto, com seu membro entrando com pouco delicadeza para dentro dela.

Ela ofegou de dor e ardência que sentiu com a invasão.

— Porra, porra desculpe — ele disse parado dentro dela.

Ele nunca havia sentindo algo assim, ela era tão apertada ao redor dele, quente e molhada.

— Tudo bem — ela disse suspirando.

Ele beijou sua boca querendo distrai-la e então começou a se movimentar dentro dela.

Entrando e saindo.

Aquilo estava bom demais e ele foi mais rápido com ela gemendo ao redor dele, quando ele percebeu que os gemidos dela pararam de ser de dor e passaram a ser de prazer, ele bombeou seu membro, beijando, chupando sua boca, pescoço ou seios.

O prazer percorria seu corpo, ele estocava com força e fundo dentro dela, sua vagina se dilatava para recebe-lo completamente.

Seus movimentos eram bruscos e seus beijos e mordidas nada delicados.

Suas mãos apertavam o pequeno corpo que se moldava ao seu. Seus corpos tinham movimentos sincronizados, ela rebolava para ele que mostrava o que ela deveria fazer.

— Caralho que boceta gostosa — ele disse sentindo seu orgasmo cada vez mais perto com a fricção de seus corpos um no outro.

— Ahh isso é bom — Bella disse puxando os cabelos dele com força e arranhando suas costas.

— Isso comigo — ele disse querendo que ela viesse outra vez.

E então com mais alguns movimentos, ambos gemeram alto e se entregaram a sensação do orgasmo.

Edward urruou enquanto gozava, nunca antes sentindo algo assim, seu corpo todo tremia e ele olhou para os olhos da garota deitada a baixo dele. Olhos castanhos tomados pelo prazer. Um prazer que nunca havia sentido antes.

Seus corpos tomados pelo prazer já sabiam que eles pertenciam um ao outro.

Só faltavam ambos descobrir isso.

E aí é que estaria o problema.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

AEiiita que parece que a Bellla gostou do negocio hein? kkkk

então, o que acharam do capítulo?

espero que tenham gostado... comentem, por favor, segunda tem mais

beijos


	7. Na Cozinha

Leiam as notinhas lá embaixo É IMPORTANTE.

* * *

Ele havia saído de dentro dela na primeira vez, com um pouco de cuidado.

Bella estava envergonhada de mais, para olhar para ele então fechou os olhos, quase sonolenta dos dois orgasmos que havia tido.

Nunca imaginou que pudesse existir um prazer assim.

Edward tirou a camisinha suja de seu líquido e colocou dentro de um lixo que tinha perto da sua cama.

Ele olhou para ela deitada no meio da sua cama, nenhuma outra mulher havia estada ali antes.

Ela estava de olhos fechado, seu corpo estava corado de prazer ainda, sua pele brilhava com um pouco de suor, suas pernas semi abertas.

Ele não aguentaria.

Precisava de mais, muito mais.

Então pegou outra camisinha e beliscou o mamilo dela fazendo ela abrir seus olhos.

Edward se deitou por cima dela pronto para sentir tudo de novo.

...

Bella não entendia como nem porquê.

Ela não sabia que horas eram e nem se ainda era noite ou se já havia amanhecido.

Eles não falaram nada, apenas gemiam.

Ele não havia parado na primeira vez.

Ao contrario ele havia continuado, como um animal insaciável

Ele apenas trocava de camisinha e a penetrava novamente.

Ela não conseguia se lembrar se aquela era a quarta, quinta ou sexta vez.

Seus músculos doíam, mas os lábios e toques de Edward incendiavam seu corpo.

Ambos não conseguiam parar.

Em algum momento eles haviam adormecido, mas Bella havia acordado com um Edward muito excitado ao lado dela.

Aquilo era possível?

Não imaginava que um homem pudesse fazer isso tantas vezes assim. Muito menos ela pudesse aguentar e ainda na sua primeira vez.

Mas ali estava ela, sentada em cima do corpo dele, as mãos dele seguravam em sua bunda a ajudando a se movimentar e mostrando como ela fazia.

Ela queria se sentir envergonhada, mas aquilo era bom demais para ela pensar que não deveria está gostando daquilo.

Ela podia ter nascido para isso, afinal?

Ela cavalgava em cima do seu membro, subindo e descendo em toda sua extensão, a exaustão estava começando a tomar seu corpo.

Ela não sabia se aguentaria outro orgasmo.

Nunca imaginou que pudesse se sentir assim.

Seus seios balançavam e ela segurava em seu peito, tomando impulso, o suor estava tomando o corpo deles e o cheiro de sexo preenchia o quarto inteiro.

E então mais uma vez seu corpo todo tremeu e ela jogou a cabeça para trás sem parar de rebolar involuntariamente enquanto gozava.

E então caiu cansada de mais para fazer outra coisa a não ser dormir.

...

Quando acordou horas mais tarde ela estava sozinha na cama grande e toda bagunçada.

Ela se levantou com o lençol enrolado em seu corpo e gemeu de dor sentindo os músculos do seu corpo protestarem.

Ela viu uma porta fechada e foi até ela aliviada por encontrar um banheiro.

Foi até lá rapidamente e soltou o lençol esvaziando sua bexiga aliviada.

Quando se limpou e deu descarga seus olhos se deteram no cômodo.

O banheiro era grande com uma pia de mármore e um box com uma banheira e chuveiro.

Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi o espelho que tinha em uma parede ali e nele refletia uma imagem de uma mulher.

A mulher estava nua, com os cabelos todos despenteados, uma marca roxa em seu pescoço havia também uma marca de mordida no topo de um de seus seios e em seu quadril marcas de dedos.

Ela levantou a mão e a mulher no espelho repetiu o gesto.

Aquela era ela.

Surpresa Bella se aproximou da pia e tentou pentear seus cabelos com os dedos.

Desistindo ela fez um coque nele e o prendeu.

Viu um enxaguante bucal e o usou em sua boca.

Havia um roupão branco estendido na parede por um gancho e o vestiu amarrando com um nó em sua cintura.

Saiu do quarto sem saber o que fazer.

Seu corpo estava dolorido e sua barriga implorava por comida e estava com sede.

Caminhou pelo corredor seguindo uns barulhos parou na entrada da cozinha quando avistou Edward.

Ele estava de costas para ela com a porta da geladeira aberta.

Usava apenas uma cueca boxer, Bella encarou suas costas largas e masculina.

Se surpreendeu por nela também ter algumas tatuagens, alguns desenhos aleatórios, alguma frase, mas o que a surpreendeu foi os contornos de Nossa Senhora que havia ali.

Suas costas tinham marcas vermelhas e ela se perguntou se foi ela que causou aquilo.

O homem se inclinou pegando algo da geladeira, fazendo aparecer seu cofrinho e depois fechou a porta ele então se virou encontrando Bella ali.

— Ora ora veja quem acordou — ele disse colocando leite e alguns ovos em cima da bancada.

— Hum sim... desculpe eu dormir muito?

— Nós dormimos na verdade... está anoitecendo já, eu acordei tem pouco tempo também.

— Oh — Bella ficou surpresa nunca havia dormido tanto assim, mas também nunca havia tido uma noite tão... movimentada.

— Está se sentindo bem? — ele perguntou.

— Um pouco dolorida — ela respondeu honestamente.

Edward então pegou algo de uma gaveta e estendeu a ela.

— Tome um vai se sentir melhor — ele disse querendo ser um pouco gentil.

Ela aceitou o comprimido e ele deu um copo d'água para beber.

— Está com fome? — perguntou.

— Sim — ela murmurou.

— Sabe fazer algo? Não sei fazer muita coisa pode ficar à vontade aí — ele disse bebendo leite o que o deixou parecendo um garoto. Ele ficou com bigode e passou sua língua nos lábios, Bella sentiu seu rosto quente ao lembrar de outros lugares que aquela mesma linga esteve durante a noite.

— Ok — ela disse e viu o que ele tinha de ingredientes rapidamente fez uma omelete e fritou algumas tiras de bacon para comer.

Eles ficarem em silêncio enquanto comiam.

Minutos depois Bella estava lambendo o cabo da colher limpando o restinho do doce que tinha encontrado e tinha ficado ali.

Ela lambia a ponta da colher inocentemente colocando sua língua para fora.

Mas para Edward aquele gesto não tinha nada de inocente.

— De joelhos — ele se ouviu dizendo.

— O que? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Quero você de joelhos. Agora — ele repetiu mais claramente.

— Oh — ela largou a colher e o obedeceu ficando de joelho.

Edward se aproximou ficando em pé.

Ela engoliu em seco ao ver a barraca que estava em sua cueca.

Ele puxou o tecido para baixo e segurou em seu membro duro.

— Chupe — mandou.

— Eu... eu — Bella gaguejou nervosa olhando a sua glande vermelha e seus olhos verdes. Lembrou-se das palavras de Jacob e suspirou — vai ter que me mostrar o que fazer — disse.

Edward segurou a mão dela e pegando seu indicador levou até seus lábios lentamente, a olhando.

E o lambeu da ponta até a base, olhando para ela intensamente.

Demorou um momento para que ela percebesse que ele esperava que ele repetisse o gesto em seu membro.

Ela então segurou seu membro com a mão que estava livre e lambeu-o da base até chegar a sua glande.

Sentiu a boca de Edward cobrir todo seu dedo e ela imitou o movimento colocando em sua boca o máximo que conseguiu.

Edward tirou o dedo dela de sua boca e sugou só a pontinha com muita força.

Ela o imitou sugando sua glande sentindo vibrações de gemido em seu dedo.

Ele tirou o dedo e começou a assoprar nele e o lamber.

Ela o imitou.

— Porra sua boca é tão gostosa como sua boceta — ele disse e soltou o dedo dela segurando seu rosto.

Ele empurrou contra sua ereção fazendo ela se engasgar.

Ele a soltou apenas para repetir o gesto.

— Você gosta disso? Diz para mim — ele falou esfregando seu membro na parte interna de sua bochecha. Tirou dando uma batidinha com ele por fora.

— Sim eu gosto — ela disse sinceramente.

Ele gemeu satisfeito esfregando sua glande ao redor dos lábios vermelhos dela antes de faze-la chupa-lo novamente.

Ela pegou o ritmo rápido o chupando com força.

— Quero gozar na sua boca, você vai beber minha porra? Diz para mim que a quer na sua boquinha — ele disse gemendo investindo seu membro para dentro da boca dela, estocando sem muito cuidado.

Ela mexeu sua cabeça como se dissesse que sim.

— Diz quero escutar — ele falou tirando seu membro.

Ela ofegou respirando fundo.

— Eu quero, eu quero sua porra em mim — ela falou tomada pela lúxuria, sem conseguir raciocinar direito e então sentiu um tapa em seu rosto.

O tapa não foi forte, foi fraco e ela não sentiu nenhuma dor. Ao contrário, ela se excitou e se assustou por ter gostado daquilo.

— Você só tinha sua virgindade de inocente não era? Porque você é uma putinha não é diz que é... minha putinha

— Eu sou.. eu sou sua putinha — ela disse masturbando ele. Estava ali de joelhos totalmente submissa a ele, deixando ele bater nela, xinga-la e o pior é que ela estava gostando.

— Ah porra vadia vai abre a boca e me chupa e só para quando eu gozar.

E assim ela fez ele investindo forte para dentro dela e só parou quando ele encheu a boca dela com seu líquido.

Ela se engasgou e cuspiu um pouco, fazendo escorrer da sua boca pelo seu queixo, mas bebeu a maior parte.

O gosto não era bom, mas ela estava excitada de mais com aquilo para se importar.

Ele se inclinou e passou seu dedo ao redor da boca dela fazendo ela lamber o resto do seu liquido e chupar seus dedos.

— Em pé agora — ele disse e assim ela fez ficando em pé.

Ele puxou bruscamente o roupão de seu corpo deixando-a nua.

Ele a virou e a fez se inclinar contra a bancada da cozinha, que era em um tamanho perfeito, para eles poderem se divertir ali.

— Assim quero você bem empinadinha para mim — ele disse e então deu um tapa na bunda dela — Porra você é gostosa de mais — ele falou e investiu dois dentro para dentro dela — Caralho já está tão molhadinha hein vadia — ele falou movimentando seu dedo fazendo ela gemer.

Ela estava se sentindo tão suja por estar achando aquilo tão excitante.

Não era certo ela está sentindo prazer, mas era mais forte que ela aquilo.

O jeito que ele a estrava tratando estava fazendo despertar um lado dela que ela nunca imaginou que existiria.

Ela gemeu alto quando ele puxou seus cabelos e deslizou para dentro dela.

Ele investia com força fazendo seu corpo se mexer com o movimento e bater na base da bancada.

Mas ela não conseguia se importar nenhum um pouco em aquilo.

— Rebola para mim putinha — ele disse puxando seu cabelo.

Ela começou a rebolar seu quadril a fricção que seu membro fazia dentro dela era de mais e não demorou muito para ela está gritando e gozando ao redor dele.

— Tão fácil fazer puta gozar — ele disse saindo de dentro dela duro como uma vara de ferro.

A pegou com força e a colocou deitada em cima da bancada ele separou as pernas dela e investiu com força o tamanho da bancada era perfeito para a posição que ficava em um angulo certo.

Ele apertou sua bochecha com força a olhando.

— Isso me aperta gostosa — ele dizia gemendo seu corpo pingando suor.

— Aah eu... eu... — ela murmurava coisas incoerentes.

Ele se inclinou beijando e chupando o seio dela com força.

— Vou gozar de novo putinha — ele disse excitado seu corpo todo tremendo e então ele urrou e gozou com força dentro dela.

Só quando tirou seu membro que saiu pingando, viu seu líquido viscoso escorrendo do sexo dela, foi que percebeu que não tinha usado camisinha.

— Puta que pariu — ele disse vendo sua entrada vermelha cheia de seu fluido do prazer, mas não conseguiu pensar coerentemente, ficou foi excitado com a visão — Vem quero te comer no chuveiro — ele disse e empurrando para fora da bancada.

Bella obrigou suas pernas a funcionarem sabendo que ainda teria muita ação pela frente.

E que precisava fazer isso para salvar seu pai. Era o que ela ainda dizia, para se sentir menos culpada.

Porque na verdade, bem no fundo, ela estava gostando disso.

...

Ela acordou segunda feira cedo, não havia conseguido dormir direito.

Domingo havia sido uma reprise de sábado, mas eles haviam ido dormir mais cedo. Bella ficou se revirando na cama sem conseguir dormir, enquanto ele ressonava tranquilamente ao seu lado.

Se virou na cama encontrando o corpo dele.

Seu corpo estava todo dolorido e ela sentia uma ardência entre suas pernas.

Olhou ele tão pacífico dormindo.

Sua boca entreaberta.

Bella quis chorar, mas se segurou.

Havia conseguido passar um final de semana com um homem que ela só sabia o nome.

Havia transado com ele por dinheiro.

De formas que ela nunca imaginou que fosse possível.

Havia deixado ele tratar ela como uma vadia.

Bater em seu corpo, mesmo não tendo doido nada e tendo pedido mais, e xinga-la.

E o problema estava que ela havia gostado.

Ela havia sentindo prazer naquilo.

Mesmo que seu pai estivesse salvo agora.

Ela sentia que estava completamente perdida e em um caminho sem volta.

Se levantou lentamente da cama sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo protestar.

Ela olhou para as peças de seu lingerie no chão.

Não poderia vesti-las.

Encarou o casaco que ele havia lhe emprestado e decidiu vesti-lo ficava parecendo um sobretudo nela, então ela não se importou com isso. Conseguiu achar sua calcinha debaixo da cama e a vestiu.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para ele ainda dormindo na porta e suspirou.

Ela não achava mais.

Ela tinha certeza que estava em um caminho completamente perdido

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

O que acharam do capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado. Postei hoje porque vou viajar terça feira e hoje e depois vão ser muito corrido para mim, muita coisa para fazer.

Então, decidir postar hoje.

Só vou chegar no final de janeiro, não sei se vou conseguir postar algum capitulo na viagem vocês sabem como é, é passeio e quando chegamos tudo que queremos e banho e cama, então não vou garantir capis nesses dias por aqui.

Pode até ser que aconteça se eu conseguir roubar wifi em algum lugar, mas não é certeza.

Porém, eu continuarei postando no outro site chamando Nyah Fanfiction, para quem não sabe dá para programar capítulos por lá e vou programar 3 capítulos para vocês, já que seria sacanagem deixar vocês sem.

Então quem quiser, pode me acompanhar por lá, o link do meu perfil lá ta no meu perfil daqui, mas qualquer coisa meu usuário lá é Lalac, mas se colocarem no google o nome da fic e nyah vai aparecer a fic direto.

Bom, era isso, e para quem acompanha Traições Desenfreados vou postar terça, eu acho, se tiver tempo, qualquer coisa, deixei programada no outro site também.

beijos

Feliz Ano Novo

Lalac


	8. Culpa

— Padre me perdoe porque pequei — ela sussurrou ajoelhada no confessionário.

— Quais são seus pecados, minha filha? — a voz rouca e velha do padre perguntou.

— Eu deitei com um homem por dinheiro padre, entreguei minha virgindade a ele e... eu gostei — ela murmurou envergonhada.

— Porque fez isso?

— Para salvar a vida do meu pai ele estava devendo muito dinheiro.

— Oras minha filha não fique pensando nisso se foi para salvar a vida de seu pai tenho certeza que Deus irá perdoa-la.

Bella engoliu em seco. Queria acreditar naquelas palavras.

Mas ela vai gostado.

Isso era o que mais a perturbava.

— Qual é a minha penitencia? — perguntou, sem capacidade de contar de como havia sido deixada ele trata-la como uma prostituta. Mas era isso que ele pensava dela. E era isso que ela havia se tornado.

— Vá para casa filha e não viva pensando nisso — ele disse apenas — Deus é misericordioso e se você realmente está arrependida disso, Ele com certeza a perdoará.

Bella surpresa agradeceu e recebeu sua bênção se levantando.

Era segunda à noite já ela havia passado o dia inteiro se remoendo pelo o que havia acontecido.

Não contou a seu pai o que tinha feito ainda esperava Jacob dizer que estava tudo quitado e esperava que fosse logo.

Queria seguir com sua vida e esquecer que um dia havia feito isso.

Mas era difícil ainda havia marcas de Edward em seu corpo e sempre quando fechava seus olhos ela o via, ainda podia sentir o gosto dele em seus lábios, seu toque em seu corpo.

Queria parar de pensar nele, mas não conseguia simplesmente era mais forte que ela.

Quando chegou em casa seu pai estava esperando por ela. Ele assistia teve tranquilamente no sofá.

— Oi papai — ela disse se inclinando e beijando sua bochecha.

— Bella querida como foi na igreja? — ele perguntou.

— Tudo bem pai o senhor já jantou?

— Sim comi uma lasanha congelada deixei um pouco para você.

— Ah sim, mas eu estou sem fome e eu já vou me deitar e..

Ouviram uma batida forte na porta.

Charlie se levantou.

— Vou ver quem é — ele disse indo para a entrada da casa.

Bella sentiu seu coração quase parar quando ouviu dois tiros.

Ela correu rapidamente até a porta e encontrou o corpo de seu pai no chão com uma mancha crescente e vermelha em sua barriga.

— Pai — ela gritou desesperada e então olhou para a entrada vendo os capangas de Jacob entraram no carro.

— Maldito o que você fez? — ela gritou.

Jacob riu.

— Pergunte ao seu comprador ele deu um cheque sem fundo então eu ainda não fui pago e isso foi só um aviso Swan eu vou querer meu dinheiro se seu pai morrer ou não você vai ter que me pagar — ele disse entrando no carro que saiu cantando pneu dali.

— Não papai — ela disse colocando a mão no rosto dele e chorando.

— Por favor Deus por favor não o leve — ela pediu.

Não sabia o que iria fazer se isso acontecesse.

...

Edward se virou na cama e tateou com sua mão a procura do corpo de Bella.

Ele nunca havia divido uma cama com uma mulher assim.

Muito menos havia querido mais.

Na verdade, ele nunca havia tido um final de semana como aquele.

Nunca havia encontrado uma mulher tão bonita e gostosa como ela que o deixava excitado com apenas um olhar.

Mais nem havia sido isso que havia sido mais importante.

Foi a conexão uma ligação que ele sentiu com ela que ele não sabia explicar.

Era algo mais profundo ainda obscuro por ele.

Tudo que ele sabia agora era que ainda queria. Precisava dela.

Precisava descobrir o que estava sentindo.

Precisava ser dela.

Nenhuma mulher havia despertado esse desejo nele.

E então seus olhos se abriram e ele ficou decepcionado ao não a encontrar ali ao lado dele na cama onde ela deveria estar.

E muito menos em qualquer outro lugar do apartamento.

Tudo que restou foi a parte de cima do lingerie que ela usou e as meias.

Ele demorou um pouco para notar que seu casaco havia sumido também.

Porque ela havia ido embora assim?

Como uma fugitiva?

Porque não o havia acordado?

Conversado com ele?

E porque ele estava se sentindo tão abandonado?

...

— Edward você está bem cara está estranho o dia inteiro — ouviu a voz de Jasper dizer.

— Estou bem — ele disse encarando sem parar o nada.

— Bem? Você mal bebeu hoje, recusou duas gostosas que se ofereceram para você e parece estar no mundo da lua. Se não te conhecesse diria que estaria apaixonado.

A última frase chamou sua atenção e Edward o encarou.

Ele riu forçado.

— Não diga bobagens Whitlock ainda está para nascer mulher que vai fazer Edward Cullen se amarrar — ele disse, mas pensou em Bella.

Jasper riu.

— Bem meu amigo você já disse essa frase com mais convicção — ele disse e saiu dali deixando Edward perdido em pensamentos.

— Porra — ele praguejou e bebeu a dose de uísque que estava intocada a sua frente.

Jasper com certeza só queria suar com sua cara.

Ele não estava apaixonado por ninguém.

Bella não saia de sua cabeça apenas porque ele queria mais.

Um final de semana só não tinha bastado.

Ele até ia propor para ela ficar mais tempo, mas quando acordou ela não estava mais ali.

Ele respirou fundo.

Lembrando-se dos lábios de Bella nos seus, de como o corpo dela se moldava ao seu.

Ele podia não está apaixonado por ele, mas admitia que havia sentindo uma ligação com ela que nunca havia sentindo antes.

Era estranho.

Os corpos deles se combinavam de uma maneira única e cada vez que ele chegava ao orgasmo era sempre mais intenso que o outro.

Droga. Droga. Droga.

Ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou.

Edward estava sentado em um dos bancos do bar de seu clube.

Ele se virou para encarar uma de suas novas garotas.

Qual era o nome dela mesmo?, se perguntou.

— Sr. Cullen, vai precisar de meus serviços hoje — ela disse, sua voz soando maliciosa de mais para ele.

Edward a encarou, seu cabelo era muito loiro e seus peitos grandes demais também e seus olhos azuis era muito diferente dos olhos castanhos e inocentes que não saiam de sua cabeça.

— Hum... não obrigado — ele disse tirando a mão da mulher de seu corpo e se levantou saindo dali.

Deixando Jessica incrédula para trás.

Uma coisa que ela odiava era ser recusada.

E aquilo com certeza não ficaria assim.

...

Edward fechou a porta do seu apartamento retirando a blusa que pingava suor de seu corpo.

Ele havia acordado cedo na terça feira e havia resolvido ir correr.

Ele tentou não pensar em nada enquanto corria, mas era difícil quando cada mulher morena que passava perto dele ele encarava para ver se não era Bella.

Frustrado, ele decidiu voltar para seu apartamento.

Não podia deixar ela tomar conta de cada pensamento seu assim, chegou a cogitar a ideia de voltar ao clube de Jacob e procura-la.

Jogou a blusa no cesto de roupa suja e tirou seu tênis também, junto com as meias.

Precisava de um bom banho quem sabe assim relaxaria.

Mas então o interfone de seu apartamento tocou, Edward o atendeu.

— Sr. Cullen a uma senhorita está aqui e deseja subir para seu apartamento — ouviu a voz do porteiro.

— Quem é? Não estou esperando ninguém, sr. Lopez — Edward disse coçando seu rosto, precisava fazer sua barba também.

— Ela disse que o nome dela é Isabella Swan, senhor. Bella — ele falou.

Bella.

Porque o coração dele havia acelerado quando ela escutou seu nome.

— Dê o código de acesso a ela — Edward disse apenas.

Bella. Isabella Swan. O que ela queria ali?

Edward sorriu se olhando no espelho do banheiro.

Seja o quer que que ela tenha ido fazer ali, ele tinha a certeza que acabaria muito bem para ele.

E quem sabe ela saísse de uma vez de seus pensamentos.

Sim isso era algo muito bom.

Edward caminhou para a sala sem se preocupar em colocar uma blusa, não precisaria dela mesmo.

Quando o elevador se abriu ele sorriu torto para ela.

Não queria dar nenhuma chance de ela escapar.

Mas tudo que ele sentiu quando a viu foi uma ardência forte em seu rosto que se virou bruscamente.

— Miserável, miserável, eu vou te matar — Bella gritou o atacando com vários socos em seu peito — Eu te odeio você está ouvindo... seu... seu... filho da. Puta — ela disse com raiva gritando palavras ofensivas que ela nunca havia dito em sua vida.

Edward se recuperou do choque e segurou em seus braços com agilidade.

— Você está louca? — ele disse trincando seus dentes e olhando para o rosto.

O que ele viu ali o fez sentir-se mal.

Seu rosto estava muito vermelho e seus olhos pequeno de tanto que ela havia chorado, com olheiras e parecendo cansados. Ela estava ofegante e chorava.

— Você é um mentiroso, aproveitador — ela disse tentando se acalmar.

— Hely calma, calma — ele disse a abraçando ela deu socos ainda em seu peito antes de choro a tomar completamente e ela aceitou o abraço — Você pode explicar o que eu fiz? — Ele perguntou depois de um momento, não queria solta-la, mas queria olhar em seus olhos.

Ela fungou.

— Você usou cheque falso para pagar Jacob... então. Então... ele atirou no meu pai, ele... ele está internado agora no hospital... entre a vida e a morte se ele morrer eu nunca vou te perdoar — ela disse soluçando em seu peito nu.

Edward sentiu a culpa o atingir.

— Vem cá porque não se senta e me conta sua história direito — ele disse a puxando para o sofá — Vou pegar uma agua ok? Já volto — ele disse indo rapidamente a cozinha.

Bella quis sair dali, queria ir embora.

Mas ao invés disso, ela levou suas pernas ao peito a abraçando, sem se importar de colocar seu tênis sujo em cima do sofá.

Ele voltou com a agua, mas Bella não o olhou.

Aceitou a bebida querendo na verdade jogar em sua cara, mas a ardência em sua garganta foi maior e ela bebeu o liquido.

— Mais calma? — Ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu respirando fundo.

— Então porque você não me explica direito essa história... — ele pediu.

Ela o encarou dura.

— Para que? Para você rir na minha cara? — Ela perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça e pegou em sua mão suavemente, querendo passar confiança.

— Bella, eu não vou fazer isso — ele disse a olhando intensamente.

Ela o encarou por um momento, antes de encarar suas mãos juntas.

Porque ela gostava de sentir o toque dele?

Ela deveria odiá-lo.

Seu pai estava entre a vida e a morte por culpa dele.

Mesmo assim ela abriu sua boca e começou a falar.

— Minha mãe morreu há pouco mais de um ano atrás, meu pai lidou muito mal com isso, ele se tornou um viciado em maconha e chegou até a usar cocaína... Ele dizia que quando estava chapado de mais a dor sumia dele e era como se minha mãe tivesse ali ainda com ele. Eu nunca entendi isso... Ele... ele comprava de Jacob a droga, eu brigava com ele para ele parar com aquilo, que com certeza minha mãe não estava gostando daquele ato dele. Ficou por mais de um ano nisso... um dia eu acordei e meu pai estava na cozinha, sem olhos vermelho e lendo o jornal como era antes... ele apenas me pediu perdão e disse que iria parar. Eu não sei realmente o que fez parar, mas não importava porque eu o tinha de volta. E ele ficou um mês sem isso, foi o primeiro mês que eu voltei a sorrir depois que minha mãe se foi. E então... Jacob mandou seus homens invadiram nossa casa, ele só queria assustar. Ele-ele disse que se meu pai não pagasse o dinheiro que ele devia até o final do mês ele iria mata-lo. Eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer... e então... eu fui atrás de Jacob... ele... ele tentou abusar de mim...

— Bastardo filho da puta — Edward a interrompeu.

— Ele não concluiu, eu gritei que era virgem implorei para ele não fazer aquilo... ele me soltou então e riu alto... ele então me fez a proposta de que seu leiloasse minha virgindade e ele ficasse com o dinheiro ele perdoaria a dívida... eu não queria aceitar... eu... eu... — ela respirou fundo — Mas era isso ou meu pai morreria. Ele é tudo que eu tenho agora, não podia deixar isso acontecer e então disse... que aceitaria.

— Porra por que não me disse isso antes? Eu teria tem ajudado.

Ela riu.

— Ajudado? Como me ajudou dando um cheque falso para ele?

— Eu pensei que você era uma filha de prostituta porra, que ia entrar para o ramo também, se soubesse que fez isso apenas para salvar seu pai, eu não tinha feito o que fiz — ele disse sinceramente — Eu e Jacob somos inimigos — ele começou a explicar — Eu sou um cafetão também, mas ao contrário dele, nenhuma das meninas que trabalho para mim são obrigadas a estarem ali, ou muito menos abusadas ou tratadas como escrava. Eu não suporto isso. Eu só vou nesses leilões que ele organiza para ver se alguma mulher está lá obrigada, as vezes tem uma que está tão drogada que nem sabe o que está fazendo.

— Havia uma assim... Eu vi eles dando algo para ela... eu... queria ajuda-la, mas não sabia o que fazer... eu acho que ela desmaiou eu não vi mais ela depois.

— A vontade que eu tenho é de matar esse bastardo do caralho.

Bella balançou a cabeça e se levantou.

— A onde você vai? — Ele disse a parando.

— Eu vou ficar ao lado do meu pai, ele precisa de mim — ela disse.

— Espere, eu vou com você — ele disse.

Ela o encarou incrédula.

— Não preciso que sinta pena de mim — ela disse.

— Eu não sinto, mas seu pai está por minha causa indiretamente, eu não vou deixar você sozinha — falou e se surpreendeu com a força que saiu a frase de sua boca.

Eu não vou deixar você sozinha.

Bella queria acreditar naquilo.

Porque ela não saberia o que fazer se seu pai morresse.

...

— Como ele está? — Ela perguntou assim que o médico surgiu no corredor.

— A cirurgia foi bem, conseguimos conter a hemorragia, mas só saberemos quando ele acordar, mais tarde vão transferir ele para a UTI.

— Eu poderei vê-lo? — Ela quis saber, dando um suspiro aliviado.

Assim que chegou ao hospital havia descoberto que seu pai estava com uma hemorragia interna e foi levado para uma cirurgia de emergência.

Ela não havia esperado Edward, havia saído enquanto ele dizia que tomaria um banho rápido.

Já tinha cerca de duas horas isso, só agora havia acabado a cirurgia.

Ela havia ficado o tempo inteiro sentada na cadeira da sala de espera, com seu terço em mãos, implorando a Deus que ele salvasse seu pai.

Parecia que ele tinha escutado e ela se sentiu aliviada e agradecida.

— Amanhã cedo se ele estiver estabilizado vou liberar sua entrada.

— Obrigada — Bella disse.

— Hum... sim, er, eu gostaria de saber como você irá cobrir os custos do seu pai — o médico disse.

— Ele é policial o convenio dele deve cobrir tudo.

— Mas a senhorita disse que ele não foi baleado em serviço, o convênio não cobre a cirurgia nem os cuidados dele assim.

— Mas...

— Eu cuidarei dos gastos do sr. Swan — Bella foi interrompido por uma voz conhecida e ela se virou encontrando Edward.

Ele estava vestido com uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta, as tatuagens a vista o deixavam parecendo um modelo muito sexy.

— Sr. Cullen — o médico disse o cumprimentando. Ele era um frequentador assíduo do seu clube.

— Dr. Smith — ele assentiu com a cabeça — Faça o que tiver que fazer para salvar a vida do Sr Swan eu cuidarei do resto — ele informou.

— Nesse caso — o médico disse acenando com a cabeça e se retirando.

— Você não tem que fazer isso — Bella falou encarando Edward.

— Eu não estou fazendo nada, só estou pagando o que te devo — ele falou.

— Você deve a Jacob não a mim — ela suspirou.

— Você já fez todo o trabalho não ele e bem... já acertei a dívida de seu pai com ele.

A boca de Bella se abriu surpresa.

— O que? — Ela perguntou.

— Você fugiu e eu não sabia onde te encontrar, fui até Jacob e paguei o que seu pai estava devendo, ele me deu o endereço de sua casa, mas claro que você não tava lá. Um vizinho disse que seu pai havia sido trago para cá, então imaginei que estaria aqui... Aliás quando vai parar de fugir de mim?

— Eu não fugi eu não podia demorar mais, meu pai precisava de mim — ela disse mastigando seus lábios pensativa sem olhar para ele. Ela voltou a olhar para ele — Não pensei que fosse dizer isso a você, mas obrigada — disse apenas.

Edward segurou o rosto dela suavemente e acariciou sua bochecha.

— Eu falei, não vou deixar você sozinha — ele disse de uma forma tão intensa, olhando em seus olhos castanhos profundos.

Eles estavam se olhando tão intensamente que Edward podia se ver refletidos neles, notou que seus olhos eram mais surpreendentes ainda, pareciam haver pequenos círculos dourados.

Ele suspirou.

Jasper não podia está certo, ou podia?

...

Jacob encarou a porta pensativo. Olhou para o maço de nota de dólares que tinha em cima de sua mesa.

Edward Cullen, seu maior rival havia dado aquele dinheiro a ele.

Um dinheiro para quitar a dívida de um cara que ele sequer conhecia.

Aquele não era o Edward que Jacob conhecia.

O Edward que ele conhecia destruía as pessoas e não se importava com ninguém.

Ele encarou o nome de Charlie Swan na lista dele e o riscou contrariado.

Virou a página e escreveu outro nome Isabella Swan.

Se havia uma coisa que pudesse fazer um homem mudar era uma mulher.

E com certeza só poderia ser ela que havia feito isso.

Ele sorriu.

Olhou a foto em cima de sua mesa.

Esperaria mais um tempo.

Para quem já havia esperado tantos anos, mais alguns dias ou meses não seria nada.

E ele finalmente teria sua vingança.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Conseguir roubar o wifi da vizinha e estou postando para vocês, comentem

beijos


	9. Admitindo

— Porque você não vai embora? — ela disse se virando para ele.

Estavam sentados a quase uma hora na cadeira desconfortável do corredor.

Ele havia saído poucos minutos depois que o médico saiu e ela pensou que ele tinha ido embora.

Mas ele voltou pouco tempo depois dizendo havia pagado a conta do pai dela.

Bella quis chorar e abraça-lo, mas apenas agradeceu novamente.

— Não tenho nada para fazer — ele deu de ombros.

Ela suspirou.

E então o médico apareceu de novo.

— Seu pai está na UTI, eu posso liberar você para entrar, mas por pouco tempo, tudo bem? — ele perguntou.

— Claro, claro — Bella assentiu rapidamente.

— Depois eu a aconselho ir para casa, você parece cansada é melhor ir tomar um banho, dormir em sua cama e voltar amanhã cedo.

— E se algo acontecer?

— Ligaremos para você — ele disse.

Bella assentiu.

Ela foi levada para vestir aquelas roupas de hospital com máscara e tudo.

Seus olhos se encheram d'água quando ela viu seu pai deitado na maca com vários aparelhos ao redor.

— Papai — ela sussurrou pegando em sua mão suavemente — Vai ficar tudo bem eu te prometo — ela fungou fechando seus olhos e rezando um Pai Nosso.

— Volta para mim logo — ela disse dando um beijo na testa dele suavemente e saindo.

...

— Obrigada pela carona... e por tudo — Bella disse quando Edward parou o carro dele em frente à casa dela — Eu prometo que irei te pagar.

— Eu estava devendo a você, o dinheiro era seu — ele disse — Por favor, me diga se precisar de algo — ele disse.

— Claro — ela falou e saiu do carro dele fechando a porta.

As mãos de Edward apertaram o volante com força, enquanto ele a observava entrar em sua casa.

Ele quis segui-la, queria dizer para ela não ir, não queria a deixar sozinha.

Mas ele não podia.

Não podia deixar ela ser importante na vida dele.

Tinha que parar.

Isso.

Ele não a procuraria mais e ela sairia de sua cabeça simples assim.

...

— Eita mano, ta brabo hoje hein — Emmett disse vendo Edward virar a terceira dose de cachaça que ele estava tomando.

— Porra cala a boca eu bebo o tanto que eu quiser — ele disse.

Emmett riu.

— Vou querer saber o que aconteceu?

— Aquele viado do Jasper fica colocando caraminholas na porra da minha cabeça e eu fico pensando que é verdade — ele falou bufando.

— Eu não coloquei nada em sua cabeça — Jasper riu aparecendo no escritório — Só falo que eu vejo, pelo jeito eu estava certo hein.

— Certo tua bunda, eu não estou apaixonado por ninguém — Edward disse sua voz meia embolada.

— Wow, o que eu perdi? — Emmett falou surpreso — Quer dizer que o famoso cafetão tá apaixonado?

— Eu não to apaixonado porra nenhuma — ele disse bravo.

Jasper e Emmett se entreolharam.

— Só porque eu tive um sexo para lá de fodástico de sensacional do caralho com a garota e a ajudei com seu pai e não queria deixa-la sozinha, isso não significa que eu estou apaixonado por ninguém eu nem conversei com ela direito — ele disse querendo calar sua boca, mas não conseguia.

Tinha o péssimo habito de falar demais quando bebia.

— O caso é mais grave do que pensei — Jasper murmurou para Emmett que assentiu sorrindo, não podendo deixar de achar graça do amigo.

— Parece que logo, logo teremos uma nova sra. Cullen por aqui — ele disse querendo provocar o chefe.

Edward tacou o copo de vidro com força na parede.

—Calem a porra da boca e me tragam uma das meninas aqui... vou mostrar para vocês como eu não estou apaixonado por ninguém — ele disse respirando fundo — Melhor, tragam duas.

— Edward você pode até enganar seu corpo, mas não vai enganar seu coração.

Dias depois...

A frase não saia da cabeça de Edward.

Ele podia ouvir com perfeição a voz de Jasper dizendo:

"Edward você pode até enganar seu corpo, mas não vai enganar seu coração".

Você pode até enganar seu corpo, mas não vai enganar seu coração.

Enganar seu corpo e não enganar seu coração.

Ele queria rir.

Jasper estava errado, muito errado.

Acontece que a coisa parecia que era bem pior do que ele tinha imaginado.

Jasper estava muito errado.

Edward não havia conseguido enganar seu corpo, era muito pior do que ele tinha imaginado.

Havia se passado três dias.

Três dias que Edward viveu no tormento.

Ele realmente tentou esquecê-la, não voltou a procura-la e evitava ao máximo pensar ela.

Mas era impossível quando ele não conseguia se quer ter uma maldita ereção.

Sim isso mesmo.

Cada mulher que ele tentava ficar era um resultado pior.

Ou elas não eram baixas o suficiente, ou tinham os cabelos curtos de mais.

E nenhuma delas conseguia uma reação do seu corpo.

Ele estava tendo que agir como um adolescente, dando prazer a si próprio no banheiro enquanto imaginava que Bella estava ali com ele, ou ajoelhada no chão, ou imprensada na parede.

As vezes ele até imaginava como seria amar ela lentamente na banheira cheia de espuma, tomando champanhe.

Argh!

Ele deveria ter tomado algo que possui seu cérebro.

E estava tomando-o pelo espirito do romantismo.

Uma coisa que ele nunca foi.

Ele teve algumas paixonites quando era jovem, mas nenhuma paixão que o fizesse perder o sentindo e se sentir algo completamente novo.

Como se ele renascesse.

É claro que em algum ponto da sua vida imaginou que um dia se casaria, ele queria filhos é claro, mas imaginou que só os teria depois dos 40. Que seria um solteirão, até achar alguém agradável o bastante para está ao seu lado.

Mas acontece que ele havia achado.

Ele havia achado uma mulher que fez despertar nele pela primeira vez um sentimento de querer algo mais.

Ele queria algo mais.

E queria com ela.

Bella.

Podia ter demorado três dias para enfim admitir.

Mas antes tarde do que nunca.

Ele nunca havia amado uma mulher.

E não sabia se o que estava sentindo era isso.

Mas ele queria descobrir.

E só havia um jeito de descobrir isso.

Indo atrás dela.

...

Edward bateu na porta mais forte.

Estava começando a ventar mais forte e logo iria chover.

— Bella, Bella — ele a chamou tentando olhar pela janela inutilmente ela estava tampada com a cortina.

— Hei desculpe, você de novo — ele ouviu uma voz e se virou encontrando o mesmo vizinho que havia falado com ele quando ele foi ali pela primeira vez.

— Sim, você sabe onde Bella está? No hospital? — Edward perguntou.

— Não, ela na verdade deve estar no cemitério.

— Ce-cemitério? — ele engasgou.

— Sim, o sr. Swan foi enterrado hoje de manhã.

— Ele morreu? — sabia que era uma pergunta idiota, mas não conseguia acreditar.

O homem assentiu.

— Eu,, tenho que ir... eu...

— Você é algo de Bella? — o homem perguntou — Eu a conheço desde pequena ela é uma garota muito especial.

— Eu sou um amigo dela — Edward disse.

O homem suspirou.

— Só perguntei, porque é a segunda vez que vem aqui, pensei que... estivesse com ela... Ela vai precisar de alguém agora do lado dela, não tem mais nenhum parente e...

— Eu não vou deixa-la sozinha — Edward o interrompeu, a sua voz ressoando aquelas palavras foram como um tapa na cara para ele.

Ele havia mentindo.

Ele havia deixando-a sozinha.

— Bom — o homem assentiu — Se for atrás dela é melhor ir logo a chuva já vai cair.

— Sim, sim, obrigado — Edward disse.

— Cuide dela — o homem disse apenas voltando para sua casa ao lado.

— Eu vou — Edward disse decidido.

Ela nunca mais sairia de sua vida e essa era uma promessa que ele cumpriria custe o que custar.

...

As lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto dela e caiam se misturando a agua da chuva.

Ela já não sabia quanto tempo havia passado.

Se era dia noite.

Não importava mais para ela.

Porque não havia mais ninguém ali que se importava com ela.

Primeiro foi sua mãe que partiu.

E agora seu pai também havia ido.

Bella não entendia o que havia acontecido.

Uma hora ela estava voltando para casa feliz.

Seu pai havia despertado, ele estava se sentindo bem, ótimo na verdade.

Ranzinza por estar preso numa maca de hospital, mas o que importava para ela e que ele se recuperaria e logo ele voltaria para casa e poderia voltar a terem a vida normal que tinha.

Ela só não imaginava que acordaria no meio da noite com um telefonema dizendo que Charlie havia morrido.

Uma parada cardíaca disseram.

E então ela estava ali, sozinha.

O que seria dela agora?

Havia acabado o ensino médio, não tinha seus pais, seus amigos de escola estavam longe já fazendo universidade.

O que ela faria?

— Por favor, Deus, por favor, mostra o que queres de mim, o que eu vou fazer agora, meu Deus, por favor me ajude — ela implorava baixinho em cima do tumulo do seus pais.

Ele havia sido enterrado no mesmo lugar que sua mãe.

Em algum lugar ela sabia que eles estavam juntos por toda a eternidade, isso era o único consolo que ela tinha.

Ela fungou fechando os olhos por um momento.

Abriu quando parou de sentir a agua da chuva cair em seu rosto.

Seu coração quase parou quando ela encontrou ele ali em pé, segurando um guarda-chuva.

— Bella — ele falou apenas se agachando.

Ela então fez a única coisa que precisava naquele momento, se ajoelhou e o abraçou com força chorando em seu ombro.

Edward segurou o guarda-chuva direito e a abraçou com as duas mãos.

— Ele se foi — ela sussurrou fungando em seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro.

Aquilo a acalmou.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — ele disse beijando sua testa e acariciando suas costas — Tudo bem — ele repetiu.

Ela queria acreditar naquilo.

E por um momento acreditou.

...

Bella foi despertando lentamente sentindo um toque suave em sua bochecha.

Ela abriu seus olhos encontrando Edward olhando para ela intensamente.

Sentiu um frio na barriga.

— O que eu estou fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou reconhecendo o quarto dele.

— Eu acho que seu corpo estava cansado de mais e dormiu... eu te trouxe para cá —ele disse.

Ela se sentou na cama tentando se lembrar de algo.

Olhou para baixo notando que estava vestida com uma blusa grande de botão.

Hum sim ela estava usando calcinha, mas seu sutiã não.

— O que aconteceu com minhas roupas?

— Eu as tirei estavam molhadas.

Ela sentiu sua bochecha ficar quente.

— Não fique envergonhada eu já a vi nua antes — ele disse suavemente.

— Eu... eu preciso ir ao banheiro... depois eu.. eu vou para casa... procurar um emprego — ela disse.

— O que?

— Eu não posso ficar sofrendo não vai adiantar de nada preciso de dinheiro... cuidar da minha vida — ela falou respirando fundo.

Doía tanto pensar em seus pais que não tinha mais ninguém.

Mas ela tinha que ter fé, tinha que ser mais forte que a dor

De algum jeito as coisas teriam que dar certo.

— Eu posso te arrumar um trabalho— Edward disse rapidamente.

A boca de Bella de abriu em choque.

— Eu não vou ser uma prostituta — ela falou rapidamente.

Ela podia já ter feito aquilo. Ter se deitado com ele por dinheiro.

Mas passar a vida toda fazendo aquilo, se deitando com vários e vários homens. Isso ela não suportaria.

— Não isso não — os olhos dele se arregalaram rapidamente — Nem pensei nisso eu... eu... pensei que você poderia trabalhar de empregada aqui para mim... a minha se mudou — ele disse rapidamente Bella o analisou.

— Empregada?

— É sabe... arrumando o apartamento.

— Eu eu... não sei vou ter que pensar — disse.

Seria uma péssima ideia ficar perto dele.

Ela conseguiria?

—Olha Bella eu não vou querer que faça outros serviços apenas lavar minha roupa, limpar aqui, passar... — ele falou.

Bella suspirou.

— Tudo bem eu aceito, mas só até eu arrumar outro emprego — ela disse

— Ok... vou deixar você sozinha agora — ele disse — fique a vontade por favor.

Ela assentiu o vendo sair.

Ela precisa escovar seus dentes e controlar seu coração.

Ele tinha que parar de bater tão acelerado cada vez que o olhava se ela fosse trabalhar ali.

E Edward precisava ligar para sua empregada e demita-la.

...

Bella saiu do banheiro e não encontrou Edward no quarto.

Foi em direção a cozinha e o viu ali.

Ele estava bebendo um copo de leite e havia várias coisas em cima da mesa.

— Coma, você deve estar com fome — ele disse.

— Não eu estou sem vontade — Bella disse.

— Você precisa comer Bella, beba pelo menos um suco — ele insistiu.

Ela suspirou.

— Ok — disse colocando um pouco do suco que tinha ali em um copo e o bebeu com goles rápido.

— Satisfeito? — ela disse passando a língua em seus lábios para limpa-los.

Edward quis pular nela, mas se segurou.

— Ficaria mais se comesse pelo menos uma torrada — ele murmurou.

Ela fez careta.

— Eu preciso ir para casa — ela disse.

Pode ficar aqui...

— Não você já está fazendo demais para mim. Se quiser eu posso começar a trabalhar amanhã — ela disse olhando ao redor.

— Tire o tempo que precisar — ele falou.

Ela assentiu.

— Obrigada. Eu vou agora... ver se pego um ônibus.

— Não eu levo você — Edward disse se levantando também — suas roupas estão secas se quiser vesti-las.

— Seria bom — ela disse suspirando.

...

— Humm vamos ver se entendemos bem — Jasper disse recapitulando — Ela está trabalhando de empregada sua casa?

— Sim — Edward falou.

— Mas você não quer que ela seja sua empregada?

— Não.

— Você quer algo mais com ela, mas não sabe dizer a ela? — Emmett disse.

— hum... sim porra —Edward suspirou — Eu não sei eu... eu não sei direito o que pensar... eu só... eu não quero ela limpando o meu maldito apartamento eu... eu quero ela comigo — ele disse bebendo sua cerveja.

Emmett riu e Edward rolou os olhos para ele.

— Olha Edward eu acho que você tem que dizer a verdade a ela — Jasper falou.

— Puuf para ela dizer que não sente nada por mim?

Emmett riu.

— Desculpe Edward, mas não imaginei que você fosse um covarde. Eu sei quando é como estamos apaixonados você sabe muito bem disse, eu quase perdi sua irmã porque eu tinha medo de dizer para ela o que sentia e olha onde estamos agora — Jasper disse.

Edward respirou fundo.

Estava prestes a falar quando seu celular tocou.

Ele atendeu rapidamente quando viu que era o número de Bella.

Eles haviam trocado desde que ela havia começado a trabalhar para ele.

Mas nunca tinham se ligado.

— Bella? — ele disse atendendo.

— Edward — ele ouviu a voz dela chorosa.

— Bella o que houve? Você está bem? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Minha casa... minha casa tá pegando fogo — ela disse.


	10. Juntos

Ele estava preocupado.

Bella estava encarando o que restou de sua casa há minutos.

Ela mal havia aberto a boca para falar.

Havia alguns bombeiros ainda revistando a casa a procura de focos de incêndio.

Mas parecia vazio ali.

Não havia nada mais ali.

E muito menos uma casa.

Ela havia desmoronado com o fogo e tudo que restavam eram escombros escuros e queimados.

Quando ele havia chegado ali as chamas estavam altas e os bombeiros já trabalhavam para apagar o fogo. Eles haviam cercado uma parte da rua, alguns vizinhos e curiosos observavam o trabalho dos bombeiros, alguns até filmava.

Mas tudo que Edward viu foi Bella ajoelhada ao lado do carro de bombeiro chorando.

Ele passou pelo cerco antes que um policial pudesse detê-lo e a abraçou forte.

Eles ficaram assim por minutos até que ele um bombeiro chamou ele e eles conversaram.

— Bella, os bombeiros já estão indo e está tarde — Edward disse com cuidado.

— Para onde eu vou? Eu não tenho lugar nenhum para mim... eu.. euu — ela começou a chorar.

— Eu vou cuidar de você Bella, você não está sozinha — ele disse a abraçando massageando suas costas suavemente.

Ela fungou o abraçando com força.

— Vem vamos para casa — ele disse.

Casa.

Bella agora não tinha mais isso.

...

— Você está quente tem certeza que está bem? — Edward disse passando a mão em sua bochecha quando eles chegaram em seu apartamento.

— Estou... eu cheguei perto de mais quando vi a casa queimando... eu quis entrar, mas um bombeiro me impediu — ela disse olhando para o nada.

— Ainda bem que sim você queria morrer afinal? — ele falou.

— Na...nao seria tão ruim...

— Nunca mais fale isso — Edward disse sentindo um estranho sufocamento no peito só em imagina-la morta, afastou esse pensamento rapidamente.

—mas... eu eu só queria pegar um álbum de fotos agora eu não tenho nada que me lembre meus pais — ela fungou.

— Bella — Edward suspirou seu nome segurando em seu rosto fazendo ela olhar para ele.

— Você sempre vai se lembrar deles tenho certeza que nunca vão sair daqui — disse levando a outra mão para o coração dela.

Bella respirou fundo seus olhos se conectando aos dele.

— Eu estou com medo... — ela admitiu — Eu não tenho mais casa, não tenho mais meus pais, eu não tenho nada, nem ninguém, o que vai ser de mim agora? — disse, uma lágrima deslizando pelo seu rosto. Edward a pegou com seu polegar e deslizou sua mão pegando na dela.

Os olhos castanhos que ele tanto achava lindos, estavam sem vida e sem brilho. Mas ele faria de tudo para mudar aquilo.

— Você está errada, você tem a mim Bella — ele disse — Deixe-me cuidar de você — ele pediu olhando intensamente para ela.

Como ela poderia dizer não.

E então ela só assentiu, com um nó em sua garganta que não a deixava falar.

Edward a abraçou com força e se inclinou, quando Bella percebeu ele a havia pegado em seu colo estilo noiva.

Ele foi para seu quarto com ela e a colocou deitada em sua cama.

Bella pensou que ele beijaria sua boca.

Ela queria aquilo.

Precisava.

Necessitava saber que ele queria ela realmente, não como sua empregada, mas como alguém para está ao seu lado. Queria sentir que realmente ele estaria com ela, não a deixaria sozinha.

Mas ele apenas se deitou com ela a abraçando e confortando e de alguma forma Bella sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

Aquilo bastou para ela.

...

Quando ela acordou a primeira coisa que viu foi Edward.

Eles estavam deitados lado a lado de frente um para o outro.

Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas.

Ainda estavam com as mesmas roupas de antes.

Bella o encarou dormindo.

Nunca tinha visto alguém tão bonito como ele.

Seus olhos fechados realçavam seus cílios cheios, suas sobrancelhas grossas, seus lábios pareciam formar um biquinho.

Ela queria ter aquela imagem para sempre em sua cabeça.

Mas seu coração estava tão apertado.

Ela não entendia o que havia feito a Deus para isso tudo está acontecendo em sua vida.

Mas ela sabia que para tudo tinha um propósito e sentia que Ele só queria o melhor para ela.

E agora olhando Edward, Bella queria que o melhor em sua vida fosse ele.

Ela estava apaixonada por ele, ele havia sido tão bondoso com ela. Bella não sabia o que faria se eles nunca tivessem se conhecido.

Sabia que ele não tinha culpa nenhuma, ele não podia adivinhar o que ela estava fazendo com Jacob, e não achava que ele tinha culpa na morte de seu pai.

Mas, o que seria dela agora?

Ela não queria nem imaginar.

Antes tinha visto Edward como um homem cretino que passava as noites com mulheres diversas, depois o viu como um aproveitador quando ele enganou Jacob, mas depois Bella sentia que ele era um anjo enviado por Deus para protege-la.

Ela sabia que seria impossível ficar com ele.

Afinal ele era um cafetão.

Com certeza ficava com várias e várias mulheres, Bella não gostava nem de pensar.

Quem ela era afinal para ela.

Apenas sua empregada.

Só isso.

E para sempre seria assim.

— Hey — ouviu uma voz e os olhos de Edward a encaravam verdes e tão intenso mesmo ainda meio sonolentos.

Ele deu um sorriso torto e Bella sentiu seu estomago embrulhar de um jeito bom.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Sim sim — ela disse, mesmo não sendo totalmente verdade. — Eu vou levantar e arrumar seu apartamento depois vou na polícia e...

— Não você vai ficar aqui — ele disse seus braços ao redor dela se apertando suavemente.

— Edward eu tenho muita coisa para fazer, passar suas roupas limpar e...

— Caralho eu não sei a onde eu estava com a maldita cabeça quando falei que você podia trabalhar para mim — ele esbravejou — porra.

— Eu... eu — Bella gaguejou — Você não quer que eu trabalhe aqui?

— Não, não quero, nunca quis — ele admitiu de uma maneira suave, mas as palavras cortaram o coração de Bella.

— Euu.. vou embora então e...

— Bella — ele disse segurando seu rosto com cuidado e acariciando sua bochecha — Eu não quero que você vá embora, eu quero cuidar de você, como um amigo... um homem... um namorado — ele disse.

— O que? — ela disse o olhando abismada.

Edward puxou seus cabelos se levantando.

— Sim é isso mesmo que você ouviu, agora você é minha namorada e tem todo direito de ficar aqui nesse apartamento, nessa cama, nesse quarto, eu vou cuidar de você não precisa se preocupar com mais nada — ele a informou.

Bella o encarou de boca aberta até se levantar da cama com raiva.

— Eu não preciso da sua pena ok? Sou muito capaz de arrumar a minha vida sozinha, não preciso da sua ajuda — ela disse.

— Eu sei que você é capaz, não duvido nada disso. Mas eu quero e vou ajudar, não por pena, mas porque eu quero — ele retrucou com força — eu vou cuidar de você — disse com firmeza.

Bella o encarou com a cara ainda fechada.

Edward suspirou ficando de frente para ela.

— Olha eu não tenho pena de você, mas sei que sua vida não está sendo nada fácil, nesse mês teve que tomar decisões muito difíceis, eu admiro isso em você e agradeço por isso porque isso levou você a mim, nos conhecermos e eu não trocaria isso por nada. Ainda não sei bem o que estou sentindo, mas eu sinto algo por você que nunca senti antes... Quero descobrir o que é isso. Quero descobrir até onde esse desejo de querer algo mais com você pode chegar eu quero cuidar de você deixe-me fazer isso ele — pediu suavemente.

Bella o encarava sem conseguir acreditar naquilo.

Ele havia sentindo também? A conexão, o desejo de algo mais.

Ela sabia perfeitamente o que era.

E o ajudaria a descobrir isso.

Ela sorriu segurando seu choro.

Era o primeiro sorriso feliz e sincero que dava desde da morte do seu pai.

Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas, se lembrou das palavras do padre.

E ela sabia que Edward era sua linha torta que estava se tornando o certo.

Ela estendeu sua mão e colocou em cima do peito dele seu coração batia tão acelerado como o dela.

Ele levou sua mão ao rosto dela e Bella se inclinou com o toque.

— Você está falando sério?

— Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida — ele disse.

Bella mordiscou seu lábio.

— Eu também sinto isso — ela disse — Que tal descobrirmos para onde isso nos levará juntos? — ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu um sorriso grande mostrando seus dentes bem alinhados.

— Eu acho isso uma ótima ideia — ele falou e então colou seus lábios aos dela.

Bella o agarrou pela nuca e o beijou, suas línguas se entrelaçando e se acariciando.

Foi um beijo profundo, cheio de carinho e desejo, suave e lento, ora rápido e bruto.

Eles se separaram quando seus pulmões já doíam, implorando por ar e terminaram com simples selinhos.

Eles ficaram se olhando, Bella acariciando seus cabelos e Edward acariciando seu rosto.

— Você vai ficar aqui comigo? — ele perguntou.

— Não tenho para onde ir, eu só tenho você agora — ela disse — Mas não quero que pense que estou fazendo isso para me aproveitar de você, porque não tenho opção.

Edward beijou seus lábios.

— Eu vou te ajudar, sei que não é isso, não se preocupe com mais nada.

— Eu sei que vai, mesmo assim, eu preciso realmente procurar um emprego e...

— Não precisa Bella, eu vou te dar tudo que quiser — ele disse.

— Não posso aceitar assim Edward, não vou ficar dependendo de você.

— E porque não? Tenho dinheiro suficiente para isso — ele falou — Não precisa trabalhar.

— Por que e se isso não der certo? Se esse sentimento acabar? Eu vou está sozinha pior que antes, tenho que já saber me virar e..

— Você já terminou o colegial?

— Mês passado— ela assentiu.

— E não ia fazer uma universidade?

— Eu queria, mas, não podia deixar meu pai assim e devendo dinheiro para Jacob, não tinha como pagar.

— Eu posso pagar e...

— Não, eu vou adiar isso alguns anos, me estabilizar primeiro depois penso nisso — ela falou.

Ele suspirou.

— Você tem certeza?

— Tenho Edward, vou ficar bem — ela disse.

— Se é o que você quer, vou te ajudar a procurar algo — falou.

Bella o abraçou.

— Não sei o que fazer para agradecer a você por tudo que tem feito por mim.

— Apenas fique aqui comigo — ele disse beijando seus lábios outra vez.

Eles se beijaram de novo, dessa vez mais forte, Edward a deitou na cama, deitando por cima dela.

— Edward — Bella sussurrou seu nome quebrando um beijo com um selinho doce.

— Sim? — ele disse olhando em seus olhos castanhos profundamente.

— Faça amor comigo — ela pediu baixinho com medo de ele reagir mal a suas palavras.

Mas ele sorriu e beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

Amor.

Será que era isso que ele estava sentindo?

Esse desejo de cuidar dela, esse frio na barriga como se ele fosse um adolescente.

— Sempre — ele respondeu convicto.

Ela deixou ele tirar suas roupas lentamente, se despindo.

Bella fez o mesmo com ele, apreciando cada parte da pele dele que era exposta.

Era diferente aquela vez.

Edward estava sendo delicado, carinhoso, sussurrando o quanto ela era linda em seu ouvido, beijando e lambendo cada parte exposta de Bella que seus lábios podiam alcançar.

Ela estava tão excitada e pela primeira vez não estava se sentindo culpada por está assim.

Ele pegou uma camisinha e colocou em seu membro ereto. Ela queria dizer para ele não colocar aquilo, mas sabia que tinham que se prevenir.

Quando ele entrou dentro dela novamente Bella sentiu-se cheia e completa, ela queria chorar de felicidade.

Ela sabia que ele era seu homem certo.

Seus corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente.

Os movimentos foram fortes e rápidos, ritmados, profundos e lentos, eles gemiam e se entregavam ao desejo que sentiam até que gozaram juntos, chegando ao ápice do prazer.


	11. Significados

— Que barulho é esse? — Edward disse quando ouviu um toque estranho soar no quarto silencioso.

— É meu celular, droga onde ele está? — Bella disse se levantando e olhando para o chão.

Ela o achou dentro do bolso de sua calça jeans jogada no pé da cama.

— Alô? — ela o atendeu.

— Srta. Swan? — uma voz perguntou.

— Sim, sou eu — ela disse se sentando de volta na cama, pegando o travesseiro para colocar no seu corpo quando se lembrou que estava nua.

Edward rolou os olhos colocando sua cabeça em cima do travesseiro no colo dela.

Bella sorriu fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos.

— Aqui é o delegado Eleazar da 13° DP.

— Algum problema? — ela perguntou.

O que mais faltava acontecer?

— Bem, os bombeiros entraram em contato comigo, acontece que eles descobriram como o incêndio em sua casa começou.

— E como foi? — Bella perguntou mais atenta.

— Bom eu preferia que você viesse até a delegacia e conversar com você pessoalmente.

— Claro, eu estarei indo agora mesmo — ela disse ansiosa.

— Estarei esperando srta. Swan.

Bella desligou.

— O que houve? — Edward perguntou.

— Era o delegado que disse que ia investigar o incêndio lá de casa, ele disse para eu ir à delegacia, preciso banhar e ir lá — ela disse se levantando da cama, Edward a seguiu.

— Calma, vem vamos banhar e..

— Hey, não — ela o empurrou quando ele entrou no banheiro com ela — Se você entrar aqui, não vamos sair tão cedo — ela disse — Depois — falou e fechou a porta.

— Ótimo — Edward bufou indo para outro banheiro.

Instantes depois...

Eles entravam pela delegacia. Bella tinha dito que não precisava Edward ir, mas ele fez questão.

Eles se identificaram e um policial os levou a sala do delegado.

O homem os esperava, ele era alto, deveria está na casa dos cinquentas, seus cabelos castanhos claros estavam grisalhos e ele tinha olhos verdes, mas claros que os de Edward.

—Srta. Swan, que bom que pode vim rápido — o homem disse a cumprimentando — Você é?

— Edward Cullen sou namorado dela — ele disse.

— Bom, eu a chamei aqui porque os bombeiros identificaram que o incêndio não foi causado por vazamento de gás, na verdade eles acharam resíduo de gasolina e um galão queimado.

— Você quer dizer que queimaram minha casa? — Bella disse de boca aberta.

— Sim, estamos investigando se foi um incêndio criminoso, por isso gostaríamos de saber se alguém teria motivo para isso.

Bella olhou para Edwrad engolindo em seco.

— Eu...

— Srta. Swan eu verifiquei algumas coisas e descobrir que seu pai deu entrada no hospital há pouco mais de uma semana, ele levou dois tiros no peito e não estava de serviço. Logicamente a algo acontecendo, não precisa esconder nada de mim. Ficaria mais confortável se o sr. Cullen esperasse do lado de fora?

— Não — ela falou e Edward apertou suavemente sua mão — Meu pai estava devendo dinheiro para um traficante... eles atiraram no meu pai por causa disso — ela falou.

— Qual o nome dele? Você acha que eles botaram fogo em sua casa?

— Eu acho que não foram eles, eu mesmo paguei tudo que o pai de Bella devia, não teriam mais motivos para fazer isso — Edward respondeu.

Bella assentiu.

— Podem me dizer o nome do traficante — ele insistiu.

— Jacob Black — Edward respondeu.

— Ah esse eu investigo há tempos, mas nunca consigo prender, vou chama-lo para um depoimento — Eleazar falou.

Bella e Edward assentiram e saíram dali.

— Acha que fizemos bem falando sobre Jacob? — Bella sussurrou quando saíram da delegacia.

— Claro, porque?

— Ele pode falar sobre você...

— Não se preocupe com isso, com certeza Jacob deve ter um álibi, isso não vai dar em nada e ele não vai falar sobre mim.

Bella quis questionar mais, mas aceitou aquela resposta, por enquanto.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui? — Bella disse quando Edward parou o carro em frente a um shopping.

Ele saiu do carro antes de responder e Bella o seguiu.

— Compras, você precisa de roupas não que eu me importe que você fique nua — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela entrelaçando suas mãos.

— Edward você não precisa fazer isso — ela disse suspirando, seu coração se aquecendo com o gesto dele.

— Precisa sim vamos — ele disse puxando a mão dela com a sua.

Ele parou em uma loja que Bella abriu a boca ao ver o preço de uma blusinha.

— Não mesmo — ela parou apertando sua mão — Se vamos fazer isso vamos a outra loja eu escolho — ela disse.

— Tudo bem vamos — ele concordou dando de ombros.

Eles foram para uma loja de departamento grande que vendia roupas bem mais em conta.

Bella foi pegando algumas blusas e calça jeans básicas.

Parou quando notou que Edward estava escolhendo alguns vestidos, saias e shorts curtos.

— Edward eu não preciso disso tudo — ela disse.

— Precisa sim — ele disse.

Eles saíram da loja com várias sacolas e Bella prometendo que pagaria a ele tudo um dia, ele ignorou e deixaram as sacolas no carro.

Eles ainda compraram dois pares de sandálias simples e uma de salto preto.

Depois foram em um lugar de cosméticos e Bella comprou shampoo condicionar e outras coisas que precisaria.

— Pronto agora não falta nada estou abusando muito de você — ela disse timidamente, sem graça por ele ter gastado tanto que ela.

Ele rolou os olhos.

— Você está pegando as coisas mais baratas Bella e ainda falta uma coisa.

— O que? — ela perguntou confusa.

Edward sorriu e a levou em frente a uma loja de lingerie.

— Edward eu comprei isso — ela disse rolando os olhos.

— Não! Você comprou umas cor de pele ou com desenhinhos que deveria ser crime usar aquilo prefiro ver você em uma camisola de seda ou uma calcinha de renda — ele disse apertando seus lábios — Só para mim — ele sussurrou beijando o pescoço dela.

— Droga — Bella falou suspirando e indo para a loja.

...

Depois que eles saíram da loja com Edward com um grande sorriso.

Eles foram almoçar comeram ali mesmo na praça de alimentação do shopping.

— Ei, está tudo bem? — ele perguntou quando notou que ela ficou distante e silenciosa, enquanto esperavam a comida chegar.

Colocou sua mão em cima dela na mesa.

— Sim, é só que dói ainda lembrar do meu pai — ela disse.

— Não gosto de ver você assim, baby — ele disse carinhoso e sincero, o deixava angustiado vê-la assim, ele queria vê-la sempre sorrindo.

— Vou ficar bem — ela prometeu, sorrindo boba pelo apelido que ele a chamou.

Edward levou a mão aos lábios dela e a beijou.

Bella deu um sorriso triste acariciando seu rosto.

Ele sabia que não podia fazer nada para tirar a dor do coração dela.

Isso só o tempo curaria e nunca completamente.

...

— Você gosta de tatuagens — Bella disse acariciando seu ombro coberto por elas.

— Gosto, fiz minha primeira com 16 anos. Diz que quando faz uma você quer outra e acaba viciando, isso aconteceu comigo — ele disse.

— Seus pais não brigaram?

— Não, eles sempre foram bem liberais na medida do possível.

— Qual foi sua primeira? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Essa tribal — ele disse levantando o braço esquerdo que era o menos tatuado havia somente uma tribal nele ao redor de seu braço contornando os bíceps e tríceps.

Haviam chegado há mais de uma hora do shopping, Edward mal havia esperado ela entrar dentro do quarto para agarra-la e retirar suas roupas, ele literalmente rasgou a blusa dela e empurrou na cama onde fizeram amor lentamente.

Agora estavam deitados com Bella cima dele, seus dedos contornavam suas marcas permanentes pelo corpo.

— Depois não quis parar? — ela perguntou.

— Não, fiz mais 20 depois dela — ele sorriu.

— Sério? — ela perguntou surpresa— Nem parece.

— Aqui, há esse padrão aqui no meu ombro — ele disse colocando a mão dela em seu ombro direito mostrando os padrões pretos de linhas e círculos grandes e pequenos que pegavam uma parte do seu peito e ia até a metade do ombro como se fosse uma camisa de manga curta, logo abaixo havia um olho desenhando — Esse eu quis dizer que eu sempre estou de olho em tudo, aqui o nome do meu pai e da minha mãe — abaixo tinha a frase " pais amor eterno" — Essa daqui é do brasão da minha família — ele disse mostrando uma tatuagem grande com um leão, um trevo uma mão, muito bem feita, com o sobrenome dele — Fiz logo depois de assumir os negócios da família.

— Todas têm um significado? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, acho que ninguém deve fazer uma só porque está na moda, porque todo mundo faz. É sério isso, você vai marcar seu corpo para sempre, tem que ter a consciência de que não pode se arrepender e que daqui 50 anos quando se olhar no espelho, vai sorrir ao vê-las.

Bella pensou um pouco no que ele disse e percebeu que concordava com isso.

— E essa? — ela perguntou notando um nome de uma mulher desenhando com uma rosa.

Sentiu uma pontada rápida de ciúmes, que passou logo depois da sua resposta:

— Minha irmã, Alice.

— Nunca imaginei que fosse religioso — ela comentou traçando o terço tatuado ao redor de seu pulso como se ele tivesse enrolado em sua mão, com o crucifixo entre seus dedos.

— Eu não sou muito — ele comentou — Eu sei o que eu faço é errado, eu ganho dinheiro através de mulheres que se vendem a homens por sexo, é sujo. Mas minha família sempre teve uma base católica muito forte, eu até fui coroinha.

— O que sério? — ela perguntou de boca aberta.

Ele riu.

— Sim eu sempre ia na missa e participava de grupos da juventude, mas depois que eu descobrir como minha família ganhava dinheiro, eu não achava certo continuar indo assim... aí eu me afastei — ele explicou — Eu achava muito hipocrisia da nossa parte.

— Eu acho que Deus é misericordioso com todos nós, eu deitei com você por dinheiro, foi muito errado eu sei, mas é como dizem Deus escreve certo por linhas...

— Tortas — Edward completou virou seu braço mostrando a frase tatuada na parte interna dele — Aqui no meu ombro também tem essa — ele disse.

— Livrai-nos de todo mal, amém — ela leu — Eu vi Nossa Senhora em suas costas também.

— Sim — ele concordou — Estava pensando escrever o nome de Jesus, mas não achei um lugar ainda.

— Tem mais algumas além dessas? — ela perguntou depois que ele terminou de explicar cada significado das tatuagens que tinha.

— Tenho uma na perna — ele disse e se levantou ficando de joelho na cama e nu, mostrando a tatuagem.

Bella desceu seus olhos lentamente olhando as tatuagens em sua costa descendo por sua bunda e pernas, vendo a tatuagem em sua perna direita.

— Uau... parece tão real? — Bella disse olhando a perna dele que era completamente tatuada, levou suas mãos ao contorno. Não conseguindo acreditar que ainda não tinha visto aquela tatuagem ali.

— Maneiro né, é 3D — ele disse virando seu rosto e sorrindo torto.

— Porque você fez isso? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Eu já queria fazer algo assim, mas estava pensando em um animal não sei, então um dia eu e Jacob brigamos para variar, eu saí na minha moto e ele me seguiu de carro, ele me acertou em cheio e eu voei — ele disse — Quase que eu perdi minha perna e machuquei meu braço, então eu fiz a tatuagem da perna mecânica aí — ele disse — Mamãe me proibiu de andar de moto depois disso.

— Meu Deus ainda bem — ela disse sentindo uma dorzinha no peito só em pensar em algo que ele pudesse se machucar — Você e Jacob sempre foram inimigos?

Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas seu celular tocou.

Ele suspirou se levantando e pegando o aparelho.

— O que quer McCarty? — ele disse atendendo o aparelho.

— Cullen, precisa vim para cá, houve um problema com uma das garotas.

— O que aconteceu? — Edward perguntou respirando fundo.

— É melhor explicar pessoalmente — Emmett falou desligando.

Edward bufou.

— Eu preciso ir — ele disse se levantando.

— Para onde? — Bella perguntou.

— Para o clube, houve algum problema com uma das garotas, precisam de mim lá — ele disse já puxando sua calça jeans para cima.

— Ah — Bella disse apenas assentindo.

— Mas tarde eu volto — ele disse pegando sua blusa no chão, deu um selinho nela e saiu.

Bella encarou ele se afastando, com um vinco em sua testa.

...

— O que aconteceu? — Edward disse quando chegou a seu clube.

— Uma das meninas foi espancada — Jasper falou.

— O que? Porra. Como isso aconteceu? — Edward disse com raiva.

— Parece que ela era noiva de um homem, mas ele abusava dela e ela resolveu fugir dele e trabalhar aqui, o homem descobriu e fez maior barraco — Emmett falou.

— Caralho, quem foi a garota? — Edward perguntou.

— Jessica é a que chegou no começo do mês — Jasper disse.

— Como ela está? — quis saber.

— Bem, agora as meninas estão cuidando dela.

— Estão aqui?

— Sim, no quarto delas.

— Ok, vamos lá — ele disse.

O clube Tentacione, para quem não conhecia direito, pensava que era só uma boate normal, mas quem conhecia melhor, sabia que havia uma entrada subterrânea que era onde havia os shows de erotismo com strippers, salas para danças privadas e quartos para as mulheres atenderem os clientes.

Havia um segundo andar escondido, que Edward dizia que era a onde guardava seu estoque de bebidas, mas era um alojamento bem iluminado e arejado com várias camas beliches e armários que era onde as garotas que não tinha a onde ficar moravam.

Ali dormiam 27 das mulheres que trabalhavam para Edward, ao todo havia 48, mas elas viviam uma vida dupla e moravam com os pais, amigos ou familiares, um grupo delas até se juntaram e alugaram um apartamento próximo dali.

O lugar era bem grande e tinha espaço suficiente para 35 garotas viverem com tranquilidade, havia um vestuário com 15 banheiros e chuveiros privados que elas dividiam.

— Edward, Edward — algumas garotas disseram animada quando o viram entrar ali.

— Boa noite garotas, como estão?

— Saudades de você, anda tão sumido — Victória, uma ruiva de cabelos longos e encaracolados e olhos claros disse.

— Realmente, onde está Jessica? — ele disse apenas.

— Aqui— ouviu uma voz fraca e avistou no sofá que tinha ali, ela estava deitada, seu olho esquerdo estava roxo e seu lábio inchado.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou sentindo uma pontada de raiva.

Nenhuma mulher deveria ser maltratada assim. Ele odiava aquilo.

— Sim, me-meu noivo ele descobriu, eu..eu não quero voltar para ele — ela disse fungando.

— Você não vai ok? Vou proibir a entrada dele aqui, não se preocupe com mais nada.

— Obrigada por cuidar de mim — ela falou.

— Sempre cuido das minhas garotas — ele falou apenas.

Edward estava saindo do quarto quando parou na frente de Emmett.

— Descubra o nome do noivo dela e avise aos seguranças que ele está proibido de entrar aqui — ele disse baixo.

— Você já vai? As meninas vão apresentar o número novo hoje e há alguns caras que querem falar com você.

— Remarque para outro dia, vou para casa hoje — ele falou.

Jasper sorriu.

— Será que há alguém esperando por você?

— Com certeza há — ele respondeu saindo dali.

Voltando o mais rápido possível para seu apartamento.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Finalmente voltei de viagem então os posts vão voltar a ser normais, sem programação haha

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e alguma coisa me diz que a Bella não ficou muito feliz com essa saída do Edward!

Logo tem mais, comentem, estou amando os comentários de vocês

beijos


	12. Flagra Nu

— Bella onde você está? — Edward disse voltando pelo corredor quando não a encontrou em seu quarto.

Ele ouviu apenas um silêncio.

Franzindo seu cenho voltou de novo para sala e a cozinha. Foi só quando passou de novo pelo corredor que percebeu uma iluminação fraca.

Ele entrou na sala de televisão onde tinha um grande sofá que se reclinava em formato de L e uma televisão grande que Edward gostava de assistir seus jogos.

Bella estava lá, embrulhada com um edredom grosso, da cabeça aos pés, a tevê ligada onde passava um filme desconhecido, mas que parecia de drama.

Havia um balde de pipoca no chão pela metade. Edward se aproximou vendo que ela dormia.

Ele se agachou para pegar ela e levar para o quarto, mas ela abriu seus olhos o encarando.

— Oi — Edward disse — ia te levar para cama.

— Não precisa — ela falou dando uma espreguiçada — São que horas? Você chegou agora? — ela perguntou.

— Ainda é cedo, umas nove e pouco acabei de chegar e não estava a achando — ele disse.

— Hum — ela murmurou — eu fiz jantar você quer?

— Parece uma boa ideia vamos — ele disse desligando a tv.

— Vou esquentar para você — ela disse se levantando.

Edward mordeu seu lábio quando viu que ela estava vestida só com uma blusinha regata de algodão cinza e um shortinho preto que parecia cueca... Será que era calcinha?

Ele ficou ansioso para descobrir.

Ele a seguiu para a cozinha vendo ela ligar os fogos do fogão.

— Você não precisa fazer isso — ele disse.

— Eu quero é o pouco que posso fazer para agradecer você — ela disse mexendo na panela.

— Parece bom — ele falou — Não precisa fazer nada para me agradecer é meu dever cuidar de você, agora.

— O meu também.

Bella esquentou a comida e colocou em um prato para ele.

— Já comeu?

— Uhum — ela respondeu — Então como foi lá?

— Bem — ele respondeu apenas enrolando o macarrão no garfo e comendo — porra isso está uma delícia — ele respondeu.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu — Então... parecia que havia tido algum problema você parecia preocupado — ela sondou.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Nada já não resolvido — ele falou.

Bella suspirou.

— Você ficou com alguma menina lá? — Ela perguntou enfim.

Edward parou a mão com o garfo no meio do caminho olhando para ela chocado.

— Não claro que não. Dá onde você tirou isso? — ele fez uma careta.

— Eu..,eu fiquei aqui pensando que você... deve ficar com essas meninas e ...

— Bella eu assumir um compromisso com você eu posso nunca ter tido algo sério com alguém, mas eu não traio — ele disse sério — Não vou ficar com nenhuma mulher além de você e eu nem consigo... acredite desde daquele final de semana eu não tive nenhuma outra mulher além de você.

— O que você quer dizer que não consegue? — ela perguntou tentando conter a vontade de sorrir.

— Eu tentei, mas simplesmente você estragou eu e meu pau para qualquer outra mulher, somos seus agora.

Com essa declaração, Bella não conseguiu não rir.

Pela primeira vez acreditando que aquilo iria realmente os levar há algum lugar.

...

Um mês se passou rapidamente.

Bella conseguiu um emprego logo depois que fez uma semana que seu pai morreu.

Ela foi para missa de sétimo dia dele e se surpreendeu por Edward acompanha-la.

Ela ficou feliz e tocada por isso.

Quando estavam indo para casa Bella viu um antiquário com uma placa de contrata-se vendedor sem experiência. Ela fez Edward parar e eles foram se informar.

Bella conseguiu o emprego e ficou muito feliz.

Não ganharia muito, mas o pouco que ganharia era o bastante para ela se sentir, um pouco independente de Edward.

O trabalho era fácil, ela tinha que limpar as prateleiras e atender clientes se tivesse no básico era só isso.

Ela limpava estoques, os produtos, as prateleiras, ajudava a vendar, o dono da loja era um senhor de idade já, ele tinha um filho que era médico e morava com sua mulher.

Então sua vida se tornou uma rotina gostosa.

Ela acordava sempre com Edward ao seu lado, ou a beijando e abraçado, eles conversavam ou se amavam, Bella banhava e ia as nove para seu trabalho, ele era bem perto do prédio que era morava, dois quarteirões apenas de distância, então ela ia andando, mesmo com ele insistindo para leva-la.

Ela chegava as quatro do trabalho e Edward estava esperando por ela.

Eles assistiam um filme, conversavam, ela havia aprendido mais sobre Edward nesse curto tempo.

Ele podia ser um cafetão, mas ele era um homem bom.

Ela sentia isso.

Está certo que o que ele fazia não era legal, mas ele não era que nem Jacob que abusava de muitas mulheres, não se importava com o conforto dela, não as protegia.

Não como Edward.

Bella não tinha porque negar, ela estava totalmente apaixonada por ele.

Quem o visse pensaria que ele era um badboy com aquelas tatuagens e aquele jeito marrento, mas ele era tão carinhoso com Bella que a surpreendia com cada coisa que a deixava boba e com o coração acelerado.

As vezes eles se olhavam tão intensamente que Bella queria dizer o que estava sentindo, mas ela ainda não tinha certeza se ele sentia o mesmo por ela.

Ela só não gostava de uma coisa.

Sempre quando dava sete horas ele saia e ia para sua boate, Bella odiava isso, saber que ele estava cercado por mulheres a noite toda, mas sabia que era o trabalho dele, tinha que controlar seus ciúmes.

Ela havia pedido uma vez para ir com ele, queria conhecer melhor o que ele fazia a noite.

Isso causou a primeira discussão deles, com Edward dizendo que ela não ia poder ir e ela teimou falando que ele não mandava nela.

Terminou com ele a pegando fortemente contra a parede e não indo aquela noite para o trabalho. Ele levou para cama e beijou cada parte do corpo dela até ela não se lembrar nem seu nome.

Ela não voltou a tocar no assunto não querendo brigar com ele de novo.

Agora estava ali deitada na cama e totalmente nua, esperando por ele. Ela não estava com nenhum lençol cobrindo seu corpo e não havia vestido roupa nenhuma, ele sempre as arrancava de seu corpo mesmo quando chegava.

E Bella agora estava mais acostumada em ficar nua.

Seus dedos tamborilavam em sua barriga e ela encarava o teto pensando em sua vida.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho.

Ele havia chegado cedo hoje, sorriu feliz e se levantou para ir ao corredor, no momento que saiu do quarto, seu corpo se chocou com outro.

Um pequeno e magro como dela, não um alto e forte como o de Edward.

Bella gritou alto tampando seu corpo com a mão. Um braço indo para o seio e outro tampando sua virilha.

A mulher também gritou.

— Quem é você? — as duas disseram juntas e então se encararam.

A mulher era um pouco mais alta que Bella, tinha cabelos curto na altura do ombro, cor de bronze iguais ao de Edward e seus olhos eram um tom incomum de dourado, Bella nunca tinha visto olhos assim.

— O que você faz aqui no apartamento do MEU filho? — a mulher disse colocando a mão em sua cintura, sabia muito bem que ele nunca, nunca, levava nenhuma mulher lá.

— Se-seu filho? — Bella gaguejou sentindo seu rosto quente — Ah meu Deus, ah meu Deus — ela gemeu andando de volta para o quarto e vestiu a primeira coisa que encontrou um vestido preto de alcinhas, sem lembrar de colocar roupa intima.

— O que faz aqui? Isso são roupas... o que houve aqui? — a mulher disse a seguindo vendo o closet do seu filho cheio de coisas femininas que com certeza não estavam ali antes.

— Eu sou Bella Swan... eu... eu moro aqui.

— O QUÊ?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem? Surpresas por me verem aqui haha

Façam suas opostas, quem acha que a mamãe Cullen vai ser malvada, tipo Coração de Ferro levanta a mão? haha

Será? Próximo capitulo vamos saber, e alguém vai visitar Edward no trabalho...

e ele ainda vem essa semana, já que esse foi curtinho

felizes?

Comentem, bastante então e deixem sua opinião sobre a Esme

beeijos


	13. Duro

— Como assim você mora aqui? — a mulher perguntou olhando para Bella desconfiada.

— Eu... eu sou namorada do Edward... ele... ele me trouxe para morar aqui — Bella explicou rapidamente.

A mulher a encarou em choque.

— O que? Você é namorada do meu filho? — a mulher disse lentamente e de boca aberta, Bella assentiu — E você está morando com ele?

— Sim — ela murmurou.

— Quanto tempo você mora aqui? — ela perguntou ainda desconfiada.

— Um mês senhora — Bella respondeu.

Os olhos dourados da mulher olharam para Bella atentamente depois ao redor no closet, notando as várias roupas que tinha ali que com certeza não tinha antes.

— Você quer dizer que mora aqui há um mês e que é namorada do meu filho — a mulher repetiu, Bella assentiu — Meu filho Edward Cullen?

— Hum... sim — Bella disse confusa.

Será que tinha algo errado?

— Tem certeza? — ela perguntou ainda incrédula.

— Am...sim — Bella disse com firmeza.

E então ela ouviu um grito fino e a mulher abriu um grande sorriso pulando e abraçando Bella com força.

— Ah meu Deus, meu Deus, muito muito obrigada, finalmente me escutou — ela murmurou ainda abraçada a Bella, depois fez o sinal da cruz olhando para o teto e murmurando algo.

— Hum... eu... — Bella murmurou mordendo seu lábio sem saber o que dizer.

— Cadê Edward? Porque você está aqui sozinha? — a mulher perguntou finalmente a soltando — Não consigo acreditar que você é real — ela disse com um suspiro.

— Hum, ele está trabalhando — Bella disse começando a ficar com medo.

— Trabalhando? E você sabe com o que ele trabalha? — ela perguntou franzindo sua sobrancelha.

— Hum.. sim eu sei — ela respondeu e então a senhora sorriu.

— E porque você não está com ele? — ela perguntou.

— Ele não me deixa ir — Bella responde.

A mãe dele rolou seus olhos e respirou.

— Tão igualzinho ao pai, vem vamos ver ele — ela falou pegando a mão de Bella.

— Ir ver ele? Como? Na boate? — Bella perguntou.

— Exatamente.

— Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia — ela disse.

— Ah querida, eu já passei por isso e acredite e uma ótima ideia eu demorei muito para ir e isso me custou uma semana de briga, agora vá colocar uma calcinha que eu vou espera-la na sala.

Bella sentiu seu rosto mais quente.

— Ou então vá sem, tenho certeza que meu filho vai até gostar.

Oh será que aquilo era um sonho?, Bella pensou.

— Ah a proposito meu nome é Esme Cullen — ela disse e sorriu saindo do closet.

...

— Ah meu Deus, Carlisle você não vai acreditar — Esme disse aparecendo na sala de Edward.

— O que foi querida, Edward não está aqui?

— Oh não, você não ouviu meus gritos?

— Gritos? Não? O que aconteceu?

— Oh, ainda bem que não, senão você teria ido atrás e ela iria ficar ainda mais envergonhada.

— Ela? Do que você está falando, baby? — ele perguntou confuso.

Esme sorriu e se aproximou dele como se fosse contar um segredo, ele se inclinou e ela colocou a mão na boca falando:

— Edward está namorando — ela sussurrou.

Carlisle riu.

— Acho que não ouvi bem, repita por favor — ele disse.

— Você ouviu bem, ele está namorando, nosso menino... — ela sussurrou de novo.

— Namorando querida? Você tem certeza? — ele perguntou sem conseguir acreditar.

— Claro que tenho — ela rolou os olhos para o marido.

— O nosso filho? Edward? — ele disse mais uma vez, ela assentiu sorrindo — Edward Cullen?

Então ouviram um pigarro e se viraram olhando Bella.

— Hum... oi — ela murmurou olhando Carlisle que olhava para ela tão incrédulo como Esme tinha ficado mais cedo.

Bella se surpreendeu por ele ser tão parecido com Edward.

Mudava apenas o fato de ele ser mais loiro que o filho e o nariz de Edward parecer mais com o da mãe.

— Querida venha esse é Carlisle meu marido — Esme disse os apresentando.

— É um prazer conhece-lo sr. Cullen — Bella só pode agradecer mentalmente por ter sido Esme que a pegou nua porque se tivesse sido esse homem ela definitivamente nunca mais sairia daquele quarto.

Carlisle levou a mão com o indicador apontando e o pressionou na bochecha de Bella, mexendo seu dedo.

— Carlisle — Esme disse — Tenha modos.

— Oh desculpe, mas você é mesmo real — ele disse e então deu um sorriso torto tão deslumbrante como o do filho — e por favor me chame de Carlisle.

Os vendo de perto, Bella os achou tão novos, se não soubessem que eles tinham um filho de quase trinta anos, ela nunca diria que eles tinham mais que 35 anos.

— Ok — Bella disse.

— Agora vamos que eu acho que Edward tem muito o que explicar — Esme disse.

— Hum, baby ela sabe dos negócios da família? — Carlisle perguntou apenas para sua mulher ouvir mais Bella escutou.

— Sabe e está fazendo a mesma burrada que você tentando mantê-la longe disso, é como dizem: tal pai tal filho.

— Você sabe porque ele não atende o celular? Estamos tentando ligar para ele desde que chegamos, por isso viemos ver se ele estava aqui.

— Não sei senhor — Bella disse.

— Ok vamos logo.

...

Bella olhava ao redor abismada.

Quando haviam chegado a boate de Edward ela apenas viu um lugar comum. Com gente dançando, bebendo, nada demais.

Isso até ela seguir Carlisle e Esme que andaram por um lugar escuro. Então havia uma porta vermelha com dois seguranças na frente.

Eles abriram assim que avistaram Carlisle, ele entrou sem nem precisar dizer nada.

Mas questionaram Bella com o olhar.

— Ela está conosco, venha querida — Esme disse ao homem puxando a mão de Bella.

Bella se surpreendeu pelo gesto de Esme, até porque ela continuou segurando sua mão enquanto desciam por uma escada.

E então chegaram em um salão tão grande como o de cima, espaçoso, com várias mulheres semi nuas e homens que bebiam. Haviam um palco improvisado e nele parecia haver um show de stripper, três mulheres dançavam tirando a roupa enquanto homens gritavam.

As garçonetes que estavam ali, vestiam shortinhos que mostravam a polpa de sua bunda e estava sem blusa, umas mostravam os seios livremente, outras de top e outras só com um adesivo tampando o mamilo.

E então o sangue de Bella ferveu.

Não conseguia acreditar que Edward via aquelas mulheres todas as noites nuas e depois ainda deitava com ela?

Ele achava mesmo que Bella era burra o suficiente para acreditar que ele não ficava com nenhuma delas?

— Não, Bella, eu sei o que você está pensando e acredite ele não faz isso — Esme falou parando quando Bella ficou estática olhando tudo ao redor de boca aberta.

— Como pode saber? Você nem sabia que ele tinha namorada — Bella disse soando um pouquinho grossa.

Esme sorriu.

— Porque eu conheço meu filho, ele é igualzinho ao pai e é um Cullen — ela disse.

— Relaxe Bella, na minha época era bem pior e Esme entendeu tudo, sei que você vai entender também.

Bella os observaram em silencio.

— Eu quero ver ele — ela disse apenas.

— Venha por aqui — eles andaram por um corredor que tinha mais um segurança e pararam em outra porta de madeira.

Bella reconheceu o homem parado na frente dela.

Era aquele moreno grande que estava no leilão.

— Carlisle Esme, vocês chegaram quando de viagem? — o cara disse cumprimentando Carlisle com um aperto de mão e Esme com um abraço.

— Chegamos essa tarde, meu filho, como você está?

— Melhor agora que vi você, estava morrendo de saudade suas — ele disse puxando Esme para ele e ficando abraçando a ela, dando um beijo em seu pescoço e fungando nele.

Bella ficou olhando de boca aberta.

Carlisle bufou.

— Já falei para você parar de cantar minha mulher e ir caçar uma para você — ele falou puxando Esme dos braços fortes do homem.

Emmett riu e então seus olhos encontraram Bella.

— Você... o que faz aqui? — ele perguntou sério.

— Nós fomos no apartamento de Edward e tivemos essa surpresinha — Esme falou — Agora cadê meu filho?

— Tia eu não acho uma boa ideia e... — ele foi parando de dizer quando a porta se abriu.

De dentro saiu uma mulher com cabelos ondulados e castanhos claros, ela usava uma saia curtinha xadrez, junto com um topo branco e fino que dava para ver seus mamilos eriçados através do tecido.

Ela saiu sorrindo e rebolando sua bunda que aparecia uma parte por causa do tamanho curto da sala.

Logo depois dela saiu Edward.

— Emmett você pode... — ele foi se calando quando notou seus pais parado ali — Pai, mãe vocês já chegaram! — ele disse sorrindo para seus progenitores.

— Hum, sim como vai meu amorzinho? — Esme disse abraçando Edward forte, ele deu um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

— Bem muito bem — falou ele.

— 100 dólares que ela dá um tapa nele — Emmett murmurou para Carlisle, fazendo Bella aparecer, já que ela estava escondida entre os dois.

Carlisle riu.

— Não, acho que ela já teria batido — ele disse.

— O que? — Edward se virou olhando para os dois e então sua boca se abriu quando ele viu Bella entre os dois — Be...Bella o que faz aqui? — ele gaguejou surpreso.

Ela cruzou seus braços, olhando brava para ele.

— Nós fomos no seu apartamento e a encontramos lá, então eu a convidei para vim aqui — Esme disse.

— Mãe, você...

— Nem venha Edward, você sabe como Carlisle demorou para me trazer aqui e o que aconteceu depois — ela falou.

Ele engoliu em seco.

— Hum... tá certo — ele disse e se aproximou de Bella dando um selinho em seus lábios, mas ela virou a cara. Ele suspirou — Tão aqui há muito tempo?

— Se tá perguntando se a gente viu a gostosa que saiu daí dentro a resposta é sim — Carlisle falou — Ai — esfregou o braço quando sua mulher o beliscou.

— Vamos embora, amanhã almoço lá em casa — ela disse para o filho o abraçando — Não seja tão boazinha com ele — ela piscou para Bella, dando um beijo em sua bochecha e saiu puxando o marido pela mão.

Edward encarou sua namorada.

Emmett assoviou.

— Boa sorte chefe — ele disse rindo — E Bella por favor bata nele preciso dos meus 100 dólares — ele disse saindo dali, indo atrás de Jasper para apostar.

Edward passou a mão em seus cabelos nervoso.

— Quer entrar? — ele perguntou acenando para porta.

Bella andou entrando no escritório dele.

Era uma sala grande, havia umas prateleiras com papeis e livros, uma mesa com um computador e uma cadeira.

Parecia um escritório normal, se não fosse por uma cama grande que havia ali.

— Então foi aqui que você transou com ela? — Bella perguntou.

— O QUE? Não — ele disse.

— Então você não transou com ninguém nessa cama? — ela arqueou sua sobrancelha para ele.

— Não depois que eu conheci você — ele disse sinceramente.

— Ótimo — ela bufou — Você acha mesmo que vou acreditar nisso depois de que aquela mulher saiu daqui? E ainda sem falar no tanto de mulher nua e dançando que tem aqui fora que você vê toda maldita noite antes de se deitar comigo? Você acha mesmo que vou acreditar que você fica aqui até não sei que horas da noite sem fazer nada com nenhuma dessas mulheres? Eu não sou trouxa Edward, eu devo muito a você, mas eu não vou aceitar isso, eu tenho um emprego e posso muito bem me virar, vou sair da sua casa e...

— Cala a boca droga — ele disse meio bruto — Porra desculpe, mas você não vai sair da porra de lugar nenhum, caralho — ele respirou fundo e se aproximou de Bella olhando intensamente para ela — Eu não te trouxe aqui antes, porque eu não sabia como você iria reagir, mas realmente deveria ter explicado desde do começo como isso funciona aqui. Desde que eu tive você eu não transei com nenhuma outra mulher, acredite eu tentei, mas não conseguir já disse isso para você... Mas desde... da morte do seu pai que eu firmei um compromisso com você, foi só você e sequer olhei para outra mulher com segundas intenções a não ser você, só você — ele disse.

Bella riu.

— E você acha mesmo que vou acreditar?

— Porra Bella eu to falando a droga da verdade, acredite em mim — ele falou.

— E porque eu acreditaria, Edward? Você tem qualquer mulher aqui que quiser e eu nem sou tão gostosa assim e nem tenho nada na vida — ela falou suspirando.

Ele bufou.

— Você é gostosa sim, eu acho que te mostro isso muito bem toda noite você me tem.

Ela negou.

— Eu... acho melhor a gente parar — ela disse.

— Porra não, não vamos parar nada, você está presa a mim, Bella e acabou, você é minha e eu sou seu e ponto — ele disse.

— Você não pode me obrigar a ficar.

— Eu estou apaixonado por você, eu vou cuidar de você quer queira ou não — ele falou.

A boca de Bella se abriu.

— Você está falando sério? Você está apaixonado por mim? — ela sussurrou.

Ele segurou seu rosto.

— Claro que estou Bella, eu estou namorando com você, é sério isso, nós estamos morando juntos, isso não é uma brincadeira para mim.

— Porque eu?

— E como vou saber, simplesmente aconteceu, nós não escolhemos isso escolhemos? Mas se pudesse escolher seria sempre você — ele disse dando de ombros, a olhando intensamente.

— Não fale assim, eu quero ficar com raiva de você, não gosto de saber que toda noite você convive com essas mulheres nuas — ela disse.

— Eu não as vejo mais assim Bella, acredite. Mas você tem que entender, eu ganho dinheiro através delas, elas são minha responsabilidade e se elas precisarem de mim eu vou ajuda-las — ele disse.

— Ajudar como? — ela bufou.

— Como elas precisar, Jessica foi a que saiu daqui agora, ela tinha um noivo, mas fugiu dele e veio trabalhar aqui, ele descobriu e uma noite bateu feio nela, eu proibi a entrada dele aqui, mas ele está sempre tentando entrar disfarçado aqui — ele explicou — Hoje mesmo ela estava saindo com um cliente e o ex-noivo dela apareceu e socou o cara, meus seguranças agiram rápido e o tiraram da entrada daqui, mas Jessica ficou muito assustada e eu a trouxe aqui para ela se acalmar.

Bella quis dizer que a mulher que tinha visto saindo dali não parecia nada assustada, mas ficou calada.

— E vai ser sempre assim? Você aqui com várias mulheres nuas ao seu redor enquanto eu fico sozinha em casa esperando você?

— Vai ser como você quiser que seja Bella — ele disse.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Eu não gosto disso — ela disse.

— Eu sei que não, mas deu certo para meus pais e acredite quando eles se conheceram, isso aqui era bem pior, minha mãe que ajudou ele a melhorar isso aqui, mas ainda era ruim, mas deu certo para eles, pode dar para gente também não? — ele disse se inclinando para ela querendo um beijo como resposta.

Ela se afastou dele.

— Você não pode nunca, nunca mais ficar com outra mulher a não ser eu, está me entendendo? — ela disse séria a ele, com um olhar ameaçador.

— Nunca é só você Bella — ele prometeu.

— Eu estou falando sério Edward, não vou admitir você ter algum caso com uma dessas meninas, você tem que falar para mim se alguma delas tentar algo.

— Eu vou — ele concordou — Agora posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Qual?

— Como você chegou aqui com meus pais, aliás?

— Ah meu Deus, nem me lembre foi horrível Edward — ela disse suspirando sentindo seu rosto corar — Eu estava esperando você... só que estava nua sabe... então eu ouvi a porta abrindo e passos e fui te receber só que era sua mãe.

— Ela te viu nua?

— Sim, foi constrangedor, só dou graças a Deus por não ter sido seu pai, eu nunca mais iria sair daquele quarto se fosse ele — ela disse.

Edward riu.

— Agora eu que quero te fazer uma pergunta — ela disse — Porque eles ficaram tão surpresos quando eu disse que era sua namorada e que morava com você? Seu pai até me espetou para ver se eu era real — ela disse.

Edward fez uma careta.

— Ele te machucou?

— Não.

— Droga isso é culpa minha, eu sempre dizia que nunca, nunca mesmo teria algo sério com uma mulher, é claro que falava mais para tirar onda com eles que sempre torciam para que eu arrumasse uma mulher séria. Mas eu afirmava veemente que nunca casaria ou me apaixonaria. Um dia eu queria casar claro, ter filho, mas um dia muito, muito distante, não agora. Então por isso eles devem ter ficado tão surpresos quando viram você.

— E porque você já não havia dito a eles, sobre a gente? Sério você deve ter sido muito convincente sua mãe faltou ajoelhar e agradecer.

— Ela é muito dramática... Mas eles estavam viajando há dois meses, passearam pela Europa toda, estava esperando eles chegarem para contar.

— Você não tem irmãos? — ela disse lembrando que ele tem o nome dela tatuado.

— Tenho uma Alice, ela é noiva de Jasper.

— O grandão?

— Não o loiro que estava comigo no dia do leilão.

— Ah — Bella murmurou se lembrando do outro homem.

— Posso te beijar agora? — ele perguntou suspirando.

— Não sei, você acha que merece?

— Muito, eu estou me comportando, você vem aqui com esse vestidinho, não vou conseguir resistir muito, ainda bem que temos uma cama aqui e... ? Aii — ele esfregou o braço dele.

Bella não sentiu nenhum remorso por tê-lo batido.

— Você é um idiota se pensa que vou fazer amor com você naquela cama ou em qualquer lugar que você já tenha ficado com uma dessas garotas aqui— ela disse.

Ele bufou.

— Então vamos para casa — ele disse.

— E você nunca ficou com uma mulher lá?

— As únicas mulheres que entraram lá foi Alice e minha mãe, Bella, além de você agora. Eu estou falando sério quando disse que você é especial para mim...

E Bella o calou com um beijo.

— Vamos para casa — ela disse sorrindo e o soltando.

Ele riu.

— Eu já estava indo antes de vocês chegarem, vou só mandar uma mensagem aqui para Jasper e Emmett avisando.

— Seus pais disseram que ligaram no seu celular — ela falou.

— Ele estava carregando — Edward disse apenas.

Bella ficou olhando para tela do celular dele enquanto ele o pegava, se surpreendeu ao ver que na tela de fundo estava uma foto sua, dormindo com um biquinho nos lábios.

Ela sorriu com aquilo, não sabia que ele havia tirado aquela foto, era como uma prova de que ela fosse realmente especial para ele.

Ele abriu um aplicativo e uma conversa.

— Sério que vocês, tem um grupo? — ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele digitou a mensagem bloqueando o celular.

— Novas tecnologias temos que aproveitar — ele disse e piscou — Agora vem — ele disse e então caminhou para o outro lado da sala.

— E como é o nome? Os cafetões de Seattle? — ela disse o fazendo rir.

— Não engraçadinha, é os donos do mundo — ele brincou.

— Credo — ela riu — Hei aquela que é a saída.

— Eu tenho minha própria saída — ele piscou.

— Ah — Bella ficou surpresa quando viu ele empurrando uma entrada que era da cor da parede, se ela não tivesse vendo tão de perto, nunca iria desconfiar que aquilo era uma porta.

Havia apenas uma escada um pouco estreita e eles subiram, saíram em um beco atrás da boate.

— Vem — ele disse a ajudando a sair e dando a mão.

Ele então fechou a porta e digitou uma senha em um painel bem discreto na parede.

— Se um dia precisar entrar por aqui a senha é 1880 — ele falou.

Ela assentiu ainda surpreendida com tudo.

Eles andaram de mãos entrelaçadas até o carro, era um volvo prata.

Rapidamente eles estavam no apartamento, Edward começou a agarra-la no elevador mesmo.

— Eu deveria proibir você de usar vestido — ele disse — Fica muito tentadora assim, não sei como estou resistindo esse tempo todo.

Ela rolou os olhos.

— Não seja exagerado — ela disse acariciando os cabelos dele.

— Veja — ele disse a abraçando por trás e encostando a bunda dela no volume em sua calça. Bella esfregou-se ali.

Felizmente o elevador chegou Edward já foi a carregando por quarto, ele a colou deitada na cama e beijou seus lábios descendo pelo seu pescoço lentamente.

Suas mãos entraram por dentro do vestido dela, subindo o tecido e acariciando suas coxas subindo e descendo nunca chegando a onde ela queria o sentir.

Até que ele puxou o vestido para cima e Bella levantou seus braços retirando a peça ficando só com uma calcinha azul de renda bem fina e pequena.

Edward gemeu a olhando, levando sua boca ao seio dela e chupando um mamilo eriçado delicadamente.

Bella suspirou puxando a camisa dele e jogando em algum canto, acariciando suas costas largas e nuas.

Ele chutou os calçados dele e meia para fora com os próprios pés, as de Bella já haviam ficado no meio do caminho.

Edward voltou a chupar seus seios, esfregando sua ereção coberta ainda pela calça em Bella, que gemia e puxava seus cabelos.

Ele desceu seus lábios dando beijos delicados em sua barriga até chegar a sua virilha, massageou sua entrada por cima da calcinha, suavemente;

Bella mordeu seu próprio lábio.

Era isso ela ia falar.

— Porque você não é mais bruto comigo? — ela soltou de uma vez antes que perdesse a coragem.

Edward olhou para ela apoiando suas mãos na cama. Franziu seu cenho.

— Como assim?

— Naquele final de semana, você, você não era delicado assim... você foi bruto... meio selvagem... duro... — ela disse finalmente — Depois que me trouxe para cá, você é mais delicado, suave, não que eu não goste, eu gosto..., mas eu gostei da outra forma também.

Edward balançou a cabeça subindo de volta, ficando com o rosto da altura dela.

— Eu não vou te tratar como uma prostituta qualquer — ele disse com firmeza.

— Mas... mas... eu gostei — ela falou — Não há problema nisso né? Eu quero isso, quero as duas formas, quero delicado e as vezes duro.

— Bella... Não posso, você é especial de mais para mim, não posso machuca-la e xinga-la daquele jeito novamente — ele disse.

— Porque? — ela falou parecendo uma criança — Você já fez isso — ela insistiu.

— Mas eu não te amava naquela época.

A boca dela se abriu.

— Você me ama? — ela sussurrou olhando em seus olhos verdes profundamente.

— Amo — ele disse simplesmente — Você é minha vida agora Bella e eu vou cuidar de você para sempre.

Ela sorriu e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado e profundo, quebrou o beijo mordendo de leve o lábio dele.

— Se você quer cuidar de mim, faça essa minha vontade. Eu quero tudo com você, quero fazer amor lentamente e quero que você... me trate como fez naquele final de semana. Você não quer isso? Me pegar com força como você fez? Me bater quando eu for uma menina malvada? Eu fui malvada hoje indo para seu trabalho quando você disse para eu não ir, não? — ela disse sussurrando sensualmente para ele, tentando deixa-lo doido de desejo.

— Bella não faça isso, se você acordar a fera que eu coloquei para dormir você não vai ter sossego — ele disse lambendo o queixo dela.

— Eu quero, acorde ela, me foda, eu quero você duro e forte dentro de mim, eu quero isso — ela disse arranhando o estomago dele com suas unhas.

Edward gemeu fechando os olhos por um momento e quando os abriu Bella sentiu seu corpo todo arrepiar.

— Se um dia eu fizer algo que é de mais para você me avise — ele disse.

Ela engoliu em seco assentindo.

As mãos dele deslizaram pelo corpo dela com força, pararam nas laterais de sua calcinha.

— Está preparada? — ele disse.

Ela assentiu muda outra vez.

E então gemeu alto quando sentiu o tecido ser rasgado com força e sua pele ficar duas marcas vermelhas.

Ele segurou em sua cintura e a girou na cama, colocando de bruços, com ele por cima dela.

Bella gemeu ainda mais alto quando sentiu um tapa forte em sua nádega esquerda.

— É isso que você quer? — ele disse puxando os cabelos dela virando seu rosto de lado.

Ela assentiu.

— Eu quero ouvir você dizer.

— Sim, eu quero isso, mas só com você — ela disse.

— Só comigo, você é minha, entendeu? — ele disse sua boca lambendo a nuca dela.

— Sim — ela disse.

— Você quer ser minha vadia é isso? — ele disse provocando seu sexo com seu membro.

— Sim por favor — ela implorou.

— Você é minha putinha? — ele mordeu seu pescoço.

— Sou sua putinha, por favor, Edward, me foda duro — ela implorou de novo.

— Segura na cabeceira — ele disse e Bella ergueu suas mãos segurando na cabeceira da cama.

Edward afastou as pernas delas e entrou de uma vez dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer alto.

Ele saiu e entrou ainda com mais força, fazendo a cabeceira se chocar na parde..

— Era isso que você queria? — ele disse.

— Sim, mais forte — ela pediu.

— Ah safada — ele disse batendo de leve na bunda dela de novo e movimentando-se mais forte — empurra e sobe seu braço na cabeceira da cama — ele mandou.

Bella fez isso e toda vez que voltava seu sexo se encontrava com o membro de Edward.

Seus corpos se chocavam com força, fazendo o quarto se preenchido por isso, o barulho da cama contra a parede, do colchão se movimentando e dos suspiros e gemidos que eles soltavam.

— Um dia eu vou fodê-la aqui, você quer isso, minha putinha, diz para mim? — ele disse arfante deslizando sua mão entre a bunda dela.

— Ahh — Bella não conseguiu dizer nada a não ser gemer.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e a colocou de lado, fazendo ela esticar uma perna e dobrar a outra. A p

osição a fez ficar ainda mais apertada e Edward gemeu forte, bombeando seu membro sem parar.

Ele apoiou seus braços um de cada lado dela e olhou em seus olhos carregados de luxuria e excitação.

Ele meteu forte nela fazendo a gemer, Bella se ergueu um pouco e beijou seus lábios, ganhando uma mordida de Edward no pescoço.

Ela sorriu com uma ideia surgindo em sua mente e desceu seu lábio para o pescoço dele, chupou com força ali, até ele ouvir um gemido de dor nele.

— Agora todas aquelas vadias, vão saber que você já tem dona — ela disse sorrindo maligna.

— Eu amo isso — ele falou sorrindo em está marcado — E eu amo você — disse corajosamente.

— Eu também, eu também — ela disse sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar.

— Goza para mim, goza, baby — ele pediu, sentindo ele próprio vim.

E eles gozaram juntos gritando um o nome do outro.

Edward saiu de dentro dela e tirou a camisinha, jogando no lixo ao lado da cama, já estrategicamente deixado ali.

Bella nem se lembrava dele ter colocado.

Ele sorriu e abraçou Bella, que se virou e o abraçou de frente, o agarrando com uma perna.

Ele a olhou vendo como seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de felicidade.

— Isso não vai ser uma boa história para contar — Edward disse.

— O que? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Quando um de nossos filhos perguntar, qual foi a primeira vez que eu disse que a amava a mamãe — ele disse, imitando uma vozinha infantil, fazendo o coração de Bella quase parar — O que eu direi? A primeira vez que disse isso a ela foi quando a fodia duro e a chamava de puta? — ele falou com suspiro.

Bella olhou para ele intensamente.

— Não você dirá que a primeira vez que disse isso a ela, foi o momento mais feliz da vida dela, sei que isso bastará e se eles quiserem mais detalhes mande me perguntar — ela piscou.

Ele sorriu torto colocando um cabelo dela atrás da sua orelha.

— Mas você está falando sério? — ela perguntou — Você quer ter filhos comigo?

— Eu quero ter uma vida toda com você, Bella — ele respondeu — Mas podemos deixar os filhos para daqui alguns anos, ainda quero curtir muuuuuito você — ele falou e ela sorriu.

Ele esticou o pescoço e Bella encarou a marca roxa que estava ali.

— Uau, acho que exagerei — ela disse tocando a marca em seu pescoço.

— Ficou legal? Gostei da ideia de você me marcar, acho que vou tatuar seu nome em mim posso? — ele perguntou.

— Não... — ela disse — Não precisa... eu só me levei pelo momento — ela falou.

— Eu não me importo e agora acho que tenho que descontar em você — ele disse.

Ela desceu sua mão pela barriga dele, agarrando seu membro que já estava semi ereto.

— Já? — ela disse o massageando.

— Mais que já — ele disse a beijando.

Dessa vez ele foi ainda mais bruto, como diria Bella e ainda tiveram um rodada no banheiro antes de caírem exaustos na cama

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oiii amores, postando hoje para vocês... O que acharam do capítulo?

Esme não é ruim né? Coitada da Bella, já sofreu muito para ter uma sogra chata também haha

comenteeem por favor

beijo


	14. Uma nova família

— Edward! — Bella gritou olhando seu pescoço no espelho.

— O que mulher? — ele apareceu no banheiro rapidamente, só com a toalha ao redor da cintura ainda com o corpo molhando.

— Olha o que você fez no meu pescoço — ela disse olhando brava para ele.

— Ah nem venha reclamar, você que pediu meu lado selvagem — ele disse dando de ombros.

— Mas não era para me marcar toda — ela disse encarando as marcas da boca dele e dos apertões em seu corpo — Estou parecendo que eu fui estuprada.

— Bom na verdade eu que fui estuprado, já que você que implorava para eu ir mais forte e pedia por mais toda vez — ele disse rindo ela bufou — Além do mais eu também estou marcado — ele disse orgulhoso, mostrando sua marca vermelha no pescoço.

— Quase não dá para ver a sua — ela suspirou — Eu não sei o que deu em mim ontem, acho que foi TPM — ela disse.

— Se você fica assim quando está de TPM não vou ter do que reclamar — ele disse.

Ela bufou outra vez.

— Como vou ir encarar seus pais agora?

— Com a mesma carinha que me pediu para te comer forte ontem — ele disse.

— Argh, não acredito que disse isso — ela falou corando.

Ele riu.

— Venha, vamos nos vestir, já estamos atrasados.

Felizmente estava frio e Bella colocou uma blusa de lã de gola alta bege, ela vestiu uma calça preta colada ao seu corpo e colocou uma sapatilha de camurça bem confortável, ela fez um rabo de cavalo em seu cabelo e passou perfume.

Edward vestiu uma calça jeans, uma blusa e uma jaqueta de couro preta.

A ida até a casa dos pais de Edward foi um pouco mais demorada do que Bella pensou, eles moravam mais a oeste da cidade, em um condomínio que só havia casas chique com certeza de gente rica.

— Uau essa é a casa? — Bella perguntou quando saíram do carro e pararam em frente a uma casa grande de três andares com paredes de vidro moderna, mas ao mesmo tempo clássica.

— Sim, minha mãe cuidou de cada detalhe da arquitetura e decoração — ele disse.

— Bella — eles ouviram um chamado e Esme saiu de dentro da casa, ela usava um vestido bonito com uma meia calça e botas, parecia jovem e feliz.

Ela agarrou Bella em um abraço forte.

— Acho que fui trocado — Edward murmurou.

— Não seja ciumento querido— Esme disse soltando Bella e a puxando — Venha — ela falou.

Edward sorriu as seguindo.

— Sua casa é muito bonita sra. Cullen.

Esme gemeu parando.

— Nunca mais em toda sua vida me chame de sra. Cullen ou me transformo naquela velha safada e você nunca mais vai ter sossego na vida.

Bella parou engolindo em seco.

— De..desculpe — ela gaguejou, vendo Esme entrar sozinha.

— Mamãe — Edward disse rolando os olhos — Não ligue para ela se há alguém que mamãe odeie no mundo era a vovó Cullen — ele explicou a namorada.

— Vou querer saber porque?

— Longa história — Edward disse pegando em sua mão.

Carlisle estava na sala e ele cumprimentou o filho com um abraço e outro em Bella.

— Esme desculpe por...

— Esquece isso — a mulher disse e sorriu.

— Família linda cheguei — Bella se virou ouvindo uma voz aguda e doce, então se virou encontrando uma garota baixa, com cabelos escuros e replicados seus olhos pareciam de águias dourados, como o da mãe. Ela era magra e pequena, com feições delicada, seus olhos eram os únicos indícios que a fazia parecer ali, já que era da cor dos da mãe.

— Mama papa mio — ela disse abraçando Esme e Carlisle depois se virou para Edward.

— Hey Alie — ele disse, sorrindo amarelo.

— Olá irmão ingrato que passa meses sem querer saber da irmã — ela disse com um biquinho cruzando os braços.

Ele rolou os olhos.

— Sabe que não é assim — ele disse e abriu os braços a abraçando e beijou o topo da sua cabeça.

Jasper entrou depois cumprimentando Carlisle e Esme, acenando com a cabeça para Bella.

— Ah meu Deus, minha mãe disse, mas não conseguia acreditar. Você está mesmo namorando esse cabeçudo? — Alice disse pegando no braço de Bella esperando que ele fosse atravessar como um fantasma.

— Alice — Edward rolou os olhos pela terceira vez em cinco minutos — Essa é minha namorada Bella, Bella essa é minha irmã Alice — ele as apresentou.

— Oi — Bella disse timidamente.

— Ah eu estou tocando você e ouvindo sua voz, você é mesmo real — ela falou, seus olhos arregalados.

— Porque não seria? — Edward disse exasperado — vocês achavam mesmo que eu nunca namoraria? Fala sério não entendo essa indagação toda por ter arrumado alguém.

— Você que vivia dizendo isso, querido— Esme falou.

Jasper riu.

— Ninguém nunca duvidou que um dia você fosse namorar e se apaixonar cara — Jasper disse — Estamos mais surpresos ainda por alguém querer namorar você entende? — Ele brincou.

— E porque não iriam querer? — Bella quem falou querendo defende-lo — Ele é lindo, gentil, carinhoso e faz eu me sentir especial não tinha como isso não acontecer — ela disse.

Edward sorriu para ela seus olhos brilhando ele a puxou para ele e beijou sua bochecha a abraçando por trás.

— Você é especial — ele disse — É tudo para mim agora.

Bella se perdeu na bolha dele e sorriu beijando seus lábios se esquecendo por um momento a aonde estavam.

— Ah céus vocês são tão lindos juntos — Esme choramingou — Finalmente nossa família está completa disse e olhou para Carlisle que retornou o olhar intenso para esposa.

— Poxa mãezinha e eu aqui? — Emmett falou aparecendo na sala também.

Carlisle bufou.

— Quem o convidou? — ele murmurou.

— Você também bocó — Esme disse e recebeu um abraço de urso dele.

— Ainda podemos fugir você sabe — ele brincou recebendo um tapa na nuca do marido dela. — Aposto que dou mais no coro que Carlisle.

— Me respeita moleque — ele disse, sua voz imponente.

Emmett riu e a soltou.

— Duvido muito disso querido. Carl, ainda manda muuuito a ver — Esme disse rindo, Edward fez uma careta e Bella sorriu.

— Bom pelo menos agora eu tenho outra gata aqui para mim — ele disse indo para Bella e a puxando dos braços de Edward.

— Hey — ele protestou parecendo uma criança e todos riram. Edward puxou Bella de volta para ele.

— Alice? — Emmett disse olhando para ela.

— Arrume uma mulher para você Emmett — ela disse sorrindo abraçando Jazz.

Ele bufou.

Jasper riu para Edward.

— Venham vamos almoçar, fiz frango assado recheado com bacon — Esme disse.

— Oh Deus, eu te amo, mãe — Edward assoprou um beijo para ela.

— E eu mulher — Emmett falou passando a mão em sua barriga e já indo para cozinha.

— Porque temos que aturar ele mesmo? — Carlisle falou.

— Porque ele era o filho do seu melhor amigo e você no fundo no fundo gosta dele? — Esme sussurrou para o marido.

Ele rolou os olhos, mas sorriu.

Bella nunca teve um almoço tão divertido.

Emmett era hilário e ela morria de rir, tanto que teve uma hora que ela até cuspiu o suco que bebia.

Ele simplesmente não tinha limites e provocava todos.

Principalmente Carlisle, já que ele paquerava Esme a todo instante.

Ela já gostava muito dele, assim como de Jasper, Alice, Esme e Carlisle.

Alice também aprecia legal, ela era animada e conversadora, implicava com Emmett e Edward sem parar.

Pela primeira vez, ela estava sentindo-se querida de novo. Ela podia ter perdido seus pais, mas sentia que tinha ganhado outra família.

Edward, Jasper e Emmett nem pareciam fazer o que faziam, os três pareciam mais crianças que tudo brigando pelo último pedaço do frango que acabou ficando com Carlisle.

Agora estavam no jardim em frente a piscina que tinha ali conversando.

Quando finalmente, Esme fez a pergunta que tanto queria saber.

— Então, como vocês se conheceram? — ela disse.

O sorriso no rosto de Bella sumiu e ela olhou para Edward com medo.

Ela não queria que eles soubessem isso, tinha vergonha e medo de que eles a julgassem.

Que se voltassem contra ela.

A mão de Edward apertou forte a sua.

— Eles não vão te julgar — ele sussurrou para ela que apenas assentiu — Mas se não quiser eu não falo — ele disse.

— Pode falar — ela sussurrou de volta para ele.

Edward então olhou para sua família.

— Foi o Black outra vez — ele começou a falar — Fez outro leilão de mulheres e Bella estava nele. Eu fui com Emmett e Jasper e...ai — ele interrompeu quando recebeu um beliscão na barriga.

— Eu já falei para você parar de ir para isso Edward, você quase morreu da última vez — Esme falou exageradamente.

— Mãe relaxa — ele falou — E se eu não tivesse ido, nunca teria conhecido Bella. O pai dela estava devendo dinheiro para Jacob, só que eles não tinha como pagar, então... Bella resolveu ter uma atitude idiota e o procurou sozinha, ele tentou abusar dela, mas quando soube que era virgem, sabia que ganharia dinheiro se leiloasse ela. Ela.. ela aceitou, então quando eu a vi e olhei em seus olhos eu sentia que ela não queria está ali. Eu dei um lance para ela e paguei com cheque sem fundo.

— Aquele miserável ainda cai nessa — Carlisle perguntou.

— Sim... E bem, nós ficamos juntos por um final de semana, quando eles foram descontar o cheque... segunda... descobriram que era sem fundo, atiraram no pai de Bella. Eu me senti culpado, ela me procurou e eu tinha que ajudar.

— Tu já tava caidinho por ela — Jasper falou.

— Estava — ele assentiu — Eu procurei Jacob e quitei a dívida, ajudei com o tratamento do pai dela, mas ele não resistiu — falou acariciando a mão dela que encarava o chão apenas ouvido. Ela fungou um pouquinho.

— Eu a trouxe para minha casa, não podia deixa-la sozinha, ofereci que ela trabalhasse em minha casa como minha empregada, não sabia o que estava sentindo ainda... bem... Ela aceitou, então colocaram fogo na casa dela, Bella não tinha mais nada, eu falei para ela o que estava assentindo e Bella me deixou cuidar dela, estamos juntos então — ele resumiu tudo.

— Oh minha querida não há nada com que se envergonhar — Esme disse se levantando e sentando do lado dela — Sinto muito pelo seu pai, mas tenho certeza que ele se orgulha de você

— Como poderia? Eu... eu me deitei por dinheiro e...

— Você fez isso para salvar a vida dele, não sei se Edward te contou, nossa família não tem nenhum segredo, por mais profundo que seja, eu já fui uma prostituta antes, fugi de casa, virei uma viciada em drogas, estava acabada, foi assim que conheci Carlisle... até hoje eu não entendo, mas ele me tirou do lixo que eu vivia, eu renasci por causa dele. Sei que Deus colocou ele em minha vida, assim como Ele colocou Edward na sua. Os homens Cullen são assim, sempre sentindo a necessidade de cuidarem de uma mulher, nós demos a sorte de ser a escolhida — ela disse.

Bella a abraçou.

— Obrigada.

— Não há de quê. E saiba que agora você é minha filha, se meu filho machucar você, eu vou machuca-lo muito mais — ela disse e piscou — Agora chega de tristeza, Carl, vai pegar os álbuns de fotos tenho certeza que Bella vai gostar de ver alguns.

— Mãe, não — Edward disse horrorizado.

Alice riu.

— Ela mostrou as minhas para Jasper, sua vez agora, maninho.

— Você amava tirar foto, eu odiava.

— Problema seu — ela deu de ombros.

Ele bufou derrotado.

Bella amou ver cada foto de Edward, desde dele na barriga de Esme até poucas atuais. Ele era uma gracinha pequeno, gordinho e loiro de olhos verdes não tinha como se apaixonar.

Bella então começou a imaginar como seria um bebê dos dois.

Daqui alguns anos talvez...

— Ah olha essa, ele já nasceu com o pauzão, até a médica concordou, também Carlisle parece uma anaconda e... — Esme disse mostrando uma foto de um bebê, deitado de pernas abertas e todo nu.

— Mamãe, por favor não — Edward disse com uma careta — Não preciso saber o tamanho do pau do meu pai — ele disse.

Esme riu para o filho.

— Pois deveria, afinal você veio dele e é graças a seu pai ser bem dotado que você é também — ela disse e então abriu a boca — Ah meu Deus, vai dizer que seu pau não cresceu querido? Isso não é problema tem muitas formas de satisfazer uma mulher, Bella deve gostar de tudo muito e...

— Já chega Esme Cullen — Edward disse chocado e pegou todas as fotos e álbuns — Sem mais conversas sobre meu pau ou o do meu pai — ele disse.

Emmett, Jasper e Alice riam se parar. Até Bella ria.

— Mas só para deixar claro, meu pau está bem maior que antes, não há nada para Bella se queixar — ele disse.

— Esse é meu garoto — Carlisle disse dando tapinhas no ombro do filho.

— E eu amo ele, não fique assim — Bella disse em seu ouvido beijando sua boca suavemente, desfazendo a cara de emburrado dele.

Edward sorriu e aprofundou o beijo, ansioso para voltar para casa com sua mulher.


	15. Surpresas da Vida

Mais algumas semanas se passaram e a rotina deles continuava.

Bella não quis voltar a boate dele.

Apesar de ele fazer o que fazia estava confiando nele.

Sem falar que ele estava ostentando duas marcas roxas em seu pescoço que ela fez questão de fazer e outras em partes que ela nunca imaginou fazer.

Mas se não confiasse nele em quem confiaria?

Algo que a surpreendeu foi a amizade que cresceu entre Alice, ela e Esme, elas sempre quando podiam almoçavam juntas.

Esme era uma figura, parecia ainda uma adolescente no corpo de uma jovem senhora.

Assim como Alice.

Elas não tinham pudor para falar de nada, nem sobre a relação dela e de Edward.

— Ah Bella querida não precisa ter vergonha de falar sobre isso.

— É só estranho... Vocês são irmã e mãe dele e estão me perguntando sobre como ele é na cama — ela sussurrou se sentindo meia fraca.

Estava passando mal desde cedo, sabia que era porque não tinha comido nada o dia inteiro.

Alice e Esme riram.

— Só queremos saber se ele a satisfaz, Alice me conta sobre Jasper, não vejo problema nenhum em saber sobre meu filho, preciso saber se ele a satisfaz, porque se não vocês precisam... Você está bem Bella? — ela se interrompeu olhando preocupada para ela.

— Oh... be... — ela disse sentindo sua barriga embrulhar.

Droga.

—. Bella? — Alice perguntou vendo como Bella estava mais pálida ainda que era.

— Não — a voz dela tremeu — eu... eu acho que vou desmaiar — ela disse sentindo tudo girando e então caiu da cadeira, sua cabeça batendo no braço felizmente.

Ela despertou quase cinco minutos depois, estava deitada em um lugar estranho que parecia uma recepção demorou um momento para identificar como a recepção do restaurante que estava com Esme e Alice, onde tinha um sofá estofado.

— Bella você está bem, querida? — Esme disse pegando em sua mão.

Bella se sentou no pequeno sofá respirando fundo.

— Sim estou — ela disse — Eu... eu só preciso comer algo — ela falou.

— Cadê Alice?

— Oh... ela está esperando Edward.

— Vocês falaram para ele? Não precisava— ela disse suspirando.

— Precisava sim, ele ficaria chateado se descobrisse depois — ela falou.

Bella respirou fundo e então ouviu uma voz alarmada chama-la.

Ele com certeza deveria ter vindo correndo quando soube, para está ali tão rápido.

— Bella, amor — ele disse se agachando e agarrando a mão dela — o que aconteceu? Você está bem? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Estou ótima — ela forçou um sorriso.

— Sua mão tá fria e...

— Eu só estou com fome, não comi nada o dia inteiro.

— E porque não? — ele perguntou dessa vez em um tom de repreensão.

Se Bella contasse que havia ficado enjoada boa parte da manhã só o preocuparia mais.

— Eu saí atrasada se bem me lembro e foi uma correria na loja e estava esperando a comida chegar — ela falou.

Ele acariciou seus cabelos.

— Os pratos já estão na mesa senhorita — o garçom chegou dizendo.

— Ótimo, só preciso comer um pouco e vou me sentir melhor — ela disse confiante.

Mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

Ela até se sentiu melhor depois que Edward fez ela comer tudo que havia pedido ainda a sobremesa.

Depois eles se despediram de Esme e Alice e foram para o carro dele.

— Vejo você mais tarde? — Bella perguntou.

— Você não está achando que vai trabalhar está? — ele perguntou.

— É claro que vou — ela afirmou.

— Não mesmo e se você desmaiar enquanto tiver subindo a escada e bater a cabeça? Você vai para casa — ele disse preocupado.

— Edward eu já estou melhor ok? — Ela disse suavemente.

— Bella por favor, você precisa descansar — ele insistiu.

— Argh! — ela bufou — tudo bem, vou ligar para o Clearwater.

Edward assentiu aliviado.

Quando eles chegaram ao apartamento Bella foi direto para o banheiro e trancou a porta. Tomou um longo banho se sentindo ainda melhor. Se inclinou um pouco deixando a agua cair em suas costas, ela estava sentindo uma dorzinha ali.

Provavelmente de ter que ficar subindo e descendo escada levando caixas.

Ela terminou o banho e saiu enrolando a toalha ao redor de seu corpo Edward estava sentado na cama a esperando.

Ele a parou quando ela passou por ele.

— Não fique com raiva de mim, eu só não quero que nada aconteça com você — ele falou pegando em sua mão.

Bella suspirou.

— Não estou com raiva Edward — ela disse suavemente — só não gosto que os outros me digam o que fazer.

— Desculpe, só tenho e medo que algo aconteça a você... — ele disse acariciando seu rosto.

Bella acariciou sua mão.

— Só foi um mal-estar eu estou bem — ela garantiu.

Ele assentiu e beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

— Bom já que você não vai trabalhar podemos aproveitar não? — disse deslizando sua mão na abertura da toalha.

— Na verdade — Bella soltou um bocejo — Eu estou com sono acho que vou dormir.

— O que? Sério? — ele disse com um biquinho.

— Sim — ela disse realmente com sono, então sem coragem de ir vestir outra roupa, apenas tirou a toalha e se deitou nua na cama, grata por não ter molhado seu cabelo.

Edward ficou encarando ela nua, deitada na cama, de olhos fechados, esperando ela se virar e dizer que apenas estava brincando.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

Ele suspirou puxando o lençol para cobrir seu corpo e beijou seus cabelos.

O jeito era ele ir dormir também.

Eles acordaram horas mais tarde com a lua já brilhando no céu estrelado, Bella acordou mais disposta e fez algo para eles jantarem, feliz por Edward dizer que não iria trabalhar aquele dia.

Como tinham dormido boa parte da tarde, eles tiveram folego para se amarem horas durante a madrugada. E quando cansaram dormiram de conchinha na cama.

Bella acordou no dia seguinte subitamente, despertando Edward.

Ela correu para o banheiro e vomitou no vaso tudo o que havia comido no dia anterior.

Edward segurou em seus cabelos preocupado, quando a ânsia dela parou, ela se levantou e deu uma boa escovada nos dentes.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou.

— Muito melhor — ela garantiu, mesmo não sentindo assim.

— Eu vou te levar no médico agora mesmo e... — ele começou a dizer, mas ela a interrompeu:

— Não precisa Edward, lembra-se que eu tenho aquela consulta hoje, pode deixar que eu pergunto para a doutora se eu estou com algum problema — ela falou se lembrando do fato.

Eles haviam conversado há algumas semanas e Edward disse que não queria, mais usar camisinha com ela. Bella então pediu o número da médica ginecologista com Alice e havia conseguido marcar uma consulta.

Ele suspirou.

— Você quer que eu prepare algo para você comer? — ele perguntou acariciando seus cabelos.

— Hum... não... acho que não aguento comer nada ainda — ela falou.

— É que horas a consulta?

— Nove.

— Tudo bem, vamos nos arrumar — ele disse e ela assentiu.

Uma hora e meia depois eles estavam sentados na cadeira do consultório, esperando Bella ser atendida.

Uma mulher da recepção que encarou Edward de mais, deixando-a já estressada, fez sua ficha e quinze minutos depois ela foi chamada.

Bella se levantou e Edward a imitou.

— Pode me esperar aqui — ela disse.

— Não eu vou entrar com você — ele disse, recebendo um aperto exagerado dela em sua mão.

— Edward...

— Isabella Swan — seu nome foi chamado de novo.

Ela suspirou, não querendo criar uma cena ali.

Eles foram guiados para o consultório da médica e entraram.

O nome da doutora era Sarah Parker, ela era uma senhora já, seus cabelos loiros grisalhos estavam presos em um coque, usava óculos de grau e tinha um corpo cheio, sorriso amigável, mas parecia não ser tão velha assim, provavelmente tinha uns sessenta anos ou menos.

— Bom dia sou a doutora Sarah Parker — a mulher disse educadamente.

— Bella Swan — Bella falou — Pode me chamar de Bella.

— Edward Cullen, namorado dela — ele disse também se apresentando.

— Cullen? Por acaso você é parente de Esme ou Alice Cullen? — ela perguntou.

— Mãe e irmã — ele disse.

— Ah meu Deus, você sabia que eu que fiz seu parto? E o da sua irmã? — ela comentou.

— Não — ele disse com um sorriso.

— Bem, vamos sente-se — ela disse se sentando em sua cadeira e eles sentaram na frente dela.

— Então Bella o que posso fazer por você? — ela começou digitando algo em seu computador.

— Hum... eu queria começar a usar algum método contraceptivo — ela disse corando um pouco.

A médica assentiu.

— Você já usou algo?

— Nunca.

— E vocês estão tendo relações sexuais regularmente?

— Sim, eu uso camisinha, mas gostaria de parar — Edward quem respondeu.

— Entendo — a mulher então pegou uma caixinha em sua gaveta — Aqui é só um procedimento padrão, é só fazer xixi no palitinho.

— É um teste de gravidez?

— Aham, é só um procedimento padrão e como é mais rápido que um exame de sangue ou uma ecografia...

— Tu...tudo bem — Bella gaguejou um pouco nervosa e foi para o banheiro.

É claro que não tinha como dar positivo, eles haviam usado camisinha todas as vezes.

Ela tinha certeza disso.

Edward franziu seu cenho pensativo.

Bella foi no banheiro e fez xixi no palitinho, lavou suas mãos que tremiam levemente.

E saiu do banheiro, Edward estava calado e olhou para ela quando saiu.

Bella engoliu em seco, entregando o palitinho para médica.

— Bom precisamos esperar alguns minutos agora. Já pensou em qual método você quer usar?

— Acho que a pílula, não? — Bella perguntou meia nervosa.

— Bom, sim, posso passar alguns exames para ver qual seria a melhor pílula para você, e para o sr. também, senhor Cullen. Temos que lembrar que há doenças ainda que podem ser transmitidas.

— É claro — Bella disse começando a bater sua perna impaciente.

— Quando foi sua última menstruação? — a médica perguntou.

Bella então sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto.

Ela se lembrava perfeitamente de quando havia menstruado.

Mas... mas isso já tinha mais de mês. E ela estava se dando conta só agora de que estava atrasada há provavelmente o que? Quase três semanas, como não havia percebido isso antes?

Sentiu seu coração acelerar.

— Foi dia 12 de março — ela falou.

— Você está atrasada?

— Sim... eu não tinha percebido... eu... eu — Bella gaguejou sentindo-se estupida.

A médica então suspirou e olhou o resultado.

Ela encarou de novo Edward e Bella, não sabendo se eles estavam prontos ou não para notícia.

— Você vem sentindo enjoo, tontura, dor nas costas ou no abdome? — ela perguntou.

— Sim — Bella conseguiu responder apenas.

— Seus seios estão mais sensíveis também?

Ela assentiu mais uma vez.

A médica respirou fundo, não sabendo como eles encarariam aquilo.

— Segundo o resultado do exame, você está gravida, Bella — ela disse.

Você está gravida, Bella.

Você está gravida.

Grávida.

Ela estava gravida.

Oh céus.

— Isso... isso é impossível, nós usamos camisinha e... — ela disse nervosa.

— Todas as vezes? — a médica arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Sim — Bella respondeu ao mesmo tempo que Edward dizia não.

As duas o olharam.

— Teve uma vez que não usamos — ele falou encarando a médica — Foi... na nossa primeira manhã, na cozinha — ele disse — Nós não usamos camisinha aquela vez — ele falou se lembrando perfeitamente do sexo dela todo melado com seu gozo, ele nunca havia esquecido aquela imagem que para ele foi bem erótica e estimulante.

E então Bella se lembrou.

— Mas foi só uma vez — ela disse.

— Bom se for seu período fértil já basta — a doutora disse — Foi muito tempo depois de você ter menstruado pela última vez?

— Acho que uma semana depois — Bella respondeu.

— Então podia ser no seu período fértil — ela disse — Posso pedir um exame de beta HCG para você fazer para termos certeza, mas isso demorará algumas horas para sair, se preferirem posso fazer uma ecografia inicial agora — ela disse.

— Agora, por favor — Bella quase implorou.

— É claro, troque de roupa no banheiro, há uma roupa atrás da porta você, vou preparar a máquina — ela disse se levantando.

Bella obrigou suas pernas a fazerem o mesmo.

Dez minutos depois ela estava sentada na poltrona com as pernas abertas, Edward atrás dela, em silencio, observando a médica enfiando um aparelho dentro dela.

Ele olhou para tela que se iluminou.

— Bom, sim você está gravidíssima, consegue ver? — a médica disse apontando para tela — Pelo peso e tamanho eu diria que você está com cinco semanas o que realmente leva a data de 15 de março do último dia da menstruação. Am... ele pode ter sido concebido então pelo semana do dia 20 de março então é provável que o bebê nasça dia 17 de dezembro.

17 de dezembro.

Bella se controlou para não surtar.

A médica olhou para eles.

— Pela cara de vocês o bebê não foi planejado e bom eu não sei como vão lidar com isso, mas ficaria feliz se eu pudesse ser a médica obstetra dele — ela falou — Afinal uma criança deve ser motivo de alegria para os papais.

— Tudo bem — Bella assentiu.

— Ótimo, vou passar algumas coisas do que você deve ou não comer, alguns cuidados para ter, ácido fólico para tomar.

Bella não falou muito depois, na verdade Edward perguntava mais coisas que ela, ela mal estava prestando atenção, seu olhar perdido e pensativo.

Quando a consulta acabou, eles se despediram e foram para o carro.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa, Edward e Bella não falaram nada desde que saíram do consultório, na verdade, mal haviam se tocado ou falado.

O que estava deixando Bella ainda mais nervosa.

Quando eles chegaram ao apartamento Bella deixou as lagrimas tomarem conta dela e correu para o quarto.

Ela mergulhou na cama, de barriga para baixo e chorou colocando seu rosto entre os travesseiros.

— Bella — ouviu a voz de Edward dizer as mãos dele acariciando suas costas suavemente.

— Eu não posso ser mãe, não posso — Bella admitiu chorando forte — Eu não sei cuidar de uma criança, eu vou ser uma péssima mãe, ele vai me odiar, eu...eu — ela engasgou e fungou — eu tenho 19 anos ainda Edward, como vou cuidar de alguém? Não posso... não consigo — ela disse.

Querendo ou não aquelas palavras machucaram Edward.

Ele sabia que era cedo, muito cedo provavelmente.

Mas ele nunca pensou que ele pudesse ser tão feliz.

Afinal a mulher que ele amava estava grávida de um filho dele.

Como ele não podia está feliz?

Ele queria filhos um dia claro, não imaginava que seria tão cedo, o bebê ainda era um pontinho indistinto na imagem, mas Edward teve que controlar sua emoção, segurando o choro.

E agora ela estava dizendo que não queria o bebê dele?

Ele nunca iria aceitar.

— Você não vai abortar esse bebê — ele disse com firmeza, trincando seus dentes.

O choro de Bella parou e então ela ergueu seu rosto vermelho e úmido o encarando.

— É claro que não, eu não sou uma assassina — ela falou firme.

Edward deu soltou a respiração que nem havia percebido que tinha prendido.

— Eu... eu só estou assustada Edward — ela disse e fungou e então ergue sua blusa colocando sua mão em cima da barriga inexistente — Isso é tão rápido, eu sou tão nova ainda, estamos há quase dois meses juntos e já vamos ter um filho e se isso não der certo, o que eu vou fazer quando eu tiver um bebê e tiver sozinha...

— Isabella — ele a interrompeu, pegando em seu rosto e limpando suas lagrimas com seu polegar — Eu também estou assustado, mas eu te amo, esse bebê é nosso, meu e seu, você nunca vai está sozinha, vocês nunca vão estar sozinhos e vamos aprender juntos a cuidar dele — sua mão ficou por cima da de Bella em sua barriga.

Ela o abraçou forte colocando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

— Eu te amo — ela sussurrou.

— E eu amo você e já amo você também, pequenino — ele disse e então se inclinou dando um beijo na barriga de Bella o que fez novas lagrimas surgirem em seu rosto.

 _Que seja o que Deus, quiser!,_ pensou.

* * *

n/a: Mereço comentários?

Será que o Thony já vem por aí?


	16. Comemorações

As três semanas que se sucederam se passaram lentamente para ambos.

Bella havia feito os exames de sangue que a médica tinha pedido e agora eles estavam voltando para outra consulta.

Dessa vez a alegria deles estava contagiante, apesar dos dias terem sido cansativos, principalmente para Bella.

Ela começou a ficar enjoado toda manhã e com tontura, o que elevou Edward a ficar ainda mais protetor com ela.

Ele nem queria deixar ela ir trabalhar e só deixou porque Bella soube contornar ele direitinho, eles ainda não haviam contado para ninguém da família.

Queriam esperar mais um pouquinho e curtir aquele início só os dois. Edward sabia muito bem que depois que contasse sua mãe e irmã surtariam.

Bella havia passado a amar a ideia de estar grávida, ainda mais com um namorado como Edward, que a estava enchendo de mimos e amor. Ele a todo momento dizia que amava ele e o bebê em sua barriga. Como ela poderia não curtir aquele momento?

Sabia que era muito cedo, que ela era muito nova. Mas confiava em Deus, ainda tinha fé que ele queria o melhor para ela e se isso significasse ela ser mãe, ela seria. Ela sempre quis ser mãe, só vai acontecido mais cedo que imaginava e agora ela estava exultante.

Edward havia contado apenas para Emmett e Jasper na verdade, eles eram seus melhores amigos, desde que ele se entedia por gente e mereciam saber, até porque ele precisava deles para encher a cara para comemorar.

Agora eles estavam sentados novamente no consultório esperando serem atendidos, Bella estava com sua bolsa no colo, uma mão entrelaçada na de Edward e ele segurava uma pasta branca clara que eles haviam comprado por dica da médica para colocar os exames e papeis sobre a gestação de Bella.

Finalmente Bella foi chamada e eles se levantaram indo para o consultório.

A médica sorriu assim que eles passaram pela porta, notando como eles pareciam bem mais felizes do que antes.

Eles se cumprimentaram e ela olhou os exames vendo que estava tudo bem com a nova mamãe. Seus exames não apontando nada de anormal, felizmente. E nem os de Edward também.

Então eles finalmente foram fazer um ultrassom.

Edward parecia mais ansioso que Bella e segurou sua mão, sentando na cadeira ao lado.

Bella se deitou na maca com a barriga exposta, a médica espalhou o gel gelado em sua barriga e eles olharam para o monitor.

Assim que a médica encostou o aparelho em sua barriga a sala se preencheu por um barulho forte e rápido de batidas.

— Oh parece que alguém está com muita saúde — ela disse divertida.

— Isso... isso é o coração dele? — Bella perguntou seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

— Sim, deve está animado dos papais estarem vendo ele.

— Ele está bem? — Edward perguntou.

— Muito, não sei se conseguem perceber, mas aqui está os bracinhos dele começando a aparecer melhor e as perninhas estão ficando mais compridas.

— E o sexo?

— Bom não consigo ver muito bem, mas vocês podem fazer um exame de sexagem fetal se tiverem ansiosos.

Bella e Edward se olharam e sorriram.

— Não vamos esperar — eles concordaram.

— Queremos saber só quando ele nascer — Bella disse.

A médica sorriu.

— Podemos ter uma foto? — Edward perguntou.

— Claro — ela disse.

Dez minutos depois eles estavam sentados de volta na cadeira, Sarah fazendo algumas anotações.

— Seus enjoos aumentaram? — ela perguntou.

— Muito não consigo comer nada de manhã — Bella disse.

— Isso deve logo diminuir, mas você come direitinho?

— Não muito — Edward que respondeu — De manhã ela não come nada.

— Mas eu almoço bem e...

— Bella é importante você comer direito, para não correr o risco de ter uma anemia ou até diabetes.

— Eu sei é só que depois eu vomito tudo.

— Bom vou passar algumas vitaminas para você tomar. Vamos marcar a próxima consulta para quando você completar 12 semanas, vou deixar meu número também, se você tiver algum problema ou dúvida é só me ligar.

— Claro, obrigada doutora Parker.

— Se posso chama-los de Edward e Bella, me chamem de Sarah— ela sorriu arrumando seus óculos.

Se despediram e foram para casa.

...

No dia seguinte, Edward estava no escritório resolvendo algum problema quando recebeu um telefonema.

— EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, COMO O MEU PRIMEIRO NETO ESTÁ A CAMINHO E VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE NADA! — ele afastou o telefone do seu ouvido com o grito.

— Oi mãe, tudo bem? — ele disse engolindo em seco sabendo que se ela estivesse na sua frente, ela estaria arrancando seus cabelos com a unha.

— Tudo bem? Como posso está bem, sabendo que tenho um filho ingrato, que esconde...

— Mamãe, desculpe, Bella e eu iriamos contar nesse final de semana — ele garantiu, dizendo manhoso.

— Você deveria ter me ligado assim que descobriram — ela falou bufando do outro lado da linha.

— Desculpe ok? Porque você não vem jantar com meu pai e Alice hoje lá no apartamento, assim podemos contar tudo para vocês — ele disse.

Ela suspirou.

— Estaremos lá as oito, idiota — e desligou.

Edward coçou sua cabeça.

Com certeza receberia uma bronca daquelas.

Ele ouviu uma batida na porta e logo depois uma cabeça loira apareceu.

— Edward posso entrar? — Jessica perguntou.

— Sim — ele disse — Algum problema?

Jessica entrou, ela vestia um short jeans curto e uma blusa sem sutiã que parava acima do seu umbigo com piercing.

— Eu só queria saber se você teve alguma notícia do meu... ex, eu queria sair um pouco, mas tenho medo dele está lá fora me esperando — ela disse.

— Não Jessica, meus seguranças não o viram mais por aqui acho que é seguro sair — ele disse sem nem olhar para ela direito.

Ela se aproximou dele.

— Você está bem? Parece cansando... quer uma massagem? — ela ofereceu fazendo ele olha-la.

— Não, pode sair agora — ele disse o que a fez ficar mais puta ainda.

— Claro — ela deu um sorriso e saiu rebolando sua bunda que ele sequer olhou.

Mais tarde, Edward parou o carro em frente ao antiquário que Bella trabalhava, ele abriu a porta do carro para ela, quando ela saiu.

Eles deram um selinho.

— Tudo bem hoje? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, não senti nenhuma tontura — ela disse como se fosse uma grande vitória.

Ele pegou em sua mão depois de ligar o carro.

— Bom, minha mãe descobriu de alguma forma... ela vai jantar hoje no apartamento com meu pai e Alice. Emmett e Jasper não vão porque eles vão tomar conta da boate para mim hoje.

— Oh, o que vamos fazer? Podemos ir no mercado comprar algo?

— Claro, mas você não precisa cozinhar, podemos pedir em algum restaurante.

— Não, eu quero.

— Tudo bem então — ele aproveitou o sinal vermelho e deu outro beijo nela.

...

— Edward fecha aqui — Bella disse se virando para ele, fechar o vestido vermelho e simples que ela tinha colocado.

— Hum, está linda — ele disse fechando o zíper e beijando sua nuca.

— Droga, meus seios estão amassados? Eles parecem que estão crescendo — ela disse arrumando seu decote.

— Estão ótimos para mim — ele disse pegando neles sorrindo.

Bella deu um tapa em sua mão.

— Se comporte — ela disse.

— Sempre — ele disse agarrando sua bunda e a beijando.

Pouco tempo depois Carlisle, Esme e Alice chegaram.

Esme passou direto por Edward e abraçou Bella com força.

— Ah Bella querida, que presente maravilhoso você está nos dando — ela disse — Finalmente vou ter um netinho para mimar.

— Sabia que ia gostar mãe — Edward disse e sorriu.

— Ah seu filho ingrato não fale comigo, porque você já sabe do meu neto há três semanas e nem ousou me contar.

— Mamãe, nós queríamos apenas esperar mais algum tempo para contar — ele disse olhando para ela com aquele olhar que ele dava sempre quando aprontava algo quando criança.

— Hunf — ela disse empinando o nariz.

— Não foi culpa dele Esme, nós decidimos isso juntos, eu só achei melhor esperar ainda estava no começo e sei lá... podia ser cedo demais para comemorar — Bella disse apenas, Esme entendeu.

— Ah querida, eu entendo você, eu sofri um aborto entre Edward e Alice foi um período tão difícil, mas como sempre Carlisle sabia a coisa certa a fazer — ela disse.

Bella apenas sorriu compreensiva.

Pensar em perder seu bebê, já causava uma dor tão grande nela.

— Bella, querida, estou tão feliz de ter um neto, agora a linhagem dos Cullen está garantida por pelo menos mais essa geração — Carlisle disse a abraçando rapidamente.

— Não sabemos ainda se é um menino e...

— Ah com certeza é, os primeiros filhos dos Cullen sempre são homens, é assim desde do começo — ele piscou.

— Por favor, eu espero que não — Alice disse — As coisas de homens são tão sem graça, espero que seja uma menininha que a titia aqui vai adorar mima-la — ela completou tocando a barriga ainda inexistente de Bella.

— Bom, só vamos saber quando ele ou ela nascer — Edward disse.

— O QUE? — Esme gritou — Vocês não podem fazer isso com a gente, temos que comprar roupas, fazer chá de fralda, decorar o quarto, não vamos fazer tudo branco e amarelo. Você é um ingrato já disse isso? — ela falou com um biquinho.

Bella riu.

— É nosso primeiro filho, Esme queremos viver essa emoção de não saber o que esperar sabe? Até porque não importa... só queremos que ele ou ela venha com saúde — Bella falou.

Esme suspirou.

— É a Sarah a médica de vocês, não é? — ela perguntou com um sorriso maligno.

— Mamãe, nem pense em suborna-la para saber isso — Edward disse adivinhando seu pensamento.

Esme cruzou os braços parecendo uma criança.

— Ingrato, como se eu fosse fazer isso — disse fazendo eles rirem — Tudo bem, mas no próximo vamos saber imediatamente e aí de vocês se não me ligarem assim que descobrirem — ela disse.

— Pode deixar, mamãe — eles concordaram.

Edward estourou um champanhe para comemorar com sua família, deixou Bella dar apenas um gole e fez um brinde a ela que estava o fazendo tão feliz dando um filho a ele.

O jantar foi divertido e girou todo sobra a gravidez de Bella e as de Esme, que compartilhava com elas histórias e experiências.

Bella contou que no começo ficou assustada, mas agora ela não podia estar se sentindo mais feliz.

Esme aconselhou eles a procurarem um curso de como cuidar de bebês e Edward adorou a ideia já que ele não sabia trocar uma fralda e ele queria ajudar Bella em tudo.

Bella sorriu com o homem que Deus tinha colocado em sua vida. Ela nunca se esquecia de agradecer a Ele por isso.

Tinha como a vida ser melhor que aquilo?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Eita... quando a felicidade é demais, o santo desconfia né?

espero que nada aconteça... continue acompanhando e comentando

beijos


	17. Hormônios

Mais semanas se passaram e a cada dia Bella se surpreendia com alguma coisa da gravidez ou de Edward.

Seus hormônios estavam em fúria, tinha hora que ela estava feliz, outra triste chorava por nenhum motivo aparente, pelas coisas mais bobas. Quando ela acordava e encontrava Edward conversando com sua barriga, quando ele a surpreendia com alguma coisa, como um café da manhã na cama, ou quando ele dizia que ela ainda continuava linda para ele.

Mas chorava também por sentir falta de seus pais, por querer sua mãe presente ali com ela, por ser nova e por mais que amasse o bebê que estava dentro dela, ela estava morrendo de medo de ser uma péssima mãe.

Sua barriga também estava crescendo, onde antes ela era totalmente lisa, agora ela estava bem redonda, seus seios maiores também. Felizmente ela não tinha engordado em outras partes do corpo, pelo menos todo mundo dizia isso, mas ela achava que sim.

Não que Edward se importasse, ele estava amando ver Bella gravida assim, tanto que a cada momento de descontração dela, Edward tirava uma foto, ele havia virado um verdadeiro voyeur, vivia tirando foto e mais fotos dela, principalmente de sua barriga.

Mas Bella não estava gostando muito, seus hormônios mexiam com ela, fazendo a pensar que Edward nem a procuraria depois que ela tivesse o bebê.

Ela estava indo para o sétimo mês de gestação. No mês passado, eles haviam feito um curso para papais iniciantes de como cuidar de bebês e foi divertido para Bella ver Edward colocando uma fralda errada no boneco, ela até que acertou na primeira tentativa e estava ficando um pouco mais confiante com aquilo, principalmente para na hora de dar banho no bebê.

Apesar da gravidez não ter sido planejada, eles não podiam está mais feliz.

O aniversário de 29 anos de Edward havia passado e o bebê havia dado a ele o maravilhoso presente de um chute. Naquele mês a barriga de Bella não estava grande e como ele tinha tudo, ela decidiu realizar uma de suas fantasias, então ela comprou uma fantasia de policial e o prendeu por ser um menino malvado.

Foi bem divertido.

O sexo na verdade estava ainda melhor para eles, que se entendiam de uma maneira única na cama, ou no sofá da sala, ou na banheira, ou em outro lugar.

Bella se sentia excitada a cada momento que o via, quando ele ria, quando ouvia sua voz, ela o queria e o tinha.

Seu aniversário de 20 anos havia chegado também e eles comemoraram com um jantar bem romântico, no restaurante em cima da Space Neddles, como presente recebeu algo que nunca poderia imaginar.

FLAHSBACK

— Edward a onde você está me levando, está cedo e você acabou comigo ontem — ela disse meio rabugenta.

Era o dia seguinte de seu aniversário, eles haviam chegado do restaurante e haviam passado horas na cama se amando, antes de Bella ficar exausta e adormecer o abraçando.

Ele sorriu, pegando em sua mão.

— Eu sei baby, mas eu queria te mostrar uma coisa, eu não te dei seu presente de aniversário ainda — ele falou.

— O jantar não foi meu presente? — ela perguntou franzindo o cenho.

— Claro que não baby, há algo melhor que isso — ele piscou.

Ela suspirou.

— Vai demorar muito? — ela disse e acariciou sua barriga de seis meses, sorriu ao sentir o chute.

Aquele bebê parecia que estava numa escola de futebol dentro dela, vivia a chutando. Ao ouvir uma voz, um toque, qualquer coisinha ele chutava.

— Durma, quando chegar eu a acordo — ele disse

Minutos depois Edward saiu do carro e acordou com uma caricia nas bochechas, Bella abriu seus olhos.

— Chegamos baby — ele disse.

Bella deu um bocejo olhando ao redor, reconheceu a rua rapidamente, mas a casa de Esme estava com uma casa distante e como eram casas grandes era uma boa distância.

— Vamos visitar seus pais? — ela perguntou.

— Não — ele sorriu e deu a mão para ela sair do carro.

Depois andou com ela parando em frente a uma casa, Bella franziu seu cenho, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, um carro parou atrás do de Edward e um homem sorriu.

Ele era novo, altura mediana e careca com olhos grandes e azuis.

Ele sorriu amigavelmente para os dois.

— Sr. Cullen — ele cumprimentou Edward.

— Sr. Stevens, essa é minha namorada Bella Swan — Edward disse, apresentando-os — Bella, esse é Bob Stevens, da imobiliária.

— Prazer srta. Swan, o que achou da casa?

— Am, como assim? — Bella perguntou sentindo seu coração acelerar.

— Você pode dar um minuto para gente? — Edward perguntou.

— Claro, estarei lá dentro, para olharem tudo melhor — ele disse sorrindo e entrou na casa.

Bella encarou Edward.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Nosso bebe, está crescendo — ele disse colocando a mão na barriga dela, sentindo um chute rápido e outra em sua bochecha.

— Sim... Edward...

— Ele precisa de espaço Bella, para crescer, brincar quando nascer, o apartamento é confortável, mas não é a mesma coisa de ter uma quintal grande como esse para brincar e uma piscina... bem há algumas semanas eu comecei a olhar umas casas, não te falei antes para você não ficar nervosa ou cansada de andar e eu queria te dar de presente... eu achei essa a melhor. Ela tem cinco quartos, tem uma piscina e não sei quando eu entrei nela eu senti que era essa. É perto da casa dos meus pais e tem uma escola infantil perto, dar para ir até andando... foi onde eu estudei. É claro que eu não comprei nada ainda, mas se você concordar ela vai ser nossa.

Bella começou a chorar e o abraçou forte.

— Eu te amo, vamos olhar — ela disse sorrindo.

Ele beijou suas lagrimas.

Eles entraram na casa juntos e a boca de Bella se abriu.

A casa já estava toda mobiliada, com moveis de madeira, com aparelhos inox na cozinha, ela podia se ver perfeitamente ali, em frente ao fogão cozinhando, seu bebê brincando no jardim.

E sim realmente havia uma piscina.

Ela podia imaginar ela e Edward ali, brincando com o bebê na agua, ele rindo, eles o ensinando a nadar.

E só a simples imaginação disso fez Bella chorar, seu coração se apertou.

— Baby, não chore — Edward disse a abraçando e beijando sua bochecha.

— É essa casa Edward, eu quero ela para gente, quero criar nosso bebê nela — Bella falou.

Ele sorriu e beijou sua boca com força e profundamente, começando uma nova fase da vida deles.

FLASHBACK OFF

Um mês depois a casa era oficialmente deles, mas ainda não haviam se mudado, eles estavam reformando algumas coisas e deixando mais a cara deles.

Iam lá quase todos os dias para ver como estava a casa.

Eles também começaram a ver decoração para o quarto do bebê, como ainda não sabiam o sexo tinha que ser tudo neutro. Edward fez questão de pintar o quarto ele mesmo todo de branco e eles foram em uma loja de decoração e puderem escolher duas. Uma de príncipe e outra de princesa, assim que o bebê nascessem eles marcaram com Alice para ela ligar para loja e eles decorariam o quarto.

A cada dia que passava, eles ficavam mais e mais ansiosos para finalmente verem o bebê.

Daqui duas semanas eles finalmente se mudariam para casa deles, Edward havia decidido alugar o apartamento ao invés de vende-lo.

Era de noite já e Bella se revirava na cama sem conseguir dormir.

Ela estava começando a ficar preocupada, Edward sempre chegava por volta de meia noite, mas já eram mais de uma hora e ele ainda não havia chegado.

Ele apenas havia mandado uma mensagem falando que ocorreu um problema e ele chegaria tarde.

Mas ela não conseguia fechar seus olhos enquanto ele não tivesse ali.

Mil e uma ideias absurdas se passavam na cabeça de Bella, a fazendo ficar mais nervosa.

Ela estava começando a imaginar que talvez ele estivesse com outra mulher, afinal sua barriga estava tão grande e suas costas estavam doendo muito, seus pés inchados naquela semana ela não havia tido nenhuma vontade para fazer sexo e Edward sempre estava excitada de manhã.

E pior e se ele não a amasse mais?

Ela não iria suportar.

Antes que pudesse ficar ainda mais nervosa, ouviu o barulho de passos e vozes. Ele não estava sozinho.

Bella levantou da cama rapidamente, pegando seu robe e colocando por cima, ela calçou as pantufas antiderrapantes que ele tinha comprado e foi para sala.

— Coloque ela aqui — Edward disse guiando Emmett pelo quarto, ele segurava um corpo de uma mulher em seus braços.

— Ah meu Deus, o que aconteceu? — ella gritou quando viu Edward e Emmett.

Eles estavam com os rostos sujos de sangue, blusa amassada a de Emmett estava até rasgada. Ele colocou a mulher loira que ele carregava na cama.

Bella notou que ela estava usando apenas uma jaqueta grande que felizmente não era de Edward.

— Ah meu Deus — Bella gritou, seu corpo tremendo quando viu que o canto da boca de Edward sangrava.

Ele se virou para Bella.

— Bella, baby, calma, pensei que estava dormindo — ele disse indo até ela apressado.

— O que... o que aconteceu? Você está machucado — ela disse nervosa.

— Calma, baby eu estou bem — ele disse acariciando seu rosto — Respira, respira devagar — ele pediu, pegando em suas mãos que tremia.

Ela fez inspirando e expirando.

— Me conte o que aconteceu — ela exigiu quando estava mais calma.

— Amanhã e...

— Não Edward eu preciso saber, agora, quem é essa mulher?

Edward olhou para Emmett.

— Converse com ela, eu cuido dela — ele disse.

Edward assentiu.

Ele segurou a mão de Bella e a levou para cozinha, a sentou na cadeira e encheu um copo com agua para ela beber.

— Você está melhor?

— Estou — Bella disse — Me conte — pediu.

Ele suspirou.

— Jacob fez mais um leilão e eu fui visita-lo. Dessa vez era diferente, os homens, podiam experimentar a mercadoria, como Jacob disse antes — ele falou seus dentes trincados — Alguns homens se entusiasmaram e começaram a tocar essa mulher demais, eu percebi que ela estava dopada de mais para perceber o que estava acontecendo. Eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer, quatro homens estavam tentando força ela, então Emmett, Jasper e eu começamos a brigar para separar os homens dela e bom, foi bem feio a briga, mas conseguimos e trouxemos ela para cá.

— Eu não sei se te bato ou fico feliz por você ter a salvo, nenhuma mulher merece isso — Bella disse com um bico.

— Eu estou bem — ele disse.

— Você está machucado, vou cuidar de você — ela disse se levantando e foi até a gaveta pegando o kit de primeiro socorros, ela limpou o sangue do rosto de Edward com cuidado, assoprando para não arder muito.

— Você vai ser uma ótima mãe — ele disse sorrindo.

Bella sorriu apenas, escondendo o que realmente estava sentindo.

...

Na manhã seguinte ela acordou com um grito. Assustada ela só calçou sua pantufa e andou o mais rápido que conseguiu para o quarto de hospedes.

A mulher estava escondida por um lençol e jogava qualquer coisa que alcançava em Emmett e Edward.

Seu namorado estava com a roupa do pijama, mas Emmett estava só com a calça jeans sem a blusa.

— Hey, pare, pare — Bella disse se colocando no meio deles.

A mulher olhou para Bella com as sobrancelhas franzidas, seus olhos azuis confusos e encarando a barriga dela, com o abajur na mão.

— O que você está fazendo? Esses homens salvaram você e é assim que você os agradece? — Bella disse.

A mulher a encarou mais confusa.

— Quem são vocês? A onde eu estou? — ela perguntou.

— Eu sou Bella, esse é meu namorado Edward Cullen e seu amigo Emm..

— Cullen? Você... você é que nem ele sai daqui — a mulher gritou e tacou o abajur no chão.

— Hey, dar para parar de quebrar as coisas da minha casa? — Bella disse com raiva colocando a mão em sua barriga.

A mulher empinou seu nariz.

— Saiam daqui, eu vou conversar com ela sozinha — ela falou.

— Bella, eu não vou deixar vocês duas sozinha — Edward falou.

Bella apenas o olhou, com aquele olhar.

Ele bufou.

— Se você machuca-los eu te devolvo para o lugar que te achei — ele disse sem remorso saindo do quarto com Emmett.

— Você está mais calma sem eles aqui? — Bella perguntou.

A loira assentiu.

— Qual é o seu nome? — perguntou.

— Rosalie — ela responde — O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu não lembro de nada — ela disse.

— Edward disse que estava acontecendo um leilão de mulheres, de Jaocb Black. Alguns homens tentaram abusar de você e ele e seus amigos a tiraram de lá. Ele disse que você estava dopada de mais para saber o que estava acontecendo.

A mulher sentou na cama e chorou.

— Eu não lembro disso, eu só lembro de está andando na rua e senti uma picada no braço, depois eu só lembro de flashs confusos... eles... eles abusaram de mim? — ela disse se sentindo suja.

Bella se aproximou dela e sentou ao seu lado acariciando suas costas.

— Edward disse que conseguiram tirar você de lá, antes de conseguirem, mas... estavam bem perto disso — ela disse.

— Canalha miserável, ele sabe quem fez isso comigo? Eu vou mata-lo e...

— Hey, se acalme — Bella disse — Porque você não toma um banho, posso pegar umas roupas para você.

— Ah meu Deus, desculpe... desculpe por ter quebrado suas coisas eu estava assustada aquele homem estava segurando minha mão quando acordei e...

— Emmett ou Edward? — Bella perguntou.

— O grandão... desculpe...

— Tudo bem, tem um banheiro aqui do lado, eu vou te mostrar e pegar umas roupas para você.

Rosalie assentiu saindo de cima da cama e seguindo ela.

...

— Edward você não teve mais notícias de Rosalie? — Bella perguntou em uma noite, uma semana depois, ela estava sentada na cama e lia um livro de romance, Edward estava ao seu lado, com o travesseiro em seu colo e o notebook em cima.

— Não, Emmett a está procurando ainda — ele disse.

Ela suspirou.

— O que foi?

— Nada... eu só queria saber se ela está bem — Bella falou. Rosalie havia fugido do apartamento assim que havia tomado banho e trocado de roupas.

Eles não tiveram nunca mais notícias dela.

— Quando... quando ela chegou aqui... eu... eu pensei que você fosse querer me trocar por ela — Bella disse bem baixinho, Edward parou de digitar e olhou para ela.

— Eu não acredito que pensou nisso — ele disse.

— Eu sei — ela se encolheu — Eu só estava pensando os motivos por qual você chegaria mais tarde e eu pensei que fosse porque estaria com alguma outra mulher...

— Bella pare de dizer absurdos — ele falou — Eu não vou nem falar sobre isso se não vou discutir com você e não quero chateá-la, você já ficou sob muito estresse na última semana.

Ela suspirou.

Ficaram em silencio novamente.

Ela fechou o livro e se aproximou dele.

— O que você está procurando? — falou olhando a tela — Nomes? — ela disse.

— Hum... sim.. eu só estou vendo uns e o significado eu sei que não sabemos o sexo ainda, mas.. — ele deu de ombros.

— Qual que você gostou?

— Hum, para meninas, eu gostei de Sofie, Zoe, Mia, Melanie.

— São lindos e os de meninos?

— Hum... Mark, John, Thomas, Robert.

— Sabe um nome que eu queria dar?

— Qual?

— Anthony — ela disse.

— É o meu nome do meio. Significa valioso, de valor inestimável.

— Parece perfeito — ela sorriu.

— Eu queria dar Charlie, fazer uma homenagem ao seu pai, se fosse menino, ou até para sua mãe se fosse menina.

Bella sorriu, seus olhos marejados.

— Anthony Charlie?

— Charlie Antony?

Eles sorriram.

Bella beijou seu pescoço, abraçando seu braço.

— Desculpe por sempre duvidar do seu amor por mim, é só que esses hormônios me deixam louca.

— Eu a perdoo se você prometer nunca mais fazer isso — ele disse fechando o notebook e a olhando.

— Eu prometo — ela falou.

— Ótimo — ele sorriu — Agora sabe outra coisa que eu estava pesquisando?

— O que?

— Posições sexuais para gestante — ele falou.

— Oh!

— Vou te mostrar algumas — ele piscou a beijando profundamente.

— Estou ansiosa para isso — ela disse sorrindo feliz.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii, amores. Tudo bem?  
Rose apareceu na fic, mas já foi embora, será que Emmett acha ela?  
logo saberemos né?  
Comentem ok, amando os comentários, principalmente as recomendações, tive três semana passada, será que essa semana consigo também?  
hehe  
Algo me diz que no próximo Jacab vai tentar alguma coisa... será?  
haha  
logo tem mais  
beeijos


	18. Susto

Bella acordou no susto. Sua boca estava salivando.

Ela olhou para o relógio vendo que ainda eram 10 horas da noite.

Ela sabia que podia ligar para Edward, mas resolveu se levantar e ir comprar o doce de leite que seu corpo estava implorando, não aguentaria esperar ele chegar.

Ela podia sentir o cheiro do doce e sua boca salivava, seu coração estava pulsando forte pedindo o doce.

Ela não queria que seu bebê nascesse com cara de doce de leite.

O mercado não era muito longe e ela podia pegar o carro e ir sozinha.

Fazia muito tempo que ela não dirigia, ainda mais com aquela barriga, Edward havia proibido ela de dirigir.

Mas ela sabia que conseguia muito bem, pegou a chave do carro dele, o volvo e desceu pelo elevador, sua boca, ainda salivava pelo desejo de comer o doce de leite.

Chegou na garagem um segundo depois que dois homens entravam pela saída de emergência.

Ela só não imaginava que aquele desejo salvaria sua vida.

...

— Então fechamos o acordo? — Edward perguntou, olhando para o homem em sua frente.

Ele era um homem, alto, careca de olhos cor de mel, seu nome era Mark Xuber, ele era assessor de um político da cidade, que amava fazer festinhas de orgias e ele sempre contratava suas garotas.

Não era todas as garotas que gostavam de participar daquilo, mas tinha umas que aceitavam, até porque o dinheiro era bem mais alto.

— Claro, senhor Cullen, ficamos felizes em fechar mais um negócio com o senhor — ele disse sorrindo e apertou a mão de Edward.

— Eu que fico, Jasper vai levar você para saída agora — ele falou, Jasper e Emmett estavam ali dentro também no escritório dele.

Eles se despediram e saiu da sala, Edward se virou para Emmett.

— Então você ainda não conseguiu achar sua loirinha? — Edward perguntou.

Emmett bufou.

— Ursinha e ainda não consegui parece que ela evaporou da face da terra — ele disse parecendo realmente triste.

— Bom, você já tentou perguntar para Jacob, onde ele a pegou?

— Se eu ver aquele miserável na minha frente eu vou meter uma bala na cara dele — falou com raiva.

Edward suspirou.

— Bom, eu vou para casa, cuida de tudo aqui?

— Claro, mano vai lá — ele disse.

Edward arrumou suas coisas e saiu pela passagem secreta, ansioso para ir para casa, e abraçar sua mulher e sentir seu bebê mexendo.

Quando ele estava chegando seu celular tocou, ele decidiu ignorar e ligar depois, quando virou a esquina, havia vários carros parados e ao fundo Edward reconheceu seu prédio pegando fogo.

— Que porra é essa? — ele disse saindo do carro, havia uma fita amarela impedindo algumas pessoas de passarem, policiais, um caminhão de bombeiro, com vários homens que tentavam apagar o fogo que estava saindo principalmente de cima.

Da cobertura.

Do seu andar.

O coração de Edward parou.

— Bella! — ele gritou desesperando passando pela barreira, mas um policial o parou.

— Você não pode passar — um policial disse o segurando.

— Minha família está lá dentro — ele disse empurrando o policial, dois bombeiros se aproximaram dele — Aquele é meu apartamento, minha mulher está lá — ele disse desesperado.

— Senhor, se acalme, uma equipe entrou lá dentro — um deles disseram.

— Senhor Cullen — o porteiro apareceu ao seu lado.

— Gomez, me diz que Bella não está lá dentro — Edward implorou ao homem.

— Não sei senhor, eu não a vi, só saíram aquelas pessoas — ele disse apontando para um grupo de famílias, jovens, crianças, idosos que observavam a cena.

— Não, não — Edward disse vendo que Bella não estava entre eles.

— Eu sinto muito, senhor — o porteiro disse com pesar.

— Não, não — as pernas de Edward desabaram no chão, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele chorou.

A dor o tomou.

Aquilo não podia ser real, podia?

Bella tinha que está viva.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o prédio em chamas e até se beliscou.

De repente, nada mais fazia sentindo

...

Bella pegou o pote do doce da prateleira, ela não aguentou esperar pagar e ali mesmo no corredor a abriu e passou o dedo levando até sua boca.

— Deus, que gostoso — ela disse gemendo e chupando a porta do seu dedo.

— Senhorita, não pode abrir os alimentos sem pagar antes — uma mulher falou.

Bella suspirou e passou a mão em sua barriga redonda.

— Desculpe não consegui resistir — ela falou e fechou o pote pegando mais dois.

Ela foi para o caixa e pagou rapidamente.

Comeu mais um pouco de doce tranquila no carro, antes de voltar para o apartamento.

Estranhou o engarrafamento que estava e o barulho de sirenes.

Ela saiu do carro e seguiu o amontoado de pessoas que estava se formando.

A boca dela se abriu quando ela encarou seu prédio em chamas. Os bombeiros gritavam tentando apagar o fogo.

Mas não foi isso que a mais assustou.

Edward estava ali.

Sentado em suas pernas, seu rosto estava tampado pelas mãos que as vezes puxava seu cabelo com força.

— Não é real, não é real — ela conseguiu ouvir ele dizer.

Oh Deus, será que ele pensava que ela não estava mais viva?

— Edward, Edward — ela gritou em plenos pulmões avançando para cima dele.

Ele levantou o rosto vendo sua namorada gravida andando para ele apressada.

Viva.

Ela estava viva.

Viva e bem.

Assim como seu bebê.

— Bella — ele se levantou rapidamente e a abraçou o mais forte que conseguiu — Você está bem? Vocês estão bem? — ele disse seu rosto úmido e vermelho.

Bella acariciou seu rosto, limpando suas lagrimas.

— O que aconteceu? É nosso apartamento que está pegando fogo? — ela perguntou.

— Eu não sei, pensei que você estivesse lá dentro, ah graças a Deus, estão aqui — ele disse acariciando a barriga dela e a beijando, sorrindo ao sentir um chute.

Ele chorou de nervosismo e do desespero que sentiu, misturado com o alivio e felicidade deles estarem bem.

— Eu saí para comprar doce, eu sei que você falou para eu não sair sozinha, mas eu... eu precisava tanto de um doce de leite — ela disse mordendo seu lábio.

Ele riu, através das lagrimas que insistiam em cair do seu rosto.

— Nunca pensei que ia ficar tão feliz por você ser tão teimosa, só em pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se você tivesse lá — ele disse, seu corpo todo tremendo e ela o abraçou.

...

Eles ficaram ali enquanto observavam os bombeiros apagarem o fogo, finalmente.

O incêndio havia sido no apartamento deles que estava quase todo queimado, mas não completamente, havia queimado um pouco do apartamento de baixo também.

Felizmente ninguém morreu, e só teve uma pessoa ferida com uma queimadura de segundo grau, uma mulher que tentou salvar seu gato das chamas.

Como estava tarde, eles interditaram o prédio e Edward e Bella foram dormir na casa dos pais dele.

A casa deles ainda estava sendo limpa da reforma que fizeram.

Apesar do susto que tiveram, Bella estava mais calma que Edward, que não conseguiu dormir à noite só em imaginar no que poderia ter acontecido, cada vez que Bella acordava para ir ao banheiro ele estava lá pensando no que poderia ter acontecido se ela estivesse lá sozinha. Se ela tivesse morrido. Eles.

Ele só sabia que não conseguiria viver mais sem eles em sua vida.

E se algo acontecesse com eles, ele sabia que iria logo atrás.

Era algo drástico ele sabia, mas como viveria sem sua mulher e filho?

Ele não queria nem imaginar, só isso já causava dor.

De repente sentiu um alivio grande no peito ao se dar conta de que não sentiria isso novamente.

Ele tinha certeza.

Finalmente conseguiu dormir e acordou com mãos suaves acariciando seu cabelo. Ele abriu os olhos encontrando os olhos castanhos que ele tanto amava.

— Bom dia — ele falou se espreguiçando.

— Bom dia — ela respondeu, sua voz estava triste, Edward percebeu.

— Aconteceu algo? — perguntou preocupado levando sua mão a barriga dela e sentiu o bebê mexer.

— Eu... estava pensando aqui — ela disse dando de ombros.

Edward se sentou na cama e acariciou sua testa franzida.

— Em que? — ele perguntou já mais desperto.

Ela suspirou e piscou, olhando para sua barriga, seus olhos ficando marejados.

— Eu... eu acho que estavam tentando me matar — ela falou fungando.

— O que? — ele disse mais alto — Porque você acha isso?

— Já é a segunda vez que um lugar que eu moro pega fogo Edward, isso não pode ser coincidência — ela falou.

— Não Bella — ele disse a abraçando — Com certeza não é isso — ele disse a acalmando, mas ela havia levantado algo que tinha bastante lógica.

Mas quem será que faria algo assim?

Ele só conseguiu pensar em um nome.

— Não pense nisso ok? Você não pode ficar nervosa, não quero que nada aconteça a vocês, não vou deixar nada acontecer a vocês — ele disse beijando sua testa.

Bella abraçou sua cintura a forte, cheirando seu pescoço.

— O que vamos fazer agora? — ela perguntou.

— Nossa casa já está pronta e ainda bem que já tínhamos levado muita coisa para lá, acho que apenas que vamos nos mudar mais cedo.

Bella suspirou.

— E se pegar fogo de novo? — ela sussurrou com medo.

Edward pegou em seu rosto olhando para ela intensamente.

— Nada vai acontecer Bella, nós vamos ficar bem, eu prometo — ele disse e a beijou suavemente.

Será mesmo que tudo ficaria bem?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem? Acho que já sabem a resposta para a pergunta do capi né...

Acho que eu não deveria ter postado a parte da Sam agora, que vocês nem vão ficar emocionadas, já que sabem que a Bella não morreu nem nada... nem deve ter tido emoção esse capitulo :/

bem, mas espero que tenham gostado...

No próximo o baby Cullen vai dar o ar de sua graça... será o Thony mesmo? haha

logo tem mais, comentários por favor, to sendo boazinha e postando dois capis por semana, mereço comentários não? Se diminuírem vou voltar a postar só um na semana...

Bem um ótimo restinho de semana

beijos


	19. Presentes e Emoções

Duas semanas se passaram rapidamente.

Eles finalmente se mudaram para a casa nova e estavam vivendo em um clima de recém-casados, apesar do susto que tiveram no início do mês.

Edward estava ainda mais carinhoso e preocupado com Bella, depois de achar por dez minutos que ela tinha morrido.

Ele aprendeu a dar ainda mais valor a mulher que ele tinha.

Dias depois, ele havia recebido um e-mail e ele soube quem havia colocado fogo no seu apartamento imediatamente.

Foi Jacob Black, é claro que sim.

O e-mail dizia:

 _Você não acha mesmo que o fogo no seu apartamento foi apenas um acidente não é Cullen?_

 _Sei que você é mais esperto que isso._

 _Mas não tanto como eu._

 _Sorte sua da sua mulherzinha gravida não está lá, ia adorar ver o corpo dela todo carbonizado com um bebê dentro._

 _Se prepare Cullen, que sua vida vai virar um inferno._

Depois desse e-mail e Edward tomou uma decisão, ele não deixaria nunca sua família em risco e só havia duas opções, ou matava Jacob de uma vez por todas ou o colocava na cadeia.

É claro que a primeira seria bem mais divertida. Jacob merecia aquilo por sua família quase ter morrido.

Mas ele agora seria um pai.

Ele poderia ser um cafetão de merda, mas nunca mantou ninguém em sua vida.

Nem mesmo uma barata. Ok talvez ele já tivesse matado uma, mas não era um assassino, ao contrário do que Jacob pensava e não se transformaria nisso, ainda mais com um filho a caminho.

Seu filho teria orgulho dele.

Então fazer Jacob ser preso era a melhor opção, primeiro teria que garantir que Jacob não tinha nenhuma prova de nada contra que ele era um cafetão, já que no Estado de Washington era crime isso. Depois ele teria que reunir provas suficientes para Jacob ser preso e isso seria fácil, Edward tinha um informante entre os homens de Jacob.

Era assim que sabia dos leilões que ele fazia e outras coisas.

Assim sua família seria salva, ele garantiria isso.

Mas naquele momento Edward estava preocupado com outra coisa.

Ele havia tomado uma decisão e sabia que deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo.

Ele nunca pensou que realmente um dia faria isso, mas ali estava ele fazendo aquilo.

Ele abriu de novo a caixinha olhando o anel.

Seu coração acelerou.

Era um anel de noivado.

De prata pura, com uma pedra de diamante maior do meio e cinco diamantes pequenos ao redor.

Não era muito simples o anel, mas também não era muito luxuoso.

Era perfeito para Bella.

Seu pai e Jasper e Emmett o ajudaram a escolher. Na verdade Edward que o viu primeiro e os três homens estavam mais o deixando nervoso que outra coisa.

Quando ele passou minutos de sua vida, achando que nunca veria Bella, isso o fez perceber que ela era a única mulher que teria.

Era Bella que ele realmente queria e amava.

Não que ele já não soubesse disso, mas agora ele havia tido a certeza.

Namorada já não era o bastante para ele.

Ele queria ela como sua mulher, sua esposa. Sua senhora Cullen.

Ele sorriu olhando para ela na cama.

Bella estava dormindo de lado, abraçando um travesseiro grande, sua barriga redonda estava a mostra, ela estava usando apenas um top apertado.

Seus seios cheios e maiores estavam tão apetitosos Edward queria beija-los, mas se controlou.

Tinha outra coisa em mente.

Ele havia pensado em várias formas de fazer aquilo.

Um jantar, um passeio, se ajoelhar.

Nenhuma deles parecia perfeito.

Mas ele percebeu que só de estar pedindo já seria perfeito.

Ele então preparou uma bandeja de café da manhã para ela, com um buque de rosas.

Estava em cima da mesinha que tinha no quarto, ele se encaminhou até a beira da cama que estava deitada e se ajoelhou no chão.

Era ainda mais perfeito, porque aquele dia estava fazendo exatamente oito meses que eles tinham se conhecido.

Oito meses que o bebê deles estava entre eles.

Se a conta dele estivesse certo, eles o haviam feito no primeiro café da manhã dele, quando eles estavam na cozinha, quando ele a pegou em cima da bancada.

Aquele era um dia de comemorar.

E seria ainda mais se ela aceitasse se casar com ele.

Ele sorriu, acariciando sua bochecha, Bella foi despertando lentamente, ela sorriu quando o viu ali sentado na ponta da cama olhando para ela.

Ela deu uma espreguiçada e colocando a mão em suas costas se sentou na cama.

— Hey, o que você está fazendo aí? — ela disse bocejando.

Edward pegou suas mãos a olhando.

— Vendo você dormir — ele respondeu.

Bella deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Isso que eu estou sentindo é cheiro de torradas e doce de leite? — ela perguntou respirando fundo.

Edward riu.

Ela havia realmente viciado no doce de leite, ela tinha que comer pelo menos um pouquinho todo dia, mas era bem moderado, já que ela não podia correr o risco de diabetes.

— Sim, trouxe café da manhã para você — ele disse.

— E o que eu fiz para merecer esse agrado logo de manhã? — ela perguntou franzindo seu cenho.

— Você está fazendo oito meses hoje — ele disse — E também estamos fazendo oito meses que estamos juntos — ele completou.

Bella sorriu acariciando seus cabelos.

— É verdade, se oito meses atrás me dissessem que hoje eu estaria gravida, eu provavelmente chamaria a pessoa de louca — ela falou.

— Você se arrepende... de ter feito o que fez? — ele quis saber.

— Não — ela disse — A escolha que fiz oito meses atrás me trouxe você, me trouxe isso — ela acariciou sua barriga — E nada me faria me arrepender disso.

Edward deu um sorriso triste.

— Eu me arrependo de uma coisa — ele disse.

— O que?

— De ter enganado Jacob, com relação ao pagamento, se não tivesse feito aquilo, seu pai poderia ainda está vivo e...

— Edward — Bella o interrompeu colocando a mão em sua boca — ninguém podia imaginar que ele iria fazer aquilo, acho que ele iria mata-lo mesmo, se você tivesse pago.

— Eu sei, mas... você perdeu tudo, seus pais, sua casa, suas recordações deles e...

— Eu perdi, mas eu ganhei um homem que me ama, um bebê, uma casa nova, uma nova família, novas recordações. Eu nunca vou esquecer deles, eles sempre vão estar aqui no meu coração, mas não posso viver minha vida pensando no e se — ela falou.

Edward beijou seus lábios delicadamente e sorriu.

— Eu não ia conversar sobre isso, papo muito pesado para manhã, não? — ele falou rindo.

— Sim — ela riu.

— Acho que estou nervoso — ele falou.

— Com o que?

Edward colocou uma mexa do seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

— Eu tenho um... dois presentes para você — ele disse.

— Oh sério, eu não sabia que ia me dar algo, podia ter comprado algo e... — Não, você já está me dando o melhor presente possível — ele disse e então beijou sua barriga, Bella sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem.

Edward pegou o envelope em cima do criado mudo, deu-o a Bella.

Ela o abriu curiosa, seus olhos lacrimejaram quando viu o que tinha dentro.

— Como? — ela disse apenas, as lagrimas deslizando pelo seu rosto.

— Eu não podia acreditar que não podia existir, mas nenhuma foto sua e de seus pais, contratei um detetive então ele achou essa foto — ele disse.

— Ah Edward — Bella falou, olhando a foto, era de algum evento que teve do trabalho do seu pai.

Seu pai estava com sua farda de gala e sorrindo, no meio das duas mulheres de sua vida, sua mãe estava ali com um vestido verde bonito sorrindo também e uma Bella sorridente de cerca de 16 anos.

Ela se lembrava daquele dia.

Ela não queria ir para o baile, já que não ia ter ninguém que conhecesse, a noite foi divertida e agora ela estava feliz por ter ido.

Foi o último final de semana antes deles descobrirem o câncer de sua mãe.

— Obrigada, obrigada — ela disse e o abraçou com força, dando um selinho apertado em seus lábios.

— Não por isso — ele falou e então respirou fundo, dando um sorriso tremulo — Queria te dar outra coisa — ele falou — Na verdade é mais um pedido.

— O que? — ela perguntou curiosa.

Edward então tirou o seu bolso a caixinha, pegando a mão dela e colocando em sua mão.

— Faz oito meses que eu conheci a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e ela me deu o presente, mais precioso que alguém poderia ganhar. Eu a amo mais que tudo e quero dar uma família de verdade para você e nosso filho. Eu prometo protege-los e amar você e nossos filhos, pelo resto de nossa vida, quer se casar comigo?

Bella não conseguia encontrar sua voz.

Em algum lugar dentro dela, ela sabia que tinha que responder, que alguém esperava uma resposta.

Mas tudo que ela conseguia, era encarar o pai do seu filho, o homem que amava e a aliança em sua mão.

Ela era simplesmente maravilhosa, com uma pedra no meio e várias ao redor, de prata. Linda e Bella queria aquele anel em seu dedo para o resto da sua vida.

Oh céus, será que realmente eram diamantes?

— Bella? — ele chamou a atenção dela nervoso.

— Você está me pedindo em casamento? — ela gaguejou.

— Hum... eu acho que estou... nós moramos juntos e... e... eu achei que você fosse gostar... quer dizer eu quero casar com você, mas se você não quiser podemos ficar do jeito que estávamos e... — ele gaguejou, mas ela o interrompeu beijando seus lábios fortemente.

— É claro que eu quero me casar com você Edward — ela disse.

Ele soltou um suspiro alto e aliviado.

Ela sorriu e ele pegou a aliança, colocando em seu dedo e beijando sua mão, antes de beija-la com força, chupando seus lábios e entrelaçando sua língua na dela.

— Faz amor comigo — ela pediu.

— Sempre — ele falou, puxando o top dela, liberando seus seios inchados e grandes — Caralho, seus peitos estão tão grandes — ele disse.

— Eu quero outra coisa grande — ela disse apertando seu membro, coberto pela bermuda.

Edward gemeu.

— Jajá, querida — ele falou ficando em cima dela, mas apoiando seu peso com seus braços, ele beijou sua boca e seu pescoço beijando e chupando sua pele, antes de descer e beijar seus seios chupando eles suavemente — Fica quietinho que o papai agora vai brincar com a mamãe tá? — ele sussurrou baixinho antes de deslizar seus lábios e encontrar o sexo dela.

Ali molhado e aberto esperando por ele.

Edward beijou sua virilha livre de nenhum pelo,ela estava sempre se depilando já que estava perto do bebê nascer.

Ele beijou e chupou seus grandes lábios com desejo, a lambendo do jeito que ela gostava.

— Edward por favor — ela implorou querendo ele logo dentro dela.

Ele assentiu, deixando ela de ladinho e tirou sua bermuda, massageando seu membro que já estava mais que pronto para ação.

Edward se posicionou atrás dela, deslizando seu membro com facilidade para dentro dela.

Bella gemeu inclinando sua perna, ele indo mais fundo.

Ele estocou com suavemente, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, sua boca beijava a dela e seu pescoço, sua mão beliscava seu mamilo suavemente.

Não demorou muito e o corpo dela começou a se contorcer, Edward levou sua mão ao clitóris dela o esfregando, ela apertou seu membro, involuntariamente, fazendo o gemer.

Edward investiu com mais força quando ela gemeu alto e gozava, ele mordeu seu ombro urrando e gozando também dentro dela.

Ambos ofegantes e saciados.

Eles ficaram abraçados, uma mão de Edward na barriga dela e outra em seu dedo com a aliança, ele rodeava o aro.

E Bella teve a sensação que aquela seria a nova mania dele.

E ela não podia está mais feliz que isso.

...

— Edward não podemos comprar tudo assim, quero esperar ele nascer para saber o sexo — Bella disse vendo o carrinho se encher mais e mais de roupas brancas e amarelas, unissex, mas tinha macacões masculinos e roupinhas femininas.

— Eu sei amor, mas são tantas coisas bonitas e o bebe já vai nascer daqui dez dias segundo o médico — ele disse ansioso.

Bella sorriu colocando a mão em sua lombar.

Era a centésima viagem deles a compras para roupas de bebê. Eles estavam ansiosos o dia todo já que finalmente Bella havia completado nove meses e o bebê podia nascer a qualquer momento.

No começo do mês eles tinham realizado um chá de fralda na casa deles com a decoração de menino e menina, foi muito divertido. Esme estava exultante mostrando para todas suas colegas os filhos lindos que tinha e entre eles estava incluso Jasper, Emmett e Bella.

Sem falar que ela não sabia que Edward iria pedir Bella em casamento e surtou quando viu a aliança na mão dela.

Algumas ficaram horrorizadas quando viram Emmett agarra-la e cheirar seu pescoço provocando Carlisle e ela apenas riu. Bella morreu de rir da cara das senhoras. Foi um dia bem divertido.

— Eu sei baby, mas meus pés estão me matando e minha coluna também, acho que preciso ir para casa e descansar um pouco — ela disse.

— Porque você não me falou antes? — ele disse preocupado — Só vou pagar e logo iremos, me espere aqui sentadinha tá? — ele disse a levando para umas cadeiras que tinha ali na loja.

Bella assentiu realmente cansada.

Estava desde cedo sentindo uma dor aguda a tal contrações falsas, eles haviam ido comprar algumas coisas para o bebê que perceberam que ainda faltava.

Finalmente Edward apareceu com algumas sacolas que ele segurava tudo em uma mão e a outra foi para a cintura de Bella meio que a ajudando a andar.

Assim que eles chegaram no carro e Bella sentou, sua boca se abriu e ela sentiu algo escorrer por suas pernas.

Edward colocou as sacolas no porta mala e entrou no banco do motorista.

— O que foi baby? — ele disse a encontrando de boca aberta.

— Eu... eu... me desculpa... — ela disse gaguejando — Acho que a bolsa estourou... no seu banco — ela falou.

— O que? — ele falou e então olhou para o vestido longo que ela estava usando com uma mancha molhada no meio.

— Ah meu Deus — Edward gritou e ligou o carro rapidamente — Porra, caralho, estamos a quinze minutos do hospital, você está bem? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, me dá seu celular eu vou ligar para médica — ela disse e Edward assentiu.

Bella chegou ao hospital já com cinco centímetros de dilatação.

Tudo estava bem e apesar da dor, Bella estava bem tranquila, Edward segurava sua mão, tentando passar força.

Ele se surpreendia com a tranquilidade que ela estava passando, ele estava bem mais nervoso que ela.

Tinha um enfermeiro filmando tudo dando closes na cara de Edward e de Bella.

— Dói tanto — Bella disse ofegante.

— Eu sei amor, eu sei — Edward beijou sua testa — Só mais um pouco — ele disse.

— Já está coroando, Bella, você está indo muito bem, na próxima contração empurre com força, vai ser a última — a médica disse confiante.

Bella estava com bastante dor, mas só na hora que a contração vinha. A médica estava surpresa com a calma que ela estava demonstrando, ela não estava desesperada nem gritando como muitas grávidas por aí.

A máquina apitou e Bella apertou a mão de Edward empurrando, sentindo finalmente o bebê sair de dentro dela.

Ela sentiu um alivio imediato quando ouviu um chorinho engasgada.

Ela se apaixonou por aquele barulho imediatamente.

— É um menino — a médica disse e colocou aquele bebê enrugado melado e roxo no peito de Bella.

— Ah meu Deus, meu Deus, obrigado — Edward disse olhando para aquele serzinho com o maior amor do mundo se instalando em seu peito.

— Quer cortar o cordão umbilical? — a médica perguntou.

Edward assentiu e emocionado cortou o cordão do seu filho.

Bella ostentava um sorriso enorme do rosto com seu bebê nos braços.

— Bella a enfermeira vai limpa-lo e testa-lo, logo você vai ter ele nos braços de novo tudo bem — a médica disse.

— Cuida dele — ela disse assentindo passando o bebê careca para a enfermeira.

— Eu te amo, te amo — Edward disse beijando sua testa.

Bella se sentiu a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Uma hora depois Bella estava deitada na maca, com seu filho nos braços.

Ela olhava admirada aquele embrulho azul em seu colo.

Seu bebê estava dormindo tranquilo. Ela e Edward apenas o olhavam em silencio.

— Eu não consigo acreditar que nós o fizemos — Edward sussurrou acariciando a mãozinha do filho, mesma coberta pela luva.

— Sim, ele é tão perfeito e lindo — Bella disse.

— Claro que é, a mãe dele é perfeita e linda, como ele não seria?

— Não me faça chorar — ela disse engolindo o nó na garganta.

Ele sorriu torto.

Ouviram uma batida na porta.

— Ah meu Deus, não acredito que tive que esperar uma hora para ver meu neto. Cadê? Oooh, ele é a cara de Edward — Esme disse invadindo o quarto apressada, mas sem fazer muito barulho.

Logo depois dela entrou Carlisle, Alice, Jasper e Emmett.

Os dois últimos seguravam balões e uma placa dizendo: é um menino!

Alice carregava um ursinho.

— Ahh, ele é tão lindinho, não parece com Edward não — ela disse se aproximando do sobrinho, os cinco arrodearam a cama.

Os pais só sabiam sorrir orgulhosos.

— Pegue ele, Esme, ele quer o colinho da vovó — Bella disse sabendo que a sogra ansiava isso.

Esme pegou o neto sorrindo quando ele se mexeu um pouco abrindo a boquinha, mas não acordou.

— Sério que vocês acharam isso bonito? Parece meu joelho — Emmett disse em seu tom brincalhão.

Edward olhou feio para ele, mas Bella riu.

— Pelo menos alguma parte de você é bonita — ela retrucou.

— Puff — ele bufou.

— E aí? Qual vai ser o nome? — Jasper perguntou.

Bella e Edward se entreolharam.

— Charlie Anthony Swan Cullen — Edward disse.

— É um nome poderoso — Carlisle disse acariciando o rostinho do neto nos braços da esposa.

— Tire fotos Alice — Esme mandou emocionada.

Alice rapidamente pegou seu celular e começou a tirar várias fotos deles com o bebê e só do bebê.

Quando ele abriu o berreiro perceberam que era hora de ir embora.

Bella pediu para Esme ficar com ela e Edward, para ajudá-la e uma enfermeira veio.

Bella alimentou seu filho com facilidade que sugou avidamente seu peito.

Edward percebeu que aquela era a cena mais linda do mundo.

E que ele presenciaria isso ainda por uns bons meses.

E que ele estava bastante satisfeito e feliz com isso.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

Como prometido o Thony chegou O/

haha

O que acharam?

E os presentes de Edward? O pedido?

A hora do parto?

Eu pensei em fazer a Bella, mas divertido, mas depois preferi fazer ela calma, tem tantas mulheres que não sofrem na hora do parto e a Bella já sofreu tanto... Também porque o próximo parto dela, vai ser difícil... oppsss

haha

beem no próximo tem mais,

comentem, se passarem de 500 comentários volto ainda nessa semana, faltam menos que 30!

beeijos


	20. Promessas

O corpo de Bella balançava para lá e para cá.

O embrulho azul em seus braços chupava avidamente seu mamilo por onde saia o leite.

O menininho já estava com duas semanas de vida e cheio de saúde.

Ele já havia engordado um pouquinho mais. Tinha bochechas boas de apertar, uma cabeça pequena, cheia de cabelos loiros escuros, ainda não tinha cílios nem sobrancelha muito menos dentes.

Mas para Bella ele era a pessoa mais linda do mundo inteiro.

O bebe a olhava de volta, seus olhos escuros não tinham uma cor definida. Mas seu pressentimento de mãe dizia que eles seriam verdes como os do pai, ela torcia para isso.

O quarto em que estavam era de um príncipe da família real. Os móveis eram brancos e a decoração tinha detalhes de azul marinho, havia uma coroa em cima do berço que segurava um mosqueteiro.

Bella segurava em sua mãozinha com a mão livre e olhava para ele com admiração.

Edward sorriu olhando da porta aquele momento que havia se tornado seu preferido e rapidamente pegou seu celular tirando uma foto dele. Ele já tinha dezenas de fotos assim, mas não se cansava.

Bella olhou para ele com o movimento.

— Hey — ele sussurrou — Thony já dormiu?

— Quase — ela disse.

Edward deu a ela a garrafa de agua que tinha ido buscar, Bella a bebeu.

— Acho que nunca vou cansar de ver essa cena — ele disse — O olhar no rosto de vocês, ele já é totalmente apaixonado pela mãe.

— Pelo papai também — ela disse com uma vozinha infantil.

E Edward sorriu orgulhoso.

Eles ficaram em silencio e Thony foi parando os movimentos pouco a pouco, Bella tirou seu seio da boca dele e o entregou a Edward que o pegou com o maior cuidado do mundo, botando o menino para arrotar.

Na primeira vez que ele foi pegar o filho, ele estava morrendo de medo de machuca-lo, ele parecia tão molinho e Edward não tinha nenhuma prática em pegar bebês, mas conseguiu, ele pegou aquele bebê em seu braço e sentiu que faria de tudo por ele. Por seu filho. Ele seria seu herói e faria de tudo para ele se orgulhar muito dele.

Depois o colocaram em seu berço.

A mão de Edward encontrou a de Bella e eles sorriram vendo o menininho dormir.

Ela bocejou.

— Vem vamos aproveitar e dormir um pouco — ele disse conferindo a babá eletrônica e foram para o quarto que era bem ao lado.

Dormir era algo que eles pouco faziam nessas últimas semanas.

As vezes eles até preferiam dormir no quarto de Thony, já que lá tinha cama. Bella felizmente estava se recuperando bem do parto, já que havia sido normal. Ela mal sentia dor e na verdade ela se sentia muito bem e feliz, apesar da privação de sono que estava tendo.

Na primeira semana Thony mal dormia e chorava a todo instante com cólicas, Bella e Edward se revezavam massageando-o ele e o ninando, mas tomavam cuidado para ele não ficar com muito dengo.

Felizmente Edward era um marido e um pai muito prestativo e ajudava Bella em tudo. Ele mal ia trabalhar ficando com Bella a todo instante e quando era necessário resolver algum problema sua mãe ficava com sua esposa e filho.

Ele admirava ainda mais Bella pela força que teve ao dar à luz a Thony, ela parecia tão calma. Ele não se cansava de ver o vídeo do parto.

Do olhar de admiração deles quando viram seu filho.

Era um momento tão único.

Tão especial.

Ele não sabia explicar direito.

Mas uma coisa o preocupava.

E tinha nome e sobrenome.

Jacob Black.

Edward sabia o suficiente que quando ele estava quieto de mais era porque estava aprontando algo.

Edward faria de tudo para proteger sua família.

Por isso tomou uma decisão.

Agiria antes do próximo passo dele.

E finalmente poderia quem sabe ter seu feliz para sempre.

...

O homem sorriu entregando um envelope grosso a Edward que pegou e o abriu.

Ele puxou as várias fotos e arquivos que tinha lá e sorriu.

— Garrett você nunca me decepciona — Edward disse sorrindo abertamente.

— Só faço meu trabalho chefe — o homem disse agradecido.

— Aqui tome o resto do seu dinheiro — Edward disse e abriu sua gaveta que tinha vários bolões de cédula de dólares. Ele tirou dois que já tinha separado e o entregou a seu detetive — E é claro que você pode escolher qualquer menina por minha conta — ele completou.

Garrett sorriu, mas feliz ainda.

— Sim, espero que dessa vez Kate me queira — ele comentou.

— Com certeza vai, já deixei avisado que é para elas o tratarem muito bem.

— Obrigado Cullen ... mas posso te perguntar como vai fazer essa denúncia?

— Tenho um velho conhecido que é delegado, ele pode muito bem falar que já vinha investigando Black a vários meses — ele disse.

— Você não tem medo de ser preso?

Edward riu.

— Ele não vai querer perder a mordomia que tem comigo — disse apenas.

Garrett assentiu.

Se despediram e Edward olhou mais uma vez para os papeis.

Finalmente, sua vida e a de sua família estaria salva.

Se tudo desse certo aquela semana mesmo Jacob seria preso.

Edward mal podia esperar.

Ele foi para casa depois disso escrevendo uma carta rápida e mandando os arquivos para a delegacia do policial.

Quando finalmente chegou ele ficou encantado como sempre ao ver sua mulher deitada na cama, com o menininho em cima dela.

Ela estava de olhos fechados, mas estava acordada já que balançava a perna sem parar, com a mão nas costas de Anthony.

— Baby? Eu demorei? Desculpe ter saído e deixado vocês dois sozinhos — ele disse se aproximando.

Ela abriu seus olhos.

— Tudo bem seus pais acabaram de sair daqui — ela disse dando um bocejo.

— Você parece exausta vou só tomar um banho e tomar conta dele — falou.

— Ele não para de gemer com cólica — ela disse com uma careta — Se eu tirar ele dessa posição ele chora.

Edward fez careta.

— Cólica filha da puta ele é tão novinho.

Bella riu.

— Vai logo banhar— falou, mas antes ele se inclinou dando um beijo nela e na mãozinha do bebe.

Bella sorriu para o noivo e beijou a cabecinha do filho, sentindo seu cheirinho gostoso de bebê.

Deu um bocejo.

Precisava dormir.

...

Três dias depois Edward fumava um charuto tranquilamente com Jasper e Emmett enquanto eles assistiam a notícia de que Jacob Black havia sido preso.

Edward nunca se sentiu tão feliz e vingado.

Aquele bastardo nunca tocaria em sua família novamente.

Seu bebê estava crescendo cada dia mais e sua noiva estava bem.

Tudo estava perfeito.

Só que ainda não era seu feliz para sempre.

Na verdade, isso demoraria muito para acontecer.

...

O primeiro natal deles foi celebrado na casa deles, já que nevava muito e não quiseram arriscar sair com Thony que nem um mês tinha ainda.

Foram todos para lá.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice e Emmett.

Carlisle fez uma oração agradecendo por aquele ano e pelos novos integrantes da família Bella e Thony. Também pediu para que Emmett encontrasse a mulher que ele procurava e esquecesse de uma vez por toda sua mulher.

Eles riram e Emmett disse que seria impossível aquilo, jogando um beijo para Esme.

Depois da ceia, eles foram brincar de amigo oculto que já tinham tirado.

Carlisle começou e ele havia tirado Jasper dando para ele um relógio da Adidas. Jasper tirou Thony e deu para ele um macacão com uma estampa engraçada de leão que tinha as orelhas e os pelos no capu. Thony havia tirado a Tia Alice e o pai do menino tinha comprado para ela um cartão presente na Chanel de 1000 dólares, que fez ela surtar e encher o menino de beijos mesmo ele estando meio adormecido no colo do avô e não tendo nem ideia do que estava acontecendo. Alice tirou Esme e deu para mãe uma bolsa de couro da Louis Vuitton que sabia que ela estava apaixonada, mas não tinha coragem de comprar porque era muito cara, Esme amou claro. Para o azar de Carlisle sua mulher tinha tirado Emmett e deu a ele uma camisa do time de futebol dele preferido, assinada pelo ídolo do time, ela havia comprado em um leilão na internet. Emmett deu um grito alá Alice e abraçou a mulher dando vários beijos em seu rosto e a girando no ar. Esme riu e Carlisle teve que separa-lo da sua esposa fingindo cara feia. Emmett tirou Edward e deu a ele de zoação um livro com ilustração, _Posições Sexuais para homens com pênis pequeno: como satisfazer a companheira_ , Edward rosnou quando viu e todos morreram de rir. Depois veio o presente de verdade que era um som novo de carro para Edward que já tinha tempo que ele estava querendo, mais ainda não tinha comprado.

Quando chegou a vez dele falar, Bella já sabia quem ele tinha tirado pela lógica da brincadeira e o viu se virar e segurar sua mão, colocando uma caixinha de veludo preta comprida. Dentro havia uma pulseira linda de prata com um pingente de uma família, uma mulher, um homem e um menininho de mãos dadas, ao lado tinha um coração de diamante.

— Para você sempre saber que meu coração sempre vai estar com você — ele disse, fazendo os olhos dela encherem de lagrimas e ela dar um beijo nele estilo cinema.

Todos aplaudiram e Emmett gritou:

— Eiiita, que hoje tem!

Mas Esme beliscou o fazendo lembrar que Bella ainda estava de resguardo.

— Eita cara, agora entendo seu mal humor no trabalho. Ta brabo — ele disse, ganhando um olhar feio de Edward.

Depois Bella entregou seu presente a Carlisle que era uma caixa do charuto cubano preferido dele.

Depois eles tiraram algumas fotos juntos, dos casais, com Thony e até uma divertida de Emmett puxando Esme de Carlisle.

Foi uma noite bem divertida e Bella pode descontrair um pouco. Ela pediu silenciosamente para que agora em diante seus natais fosse sempre assim.

Infelizmente não seriam.

No ano novo eles decidiram passar só os três, no quarto deles.

Não se preocuparam em vestir roupas novas e ficaram com seus moletons mesmo.

Bella estava na cama, com Thony deitado no peito de Edward.

— Eu amo vocês, esse ano passado foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, ele trouxe você e Thony para mim e sei que esse vai ser ainda melhor — ele disse beijando Bella suavemente.

— Eu te amo — ela sussurrou apenas e eles não precisavam mais de palavras para dizer o que estavam sentindo.

Thony fez um barulhinho como se concordasse.

...

— Eu sinto tanta sua falta — Edward disse ofegante distribuindo beijos no pescoço de Bella.

— Eu sei eu também sinto — ela disse acariciando seus cabelos — Falta menos de duas semanas para o resguardo acabar — ela falou.

Ele mordiscou seu lábio, suspirando.

— Parece mais uma eternidade — ele disse lambendo a ponta de seu nariz.

Bella riu feliz, que seu marido ainda a queria, mesmo com seu corpo não tendo voltado completamente ao que era antes da gravidez.

— Eu... eu pensei que você não fosse me querer assim tão cedo — ela confessou.

— E como eu não iria querer? Você não sabe como mexe comigo Bella — ele disse.

— Meu corpo ainda não é o mesmo — ela sussurrou.

— Eu sei e eu não me importo, eu te amo do mesmo jeito e estou louco para provar dos seus peitões — ele falou.

— Edward! — ela corou.

— O que? Eu não posso mamar neles não? Sempre tive vontade, disseram que é mais gostoso — ele falou.

— Edward é do seu filho, não seu — ela falou.

— Eu sei... mas ele não vai se importar de dividir só um pouquinho — falou beijando o decote dela.

— Eu... eu... hum... vamos ver isso depois, queria te perguntar outra coisa — ela mudou de assunto

— O que?

— Você teve alguma coisa ver com a prisão de Jacob?

— Com certeza — ele falou apenas.

— Edward como pode fazer isso? E se ele acusar você? Pode ser preso e...

— Isso não vai acontecer baby ele não tem provas contra mim além do mais o juiz daqui é frequentador assíduo do meu clube com certeza ele não vai querer perder as regalias que tem lá — falou piscando.

— Você não dá ponto sem nó, não é?

— Não quando é para proteger minha família — ele disse beijando seus lábios.

Bella suspirou.

— Tenho medo de você ser descoberto, de você ser preso, de ficarmos só eu e Thony...

— Isso nunca vai acontecer — ele prometeu — não sou nenhum amador Bella e sei apagar todas as pistas — ele disse convicto.

Ela suspirou olhando em seus olhos.

— Prometa para mim que você vai ficar bem.

— Nós vamos ficar bem — ele prometeu e a beijou de novo.

Foram interrompidos por um choro vindo da babá eletrônica.

— Parece que alguém quer um pouco de atenção vou pega-lo — ele falou dando um último beijo nela e se levantando.

Bella fechou seus olhos e pediu a Deus que nada acontecesse e que Ele protegesse Edward, ela e seu filho.

Alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que isso ainda ia acabar mal.

...

Edward sorriu enquanto esperava ele chegar.

Estava sentado em uma cadeira, havia um vidro em sua frente e um telefone.

Ele estava esperando por aquele momento há mais de dois meses

Jacob já havia sido julgado, ele tentou levantar testemunho contra Edward, mas não teve credibilidade.

Foi condenado a décadas de prisão.

Edward havia decidido colocar um ponto final naquilo e nada melhor do que mostrar para o seu inimigo que tinha vencido.

Será que foi esse o erro dele?

Não, porque independente de sua escolha, Jacob já tinha tudo planejado.

Mais alguns segundos e ele avistou Jacob vindo vestido com aquele macacão laranja junto com as mãos e pés algemados.

Sua postura se tornou dura e suas mãos se fecharam em punho quando ele viu Edward.

Ele sentou em sua frente seus dentes trincados de raiva.

Edward pegou o telefone colocando em sua orelha.

Jacob o imitou.

— Sabia que a cor laranja iria ficar péssimo em você — Edward começou.

— Sabia que você tinha dedo podre nisso — ele falou.

Edward sorriu.

— A mão inteira na verdade — ele disse indicando a mão — Você pode me ameaçar, a mim, meu trabalho, mas quando você colocou a vida da minha mulher em perigo, isso não tem cabimento. Tem sorte de eu não ser um assassino como você — ele falou.

— Pois deveria ter me matado Cullen — ele disse com desprezo — Porque acredite um dia vou escapar daqui e eu vou transformar sua vida em um inferno. Você é um maldito assassino, por sua culpa minha irmã morreu e eu vou tirar de você sua amada Isabella a cadeia não vai me impedir isso — ele falou.

Edward não deixou se abalar por suas palavras.

— Eu não matei sua irmã você sabe disso — ele falou — Eu vou indo agora Jacob, espero que tenha uma vida bem tranquila vendo o sol nascer quadrado e sabendo que estou aqui fora vivendo uma vida maravilhosa e cheia de poder.

Edward bateu o telefone e se levantou.

— Eu vou acabar com sua vida Cullen — ouviu a voz de Jacob gritar — Você não vai ser feliz. NUNCA.

Ele não se virou e apenas sorriu continuando andando.

Edward Cullen foi feliz até o dia que Jacob Black fugiu da cadeia e ele viveu o inferno.

E não só uma, mais diversas vezes.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, que capítulo, hein?  
O que acharam?  
Para quem tá querendo saber, falta pouco para voltar a parte da Sam e da Zoe, vamos acelerar as coisas, ok?  
Vinte capis na fic, mereço comentários e recomendações, não?  
olhinhos do gatinho do Shrek  
haha  
beeem, comentem e me digam o que acharam...  
Já passamos da metade da fic e daqui a pouco ela acaba, então vamos comentar quem nunca comentou e deixar sua marquinha na fic.  
beijos e até segunda.


	21. Momentos

— Ah Bella amor olha isso — Edward disse sorrindo vendo o menino em seus braços rir com gosto.

— O que? O que? — Bella perguntou saindo do banheiro com a escova de dente na boca que estava suja de espuma.

Edward fez cócegas na barriga do bebezinho que soltou uma gargalhada gostosa mostrando sua gengiva banguela.

— Ah meu Deus ele está gargalhando — Bella disse cuspindo um pouco de espuma voltou para o banheiro correndo enxaguando a boca e voltando para o quarto rapidamente, não querendo perder nenhum detalhe.

Edward voltou a fazer cocegas nele que riu com vontade.

Anthony era uma bolotinha.

Ele era o bebe mais fofo do mundo para quem o conhecesse. Seus cabelos estavam caindo um pouco o que era normal, e pareciam está ficando mais claro. Seus olhos também estavam clareando Bella estava com explicita certeza que seriam verdes como o de Edward.

Na verdade, o menino era a cara de Edward.

Bella mesmo só contribui com a barriga que ele não tinha nada da mãe.

Seu rosto era redondo com bochechas que com certeza eram apertadas a todo instante seus braços e pernas eram cheios de dobrinhas.

Ele era lindo e seus pais eram totalmente apaixonados por ele.

Assim como qualquer membro da família.

Eles nem conseguiam acreditar que aquele pequeno serzinho já tinha quatro meses, agora Thony não dava tanto trabalho como antes, eles já dormiam mais durante a noite, acordando só uma vez para mamar e finalmente parecia não sofrer mais com cólicas.

Bella estava agradecida por ter suas noites de sono de volta, bem não totalmente. De dia ela paparicava o filho e a noite era a hora do seu marido ser paparicado.

Afinal, ela sabia que era uma mãe agora, mas não podia deixar seu marido de lado. Lembrou-se de ouvir sua mãe falar isso uma vez.

— Pega a câmera — Bella disse pegando seu bebe e colocando deitado na cama.

Ela fez cosquinhas em sua barriga, coberta pelo macacão de animais que ele usava.

— Quem é o bebe da mamãe, quem é — ela disse bobamente fazendo o menininho rir.

Edward tirou várias e várias fotos com o celular.

Do filho, de Bella com ele e dos três juntos.

Eles ficaram na cama paparicando seu filho que a cada momento ficava mais esperto. Ele já se virava, fazia mini flexões com os braços e erguia o pescoço.

Depois de um tempo Thony pareceu se cansar e chorou querendo leite, Bella deu seu seio a ele que se calou e começou a suga-lo avidamente.

— Deixa um pouco para mim amigão — Edward disse acariciando a bochecha do filho que nem deu bola para o pai concentrado em mamar.

— Edward — Bella o repreendeu.

Ele riu sabendo que ela era tímida em falar coisas assim na frente do filho.

Ele não entedia porquê afinal Thony não entendia nada ainda.

Eles estavam fazendo sexo desde que havia acabado o resguardo. Não era uma tarefa fácil, nos primeiros dias com um filho pequeno que chorava com cólica e querendo atenção a quase todo o momento, mas eles conseguiam dar rapidinhas e fugir quando algum membro da família se dispunha a olhar ele para que tivessem um tempinho a sós. Agora com Thony maiorzinho as coisas estavam só melhorando.

Bella não pensou que fosse sentir vontade de fazer sexo tão cedo, mas acontece que Edward era atraente de mais para seu bem e ela o já estava querendo antes mesmo de acabar o período do resguardo. Felizmente ela não havia sofrido com nenhuma depressão pós-parto e a amamentação e a esteira que fazia todo dia estava fazendo ela voltar ao seu corpo normal antes da gravidez, a não ser seus seios que continuavam grandes todo momento.

O que na verdade Edward estava amando.

Ele havia adquirido um novo fetiche que era o de mamar nos seios de Bella, segundo ele não havia nada melhor do que mamar um seio e sentir um gostinho de leite quente.

O que fez Bella zoar dele sempre dizendo que então era melhor ele fazer um boquete.

No começou ela relutou um pouco em deixar ele fazer aquilo, afinal era a mesma coisa que seu filho fazia nela e tinha medo de não saber diferenciar as coisas.

Mas quando decidiu tentar percebeu que era sensações completamente diferentes.

Quando era Thony quem fazia nela, era algo por necessidade, cheio de amor, ternura, era o momento que ela mais se sentia conectada a seu filho e ela só conseguia pensar naquele pequeno menininho que ainda dependia tanto dela.

Agora quando era Edward, seu lindo noivo tarado e cheio de fetiche, era algo repleto de luxuria e desejo, seu corpo se arrepiava de prazer.

Ele não demorava muito ali também, preferindo chupar outras partes que segundo ele parecia mais apertada ainda mesmo depois de seu filho ter nascido por aí.

Bella agradecia toda noite pela família que tinha.

Pelo seu noivo tarado que cuidava e amava, que não havia perdido o desejo por ela e pelo seu filho que crescia forte e saudável a cada dia.

Sua vida estava perfeita e agora ela não se arrependia de ter leiloado um dia sua virgindade, pois foi assim que ela chegou ali.

— Sabe no que eu estive pensando? — Edward sussurrou vendo que seu filho já estava quase adormecendo.

Bella saiu dos seus devaneios olhando para ele, balançou a cabeça.

— O que você acha de a gente finalmente marcar a data do casamento? Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas não vejo a hora de você ser minha esposa — ele disse beijando os lábios dela rapidamente.

Bella sorriu para ele fazendo seu coração acelerar.

Quando ele havia lhe pedido em casamento cinco meses atrás, Bella disse que queria esperar ter o bebê para casarem e bom depois que teve ela passou os últimos meses se perguntando quando Edward cobraria aquilo.

Achou que ele demorou demais.

— Achei que nunca fosse perguntar isso — ela disse.

— Bom Thony finalmente está crescendo acho que podemos nos separar dele durante um final de semana e ter nossa lua de mel, depois — ele disse.

— Não, ele ainda é muito novinho — Bella disse sentindo uma pontada de dor só em pensar em ficar longe do filho.

— Eu não estou falando agora, estava pensando daqui uns três ou quatro meses quando ele começar a comer outras coisas além de mamar, você pode ir guardando leite para ele, mas ele poderá comer outras coisas, tenho certeza que minha mãe não vai se importar de ficar com ele por alguns dias e também poderemos passar um final de semana em um hotel em Tacoma, lá eles têm cabanas, sabe, uma lareira... — ele começou a falar.

— Você já pensou em tudo, não é? — ela disse dando um risinho, tirando o seio da boca do seu filho que tinha dormido e o cobrindo com o sutiã de amamentação.

— Tudo, eu... bem... escolhi uma data também e perguntei na Igreja que você cresceu se eles tinham uma vaga se disser sim posso ligar amanhã mesmo e confirmar — ele disse.

— Vamos casar na igreja? — ela perguntou surpresa.

— É claro, sei que é seu maior sonho ter um casamento assim e eu vou realizar todos seus sonhos — ele disse.

— Você já realizou — ela disse o beijando.

Edward foi aprofundar mais o beijo, mas lembrou do seu filho, pegou ele em seus braços e o levou a seu berço ligando a baba eletrônico, quando chegou Bella estava na cama esperando por ele.

Ele sorriu pulando em cima dela e a atacando.

Bella riu correspondendo ao beijo e se entregando completamente ao seu lindo noivo e futuro marido.

Ela mal podia esperar

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oiii amores, eu sei que o capítulo foi pequenininho, mas espero que tenham gostado...

Vamos ter um pouquinho de felicidade antes do draminha básico

logo tem mais,

beijos

lalac


	22. Felcidade

Os quatro meses que se passaram, foram os mais corridos para Bella.

No dia seguinte, eles foram na igreja e marcaram a data do casamento para um mês depois do aniversário de Edward que era o dia 20 de julho.

E os dias que passaram até lá foram movimentados.

Assim que eles anunciaram para família que iriam casar, começou a correria.

Bella se juntou com Alice e Esme para organizarem o casamento.

Todos os dias ela acordava e visitava buffet, escolhia decoração, lista de presente, flores, buquê.

Sempre que podia Edward ia com elas, ele era encarregado de ficar olhando Thony, só não foi permitido ele ir quando foram escolher o vestido de noiva.

Elas visitaram diversas lojas e Bella experimentou muitos vestidos até finalmente achar O vestido.

Para escolherem a roupa de Thony, foi um momento só dos pais. Eles foram em um afaite para fazer um fraque especial para o menino, que seria igualzinho o do pai, só Bella que não sabia disso.

Thony a cada dia ficava mais esperto, agora com quase oito meses, ele estava começando a engatinhar, balbuciava palavras aleatórias que ninguém entendia, dava gritinhos quando ficava irritado e tinha um sorriso torto sapeco, mais que o do pai.

Amava puxar cabelo e ficar no colo das mulheres que o rodeava.

Seus olhos agora estavam verdes brilhantes e por onde passava ele chamava a atenção. O menininho era lindo e Bella mal conseguia acreditar que ele havia saído de dentro dela, era perfeito demais para ser de verdade.

Ele agora mamava menos, só antes de dormir e a noite, amava comer banana amassada e a sopa de verduras que sua mãe fazia.

A primeira coisa que ele havia comido, sem ser leite materno foi, uma papinha de abobora com batata. Edward fez questão de dar para o menino.

Bella segurava o celular filmando a reação do filho.

O menininho olhou desconfiado para a colher azul onde tinha uma coisa laranja ele balançou a mão e a cabeça, Edward mostrou que era para ele abrir a boca e Thony franziu sua testinha olhando para a mãe que sorriu o incentivando. Ele abriu a boquinha e Edward colocou a papinha em sua boca.

Ele cuspiu fazendo bolhinhas, os pais sorriram e tentaram de novo dessa vez Thony comeu tudo e fez uma cara de oh é gostoso.

Foi um sucesso.

Na semana antes do casamento, eles estavam nervosos, Edward teve uma despedida de solteiro, encheu a cara e jogou pôquer com seus amigos e pai, foi proibida a entrada de qualquer mulher. Ele não se importou a única que ele queria mesmo era Bella.

Alice e Esme fizeram também questão de fazer um chá de lingerie que foi sua despedida de solteira, ela ganhou muuuitas lingeries e até uma fantasia de enfermeira sexy de Esme.

Sem falar nos óleos para massagens, dados sensuais e bolinhas explosivas que ela ganhou. Como era só as duas que eram as únicas convidadas, elas deram cada uma dez presentes.

Bella ficou morreu de vergonha, mas ficou muito contente com os presentes de Esme e de Alice, ela mal podia esperar para a sua lua de mel.

Seria curta, mas tinha certeza que poderia aproveitar do seu futuro marido, sem nenhuma interrupção. Quem sabe eles podiam até testar aquilo...

Finalmente o grande dia chegou e Bella estava uma pilha de nervos.

A última vez que ela tinha visto Edward foi na quinta a tarde antes dele ir para a boate e agora só se veriam no altar.

Bella teve o seu dia de princesa. Fez depilação, esfoliação, as unhas, hidratou o cabelo antes do penteado, massagem, tudo que tinha direito.

E quando menos percebeu ela já estava entrando na Igreja acompanhada de Carlisle, Bella havia pedido isso a ele, sabia que não conseguiriam entrar sozinha.

Carlisle ficou honrado com isso e prometeu que sempre que ela precisasse de uma figura paterna, ele estaria ali. Bella o abraçou apertado, sentindo um amor de pai muito grande. Sabia que de alguma forma o seu estava ali olhando para ela.

E quando ela viu Edward lá na frente sorrindo para Bella, Bella sentiu a paz a dominar. Era isso. Ela iria casar. E o que quer que acontecesse, ela só tinha certeza que seria muito feliz.

O casamento de Edward e Bella apesar de pequeno foi luxuoso e digno de um conto de fadas. Tinha poucos convidados e mais por parte de Edward, tinha seus familiares que morava no Alasca, irmã da sua mãe, com seu marido e as três primas. Alguns casais conhecidos de Esme e Carlisle.

Bella estava deslumbrante em um vestido estilo princesa tomara que caia, com um ligeiro decote e marcado na cintura. Felizmente ela já havia voltado ao seu corpo antes da gravidez e ela estava satisfeita com isso.

Edward estava com um fraque igualzinho ao do filho que entrou levando as alianças no colo de Alice.

Quando finalmente foram declarados marido e mulher, Edward puxou sua esposa dando-lhe um beijo cheio de amor e profundo.

Por um momento eles se esqueceram da onde estavam, e só existiam o dois ali naquele momento.

Só se lembraram quando ouviram um gritinho de Thony que babava na sua mão.

Eles se separaram rindo e Edward tratou de pegar o filho saindo com ele no braço e o outro entrelaçado ao de Bella.

Seria sempre assim, agora. Eles caminhando juntos e para sempre.

...

A recepção foi em um restaurante superchique na Space Neddle eles cumprimentaram os convidados um por um e tiraram várias fotos.

Bella fez questão de jogar o buquê nas mãos de Alice que correu para Jasper que correu dela, fazendo palhaçada e se escondendo atrás de Emmett.

Eles trocaram de roupa quando começou a ficar tarde. Bella vestiu um vestido verde de veludo muito bonito e Edward, uma calça social preta e blusa branca.

Bella passou dez minutos se despedindo do filho que ainda estava bem desperto no colo do avô que o paparicava e mostrava com orgulho o neto aos velhos conhecidos.

Edward e Bella finalmente foram para Tacoma, Edward foi tranquilo dirigindo, ambos não falaram nada em silencio, a mão de Bella na perna de Edward sem segundas intenções.

A cabana que eles iriam ficar tinha uma visão impecável do Mont Reinor.

Era uma cabana bem luxuosa no estilo rustica.

Eles não se perderam muito analisando os detalhes, Edward carregou Bella logo para o quarto e fez questão de despi-la lentamente.

Ele a amou, beijou cada pedacinho do seu corpo, a acariciou, a massageou e venerou seu corpo, sua alma.

Foi intenso, lindo e mágico. Ambos gemeram o nome do outro e suas mãos se entrelaçaram quando eles faziam ao máximo para continuarem olhando um para o outro enquanto o ápice do prazer vinha e eles se sentiam mais conectados que nunca.

Agora eles estavam em silencio na banheira que tinha ali, Bella com as costas apoiadas no peito de Edward, seus rostos lado a lado. Eles estavam relaxando na banheira e tomando um vinho.

— Você alguma vez imaginou isso? — Edward perguntou.

— Isso o que?

— Esse momento, casar, seu marido.

— Muitas vezes, eu sempre quis isso, casar e foi muito mais do que eu sonhei, você então, é perfeito Edward, nunca acreditei muito nessas coisas de encontrar o homem certo, mas você é meu homem certo, você me deu um filho maravilhoso, uma vida, uma família, você não sabe o quanto agradeço toda noite por isso, você me deixa tão feliz, me completa de um jeito único, esse dia não podia ter sido mais perfeito do que foi — ela falou sorrindo acariciando suas mãos.

Edward sorriu emocionado, beijando seus lábios.

— Eu que nunca imaginei isso, sempre pensei que se me casasse algum dia seria somente para ter um filho, eu sempre quis um claro, mas nunca imaginei que encontraria a mulher perfeita para isso, a minha mulher certa. Você é algo que eu nunca esperava ter, mas que no fundo, no fundo, eu sempre desejei ter mesmo sem nunca ter admitido isso. Sempre quis ter o amor que meu pai tem pela minha mãe, a cumplicidade deles, tudo e eu sei que eu tenho isso com você, Bella. Deus, meu coração dói de tanto que eu te amo, nunca imaginei que poderia ser assim, você me enlouquece e traz paz ao mesmo tempo, não sei mais o que faria sem você na minha vida.

— Nunca vamos descobrir — ela disse se virando para ele, e o beijando profundamente.

...

— Ahhh.. isso, porra, rebola nesse caralho — ele disse gemendo deitado apenas olhando enquanto a morena rebolava sem parar em seu membro.

— Assim, meu cafetão — ela disse apertando seu mamilo e rebolando bem lentamente o provocando.

— Droga, vadia, rebola direito e rápido — ele disse dando um tapa na sua coxa, simulando que estava fumando um cigarro com o dedo dela.

Bella riu.

E voltou a se movimentar rápido e forte, como ambos gostavam, subindo e descendo com foça em seu membro que a preenchia completamente.

O sofá se movimentava com os movimentos fortes, mas resistia bem.

Edward urrou puxando a pelo pescoço e beijando sua boca com força.

Ele gozou sendo seguido por ela.

Bella desabou seu peito no dele, cansada.

— Acho que desacostumei a ter tanto sexo assim, vou sentir falta — ela sussurrou depois de um tempo.

Ele se virou colocando ambos de frente para o outro deitado. Já era sábado à noite e eles passaram os momentos todos que estavam ali fazendo sexo a onde era possível. Bella até experimentou em usar algum dos presentes que havia ganhado, Edward aprovou todos eles e disse que compraria mais.

— Bom, logo Thony cresce e podemos deixar ele dormir todo final de semana na casa dos avós — Edward disse sorrindo torto.

Bella o imitou.

— Ou podemos apenas não esquecer de trancar a porta — ela o informou.

— Essa é uma boa ideia também — ele beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

Bella quebrou o beijo apertando com força seu pescoço.

— Não quero ir embora — ela disse com um biquinho.

— Também não, foi tão rápido — ele disse.

Bella suspirou tristemente.

— Prometo que vamos ter uma lua de mel melhor depois, com direito a praia, sol e sexo na areia — ele disse.

—Gosto dessa parte — ela disse acariciando seu cabelo.

— Eu sei, sua safadinha — ele disse apertando sua bunda.

— Você gosta — ela piscou e o beijou rapidamente — Agora vamos para o banheiro, quero me despedir daquela jacuzzi antes de irmos — ela disse.

— Com certeza vamos — ele disse a pegando no colo e indo rapidamente para lá.

...

— Ah meu bebezinho mamãe sentiu tanta sua falta — Bella disse agarrando seu filho assim que o viu brincando no chiqueirinho azul, com vários brinquedos. Ela mal esperou Edward parar o carro para descer dele e ir atrás do filho.

Ela o agarrou tirando dali de dentro e distribuindo diversos beijos molhados em sua bochecha.

— Aaaaahaha — Thony murmurou, tirando a mãozinha que ele chupava de sua boca e tacando na cara da mãe. Bella riu o beijando e abraçando mais.

— Hey campeão se comportou bem? — Edward disse ao filho beijando seu rosto, Bella o passou para ele.

O menino murmurou algo rindo feliz ao ver os pais.

— Sim, ele foi um bom menino — Esme disse.

Carlisle tossiu recebendo uma cotovelada da esposa, Edward e Bella riram.

Alice, Jasper e Emmett também estavam ali.

— O que ele aprontou? — Bella perguntou sorrindo.

— Ah nada... só babou o telefone de Carlisle todo, mas bem feito ninguém mandou deixa-lo com ele — Esme disse.

— Quebrou seu vaso favorito também — ele disse — E madrugou todos os dias, acho que estou velho para cuidar de crianças.

Edward riu.

— Thony que coisa feia meu amor, não pode fazer isso com o vaso da vovó — Bella o repreendeu com cara feia.

— Não que ela se importe — Carlisle falou recebendo um beliscão da mulher.

— Ah ele deu birra ontem na hora de comer e derrubou papinha no meu vestido novo, então Edward você me deve cinco vestidos novos — Alice disse.

— Haha, problema seu — ele disse dando de ombro.

— COMO É QUE É? — ela gritou brincando.

— Ihh fodeu mano — Emmett falou.

— Ih se dé vestido para ela vai ter que dar para mim cinco relógios também já que ele tacou o meu no chão.

— Ah então vamos falar que ele me golfou todo uma vez — Jasper falou.

— Isso foi quando ele tinha quatro meses, eu te avisei para não balançar ele — Edward disse nem aí para eles — Não é meu bebê — ele disse para o filho que riu assentindo.

— E como foi a lua de mel? Transaram muito? — Esme perguntou naturalmente.

— Mãe! — Edward disse bufando.

Jasper, Alice e Emmett riram alto.

— O que? Não seja tão puritano querido, todos nós adultos nessa sala fazemos sexo — ela disse.

— Bem, Esme com certeza fizemos você precisa ver o que se pode fazer em uma jacuzzi — Bella disse mesmo corada, sabendo que a sogra não descansaria enquanto não tivesse alguns detalhes.

— Esse é meu garoto — Esme falou.

— Esme, que tal irmos para o mesmo lugar e descobrimos nós mesmo? — Emmett disse provocando Carlisle.

— Quem sabe querido — ela piscou e dessa vez Carlisle a beliscou.

— Eu ainda sou seu marido — ele disse bufando.

Esme riu.

— Eu aguento os dois — ela disse piscando enlaçando a nuca do marido.

A boca dele e de Edward foi ao chão.

Emmett soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada e os demais riram.

— Porra mãe, caralho — Edward praguejou com a imagem do seu pai e melhor amigo fazendo sanduiche com sua mãe, que veio involuntariamente na sua cabeça.

Esme riu.

— Brincadeirinha, amor, você sabe que para mim só existe você — ela disse beijando Carlisle e Emmett fez um biquinho.

— Será que vamos ser assim? — Bella sussurrou para Edward.

— Espero que sim, mas sem a parte de alguém dando em cima de você a toda hora, não aguentarei isso — ele avisou logo, olhando para Emmett que deu um sorriso angelical, batendo os cílios — Agora vamos para casa que tudo que eu quero é passar o resto dia com você e esse menininho aqui — ele disse fazendo cocegas na barriga do filho que riu e puxou seu cabelo.

Apesar da insistência de Esme para que eles esperassem o jantar, preferiram ir para casa mesmo. Queriam curtir o resto do domingo matando a saudade do filho e ainda curtir o clima de lua de mel.

Quando chegaram, colocaram as malas nos respectivos quartos, Edward pediu comida em um restaurante.

Ficaram na cama brincando com o menino, Edward fazia aviãozinho com ele que ria sem parar.

Quando a comida chegou Bella foi pegar, eles comeram na mesa da cozinha e Thony tomou sua mamadeira.

Só onze da noite o menininho começou a bocejar e Bella colocou ele para dormir rapidamente.

Depois que o colocou no berço ela olhou a bolsa dele e viu suas roupas sujas, Bella pegou logo a sacola e levou para a área da lavanderia.

— Hey o que você está fazendo aí? — Edward disse aparecendo vestido só com a calça do moletom.

— Coloquei as roupas do Thony para lavar logo — ela disse.

— E não pode fazer isso depois? — ele falou.

— Tem algo melhor em mente? — ela perguntou percebendo as intenções dele, seu corpo todo se arrepiou.

— Talvez — ele olhou ao redor — E acho que posso mostrar aqui para você, nunca estramos essa parte aqui da casa.

— É verdade — ela concordou, ele se aproximou dela, que ficou imobilizada entre ele e a máquina de lavar.

Olhando para ela como se fosse uma cobra pronta para dar um bote, Edward a agarrou com força colocando ela em cima da máquina de lavar.

Seus lábios tomaram o dela com força, sua língua procurando a dela, Bella arfou com o beijo bruto e correspondeu da mesma forma, entrelaçando sua língua na dele, abrindo ainda mais sua boca para tornar o beijo mais profundo.

As mãos de Edward puxaram sua blusa e ela ergueu tirando aquela peça rapidamente, ficando com um sutiã preto, não demorou para ele tirar aquela peça também e descer seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, chupando sua pele e mordiscando fazendo ela gemer e querer mais.

Ele foi a empurrando fazendo ela ficar com seu tronco deitado em cima da máquina e Edward desceu seus lábios pela barriga dela, brincando com seu umbigo, ele abriu sua calça jeans e puxou a peça junto com a calcinha.

Ele não perdeu tempo em abrir as pernas dela e colocar seu rosto entre elas. Ele beijou sua virilha e sua entrada que já estava úmida.

Bella gemeu colocando seus pés no ombro dele, ficando mais aberta, suas mãos foram para o cabelo dele. Edward beijou seus grandes lábios, chupando-os, colocou dois dedos dentro dela e sua boca foi para o clitóris, Bella gemeu alto, puxando seus cabelos e rebolando em sua boca sem parar, Edward chupou com força e avidamente, sabendo que logo ela chegaria ao seu ápice do prazer e dito e feito, logo o corpo dela se contorceu e ela puxou mais forte seus cabelos enquanto gozava com força.

Ele a chupou mais um pouco antes de voltar seus lábios pelo corpo dela, seu peito subia e descia rápido.

— Você ainda vai me deixar careca um dia — ele disse olhando para ela.

— Ai desculpa, mas não tinha outra coisa para puxar — ela falou tentando controlar sua respiração.

— Não me importo, mas depois de três dias assim, começa a doer — falou e Bella colocou as pontas dos seus dedos na cabeça dele, massageando suavemente.

— Bem... então deixa eu fazer um agradinho no meu maridinho — ela disse sorrindo e o beijou.

Edward apertou sua bunda e seios indeciso sobre qual apertar.

Bella impulsionou seu corpo e ele a desceu da máquina, ela se virou com ele e quebrou o beijo descendo seus lábios por seu corpo, lambendo suas tatuagens.

— Bella — ele disse gemendo quando ela puxou suas calças para baixo e agarrou sua ereção.

Ela o massageou antes de colocá-lo em sua boca e chupa-lo com gosto e forte até suas bochechas ficarem para dentro e cansar, ela o soltou fazendo um barulhinho involuntário e massageou suas bolas com a mão.

Edward gemeu segurando seus cabelos para não atrapalhar, vendo ela brincar com sua boca em suas bolas, voltando a chupar seu membro.

Droga, ele não queria gozar assim. Queria gozar em seu sexo, ou sua bunda, ou sua barriga, ou seus seios, ou sua cara.

Esperava que pudesse fazer todos eles durante a noite.

Ele a puxou para subir e beijou seus lábios com desejo, apertando suas mãos nas nadegas dela e esfregando sua ereção.

Ele voltou a colocar ela em cima da máquina de lavar e Bella percebeu que agora ela vibrava, lavando a roupa.

Edward se posicionou entre as pernas dela e deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade.

Bella gemeu arranhando suas costas e beijou seu ombro e pescoço.

Ele investiu para dentro dela entrando e saindo com força, ambos gemeiam e respiravam com dificuldade, a boca de Edward ora estava na dela, ora em seus seios ou pescoço, as mãos de Bella apertavam seu cabelo, ombro, arranhavam suas costas e acariciavam seu peito.

A vibração da máquina se tornou mais forte e Bella gemeu mais alto, sentindo elas irem diretamente para seu sexo sensível e excitado.

— Ahh... porra... Edwar... vou... gozaaar... de novo — ela disse ofegante com dificuldade, rebolando em seu membro.

— Goza baby, goza — ele disse sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar também, ele não duraria muito.

Ela gritou, seu corpo todo se contorcendo de novo e gozou com força, Edward beijou seus lábios com força, mordiscando e despejando sêmen dentro dela mesmo.

Eles pararam ofegantes e um poucos suados, a maquina ainda vibrando embaixo da bunda de Bella.

— Acho que descobrimos outro benefício para a máquina de lavar — ela disse depois de uns momentos.

Ele riu.

— Do caralho que descobrimos, agora vamos, ainda quero comer você na nossa cama como minha esposa — ele disse e ela foi de bom grado em seus braços, feliz pela lavanderia ser longe do quarto do Thony.

Agora que iam para o quarto tinha que se lembrar de gemer mais baixo. Afinal queria que seu filho tivesse uma noite bem tranquila dormindo que a dela seria a mais agitada possível.

Ela sorriu quando Edward a colocou na cama e ficou por cima dela beijando seus lábios com fervor.

Com certeza, aquela seria uma noite bem agitada.

Ela torcia muito por isso.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem? O que acharam desse capítulo? Ficou bonzinho?

Espero que tenham gostado.

Parei de postar dois na semana, porque os comentários diminuíram, então vamos continuar só segunda mesmo, ok?

Bem no próximo o relacionamento deles vai ser colocado a prova e alguma das meninas do Edward vai atacar... Quem será?

Haha

Logo tem mais

Beijão

Boa semana,

lalac

obs: geente Esme é hilária não é? Coitado do Carlisle e do Edward com a imagem mental, pelo menos não provocou nenhum mal funcionamento nele, kkkkkk  
Já pensou? Tive até uma ideia com isso haha  
Agora fui.


	23. O que é isso?

Dias depois...

Bella se virou na cama quando sentiu um corpo se colar ao seu.

Ela se ergueu e ascendeu a luz do abajur encontrando Edward. Ele havia acabado de sair do banho e estava com cheiro de sabonete, vestido com apenas uma boxer branca.

— O que foi que aconteceu? — ela perguntou, já que ele havia mandado uma mensagem dizendo que iria demorar porque havia ocorrido um problema.

Edward suspirou.

— Emmett achou Rose — ele disse.

— Isso não é bom? — Ela perguntou.

— Parece que ela tinha um noivo, mas ela não queria se casar com eles seus pais a estavam obrigando a isso. Quando ela saiu daqui ela voltou para casa, contou o que tinha acontecido e pensou que seus pais iriam desistir do casamento, mas acontece que parece que o noivo dela que pediu para Jacob fazer aquilo, ele queria provar ela junto com os amigos. Quando ela descobriu isso e seus pais nem se importaram pensando apenas no dinheiro que ganhariam no casamento ela fugiu de casa e estava morando na rua.

— Oh céus — Bella exclamou — ela está bem?

— Agora sim.

— Como Emm a achou?

— Na verdade ela estava atrás de mim, Emmett a encontrou na entrada do clube a trouxe para o meu escritório, ela queria fazer programas para mim — ele disse.

— Oh... Você aceitou? — Bella perguntou.

— Emmett não meu deu a oportunidade, eles tiveram uma discussão bem acalorada — ele riu um pouco.

— Mas ela está bem?

— Hum... acho que sim, ela foi embora com Emmett.

— Ele gosta dela, não é?

— Sim... nunca vi ele desse jeito — Edward comentou.

Bella suspirou.

— Nós estávamos conversando e conseguimos fazer ela ir morar com Emmett, ela aceitou, mas disse que mesmo assim precisava de dinheiro e eu tinha que ajuda-la. Então eu... hum... tive uma ideia... não sei se vai gostar, mas...

— O que é? — ela perguntou desconfiada.

— Ela realmente parece não querer trabalhar para mim sendo prostituta... Então eu pensei que ela poderia trabalhar para mim de outra forma — ele disse hesitante.

— Como? — Bella quase gritou, pensando nas mil e uma possibilidades.

— Bem... Você disse que estava pensando em fazer um curso e até se inscreveu para alguns... eu pensei que ela poderia ser uma baba para o Thony enquanto você estivesse estudando — ele disse.

Bella o encarou de boca aberta.

— Você não gosta da ideia? Eu só...

— Oh ao contrário, é uma ideia perfeita Edward, apesar do que acho que Esme vai ficar decepcionada ela já esperava tomar conta dele.

— Mamãe pode lidar com isso.

— Bem... eu acho que podemos tentar e ver como ela se sai com ele— Bella comentou.

— Sabia que você não seria contra — ele beijou seus lábios rapidamente.

Bella aprofundou o beijo puxando o edredom de cima deles e ficando em cima de seu colo.

As mãos de Edward foram imediatamente para bunda dela acariciando aquela carne enquanto ele sentia todo seu corpo se arrepiar.

Bella mordiscou seu lábio e desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dele.

— Bella — ele gemeu.

— Shii, quietinho, você trabalhou de mais, agora merece um agradinho da sua putinha — ela sussurrou sensualmente.

— Só minha — ele falou a virando na cama e ficando por cima dela, suas mãos agarraram sua coxa com força e sua boca beijou a dela profundamente entrelaçando sua língua a dela bruscamente.

Ele roçou seu membro nela, puxando sua blusa para cima, tendo livre acesso a seus seios, ele acariciou e beliscou seu mamilo, fazendo-a gemer e puxar seu cabelo.

— Você gosta assim putinha?

— Ah, Edward por favor — ela disse gemendo querendo mais.

Ele desceu sua mão e a acariciou por cima da calcinha molhada.

— Já está tão molhada vadia, sempre pronta para mim — ele disse apertando seu sexo por cima da calcinha.

— Estava sonhando com você — ela disse gemendo mordendo seu lábio enquanto ele chupava seu pescoço.

— E o que eu estava fazendo no seu sonho? — ele perguntou.

— Você me colocava de quatro bruscamente, rasgava minha calcinha e me fodia com força, enquanto me chamava de sua putinha, sua vadia e me comia com tanta força que a casa toda desabava — ela disse com um pouco de dificuldade.

Ele riu.

— Caralho não sei se vou derrubar a casa, mas te comer com força eu vou — ele disse e a colocou de quatro na cama puxando sua calcinha até rasgar. Bella sentiu um pouco de dor com o movimento, mas apenas se empinou para ele, vendo seu sonho se tornar realidade.

— Ahh isso putinha, empina essa bundinha para mim — ele disse — gostosa — falou dando um tapa em sua bunda.

— Edward... por favor... — ela disse sentindo seu sexo pulsando.

— O que você quer minha vadia? Diz para mim... — ele falou tirando sua cueca e acariciando sua ereção olhando para ela bem empinada para ele.

— Quero você dentro de mim. Agora. — ela mandou.

— Eu que mando aqui puta, meto em você quando quiser — ele disse batendo do outro lado, fazendo ela ficar ainda mais empinada, esfregou seu membro na entrada dela que rebolou para frente.

Ele afastou a provocando e bateu com seu membro em sua nadega.

Ela grunhiu tentando se virar para ele, mas ele a segurou e entrou para dentro dela com facilidade e força.

Bella gemeu e rebolou sua bunda, com ele entrando e saindo de dentro dela com força.

Ela movimentava seu quadril para frente e para trás sentindo os movimentos mais fortes.

— Isso minha putinha, rebola, gostosa... aahh... que delícia... me aperta com força — ele disse gemendo bombeando seu membro para dentro dela, puxando seus cabelos e beijando sua boca.

— Droga... caralho... Edward... aah... me fode com força... aahhh isso... maaaais... maais — Bella gemia.

— Assim, que você quer cachorra... assim — ele disse indo com mais força ainda, a cama se movimentando para lá e para cá — Isso me aperta com essa boceta gostosa, minha vadia — ele disse sentindo o corpo dela se contorcer todo e ela gritar.

Ele colocou a mão na boca dela lembrando que seu filho dormia no quarto ao lado e que se ele acordasse agora, passaria a noite todo acordado.

Bella chupou seus dedos, seus olhos se revirando enquanto ela gozava com força.

Edward saiu de dentro dela e a virou na cama, empurrou a cabeça dela e fez ela chupar seu membro com vigor até que ele gozou em sua boca e ela bebeu tudo.

— Hum... amo leitinho quente no meio da noite — ela disse lambendo os lábios.

— Eu sei sua putinha safada, toda minha eu te amo para caralho — ele disse beijando sem nenhum pudor seus lábios.

— Eu sei... e eu também te amo... para sempre.

— Para sempre — ele concordou, voltando a beija-la com força.

...

No mês seguinte Bella começou a fazer psicologia na Universidade de Seattle. Foi difícil para ela deixar seu menino aos cuidados de outra mulher, mas havia passado o mês inteiro com Rosalie e percebeu que ela era uma boa mulher e louca por crianças, sem falar que seu filho gostou dela de cara.

A loira tinha pose de durona, mas ela era muito simpática e o principal de tudo, estava gostando de Emmett.

Então Bella não precisava se preocupar com ela querendo dar em cima do seu marido.

Rosalie havia dito que Emmett tinha se apaixonado por ela, assim que a viu por isso a salvou, mas ela disse que estava fazendo jogo duro com ele, já que tinha medo de se entregar a ele e quebrar seu coração.

Bella garantiu que Emmett não faria isso e falou que ele estava procurando por Rose desde do dia que ela tinha escapado de sua casa. O que a surpreendeu já que ela não sabia disso.

Rosalie prometeu que pensaria no assunto e Bella apostou com Edward que não demoraria duas semanas para eles estarem juntos.

Edward sorria conversando com um velho cliente enquanto tinha uma mulher descendo e subindo em um mastro no palco completamente nua com suas partes cobertas por um tapa sexo.

— Então você vai querer ela? — Edward perguntou acenando para Victoria que dançava até o chão, ela ficou de quatro rebolando sua bunda nua.

— Com certeza que gostosa meu pau já está duro aqui — ele disse.

Edward sorriu, olhando para a mulher. Se fosse tempos atrás ele estaria duro e louco para ter ela também, mas agora ele não conseguia sentir nada. Nem um arrepio sequer.

Sua mulher realmente o havia estragado para outras mulheres e ele não podia está mais satisfeito com isso.

— Vou falar com ela assim que ela sair do palco, você vai querer um quarto como sempre?

— Sim e duas horas pelo menos com essa gostosura — ele disse passando algumas notas de dólares para ele.

Edward guardou no bolso, sem conferir.

— Bem, fique à vontade quando ela terminar é só ir para o quarto que logo ela estará lá.

O homem assentiu lambendo os lábios.

Edward se afastou dela falando para Jasper avisar para Victoria.

Ele foi para sua sala.

Estava extremamente cansado, aquela semana estava começando a nascer os dentes de Thony e ele estava com febre e enjoadinho.

Ele nem queria ter ido trabalhar, mas tinha que resolver uns assuntos importantes.

Mas, sinceramente tudo que ele estava querendo ela o calor e conforto da sua cama e do corpo da sua mulher.

Estava a uma semana já sem sexo, já que ambos estavam preocupados com o filho que chorava toda noite com dor na gengiva, febre e para melhorar ele estava com o ouvido inflamado.

Com Bella estudando sobrava para ele ficar cuidando dele quando estava em casa, junto com Rosalie, mas dodói o menino só se acalmava mais com o pai ou a mãe.

O médico tinha dito que isso passaria em mais uma semana, Edward esperava realmente que sim.

Seu menino já estava com quase 10 meses, ele era pesado, com dobrinhas no braço e na perna. Seus cabelos eram claros e seus olhos verdes eram cheios de curiosidade a cada coisa estranha que via.

Ele engatinhava pela casa toda se deixasse e andava no anda já, ele até já ficava em pé segurando em algo, o que levou Edward a abaixar o colchão do berço.

Edward olhou a pilha de papeis que ainda tinha que ver de problemas dos clubes. Não podia ir embora agora e muito menos deitar na atraente e nova cama do seu escritório.

Tinha que se lembrar e pedir para sua adorável esposa, ir ali para que pudessem estreá-la de novo e de novo. Fazer amor ou sexo com ela era algo que nunca se cansaria.

Olhou para os papeis de novo e para a cama.

Só dez minutinhos, não fariam tão mal fariam?

Ele se aproximou dela e se jogou na cama de costas.

Só dez minutinhos... ou quinze.

Precisava tirar um cochilo.

Adormeceu quase que instantaneamente.

Acordou sentindo uma sensação gostosa percorrer todo seu membro.

Algo úmido deslizava por toda sua extensão.

Ah, sim, ele amava quando sua esposa acordava com um boquete.

Ele levou suas mãos aos cabelos dela e sorriu ao mesmo tempo que a boca o chupou com força e um pouco bruto.

Imediatamente paralisou.

Sua esposa não era assim.

E ele tinha certeza que os cabelos de Bellla, eram mais macios.

Ele abriu seus olhos erguendo seu rosto e para seu horror não era Bella que estava ali.

— Que porra é essa? — ele disse saltando para o mais longe de Jessica que sorria ao mesmo tempo que a porta se abria e para sua surpresa e desespero quem entrava era Bella.

— O que é isso? — ela disse e vendo Jessica, vestida apenas com uma saia plissada xadrez, sem parte de cima e Edward com seu membro para fora e de boca aberta.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :Oii amores, tudo bem?  
Postando aqui hoje porque amanhã o dia vai ser corrido,  
o que acharam do capitulo? Qual será a reação da Bella?  
Será que ela vai simplesmente fugir, ou colocar Jessica no lugar dela?  
Acho que a primeira hein haha... ou não  
Deu aminésia kkkkk  
beeem, comentem sei que vai ser difícil, mas se chegarem a 600 comentários, vou postar o próximo quarta, só faltam 33 comentários e vocês já conseguiram isso.  
Mereço recomendações?  
beeem comentem, beijos  
lalac


	24. Confiança: a base de tudo

Edward rapidamente fechou sua calça e olhou para sua esposa.

Ela estava com uma expressão assassina no rosto com a mão em sua cintura encarando Jessica duramente.

— Bella amor... não é isso que você está pensando —Edward falou com desespero.

Não é isso que você está pensando.

Ótima frase a se dizer. Não é isso o que todos maridos dizem quando a mulher o pega no flagra com a amante?

— Você não sabe a porra do que estou pensando — ela disse duramente olhando para ele ameaçadoramente.

Ela se aproximou de Jessica que tremeu de medo.

O olhar em seu rosto era tão malvado que Edward estava começando a se sentir excitado.

— Ótima hora para isso — ele murmurou tão baixo que ele mesmo mal escutou.

— O que você estava fazendo com meu marido? — ela perguntou.

— Eu... eu — Jessica gaguejou.

— Eu perguntei que porra você estava fazendo com o MEU marido — ela repetiu sua voz mais cortante ainda, agarrando o braço de Jessica com força.

— Ele estava cansado, pensei em fazer um agrado para ele — Jessica falou empinando o nariz.

Bella acertou em cheio sua mão na cara dela.

— Você é uma vadia de quinta — Bella cuspiu para ela — Acha que eu nunca percebi os olhares que você dá ao meu marido? Eu sei reconhecer quando alguém o quer, mas para o seu azar ele é MEU e nenhuma puta vai toma-lo de mim — Bella disse com força.

Edward sorriu sentindo um maldito orgulho dela.

E principalmente por ela confiar nele, porque com certeza se fosse outra, já estaria gritando e batendo em Edward.

Jessica olhou para Bella desafiadoramente antes de soltar um riso alto e cheio de escárnio.

— Você acha mesmo que Edward é fiel com você? — Ela falou sarcástica — Ele pode ser casado, mas é um cafetão, ele cuida da gente e enquanto você está em casa cuidando daquele garotinho, seu maridinho fica aqui cuidando da gente, dando o que a gente precisa, vendo mulheres nuas a noite inteira e não se importando nem um pouco com a mulherzinha sem sal que fica em casa — Jessica cuspiu e um segundos depois a mão de Bella se encontrava na sua cara novamente.

Em seu rosto ficou a marca certeira da mão de Bella nele.

— Sem sal é a tua bunda, sua puta de quinta — ela disse com raiva.

Edward olhou em choque para Jéssica.

— Puta que pariu — ele disse a ela — vá agora pegar suas coisas e dê o fora daqui eu não quero mais você nem a vinte metros desse clube ou de qualquer lugar que eu ou minha família esteja — ele disse.

— Você não pode fazer isso — ela disse olhando para ele atordoada — Eu sou uma das suas melhores garotas aqui e você sabe muito bem disso tanto que estava achando muito bom o que eu estava fazendo — ela disse.

— Já chega — Edward explodiu — Eu respeito todas vocês aqui e não vou aceitar alguém aqui que me desrespeita ou minha mulher. Eu dou muita liberdade a vocês, mas eu que ainda mando aqui e eu quero ver você fora daqui — falou pegando no braço dela e abriu a porta com força a carregando dali.

— Edward não por favor meu ex-noivo ele... ta la fora... não faça isso — Jessica disse desesperada.

— Pensasse nisso antes de fazer o que fez.

— Edward... eu pensei que fosse gostar, por favor.

— Você vai embora daqui assim como entrou.

— Edward pare — Bella disse e ele imediatamente parou olhando para esposa.

— Solte-a .

Edward a soltou e ambos encararam Bella.

— Eu nunca opinei em nada daqui e eu posso realmente odiar você nesse momento, você pode ser uma puta imunda, mas nenhuma mulher deve sofrer sendo perseguida por um homem então você pode ficar aqui até arrumar outro lugar para ficar, você tem três dias para isso, mas se tocar em Edward de novo eu não vou ser tão piedosa assim — ela disse — Se ainda estiver aqui em três dias eu vou vim aqui e fazer questão de coloca-la para fora do jeito que eu te encontrar.

— Eu não vou — Jessica disse controlando a vontade de chorar.

— Agora sai da minha frente — e Jessica saiu de cabeça baixa, humilhada, com o ego lá embaixo.

Bella e Edward ficaram se olhando no corredor.

— Bella... — ele começou.

— Cala a boca — ela disse e se virou para ir embora.

— Bella amor, me escuta — ele disse segurando seu braço.

— Solte-me Edward por favor — Bella disse puxando seu braço dele.

Edward a soltou e respirou fundo vendo ela sair dali

Com certeza aquela semana foi um merda.

...

Bella parou o carro em frente à casa e saiu.

Sabia que estava tarde, mas ela precisava conversar.

As lagrimas de raiva deslizavam pelo seu rosto e se tinha uma pessoa que ela poderia desabafar e a entenderia, ela sabia que só podia ser Esme.

Bella apertou a campanha repetidas vezes até que a porta se abriu.

Carlisle estava vestido com um roupão felpudo verde musgo.

— Bella querida está tudo bem? — ele perguntou.

— Eu... eu preciso falar com Esme? Ela está? — Bella fungou controlando suas lágrimas.

— Eu estou aqui... Está tudo bem com Edward e Thony? — ela perguntou descendo a escada vestida só com um robe de seda, meia descabelada.

— Sim... eu queria falar outra coisa — Bella disse.

— Bom... eu estarei no quarto — Carlisle falou.

— Desculpe por acordar vocês — ela disse.

— Aah não estávamos dormindo querida — ele disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela e subindo.

Bella se sentiu ainda mais mal por interrompe-los.

— Venha filha, senta aqui. Você quer agua? — Esme perguntou.

— Não — Bella disse balançando a cabeça e se sentou no sofá.

Esme sentou-se ao seu lado e esperou ela falar.

— Como você fazia isso? — Bella sussurrou — Como você aguentava ficar casada com Carlisle sabendo que toda noite ele estava rodeado de mulheres lindas e nuas?

— Ah isso — Esme suspirou e sorriu — você foi visitar Edward por acaso? — ela perguntou.

Bella assentiu.

— Aposto que não o encontrou em uma situação muito boa...

— Sim, eu pedi para Rose ficar hoje a noite com Thony... eu queria fazer uma surpresa para ele...mas quando eu cheguei lá... ele não estava sozinho, ele estava dormindo mas...— Bella suspirou.

— Isso aconteceu muito comigo e Carlisle mais vezes que possa imaginar. No começo tinha muitos ciúmes, e não conseguia aceitar aquilo, quando o vi com outra garota pela primeira vez eu fiquei um mês sem falar com ele e ela só estava massageando suas costas. Eu era muito insegura, mas depois que voltamos e a cada dia que passava ele me mostrava que me amava e o quanto eu era importante para ele. Ele me contava tudo o que acontecia, o que tinha feito, se visto alguma delas nua ou se alguma delas tinha tentado algo... Nós fomos criando um círculo e cada vez mais eu confiava nele. Tem momentos que realmente não é fácil, saber que ele está rodeado de mulheres. Mas eu sabia que ele me amava, que eu era a única para ele depois de tudo é claro, afinal eu tinha casado com ele, eu era a mulher dele, a mãe de seus filhos e por mais que ele passasse a noite toda vendo várias e várias mulheres nuas, dançando, fazendo coisas que eu nem ouso fazer, nada disso mais importava porque era para mim que ele voltava, era a meu lado que dormia, era a minha boca que ele beijava, era meu corpo que ele tocava, era a mim que ele amava e ama até hoje.

Bella sorriu chorando e abraçou Esme com força.

— Obrigada Esme, eu sabia que só você me entenderia — ela disse e Esme sorriu beijando sua bochecha.

— Estou aqui para isso filha. Meu filho te ama pode ter certeza disso e o que quer que tenha acontecido, sei que vocês vão conseguir resolver. Vocês tem que conversar e você tem que confiar muito nele.

— Eu confio — Bella garantiu — Quando eu cheguei Jasper tinha me falado que Edward estava dormindo no escritório e quando eu entrei e vi aquela mulher tentando se aproveitar dele... eu sabia, sentia que ele não tinha culpa de nada. Ela falou coisas horrorosas... eu não quero acreditar nela, mas é difícil.

— Ah querida isso sempre vai acontecer. Algumas acham que elas são donas dele, mas não é assim é só você mostrar que na verdade é você que ele quer.

— Eu mostrei eu acho... — Bella suspirou — Edward disse que ia expulsar ela dali..., mas eu não deixei... ela está lá porque o ex-noivo persegue ela... eu não podia deixar ela desprotegida assim... eu dei um prazo para ela sair de lá. Você acha que eu fiz mal?

Esme sorriu.

— Você tem um coração muito nobre Bella, porque se fosse eu teria arrebentado a cara dela e jogado na rua sem nenhum remorso.

Bella riu com isso.

— Não pensei que fosse violenta.

— Ah não mexa com minha família e meu marido se você não quiser ver — ela disse rindo — Mas me diga você deu pelo menos um tapinha nela não deu?

— Um ou dois... — Bella falou piscando.

— Essa é minha garota — Esme riu a abraçando.

...

— O que você fez para ela? — Carlisle disse ao telefone.

— Ela quem? Bella está ai? — Edward conversava no telefone ao viva voz enquanto dirigia.

— Uhum sim... o que aconteceu?

— Argh Jessica me chupou enquanto eu dormia e Bella chegou bem na hora — ele falou ao pai.

— Porra filho eu falei que ela ia te causar problemas não é de hoje que ela tenta algo

— Eu sei... eu estou chegando casa, amanhã a gente conversa.

— Tudo bem filho.

— Boa noite.

— Boa noite pai — ele disse desligando.

Entrou na garagem de sua casa, Bella não tinha chegado. O carro de Emmett estava parado na entrada e ele sabia que era Rose que estava com ele.

Quando entrou Rose estava na sala brincando com Thony que estava no chão e cima do tapete babando um mordedor.

— Ele está bem? — Edward perguntou.

— Hum sim...

— Eu dei o remédio para ele, a dor deve ter passado e ele está ligado no 220 volts — ela falou.

Edward sorriu pegando o filho que esticou os bracinhos.

— Cadê Bella?

— Já está vindo — Edward respondeu apenas — Pode ir agora. Eu tomo conta dele.

Rose assentiu e arrumou suas coisas se despedindo de Thony.

— É filhão acho que o papai está meio encrencado — Edward disse beijando as bochechas gordinhas do filho.

— auaudkdbiausiais — Thony murmurou.

Edward sorriu.

— Eu sei mamãe fica linda brava, só espero que não sobre para mim depois...

— Você vai me proteger?

— Nah!

— O QUE? Não campeão temos que ficar juntos — Edward disse chegando no quarto, colocou Thony sentado na cama e chutou seus calçados rapidamente — Como vou te ajudar com as gatinhas daqui alguns anos se você não ajudar o papai agora?

Thony deitou se virando.

Edward o pegou rapidamente colocando sentado em seu colo.

O menino choramingou deitando na barriga do pai Edward o abraçou.

Ele passou a mão em sua fralda e percebeu que ela estava cheia.

— Hum... parece que eu vou ter um servicinho agora — Edward disse se levantando e indo para o quarto dele. Colocou deitado no trocador e rapidamente tirou sua calça.

— Huum filhão você ta podrezinho não é? O que você andou comendo, hein? — ele disse fazendo careta.

O menino riu babando o chocalho mole.

Edward abriu sua fralda e o limpou rapidamente o segurou com uma mão enquanto ele pegava outra, Edward passou o talco nele.

— E esse pauzinho duro já quer mijar filhão, não vá mijar de novo no papai tá bom —Edward disse fazendo cocegas em sua barriga.

O menino olhou para ele rindo sapeca e então começou a fazer xixi para o alto.

— Droga — Edward disse — Seu pestinha — ele falou pegando a calça dele e colocando em cima dele.

Quando percebeu que ele terminou o limpou novamente, passando o talco nele.

— Sabe filhão você puxou o papai com esse sacão, tenho certeza que vi dar muito trabalho para as mulheres, ainda mais se for que nem eu... Tá no sangue dos Cullen, mas já vou logo avisando arrume uma mulher que tenha confiança em você, porque se não vai dar trabalho ainda mais se você for ser um cafetão que nem o papai... eu sei que não é o melhor emprego mas você pode escolher não precisa fazer isso... na verdade eu nem sei se quero isso para você... Da muita dor de cabeça se você quiser casar e ter essa vida... Talvez seja hora de acabar com isso... — ele foi divagando enquanto o arrumava e vestia outra roupinha nele..

Quando ele terminou Edward ficou o ninando o menino dormiu rapidamente.

O pai o colocou no berço.

Edward depois tomou um banho e vestiu uma calça de moletom, quando ele saiu do banheiro, Bella estava sentada na cama.

Ele suspirou e a encarou.

— Bella desculpa, não foi culpa minha. Eu estava dormindo e por um momento pensei que fosse você. Sinto muito eu não queria aquilo e...

— Tudo bem — ela o interrompeu — Eu acredito em você — falou.

Ele deu um suspiro de alívio.

— Estamos bem então? — Ele perguntou sentando ao seu lado.

— Doeu ver você daquele jeito, você podia está inconsciente, mas não muda o fato de ela ter tocado você. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva de tudo, mas eu confio em você, Edward, mas você tem que me prometer que se uma delas tentar qualquer coisa se ao menos alisar seu peito ou pegar na sua mão você tem que me dizer. E principalmente não esquecer de trancar a maldita porta.

— Eu prometo baby, eu amo você e só você que eu quero — ele disse profundamente.

— Eu acredito — ela disse e beijou a boca dele fortemente.

Mas antes que ele pudesse ir mais a fundo, Bella se separou dele e o entregou o travesseiro o empurrando.

— Não é só porque eu te perdoei, que muda o que aconteceu, querendo ou não ela te chupou e você merece um castiguinho, então durma bem no sofá — ela disse fechando a porta do quarto deixando ele de boca aberta.

Uma hora depois Edward ainda estava tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo ali no sofá deitado, encarando o teto escuro.

Suspirou.

Não conseguiria dormir assim.

Ele sabia disso.

Precisava de Bella.

Queria ela.

Não conseguia mais dormir, sem sentir seu calor, seus braços ao redor dela.

Ele suspirou e ouviu passos descendo as escadas.

Ficou em silencio apreensivo e logo viu o vulto de Bella enrolada em um edredom se deitar em cima dele.

— Não fala nada — ela disse o abraçando e sentindo seu cheiro.

— Não vou — ele prometeu beijando sua testa e a abraçando.

Depois disso ambos dormiram rapidamente.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Como prometido postando o capi... haha

O que acharam? Bella não foi muito malvada eu sei, mas pelo menos ela colocou Jessica no lugar dela e não saiu correndo, sem fazer nada né.

E o momento de mamãe conselheira com Esme?

E Edward e Thony, tão fofos hein! haha

Beem, segunda tem maais

beijos amores


	25. Sequestro

— Vai para o papai vai — Bella disse animada colocando Thony no chão.

Ele estava vestido com uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa, com os dizeres " não mexa com minha mamãe'' que Edward tinha comprado, seus cabelos loiros estavam despenteados como o do pai.

O menininho riu olhando para Edward a alguns passos dele.

Bella o encorajou e ele deu seis passos vacilantes em direção ao pai

— Esse é meu garoto — Edward disse o pegando e beijando e abraçando. Thony deu um beijo babado no pai — Agora volta para a mamãe — Edward disse o colocando no chão e a Thony voltou para os braços da mãe.

Os avós que assistiam bateram palmas, assim como Jasper, Alice, Rose e Emm que finalmente haviam assumido o namoro.

Era dia de Ação de Graça e todos estavam na casa de Carlisle e Esme para passarem o feriado em família.

Eles já tinham almoçado e estavam no jardim de Esme sentados na cadeira conversando e paparicando Thony que era o único bebe da família.

Thony já estava um menininho já cada vez mais parecido com o pai. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de divertimento, tinha um sorriso torto com apenas os quatro dentes da frente e os cabelos despenteados do pai.

Bella se derretia pelo garoto que com certeza destruiria muitos corações com sua beleza.

O dela já era totalmente destruído.

O da avó e tias também.

— Parece que alguém já vai está andando em sua festa de um ano — Esme disse sorrindo.

— Ah nem me fale, esse menininho é muito espertinho — Bella disse.

— Puxou o pai — Edward disse erguendo o filho no alto o fazendo dar gargalhadas gostosas.

— Awann, ele é tão lindinho — Rosalie disse derretida para o menino.

— Se quiser podemos fazer um assim, baby — foi Carlisle quem disse.

Emmett bufou.

— Você vai mesmo ficar paquerando minha namorada na minha frente e da sua mulher?

— Fala o menino que paquerou minha esposa durante mais de vinte anos sem se importar? Eu mal comecei — ele disse piscando.

Emmett bufou e os outro riram.

— Vingança é um prato que se come frio — Edward sussurrou para o amigo rindo.

— Esme não vai me defender — Emmett disse parecendo uma criança.

— Desculpe querido, prefiro os loiros — ela disse dando um sorriso malvado — e Rosalie roubou meu coração assim que chegou — ela disse sugestivamente e passou o braço na cintura da loira, o outro estava no de Carlisle — Quem sabe... — ela disse olhando de um para o outro bem sugestivamente..

Edward engasgou com a cerveja e voltaram a rir alto.

— Bella você já decidiu o tema da festa do Thony? — Alice mudou de assunto, depois de um momento. Thony foi andando agarrado nas pernas de cada um deles, até chegar no avô que o pegou e brincou com ele.

— Já, Aliie, mais vai ser surpresa para vocês — ela respondeu malvada.

— Eu não acredito, você não pode fazer isso com a gente — Esme disse com um biquinho, parecendo uma criança.

— Rosalie sabe, isso é injusto — Alice falou como a mãe.

— Vocês ajudaram com roupas, quarto e tiveram meu casamento, Edward e eu queremos cuidar da primeira festinha dele sozinhos, prometo que nos próximos vocês ajudam.

Ambas bufaram juntas.

Rosalie sorriu.

— Não gosto mais de você — Esme disse fazendo cara feia para Rosalie.

Depois pensou em um jeito de fazê-la falar.

Hum... Não seria nada difícil.

...

Poucas semanas depois Anthony Cullen fez 1 ano e a festa foi em grande estilo.

Com a decoração do Pequeno Príncipe e com ele vestido a caráter.

A festa foi em um salão infantil, ao ar livre bem espaçoso e decorado.

Foi lindo e emocionante, mesmo o menino não sabendo o que estava acontecendo.

Ele amou ficar na piscina de bolinha e quase não queria sair dali.

A festa foi divertida e estava cheia de crianças da vizinhança.

Todos sentiram a magia da infância os envolver e voltaram a ser crianças aquele dia.

Bella até se arriscou a pular na cama elástica com Edward, já que tinha uma que era para adultos. Seu filho ria e batia palminhas vendo os pais, até Emmett pulou.

Antes dos parabéns, os pais descobriram os benefícios de um amasso no pula-pula.

Na hora dos parabéns, todos os convidados podiam sentir a felicidade e alegria que emanava dos três. Thony estava no colo da mãe com Edward ao lado que apagou as velinhas.

Depois do bolo, Thony cansando adormeceu e mesmo assim a festa continuou.

...

Dias depois...

Bella já estava saindo da sala quando foi parada.

Mark a chamou e ela parou olhando para ele.

Ele era da idade de Bella, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis era muito bonito, mas Bella jà era totalmente apaixonada por outro homem.

— Bella quando vamos fazer o trabalho? Não quero deixar para cima da hora sabe — ele disse.

— Oh temos que ver com Ângela também.

— Ela disse para nós vermos e falar com ela, ela pode há qualquer hora.

— Hoje é muito cedo? — Ele perguntou ansioso.

— Oh não, mas eu tenho que ficar com meu filho essa tarde, a babá dele não vai poder hoje, a não ser que faça lá em casa — ela disse.

— Bom sem problemas para mim as três pode ser? — Ele disse.

— Ok — ela concordou — te vejo as três então — ele disse apressado e deu um beijo em seu rosto saindo.

Bella suspirou.

Se ele não fosse um gay totalmente assumido.

E se ela não tivesse um marido que gostava muito.

As três em ponto a companhia de sua casa tocou e ela abriu vendo Mark ele a cumprimentou com dois beijinhos e entrou na casa.

— Ah meu Deus, seu filho é tão lindo — ele disse olhando para o menininho de um ano e pouco que brincava com seus brinquedos no tapete. Ele sorriu olhando para o homem estranho.

— Sim — Bella concordou orgulhosa.

— Menina, esse daí vai fazer ter filas de pretendentes na sua casa — ele disse.

— Puff, nem me lembre — ela disse.

Mark riu.

— Como é o seu nome menininho? — ele perguntou ao menininho que o olhou desconfiado.

— Bom — ele respondeu.

— Tom?... Thony? Que menino esperto — ele disse.

Thony coçou o olho abraçando a mãe.

— Você se importar de esperar dez minutinhos aqui, enquanto o coloco para dormir? — ela perguntou.

— Não vai lá — ele disse.

Bella o levou para o quarto, o ninou e rapidamente Thony adormeceu como um anjinho. Sabia que o menino estava com sono, ele havia acordado, mais cedo que o costume, parecendo querer impedir o pai de ter um delicioso sexo matinal que não aconteceu.

Bella o colocou no berço e pegou a babá eletrônica.

Voltou para a sala encontrando Mark ao telefone, ele se despediu e desligou.

— Era Ângela — ele disse — O namorado dela acabou de sofrer um acidente de moto e está sendo levado para o hospital, ela foi lá para ver ele.

— Oh, meu Deus, é grave? — Bella perguntou.

— Ela não sabe ainda, mas não vai poder vim.

— É claro que não, o que vamos fazer?

— Podemos ir adiantando algumas partes e depois ela pode fazer a conclusão e acrescentar outras coisas. Não quero dar viagem perdida.

— Mas é claro, vamos — ela disse indo para a sala de jantar que tinha a mesa maior e já estava com alguns livros e seu MacBook prata.

Mark sentou na cadeira e tirou o seu de dentro da bolsa.

Eles começaram a pesquisar e fazer algumas anotações.

Duas horas mais tarde eles ligaram para Ângela que disse que seu namorado só tinha quebrado uma costela e se relado todo, mas felizmente já estava sendo cuidado.

Bella fez um lance rápido depois e eles comeram conversando, Mark era muito engraçado e Bella se divertia com as histórias que ele contava do que ele aprontava quando era pequeno.

— Ah meu Deus não acredito nisso — Bella disse morrendo de rir e acabou se engasgando com o suco.

Mark riu e foi socorre-la dando batidinhas em suas costas.

— Melhor? — ele perguntou se inclinando um pouco para ela!

— Sim, obrigada Mark — ela disse acariciando sua mão em um gesto de agradecimento.

Ouviram um pigarro e se viraram encontrando Edward que os olhava com uma expressão malvada.

— Amor, você já chegou — Bella disse surpresa se levantando e indo até ele dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Mark olhou para a espécime de homem a sua frente tentando se controlar.

Que homem era aquele!

— Sim, mas parece que estou interrompendo, devo voltar mais tarde? — ele disse sua voz dura.

Bella rolou seus olhos.

— Não, esse é Mark meu colega estávamos fazendo um trabalho — ela disse os apresentando — Mark, meu marido Edward Cullen — ela disse.

— É um prazer sr. Cullen, Bella fala muito bem do senhor — ele disse gentilmente.

— Eu que tenho sorte de tê-la ao meu lado — ele disse— A minha mulher e mãe do meu filho — falou frisando bem os pronomes possessivos e a puxou com força dando um beijo forte na boca dela, suas mãos apertaram a bunda dela com força, sem nenhum pudor.

Bella se afastou o empurrando discretamente.

— Bem vou subir — ele disse — Não demore.

Bella ficou o olhando sair.

— Menina, que homem é esse? Você não me disse que ele era tão gostoso assim? Ai se ele fosse solteiro e gay — Mark falou se abanando.

— Hey, não fale assim do meu homem — Bella disse enciumada.

— Relaxa gatinha, o cara ali exala masculinidade e heterossexualidade, o que é uma peninha — fez um biquinho — Você deve ter nascido com a bunda virada para lua e aquelas tatuagens, me diga que você lambe elas? Não... não fala isso, se não vou ficar com mais inveja ainda.

Bella não queria rir, mas não conseguiu, ela riu do colega que parecia realmente decepcionado.

Decidiu brincar.

— Isso porque você não viu o tamanho do... dele — ela falou maliciosa, levando seu braço e esfregando um dedo em todo seu antebraço.

Mark deu um gritinho.

— Não? Ahhh, porque eu não dou uma sorte dessas senhor, não é pedir demais é? — falou olhando para o teto.

Bella riu.

— Bem vou deixar você sozinha, pelo olhar que ele me deu deve tá pensando que eu estou te querendo... ah... se ele soubesse.

— Tchau Mark — Bella riu se despedindo do colega.

Ele pegou sua mochila e Bella o levou até a porta recebendo três beijinhos dele.

Ficou olhando ele se afastar, realmente quem visse Mark pensaria que ele era bem macho, ele não tinha andar nem jeito feminino, só as vezes quando falava que dava para perceber, isso quando ele já era bem próximo da pessoa.

Ela pegou a baba eletrônica passando no quarto do filho que ainda dormia profundamente e foi para seu quarto.

Encontrou Edward acabando de sair do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada no corpo, seu cabelo molhado, ela viu suas tatuagens a agua escorrendo pelo seu peito.

Mark tinha razão ela nasceu com a bunda virada para a lua.

Ficou com vontade de lamber cada gotinha de agua do corpo dele, mas resolveu o provocar.

— Seu amiguinho já foi? — ele perguntou deixando a deixa.

— Sim, uma pena ele é tão legal, estava contando umas histórias tão engraçadas — ela disse com um suspiro — Sabia que ele já foi modelo para Dior? — ela disse, mentindo claro.

Edward fechou ainda mais a cara e Bella se sentiu excitada.

— Não — ele respondeu apenas se virando e entrando no closet.

Bella o seguiu vendo ele tirar a toalha deixando seu corpo todo a mostra, ela ficou com vontade de dar uma mordida na banda da bunda dele e em outras partes, mas continuou.

— Sim, ele até já pousou nu, vou ver se encontro essas fotos e...

Edward se virou para ela bruscamente.

— Você está zoando com a minha cara, não é? Que porra você quer vendo outro homem nu? — ele disse enciumado.

— Qual é o problema baby? Só quero ver o trabalho que ele desenvolveu e...

— Ver o trabalho ou o pau dele? Pensa que não percebi o olhar que vocês estavam dando lá embaixo, caralho — ele disse e se aproximou dela a agrando com força — Mas você é minha, porra, não vou te deixar nunca — ele disse.

— E quem disse ao contrário? — ela disse enlaçando sua nuca e sorrindo — Eu que deveria tomar cuidado, ele deixou bem claro que entre eu e você, ele iria te preferir mil vezes — ela disse.

— Ele... ele é gay? — Edward perguntou franzido sua sobrancelha.

— Totalmente, só estava te provocando — ela disse passando a mão no pescoço dele ainda meio úmido e depois levou o dedo a sua boca o chupando — Só queria despertar seu lado possessivo e ciumento, amo quando você fica assim, me mostrando que eu sou só sua.

Edward se afastou dela balançando a cabeça.

— Ah, Bella, isso não foi nada legal, eu quase o soquei quando cheguei e o vi com a mão na sua — ele disse.

— Bem o que posso dizer se adoro seu lado malvado? — ela piscou.

— Eu vou te mostrar o que meu lado malvado faz — ele disse e ela correu dele subindo na cama.

— Vem me pegar então — falou, quando ele veio em sua direção, ela desceu da cama e foi para o outro lado.

Ele a olhou, como um leão encarando um cordeiro e avançou rugindo.

Bella riu dando um gritinho e deixou ser agarrada e colocada em cima da cama com brutalidade.

Mas, infelizmente antes que pudessem se beijar, ouviram Thony chamando pela mãe.

Sabiam que se um deles não fossem logo ele iria começar a chorar.

Eles se separaram frustrados e decepcionados.

— Isso é praga do meu pai — Edward disse.

— Culpa sua que era um empata foda quando era pequeno — Bella disse divertida.

— Deve está no sangue dos Cullen — ele sorriu e a abraçou por trás — Um dia te mostro todo meu lado malvado — ele disse.

— Mal posso esperar — ela falou piscando.

...

O estacionamento subterrâneo, estava silencioso e cheio de carro.

Os barulhos do salto que Bella usava ecoava pelo local.

Bella achou o seu carro, uma mercerdes preta sedan que Edward tinha dado para ela no seu último aniversário. Ela o abriu e colocou a sacola de compras no branco de trás.

Depois tudo ocorreu muito rápido.

Ouviu uma freada brusca e ela se virou sentindo seu coração acelerar.

— Fica quietinha e não vai ser machucada— um homem disse a imprensando na porta do carro.

Bella respirou fundo sentindo suas mãos serem amarradas e uma venda sendo colocado em seu rosto.

— Me largue — ela disse desesperada quando se sentiu sendo agarrada e levantada nos braços.

— Cala a boca se não te mato — o homem falou.

Bella respirou fundo.

Não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo sequestrada.

Como ficariam Edward e Anthony?

Ela foi jogada em algum lugar e sentiu ele prender suas pernas também, depois amarrar um pano em sua boca.

Depois o carro foi ligado e ela tentou se mexer, mas não conseguia.

Passou uns quinze minutos até que o carro parou.

Bella não sabia o que fazer e foi pega de novo pelo homem que deveria a está levando para o que seria seu cativeiro.

Ela tentou seu remexer, mas ele deu um tapa forte em sua bunda a mandando ficar quieta.

Ela controlou o nó em sua garganta.

Deus, o que ela faria agora?

O que ele faria com ela?

Ele deu vários passos com ela e até subiu uma escada.

Ela foi jogada em cima de um colchão percebeu, ele soltou sua mão e Bella murmurou algo incompreensível por causa do pano em sua boca.

Suas mãos foram soltas, mas apenas para serem presas novamente esticadas acima de sua cabeça.

Bella sentiu ele abrir os botões do vestido que ela usava e tentou impedir mexendo em seu corpo.

Droga deveria ter ido de calça jeans, aquela roupa era tão fácil de abrir.

— Fica quieta vadia — ele disse pressionando algo na bochecha dela, era metal frio — Não quer que atire não é?

Ela não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Não podia deixar, alguém violar seu corpo assim, mas estava presa o que podia fazer?

Pensou em Edward, no que ele acharia daquilo.

Ele abriu todos os botões de seu vestido e Bella sabia que ele a estava encarando.

Ela estava vestida com um sutiã meia taça vermelho de renda junto com uma calcinha pequena da mesma cor.

— Que corpo gostoso, não vejo a hora de provar dele todinho — o homem disse deslizando o cano da arma pela barriga dela fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar.

— Para, para — ela tentou dizer.

— Fica calma, puta, não vou fazer nada que não vai gostar — e então a boca dele começou a lamber e beijar seu pescoço.

Ele deslizou pela clavícula dela e empurrou a alça do seu sutiã com seu nariz, fazendo isso dos dois lados. Puxou o sutiã para baixo deixando em sua barriga.

A boca abocanhou os seios dela beijando e chupando e Bella grunhiu de prazer.

Seus mamilos ficaram duros involuntariamente.

A boca começou a descer ainda mais e quando Bella percebeu qual era seu objetivo ela tentou fechar suas pernas, mas mãos a seguraram e fizeram ela abrir ainda mais ficando mais exposta.

Sentiu uma língua lamber sua entrada de cima a baixo do lado e do outro, lambendo-a e chupando-a com desejo. Um dedo dele deslizou pelo períneo dela e ele penetrou ali atrás naquele buraco apertado.

Ela não conseguia não ficar excitada, a boca beijou e brincou com seus grandes lábios avidamente, sem parar, brincando suavemente com seu clitóris.

Ela começou a rebolar seu quadril involuntariamente, sentindo espasmos em todo seu corpo e ela gozou com força sentindo tudo ainda mais intenso por não está vendo nada.

— Ah vadia goza com qualquer um, não é? — o homem disse dando um tapa em seu quadril.

Ele se afastou e Bella ouviu o movimento de roupas sendo tirada.

Sentiu ele se aproximar dela e algo duro e melado foi colocado em sua boca, ela tentou se afastar, mas ele esfregou seu membro com força nos lábios dela, mesmo com o pano ainda tampando sua boca.

Ele esfregou seu membro no rosto dela, antes de descer e brincar com ele em seus seios e mamilos.

— Vou esfregar meu pau todinho em você. Puta tem que ter cheiro de pau, não é de perfume cheiroso não — ele disse descendo mais esfregando o membro por todo a barriga dela que tremia

Bella gemeu quando ele começou a esfregar o membro em seus grandes lábios por intermináveis minutos.

Mas ele ergueu o quadril dela fazendo ela ficar com os joelhos esticados batendo em seus seios e se enfiou com facilidade na bunda dela que estava bem lubrificada.

Bella gemeu com força, sentindo seu corpo todo arder de prazer, ele meteu nela com força e rápido investido sem parar dentro da bunda dela.

Bella não sabia se gemia ou chorava, sentindo sua mão no sexo dela que ficou esfregando.

— Ahh isso putinha, rebola sua bunda, mostra que você quer que eu coma esse cuzinho bem gostoso ahh que delicia — o homem disse gemendo e batendo na bunda dela que já estava com marcas vermelhas.

Ele deu um puxão no mamilo dela e subiu sua mão puxando o pano de sua boca e enfiando sua mão dentro dela, fazendo Bella chupar seus dedos com força.

Ele depois desceu sua mão e apertou o pescoço dela de leve enquanto metia sem parar, seus corpos fazendo um barulho a chocar.

— Ahh... pare... pare... por favor — ela implorou sem conseguir aguentar mais o prazer que sentia.

— Isso vadia pede, pede por mais, me fala o que você quer — ele disse diminuindo os movimentos.

— MAIS, EU QUERO MAIS PORRA — Bella gritou e ouviu um riso vindo dele.

Ele meteu com força, suas bolas se chocando no corpo dela que tremia de prazer.

O homem sentiu seu orgasmo se aproximar e bombeou seu membro mais rápido investido seu dedo no sexo dela que brilhava.

Ela gritou alto e gozou novamente melando ainda mais seu dedo.

Ele tirou e levou a boca dela fazendo ela chupar de novo.

Ele saiu de dentro dela sentindo que iria gozar e deixou seus jatos de esperma atingirem a virilha dela melando tudo, seu sexo, bunda e barriga.

— Minha você é minha — ele disse puxando a venda dos olhos dela.

— Só sua — Bella respondeu ofegante olhando nos olhos verdes do seu marido — Mas isso foi todo seu lado malvado? Não fiquei nenhum pouquinho de medo — ela o provocou.

Mentira. Até reconhece-lo, Bella quase surtou.

— Você não deveria ter dito isso — ele falou e ficou por cima dela a beijando com força.

Bella torceu por mais.

Muito mais.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

Comeram muito chocolate na Pascoa? haha

acho que as meninas do grupo querem me bater por causa do spoiler... deixei elas pensarem que a Bella ia ser sequestrada de verdade :D

Boom, AINDA não né gente hehe

Segunda que vem tem mais, comentem por favor, amando os comentários

beijos

lalac


	26. Tempo

O tempo é uma armadilha mortal.

Ele passa que ninguém percebe.

Quando você vê, está sentado em um banco, a mão coberta de rugas e se pensando.

O que eu fiz da vida de bom?

Valeu a pena as escolhas que fiz?

Que arrependimentos eu tenho?

Se pudesse voltar atrás eu mudaria algo?

Para Edward e Bella dois anos se passaram em um pulo.

Eles tentaram aproveitar ao máximo a vida.

Bella dividia seu tempo entre estudar, seu filho e Edward.

Thony a cada dia ficava mais esperto e se encantava com alguma coisa do mundo que ele ainda descobria. Agora ele era um serelepe menino de quase três anos de idade.

Sua vida estava indo muito bem.

Às vezes era uma correria, mas tentava ao máximo não deixar nenhum dos dois de lado.

Não deixava de ser mãe, mas também não esquecia que era mulher e que tinha um marido e um casamento para cuidar.

Seu relacionamento com Edward só melhorava.

Agora, Thony ainda não estava estudando, já que só poderia estudar a partir dos cinco anos, mesmo assim seus progenitores tentavam ensinar a eles coisas básicas, como algumas palavras, cores e o menino amava livros bem coloridos e desenhos para colorir, mesmo ele não sabendo pintar, ele pintava tudo errado, mas para os pais babões aquilo era uma obra de arte.

Ele era um menininho cheio de alegria, que aprontava todas com seus pais.

Ele realmente havia se tornado a cara de Edward, as vezes quando saiam eles até se vestiam iguais. Era divertido e Bella amava ver a ligação que Edward tinha com o filho.

E ela nunca se sentia de fora, eles eram os dois protetores dela. E os homens de sua vida.

Eles sempre a mimavam e cuidavam dela.

Bella os amava mais que tudo.

Seu casamento com Edward não poderia estar melhor.

Eles haviam se tornando muito cúmplices com o decorrer dos anos. Edward contava tudo para Bella, principalmente quando alguma mulher tentava algo com ele o que fazia Bella ir até o clube e desfilar pelos lados com Edward mostrando que ele tinha uma mulher.

As vezes eles brigavam, mas nada muito sério.

A cada dia ficavam mais e mais apaixonados um pelo outro.

Nas férias de Bella depois que ele completou um ano, eles viajaram para o Havaí.

Foi como uma viagem de lua de mel, mesmo com o filho a tira colo, de manhã eles ficavam com o menino, brincavam com ele na piscina ou na praia, o menininho amava ficar na agua e correr pela areia. Durante a noite, eles se amavam por incontáveis horas.

E assim vida foi indo.

Alice e Jasper se casaram em uma cerimônia muito bonita em um jardim, Rosalie e Emmett moravam juntos, apesar de ainda não terem oficializado a união.

Carlisle e Esme eram como pais para Bella e ajudavam a preencher o vazio que ela sentia em seu coração nesse quesito.

As reuniões em famílias eram sempre muito divertidas. Carlisle e Emmett sempre provocavam um ao outro e Esme cutucava ambos, Rosalie se divertia assim como os demais.

Edward era o melhor marido do mundo.

Sua vida parecia perfeita.

Era tudo perfeito.

Até aquele dia que o inferno começou.

Bella estava há dois meses de terminar seu curso, ela não via a hora disso acontecer.

Apesar de amar estudar, ela queria mesmo a tranquilidade de casa, sentia que perdia muito tempo com o filho.

Nos últimos meses fazendo seu trabalho de conclusão ela andava tão cansada e estressada

Agora encarando o palitinho em suas mãos ela entedia o motivo disso.

Duas linhas.

O que segundo a caixa o resultado era que ela estava grávida.

De novo.

Bella não sabia se ria ou chorava.

Ela e Edward já haviam conversado sobre ter outro filho, mas decidiram que esperaria Thony começar a estudar.

Mas parece que a vida tinha outros planos para eles.

Afinal nem tudo é como sempre queremos.

Você faz planos, mas a vida sempre faz outros para vocês.

Ela se lembrou vagamente do médico dizendo que os antibióticos que tinha tomado quando ela fez cirurgia para retirar seus cisos a dois meses podia corta o efeito do seu anticoncepcional.

Ela tinha dito isso a Edward, mas depois de passarem tanto tempo sem camisinha foi raro os momentos que se lembraram de usar e tcharam: estava gravida.

Sabia que os enjoos que estava sentindo só poderia resultar nisso. Além do mais ela já sentia que tinha outro bebê dentro dela antes de ver o resultado.

Colocou a mão em sua barriga invisível.

Um filho. Ou filha.

Ah ela queria muito uma menininha, já tinha um menino, ficaria muito feliz se viesse alguma menina para equilibrar as coisas.

Mas se viesse um menino ela também ficaria muito feliz. Contanto que viesse forte e saudável.

Saiu dos seus pensamentos ouvindo gritinhos infantis.

Sorriu.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Bella colocou o teste do bolso do short jeans que usava.

— Mamãe um monstlo quer me pegar — Thony gritou pulando na cama dos pais e ficando em pé.

Bella ouviu um rosnado e Edward entrou no quarto ele estava usando uma máscara de lobo?

Bella quis rir.

Ele uivou e pulou na cama agarrando o filho e fugindo que o estava devorando.

Thony gritou.

— Calma bebê a supermamãe vai te salvar desse lobo mau — Bella disse e pulou em cima de Edward ela puxou ele de cima do filho e sentou em cima dele agarrando e tirando sua máscara segurou em suas mãos.

— Você é um lobo muito mal merece punição — Bella disse sorrindo para marido.

— Ah sim sou muito malvado — ele disse cheio de segundas intenções.

Bella o beliscou.

— Não se preocupe mais tarde vou puni-lo direitinho — ela garantiu o beijando.

Como sempre acontecia quando eles se beijavam, eles se esqueceram de tudo e o beijo esquentou, as mãos de Edward desceram sobre sua bunda apertando-a.

— Solta a mamãe, monstlo! — Thony disse pulando em cima deles fazendo se separar.

Eles riram para o filho e Edward sentiu um palito no bolso da esposa, ele puxou curioso.

— O que é isso? — ele perguntou olhando para o palitinho em sua mão.

— Edward... — Bella disse e saiu de cima dele — Bem eu acabei de descobrir...

— O que mamãe? — Thony perguntou curioso.

— Que você vai ganhar um irmãozinho — ela falou sorrindo para o filho sem deixar de observar a reação de Edward.

— Sério? Onde ele está? — o menininho perguntou olhando para os lados.

— Aqui — Bella disse colocando a mãozinha dele em sua barriga. Os olhos verdes brilhantes de Thony ficaram ainda mais confusos.

— E o que ele está fazendo aí mamãe? — perguntou.

— Ele está se formando e ficando forte até ele poder sair e vim brincar com você — disse simplesmente.

— Que maneiro, viu ilmãozinho fica folte logo pala gente blincar — Thony disse para abarriga e Bella que sorriu emocionada.

— Bella... — Edward finalmente disse e a abraçou com força — Eu te amo, muito, muito — ele disse dando vários beijos no rosto dela que sorriu. Antes de beijar a barriga dela. Thony vendo o gesto também imitou o pai que sorriu para o filho.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas.

A felicidade estava completa.

Segundos depois Bella pegou o telefone e ligou para a sogra, fazendo o que tinha prometido anos atrás quando tentou esconder a gravidez de Thony.

A mulher soltou um grito agudo, que foi escutado por Edward e logo estavam todos ali na casa comemorando a chegada do novo membro da família e fazendo apostas para o sexo do bebê.

Um mês depois eles descobriram que esperavam uma menina e a felicidade foi ainda maior.

Edward mal conseguia acreditar que teria uma menininha parecida com sua esposa para mimar e cuidar.

Ele estava todo derretido e já apaixonado por ela.

Thony também estava gostado, depois do seu pai dizer que ele teria que proteger ela de tudo e todos, como um super-herói.

Mais um mês depois, Bella finalmente se formou em psicologia e foi sua colação de grau. Mark foi o orador na colação, eles haviam se tornando bons amigos e ele havia se autodenominado tio do bebê, mesmo sabendo que se mudaria para Londres onde havia conseguido um mestrado.

Bella estava tão feliz e orgulhosa de si mesma, por ter chegado a algum lugar, e sabia que só havia conseguido isso por Edward.

E ele estava ali na plateia com seu filhos e família. Todos gritaram entusiasmado quando chamaram o nome dela, ela corou, claro, havia coisas que não conseguia se livrar.

Mas seu sorriso dizia tudo que estava sentindo.

Infelizmente, essa felicidade não durou muito.

No dia seguinte os noticiários estavam comentando sem parar a fuga de Jacob Black da cadeia.

E foi quando começou o primeiro dia do inferno de Edward Cullen e sua família.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amoores, tudo bem?  
Sei que o capi foi curtinho, mas precisava fazer a Zoe vim né haha, agora sim o drama vai começar e logo, logo vocês vão saber como tudo aconteceu.  
beem boa semana, até segunda  
beijos e comentem


	27. Isso é só o começo

Edward abriu a porta da sua casa com um sorriso gigante no rosto, estava ansioso para ficar com sua mulher e seus filhos.

A noite teve uma reunião cansativa com uns fornecedores de bebidas e apesar de ter conseguido um bom desconto, depois de oferecer três meninas para eles, estava cansado.

Mas ao olhar a sala, sua boca se abriu e seu coração acelerou.

A sala estava toda suja de sangue, o piso, os moveis, as paredes tudo.

— Bella, Thony— ele gritou desesperado.

Ouviu uma risada alta e seguiu o som, na cozinha, estava Jacob em pé rindo, com uma faca suja de sangue que pingava caindo em cima do corpo da Bella gravida e de Thony mortos no chão.

— Eu falei para você, você nunca vai ser feliz, nunca — ele gritou.

— Não, não — Edward acordou desesperado na cama em seu quarto.

—Edward você tem que parar de pensar nisso — Bella disse respirando fundo e ascendeu a luz do abajur.

Ela se sentou na cama, apoiando a mão na sua coluna.

— Eu sei, desculpe eu não consigo, eu... eu estou com medo — ele sussurrou abraçando ela e colocando a mão em sua barriga, sentindo um leve movimento ali.

— Eu sei, mas ele não fez nada até agora, provavelmente fugiu do país, vamos ficar bem— Bella garantiu.

— Você não pode ter certeza Bella. Eu não posso perder vocês — ele falou, não concordava com ela.

— Você não vai — ela disse o beijando com força e por um momento o fez esquecer de tudo.

Já tinha um mês que Jacob Black tinha fugido da cadeia. Jacob não fez nenhum aparecimento ou ameaça e o silencio dele era pior do que tudo para Edward.

Ele podia sentir que Jacob estava mais próximo que ele tinha imaginado e que o silencio dele era porque ele estava esperando o momento para atacar.

Pois Edward sabia que atacaria, uma coisa que Jacob nunca deixava era de se vingar.

E seus cabelos estavam começando a cair de preocupação.

Seu filho estava alheio a isso e sua bebê crescia saudável, na barriga da sua esposa.

Naquela noite, antes de tudo acontecer, Edward dormia no quarto abraçado a esposa com Thony no meio deles.

Ele acariciou a barriga redonda dela e sentiu o chute vindo dali, olhou a esposa adomercida, abraçada ao filho.

— Eu amo vocês — ele disse beijando ambos e a barriga dela e abraçou os dois.

Por favor Deus, que nada aconteça, pediu.

...

Naquela semana ele tentou relaxar e esquecer de tudo. Afinal aquela semana era especial, eles estavam fazendo três anos de casado.

Edward acordou Bella aquele dia com café da manhã na cama e tiveram um maravilhoso sexo matinal, antes do seu filho acordar.

Depois Edward foi a joalheria pegar o presente que ele tinha encomendada, enquanto deixava Bella e seu filho se arrumando para eles saírem.

Ele havia comprado um relicário em formato de coração de ouro, com pedrinhas de diamante ao redor, atrás tinha a frase amo mais que minha própria vida, em latim, estava pensando em tatuar algo assim em seu corpo.

Dentro tinha uma foto recente de Thony de um lado e do outro uma dele e de Bella no casamento deles poderia acrescentar depois de Thony com sua filha, depois que ela nascesse.

A rua estava movimentada e Edward sentiu o perigo antes de vê-lo.

Seu corpo todo gelou e ele parou na calçada encontrando os olhos de seu inimigo há poucos metros dele.

Seu sorriso era arrogante e Edward não conseguiu fazer nada antes de sentir seu corpo queimar.

Ele havia sido baleado.

Seu corpo caiu no chão e tudo que ele pensava era em sua esposa e filhos.

— Torça para você morrer, se não vai ser bem pior — ouviu uma voz dizer.

Edward viu uma luz enquanto seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente, as pessoas a sua volta gritaram e se aglomeraram, Jacob escapou sem ser visto.

...

— Mamãe, parece que ela está jogando bola — Thony disse com a mão na barriga de quase sete meses de Bella.

— Sim, você chutava a mamãe assim também — Bella disse sorrindo para o filho.

— Não dói? — ele perguntou franzindo sua testa lisa.

— Às vezes sim — Bella respondeu sinceramente.

— Desculpa por fazer dodói na senhora — Thony disse beijando a bochecha da mãe.

— A meu amor, a mamãe passaria por tudo de novo, se o presente é você — Bella disse o beijando de volta.

O menininho sorriu olhando a barriga da mãe.

— Eu quero brincar com ela mamãe, vai demorar muito? — ele perguntou.

— Um pouquinho, quando ela tiver com a gente ela vai ser bem pequenininha e vai precisar de muita atenção, só quando ela tiver maiorzinha que vai poder brincar com ela.

— Ah bom...

O telefone tocou.

Bella sentiu uma sensação ruim sem saber o motivo.

Ela o atendeu, enquanto Thony tagarelava com sua barriga.

— Alô?

— Sra. Cullen? — uma voz perguntou.

— Sim é ela, quem está falando?

— Aqui é a enfermeira Mendes do Hospital Maria Aparecida, a senhora precisa vim para cá, seu marido acabou de dar entrada aqui — a mulher disse com cuidado.

— O que? O que aconteceu com ele?

— Ele foi baleado, senhora, não temos muitas informações ainda.

— Eu já estarei aí — Bella disse desligando o telefone.

Seu coração batia acelerado e sentiu um aperto no peito.

— Mamãe? — Thony perguntou preocupado.

Bella não respondeu discando direto o número de Carlisle.

— Carlisle,, você está em casa? — ela disse rapidamente.

— Sim, querida o que houve?

— Edward, ligaram do hospital, parece que ele foi baleado, preciso ir para lá.

— Em dois minutos estarei aí.

Vinte minutos depois eles chegaram ao hospital, a enfermeira que havia ligado, não tinha muitas informações, apenas foi avisado que ele estava na sala de cirurgia.

— Ah meu Deus — Bella disse não aguentando mais, suas pernas tremiam, Carlisle a segurou.

— Calma Bella — ele disse a sentando na cadeira.

— Mamãe — Thony disse baixinho, Bella o pegou e o abraçou com força, deixando as lagrimas deslizarem livremente pelo seu rosto.

Thony a abraçou de volta sentindo vontade de chorar, mesmo sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo. Odiava ver sua mamãe chorando.

...

Só três horas depois eles receberam alguma notícia.

Estavam Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice e Emmett.

Jasper tinha ido deixar Rose em casa que ela iria cuidar de Thony. O menino havia esperneado e chorado, mas naquele momento era melhor ele ficar em casa.

Bella estava em silencio sentada na cadeira desconfortável do hospital, finalmente alguém apareceu.

— Vocês são os parentes de Edward Cullen? — um médico perguntou.

— Ele é meu marido — Bella respondeu apressada, sem forças de se levantar da cadeira.

— Meu filho está bem? — Esme perguntou.

— Bom, o sr. Cullen, chegou aqui no hospital consciente, mas com muita dor. Nós o sedamos e fizemos vários exames, descobrimos que ele levou três tiros, dois foram de raspão um na costela e outro no braço, o outro se alojou em seu rim, tivemos que retirar ele totalmente, mas ele viverá bem com apenas um rim.

— Ele vai sobreviver então?

— Sim, ele está sedado e o efeito só vai passar amanhã, deixamos ele na UTI para acompanhar melhor o caso dele, mas amanhã mesmo, se estiver se sentindo melhor, ele vai ser transferido para o quarto.

...

Bella estava em pé rezando na capela, agradecendo a Deus por Edward está vivo.

Ela sentia que o pior tinha passado.

Agora depois de ver seu marido, mesmo adormecido ela sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

Rezou um Pai Nosso, uma Ave Maria e um Creio, fez o sinal da cruz e uma oração silenciosa.

Ouviu um baque na porta e abriu seus olhos, mas não encontrou ninguém, terminou sua oração e se virou pronta para sair dali.

Seu corpo todo gelou quando ela encontrou Jacob Black ali.

— O que você faz aqui? — Bella conseguiu dizer engasgada.

Ele sorriu.

— Vai me dizer que está surpresa em me ver aqui? — ele falou.

— Você atirou em Edward — Bella disse, um aperto em seu corpo se intensificando.

— É claro que fui eu — Jacob deu um passo se aproximando dela, Bella deu um para trás.

— O que você quer aqui? Porque não para com isso? — Bella disse tentando ficar calma, mas seu corpo tremia.

— Eu quero fazer Edward sofrer — ele disse sua voz cortante como aço.

— Ele não vai morrer — Bella sussurrou, sua voz embargada, seus olhos úmidos.

— Eu sei que não — Jacob deu um sorriso — Eu nem quero que ele morra, sabe porquê? — ele disse segurando o braço dela, fazendo seu rostos ficarem próxima, Bella quis vomitar, sentiu seu bebê se mexendo e tentou ficar calma.

Ela virou o rosto não querendo olhar nos olhos dele, o que só fez Jacob segurar em sua bochecha com força deixando seus olhos conectados, ela podia ver seu reflexo assustados no dele.

Podia sentir seu hálito, que tinha sabor de nicotina e bebida.

— Porque eu vou fazer ele sofrer, eu vou tomar tudo que ele tem de mais precioso, você, seu filhinho, esse bebê, ele vai morrer lentamente, ele não vai dormir à noite, pensando em mim, com medo pelo o que eu farei e quando ele menos pensar ele terá perdido tudo, vocês serão meus.

— Nunca — Bella conseguiu dizer e então sem conseguir pensar nas consequências, cuspiu na cara de Jacob — Não importa o que você faça, nosso amor vai ser mais forte que tudo e vamos sempre está junto.

Jacob rosnou e empurrou Bella para trás com força, Bella gritou com medo no mesmo instante sentindo algo escorrer por suas pernas e tudo que pode pensar foi em abraçar sua barriga antes de cair, batendo suas costas no chão.

Jacob riu enquanto saia pela porta tranquilamente.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, beleza?

Postando hoje que essa semana vai ter DOIS capitulos! haha

Então, não venham me dizer que eu sou malvada, porque eu não sou haha

O que acharam do capitulo? Lembram-se que eu disse que o segundo parto da Bella não ia ser nada fácil, então...

Bem, logo tem mais, quantos mais comentários, mais rápido chega o capitulo

beeijos

lalac

obs: geente se tiver alguém que faz capa de fic aqui, me mando uma mensagem privada, queria fazer uma capa de uma fic, mas queria bem legal, então se alguém puder me ajudar, agradeço.


	28. Tudo bem, mas até quando?

Edward acordou sem sentir dor, ainda estava sobre o efeito da anestesia. Uma mão estava encostada na sua e por um momento pensou que fosse a de Bella.

— Mãe? — ele chamou e Esme ergueu seu rosto que estava visivelmente cansada.

— Ah, Edward, querido — ela disse fungando e beijando sua mão.

— O que aconteceu? — ele disse ainda confuso.

— Você levou três tiros querido, um acertou seu rim tiveram que retirar ele, mas você vai ficar bem — ela disse dando um sorriso triste.

— Aquele Black desgraçado, foi ele quem atirou em mim — Edward disse sentindo a raiva tomar conta do seu corpo — Eu quero sentar, onde está Bella? Ela está bem? — ele perguntou preocupado.

Esme desviou seus olhos do dele rapidamente e inclinou a maca dele fazendo-o ficar sentado.

— Eu vou chamar a enfermeira e...

— Mãe — ele disse rápido — Onde está minha esposa? — ele quis saber.

— Ela.. ela está bem, está no andar de cima...— Esme suspirou.

— Está internada? O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou preocupado — Minha bebê...

Esme foi salva por uma enfermeira que entrou no quarto, seguida por Carlisle.

— Edward filho, você está bem? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, pai o que aconteceu com Bella? — ele perguntou agoniado.

— Sr. Cullen, está sentindo alguma dor? — a enfermeira perguntou.

— Estou bem caralho — ele disse impaciente — eu quero saber o que aconteceu com minha mulher — ele falou.

— Sua pressão está aumentando, você tem que ficar calmo — a enfermeira disse olhando no monitor.

— Eu não quero ficar calmo, eu quero saber da minha esposa — ele falou.

Os três se entreolharam. A enfermeira aplicou algo no soro de Edward e três segundos depois ele apagou.

Era melhor assim. Ainda não tinha nada concreto para dizer.

Carlisle abraçou a mulher e ela voltou a rezar o terço.

 _Por favor, meu Deus não leve Bella e muito menos minha neta_ , ela implorou em seus pensamentos.

Quando Edward voltou a acordar já era mais de dez horas do outro dia. Seus olhos encararam o teto branco enquanto seus pensamentos se organizavam, ele tentou se mexer e se sentar na cama, para sua surpresa um braço conhecido o segurou e Edward se virou encontrando Emmett e Jasper ali.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Meus pais... eles estavam aqui, o que houve? — ele disse meio confuso, sentindo uma pontada de dor em sua lombar.

— Calma mano — Emmett falou respirando fundo.

— Calma o caralho Emmett, me diz logo o que está acontecendo.

Jasper e Emmett se entreolharam e ambos assentiram.

— Tudo bem, mas primeiro, você precisa me dizer se está bem? — Jasper falou

— Um pouco de dor mais bem — ele disse sinceramente.

— Tudo bem... Você se lembra que levou os tiros?

— Claro, foi o Black fodido desgraçado, o que aconteceu depois? — ele perguntou.

— Bom estávamos todos no hospital, quando acabou a cirurgia o médico disse que teve que retirar seu rim, mas que você ficaria bem. Bella estava nervosa e pouco falava, mas quando o médico disse isso ela sorriu e pareceu mais aliviada, ela veio de te ver, acho que você estava inconsciente ainda, depois ela disse que ia na capela agradecer por você ter ficado bem — Emmett começou, depois parou.

— Continua — Edward disse apenas, tentando soar calmo.

Jasper continuou:

— Bella estava demorando demais na capela, e começamos a estranhar, eu e Alice fomos atrás dela, quando chegamos lá havia uma senhora gritando no corredor, corremos e encontramos Bella desmaiada no chão, sua bolsa tinha estourado e o bebê já estava nascendo.

— O que? Mas... mas ainda não está no tempo e...

— Nós sabemos, ela foi levada rapidamente para um quarto, mas era tarde demais para impedir o nascimento, acho que eles falaram que o bebê já estava... como foi o nome mesmo? Acho que coroando... Bella estava com muitas dores e com pressão alta, foi complicado o parto e por pouco Bella não teve uma hemorragia, mas felizmente tudo deu certo. Ela foi sedada depois para normalizar a pressão e o estresse que sofreu, mas está bem agora.

— E minha bebê? Como ela está? Ela sobreviveu? — ele quis saber fungando, sua voz era embargada, cheia de dor.

Jasper e Emmett se entreolharam.

— O médico disse que ela nasceu prematura, seus órgãos não estavam preparados e ela sofreu uma parada cardíaca quando nasceu.

— Não.. não...

— Sim, bem o pediatra fez uma massagem cardíaca rápida nela e felizmente a bebê respirou. Ela foi levada para a UTI pré-natal, o médico disse que a cada minuto que passa e ela continua respirando aumenta a chance dela sobreviver.

— Ah meu Deus, ela está viva então?

— Sim, Esme fez um estardalhaço no hospital e deixaram ela vê-la, conseguiu até tirar uma foto — disse Emmett pegando o celular do bolso e colocando na foto para Edward ver.

— Ah meu Deus — Edward disse chorando sem se importar em parecer fraco, vendo a foto de um bebezinho pequeno, com aparelhos que impediam de ver seu rosto direito e vestido uma fralda. Sua filha. Ele não conseguia acreditar.

Jasper deu um tapinha em suas costas.

— E Thony? Ele está bem?

— Inquieto, Rose está com ele, ela disse que ele demorou a dormir ontem e hoje de manhã não para de perguntar de você e de Bella, mas tarde ela vai trazer ele para cá — Emmett respondeu.

— Ela parece tão pequenininha... Eu quero vê-la, quero ver minha mulher — ele disse fungando ainda encarando a foto.

— Eu imagino, mas o médico tem que te examinar primeiro...

Edward suspirou fundo, pelo jeito teria que ter paciência.

Muita paciência.

...

Só depois do almoço ele pode ir ver sua filha na UTI. Quando ele estava chegando ele viu sua esposa caminhando lentamente com a ajuda de Alice.

Ambos se olharam por um momento, antes de se encontraram.

Eles se abraçaram apertado e com força, dando um beijo simples mais cheio de amor.

Juntos eles puderam entrar e ver sua bebê, a tocaram através de um lugar para colocar o braço e fizeram uma oração silenciosa pela vida dela.

Não poderam ficar muito tempo e logo tiveram que se despedir. Edward recebeu a visita de Thony que ficou uma hora com ele, depois o filho ficaria com a mãe.

Só depois de mais um dia que Edward recebeu alta e Bella também. Uma hora depois que ele, mas ambos não foram para casa, já que não podiam ir enquanto sua filha estivesse ali.

Juntos eles decidiram o nome da filha, Zoe Marie Swan Cullen. Zoe porque significava vida, e para eles ela era cheia de vida por ser tão pequenininha e já está lutando pela sua vida. Bella teve que contar sobre Jacob, mas não entrou em muitos detalhes, Edward ficou puta da vida, mas ela conseguiu acalma-lo.

Dez dias depois eles saíram do hospital com Zoe e Thony.

Por dois anos viveram na paz.

Até que Jacob atacou novamente.

...

— Aiiin filha assim você machuca o papai — Edward disse acariciando sua bochecha, onde seu bebê de um aninho tinha mordido, com seus quatro dentinhos da frente.

A menininha riu, sapeca piscando seus olhos dourados, que havia puxado de sua vó Esme.

— Zoe a mamãe é só minha — Thony cantarolou abraçando a mãe, querendo chamar a atenção da irmã.

Zoe se virou para ele fechando a cara e engatinhou da barriga do pai para o colo da mãe, na cama de Edward e Bella que eles estavam.

— Mama, minha — ela disse fazendo birra.

Thony sorriu e foi pulou para o lado do pai.

— Então papa meu — ele falou abraçando o pai.

A menininha franziu sua testa, com raiva.

— Papa meu, xaai — ela falou bastante esperta, apesar de ainda não andar ela sabia falar coisas que surpreendiam os pais, já que Thony havia demorado para falar, apesar de ter andando antes de um ano.

— Ei, tem papai e mamãe para todo mundo — Bella disse antes que a filha começasse a chorar. Ela era bastante possessiva e ciumenta com que gostava, isso com certeza ela havia puxado pai.

Abraçou a menininha, beijando sua barriguinha.

Edward sorriu percebendo como amava aqueles momentos.

Um sábado de manhã tranquilo.

Onde os quatro ficavam na cama, sem se preocupar com mais nada.

Sem ter que levar Thony para a escola ou ele ter que resolver algum problema no clube.

E o principal de tudo. Sem ameaças.

Ele não havia mais sabido nada de Jacob desde quando deixaram o hospital. Edward havia contratado vários seguranças, e por um momento achava que aquilo seria o bastante para afasta-lo.

Mas as vezes ele se lembrava das palavras de Jacob e sabia que um dia ele voltaria.

Mas quando isso acontecesse ele estaria preparado para lutar e proteger sua família, custe o que custar.

Mas agora ele viveria aquele momento de ficar ali na sua cama deitado, sem preocupação nenhuma.

— Papai, nós vamos para vovó hoje? — Thony perguntou.

— É claro campeão, hoje é aniversário dela, se esqueceu?

— Nãão — ele falou animado — Vamos logo então, quero saber se ela vai gostar do presente.

— Com certeza vai — Bella sorriu para o marido que bufou.

Bella havia comprado uma camisola bem sexy para dar para a sogra, tinha até cinta liga, ela sabia que Esme adoraria e era bem capaz de já querer vestir para Carlisle.

Edward claro não gostou do presente e comprou outro para dar em nome dele e dos filhos. Thony que havia escolhido, um colar com apenas uma gotinha de diamante que vinha brincos acompanhando e anel. Era delicado, simples e lindo. Sabia que sua mãe gostaria.

...

Uma hora e meia depois eles haviam conseguido chegar na casa da sogra. E é porque era bem perto.

Mas as crianças deram trabalho, Bella arrumou Zoe com um vestidinho florido lindo, uma tiara delicada e uma sapatilha que Alice havia dado a sobrinha. A menina acabou dormindo depois de tomar sua mamadeira e Bella foi tomar seu banho.

Thony e Edward estavam saindo do banheiro quando ela chegou ao quarto. O menino amava banhar com o pai, e aproveitava aqueles momentos que não acontecia muitas vezes.

Edward não gostava tanto daquilo, ele fazia várias perguntas impertinente, como porque o tamanho do seu pintinho era diferente do pai, porque ele não tinha pelos ou aquelas marcas no corpo. Uma vez ele até perguntou o que era aquela marca vermelha que havia bem perto da sua virilha que Bella havia deixado ali. Outra vez ele quis saber a onde o pai tinha conseguido os arranhões nas costas.

Edward ficava sem graça com essas perguntas e por isso não gostava muito, mas fazia aquilo porque sabia que deixava seu menino feliz.

— Thony, deixei sua roupa em cima da cama — ela disse ao menino que assentiu saindo do quarto com a toalha ao redor da cintura, parecendo gente grande. Bella riu vendo ele sair do quarto e fechar a porta.

Se virou vendo seu lindo marido, com agua escorrendo pelo corpo e aquela toalha bem no V do seu quadril.

Lambeu seus lábios.

— Nenhuma pergunta constrangedora hoje? — ela perguntou se aproximando dele.

— Hum... não minha adorável esposa se comportou durante a noite ao que parece — ele piscou.

— Ou foi você que queria um amor doce e lento como uma virgenzinha — ela provocou.

Ele a encarou de boca aberta.

— Vou te mostrar a virgenzinha mais tarde — ele disse a agarrando pela bunda e aproximando seus rostos.

— Mal posso esperar — ela falou o provocando e agarrou seu pau por cima da toalha — Vocês vão ter muito trabalho essa noite — disse roçando seu nariz no dele e saiu rebolando e entrando no banheiro.

— Me aguarde Sra. Cullen — ele disse e ouviu o riso dela.

Sua esposa sabia ser maligna quando queria, sabia muito bem que apenas um toque dela e ele já ficava todo doido. Mas ele a amava daquele jeitinho e não mudaria nada nela.

...

O dia foi bem divertido, como era sempre com Esme por perto.

Ela amou todos os presentes que ganhou e quando viu o de Bella, disse em alto e bom som, para Carlisle se preparar com todas as armas para a noite, e ele respondeu que já estava muito bem armado.

Thony então soltou que também queria brincar de polícia e ladrão o que rendeu muito riso dos adultos.

Zoe acordou e foi paparicada por todos.

Alice e Jasper finalmente anunciaram que marcaram a data do casamento e a comemoração foi geral.

Não tinha como estarem mais felizes.

A vida seguia como sempre. Com Carlisle e Emmett se provocando, com Esme soltando suas gracinhas e com Edward traumatizado ao ouvir sua mãe contar que Carlisle havia comido ela muito bem no balcão da cozinha antes dele chegarem.

Eles só não imaginavam que aquele seria um dos últimos momentos com a família todo completa e feliz assim.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

Como prometido aqui está o capitulo extra dessa semana.

Viu não fui muito malvada e tudo deu certo né? Ainda fiz essa ultima partezinha que nem ia ter...

O Edward ainda pegou os dois anos com a Zoe...

Bem no próximo vamos ver como Jacob aprontou tudo e vamos ter a parte do prologo, preparem-se! haha

Como Carlisle disse, vocês já estão armadas hein?

hehe

Mais dois capítulos e voltamos para a parte da Sam! E mais uns três deve acabar a fic :/ Eiita!

Segunda tem mais, amores

beijos.


	29. Desespero

Edward corria.

Ele não sabia a onde estava, nem a onde ia.

Só tinha uma certeza.

Tinha que salvar sua família.

Mas por mais rápido que corresse, ele nunca conseguia.

As vozes a cada minuto ficavam mais e mais estridentes.

— Papai, socorro, papai — Thony gritava desesperado como se tivesse sendo torturado e a única pessoa capaz de parar isso fosse ele.

— Edward, Edward, Edward — o chamado de Bella era ainda mais desesperado que o filho e quando ele a encontrou ela estava coberta de sangue.

— Bella — ele ofegou esticando a mão, mas nunca conseguia alcança-la.

— Nossa, filha, isso é sua culpa — ela disse se agachando no chão e para o horror de Edward, o corpo pequeno de Zoe estava ali, coberto de sangue, seus olhos sem vida, encaravam Edward com dor.

Ele parou seu corpo todo congelando, de repente Thony também estava ali no chão, seu corpo coberto de sangue e machucados.

E de repente eles estavam no topo de uma pilha, com os corpos de Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e seus pais, todos mortos e cobertos de sangue.

— NÃO, NÃO, NÃO — Edward gritou acordando ofegante na cama, seus olhos encararam a escuridão do quarto.

— Edward — ele ouviu a voz preocupada da esposa e uma luz se ascendeu, ele percebeu que estava deitado na cama.

Thony estava ali olhando para ele, seus olhos verdes sonolentos encaravam o pai, assustados, ao seu lado, estava Zoe ela estava dormindo e não havia acordado com o grito do pai.

Bella estava ao lado dela e encarava o marido.

— Calma foi só um pesadelo — ela sussurrou esticando a mão e segurando a dele com firmeza.

— Estamos aqui papai — Thony falou e o abraçou.

Edward assentiu beijando o rostinho dele e depois a mão de Bella, acariciou a barriga da filha.

A paz o dominou por um momento, mas ele não conseguiu voltar a dormir.

Algo nele dizia que o fim estava próximo.

Seu pesadelo se tornou real três dias depois.

Edward estava em seu escritório, resolvendo alguns problemas para o pagamento do salário das meninas, era final de ano e ele estava pensando em presentear elas com uma bonificação, os lucros tinham sido mais alto do que ele estava previsto e ele sabia que devia tudo a elas.

Foi quando Emmett bateu em sua porta, ele entrou e sua cara não era uma das melhores.

— Emmett algum problema?

— Deixaram isso para você — ele disse estendendo um envelope pardo a ele.

— Quem?

— Não sei, mas parecia muito suspeito e... eu sei que fiz errado, mas eu o abri — ele disse.

Edward encarou o papel.

— O que diz?

— É melhor você ver mano, mas vou logo avisando que... bem eu estou do seu lado — ele gaguejou sem saber o que dizer.

Edward respirou fundo e abriu o envelope.

Era apenas um papel branco, nele tinha uma foto de sua família tirada em um passeio para o parque um dia depois do aniversário de dois anos da filha, Edward se lembrava bem do dia.

 _O seu fim e o deles está cada vez mais próximo_

Thony estava nos braços dele e fazia sinal da paz com os dois dedos, Edward sorria para a imagem um braço segurando o filho e outro entrelaçado na mão da esposa, que também segurava Zoe, a menininha sorria mostrado seus dentes e suas covinhas.

Os rostos de sua esposa e filha estavam com um circulo ao redor feito por uma canetinha em vermelho.

 _Seu tempo de paz, acabou, qual você escolhe primeiro para morrer_?, a frase era simples, mas fez até os cabelos do pé de Edward se arrepiar.

Medo. Pavor.

Ele sabia quem tinha mandado.

Jacob Black.

— Puta que pariu — ele brandou ensandecido e se levantou da mesa em um pulo.

— Edward...

— Eu... eu.. preciso da minha família. Agora. — ele falou saindo dali correndo.

Emmett o deixou sabendo que ele só relaxaria quando estivesse com sua esposa e filhos.

Edward chegou em sua casa desesperado.

Bateu a porta com força gritando por sua mulher.

— Bella Bella — ele disse e ela desceu as escadas rapidamente — Arrume as coisas agora vamos embora daqui — ele disse apressado.

— Embora? O que? O que aconteceu?

— Nós temos que ir — ele disse, seu rosto estava bastante vermelho e uma veia saltava em sua testa.

— Ir para onde? Meu Deus Edward fale.

— Nós temos que ir... não posso perder vocês — ele disse ofegante caindo em cima do sofá seu rosto vermelho.

— Calma Edward respire — Bela disse o abanando com a almofada — Agora você pode me dizer o que aconteceu.

Edward não disse ao invés disso a agarrou beijando com força, forte e brusco como se aquele fosse o último beijo deles.

Ainda não era.

Bella quebrou o beijo ofegante quando as mãos dele subiram pela sua blusa.

— Edward...as crianças... — ela disse.

Ele respirou.

— Jacob Bella Jacob disse que vai matar um de vocês, precisamos fugir — ele falou a abraçando com força.

Bella paralisou por um momento.

Ela olhou nos olhos amendontrados do seu marido.

— Não vamos fugir.

— Não podemos ficar.

— Podemos e vamos — ela discutiu — estou cansada disso Edward. A cinco anos vivemos com medo do que Jacob pode fazer, não saímos sem seguranças e nossos filhos raramente brincam ao ar livre eu estou cansada disso. Eu não tenho medo do que ele pode fazer porque eu sei que tenho você ao meu lado. sei que superaremos o que quer que aconteça está na hora de lutar por nossa família.

— Eu nunca vou me perdoar se eu perder um de vocês — ele falou.

Bella o abraçou forte.

— Não podemos ir a polícia? — Ela sussurrou.

— Não posso correr o risco deles descobrirem no que eu trabalho. Se eles me prenderem como vou proteger vocês? — Falou.

Bella o abraçou apertado.

— O que vamos fazer então? — ela perguntou.

Edward pensou rápido.

— No final do mês vai acabar as aulas de Thony, quando isso acontecer vamos sair daqui, vamos passar todas as férias longe daqui, não vamos falar para ninguém a onde vamos.

O problema é que eles não teriam algumas semanas.

Mal teriam algumas horas.

— Você acha isso uma boa ideia?

— É a melhor que temos, eu vou contratar uns caras para ficarem atrás de Jacob se eles o acharem... eles... vão mata-lo — Esward sussurrou.

Bella arfou.

— Edward...

— Pela proteção da minha família Bella se não, nunca teremos paz.

Ela o beijou.

O beijo foi apaixonado e profundo, dessa vez Bella não impediu as mãos de seu marido adentrarem sua blusa acariciarem sua barriga e subirem para seus seios.

Ela o puxou para mais perto, sentindo todo seu corpo e chupou seu lábio, antes deles descerem pelo pescoço dela.

— Vamos para o quarto — ela disse arfante.

Edward assentiu se levantando e pegando ela em seus braços, Bella beijou seu pescoço.

Quando chegou no segundo andar ele a colocou no chão, eles ainda tiveram paciência de ver se os filhos estavam realmente dormindo, antes de se trancarem no quarto.

Edward tirou as roupas de Bella lentamente beijando cada parte dela, Bella depois tirou as dele o imitando, acariciando suas costas até chegar no seu membro.

Logo ambos estavam nus e seus corpos conectados. Edward dentro de Bella, eles se tornavam um, seus movimentos foram rápidos e fortes. O momento não durou muito e com certeza Edward o levaria para sempre. Vendo a cara de prazer de sua esposa, seu nome sendo chamado quando ela atingiu o êxtase do prazer junto com ele.

Eles só não sabiam que aquela seria a última vez que faziam amor.

Edward não pregou o olho, mesmo depois de Bella está dormindo confortavelmente no seu peito.

Ele suspirou e decidiu levantar, com cuidado afastou o corpo de Bella do seu e o cobriu com o lençol, deu um beijo em sua testa, se levantando da cama.

Pegou uma calça de moletom e uma blusa para vestir.

Foi no banheiro rapidamente, depois saiu do quarto em silêncio, passou no quarto de Thony e ele estava dormindo todo esparramado na cama, Edward arrumou seu pescoço e o cobriu, sua princesinha também dormia calmamente no berço,

Ele desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, seu corpo todo gelou, quando ele viu um vulto ali.

— Quem está aqui? — Edward disse ascendendo a luz rapidamente e viu a figura de um de seus seguranças.

— Desculpe sr. Cullen, mas eu trabalho para quem paga melhor — o homem disse e Edward sentiu uma picada, então tudo escureceu.

...

Seus olhos foram se abrindo lentamente e ele foi vendo tudo embaçado.

Ele piscou várias e várias vezes, sua visão se focando em um teto sujo.

— Edward... Edward... — ele ouviu um soluço engasgado e se sentou rapidamente.

Ficou tonto e se apoiou no chão.

Mesmo assim ele conseguiu ver sua esposa, ela estava sentada no chão, com as mãos atrás arrodeando um ferro, amarrada, seu filho Thony a abraçava.

— Bella — Edward disse tentando se levantar, mas não conseguiu percebendo agora que tinha duas algemas grandes na mão, e outra nos pés preso a um fecho no chão.

Eles se olharam, seus olhos desesperados mesmo há uns três metros de distância refletiam um ao outro.

Thony se levantou ouvindo a voz do pai, saiu do colo da mãe e correu para o do pai.

— Papai — ele disse o abraçando, Edward beijou seu rostinho se acalmando um pouco quando sentiu seu cheiro.

— Cadê Zoe? O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou.

— Black está com ela — Bella conseguiu dizer, sua garganta ardia do tanto que já havia chorado.

—Filho da puta — ele falou trincando seus dentes, entendendo que agora seu pesadelo se tornaria real.

E tornaria mesmo, a porta se abriu e entraram três homens, Quil e Jared, depois Jacob em seus braços ele segurava sua filha, que segurava um pirulito na mão.

Não percebendo o que acontecia ali.

Sentiu um alivio imediato ao vê-la que estava bem, a menininha sorriu inocente para os pais quando o viu e esticou o corpo querendo descer.

Jacob a colocou no chão e ela correu para a mãe que estava mais perto.

Bella quis abraça-la forte, mas não conseguiu.

O sorriso da menina foi sumindo quando sentiu que algo não estava bem.

— Mama — ela disse e então olhou para seu pai e começou a chorar.

— Vá ficar com sua irmã, tome conta dela, quando puder eu quero que fuja daqui e se esconda — ele sussurrou no ouvido do filho que prontamente assentiu e abraçou a irmã que foi parando de chorar.

— Black — Edward disse sua voz furiosa.

— Cullen — ele riu.

— Solte-os, eles não tem nada haver com isso — tentou Edward — Vamos resolver isso entre eu e você.

Jacob riu.

— Porque? Assim é muito mais divertido— ele disse se aproximando de Bella no chão — Não acha, querida? — ele falou acariciando seu rosto suavemente.

— Não machuque meus filhos — ela conseguiu dizer apenas, sua visando ficando embaçada de lagrimas.

— Desculpe querida não poderei manter isso — falando isso ele se levantou e pegou sua arma no cós da calça apontando para os dois que estavam abraçados, os olhos de Thony se arregalaram e ele apertou a irmã.

A bala passou a centímetros do seu ombro e acertou a parede atrás dele.

— Sempre fui péssimo de mira — Jacob falou.

— Seu canalha, miserável, covarde — Edward gritou se mexendo, as algemas o machucando.

Ambos os corações de Bella e Edward quase que pararam vendo a bala passar tão perto dos filhos.

Bella apenas abriu a boca, sem conseguir dizer nada.

Thony dessa vez não aguentou e começou a chorar, fazendo a irmã também voltar a chorar.

— Cale a boca seus bastardos — Jacob disse — Mande eles calarem a porra desse choro, se não vou atirar de novo e dessa vez vou estourar os miolos deles.

— Eles são crianças, seu f...

— Solte um de nós, que eles vão parar de chorar — Bella disse rápido.

Jacob a olhou por um momento, depois fez um sinal para Quil, ele pegou algumas chaves e rapidamente soltou Bella, ela correu para os filhos, abraçando os dois.

Jacob pensou em atirar nela, mas queria fazer Edward sofrer mais.

— Calma, vai ficar tudo bem, calma — ela disse acariciando os cabelos dos filhos e beijando seus rostinhos.

— Deixe eles irem Jacob — Edward implorou — por favor.

— Você deixou minha irmã ir embora quando eu pedi? — ele rebateu.

— Ela não queria ir, ela queria ficar.

— MENTIRA. Você matou ela.

— Ela que se matou.

— Você matou ela... você destruiu meus negócios, fui preso e sabe-se lá quantas vezes me estupraram naquela porcaria de prisão, perdi minha vida toda e agora vou destruir a sua... vai escolher qual deles vai morrer — falou se aproximando deles.

Bella apertou seus filhos.

— Quem você quer que eu mate?

— Essa anjinha pequena, sua esposa, ou seu filho?

— eu... não... não...

— ESCOLHA.

— Me mate — Bella gritou, seu rosto vermelho e úmido — Me mate.

Edward olhou para a esposa, mal conseguindo ver através de suas lagrimas

— Eu te amo — ela mexeu os lábios.

— Não, Bella não.

O homem então foi para trás de Bella e pressionou o cano da arma em sua cabeça.

— Eu amo vocês — ela sussurrou para os filhos beijando-os novamente, depois olhou de novo para o marido.

— Mamãe... — Thony disse chorando.

Bella tampou os rostinhos deles.

— NÃO, NÃO — Edward gritou, seus pulsos já estavam sangrando da força que fazia tentando se livrar das algemas.

Ele fechou os olhos não aguentando ver aquilo e então ouviu um tiro.

Aquela foi a última vez que ele viu a esposa.

Ou ainda não.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Geeente, que cabeça a minha. Esqueci de colocar essa ultima frase, ainda não, no prologo, me desculpem! ;D  
hahaha  
Se quiserem mais essa semana, vão ter que passar de 800 comentários, faltam só 23 então rapidinho vocês conseguem.  
Mais um capitulo e depois, volta a parte da Sam...  
beijos  
boa semana


	30. Isso é o fim

O homem então foi para trás de Bella e pressionou o cano da arma em sua cabeça.

— Eu amo vocês — ela sussurrou para os filhos beijando-os novamente, depois olhou de novo para o marido.

— Mamãe... — Thony disse chorando.

Bella tampou os rostinhos deles.

— NÃO, NÃO — Edward gritou, seus pulsos já estavam sangrando da força que fazia tentando se livrar das algemas.

Ele fechou os olhos não aguentando ver aquilo e então ouviu um tiro.

Aquela foi a última vez que ele viu a esposa.

Ou ainda não.

...

Ele abriu quando ouviu uma risada ruidosa de Jacob.

Abriu seus olhos com medo de ver o corpo de Bella no chão ensanguentado. Não queria ver aquela imagem nunca.

E felizmente isso nunca aconteceu.

Seu corpo todo se aliviou quando viu que Bella ainda estava na mesma posição de antes, abraçadas aos filhos.

Com medo, mas viva.

Eles se olharam de longe.

Aquela ainda não foi a última.

— Ah não a morte é tão fácil, você superaria isso Cullen. Ia demorar, mas você ia superar. E sabe de uma coisa... Tem coisas muito pior que a morte. E você vai descobrir isso. Sabe o que eu vou fazer?

— Não os machuque — ele sussurrou — Deixou-os vivo, por favor, me mate se é o que você quer, mas não faça nada com eles — Edward implorou.

Jacob riu.

— Te matar não causaria dor nenhuma a você. Eu quero que você sofra pelo maldito resto da sua vida, quero que todo dia você se lembre e tenha pesadelos do que aconteceu, quero que viva desesperado.

— Para com isso — Bella pediu vendo o quanto aquilo estava machucando Edward.

— Estou quase acabando, gostosa. Só quero que seu ex-maridinho saiba que vou viver com sua esposa e sua filha. Elas vão ser minha esposa e minha filha, vou abusar delas, vou bater nelas todo o dia e quem sabe sua esposa vai servir para meus amigos também e a mim sempre quando tivermos vontade — nessa parte Quil e Jared se olharam rindo — Sua filha vai me chamar de pai, mas a noite quando ela tiver maior vai me receber no quarto, eu vou abusar dela e ela via gostar e pedir por mais.

— Não, eu sei que você não vai fazer isso, você só quer me assustar Jacob. Você pode fazer o que quiser, pode me matar ou matar algum deles, mas o que nos une é mais forte que qualquer coisa, eles vão voltar para mim, nós vamos nos achar e vamos ser felizes enquanto você não vai passar de um pedaço de carne apodrecendo de baixo da terra.

Jacob riu.

Edward olhou para sua esposa, seu filho, sua filha. Queria guardar aquela imagem para sempre.

Era uma imagem de desespero de dor.

Mas sentia que seria a última vez que veria os três assim.

— Você está tão enganado Cullen, talvez eu mande uns vídeos para você — ele falou.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo — ele disse.

— Edward, Edward, por favor... seja feliz — Bella disse, mas a voz dela foi sumindo na cabeça de Edward, depois dele sentir de novo uma picada no pescoço e desmaiar no chão — EDWARD! — Bella gritou chorando se aproximando do corpo do marido.

— Papai — Thony gritou chorando e Zoe também chorava assustada, sem entender o que acontecia.

— Seu miserável eu vou... — Jacob se aproximou e deu um tapa forte em Bella — Cala a boca que agora você é minha — ele disse com raiva — Não o matei ainda.

— Não bata na minha mamãe — Thony disse se aproximando do homem malvado e mesmo com medo, começou a chutar as pernas de Jacob e bater em seu estomago.

Jacob riu e o segurou facilmente.

— Para com isso, moleque, se não vou estourar uma bala na sua cabeça — ele disse.

— Thony, Thony, pare por favor — Bella disse o agarrando assustada e o abraçando com força junto com Zoe. Sua bochecha ardia, mas a dor em seu coração era muito maior.

— Peguem elas — Jacob mandou, querendo acabar com aquilo logo.

Quil se aproximou e agarrou Bella. Jared soltou Edward, depois pegou Zoe que chorava muito, a menininha esperneou e se jogou querendo sair do colo dele e ir para a mãe, mas o homem a segurava com firmeza.

— Solte o garoto — Jacob mandou o puxando dela.

— Não, mamãe, mãe! — ele gritou.

— Thony, Thony, cuida do seu pai, nós vamos nos encontrar de novo, prometo, eu amo vocês — Bella disse alto tentando se soltar dos braços fortes, Jared se aproximou com uma seringa e também injetou um calmante nela, que logo ficou grogue e desmaiou.

— Mamãe — Thony disse chorando vendo sua mãe e irmã indo embora.

Jacob sorriu olhando o menino desesperado junto com o pai no chão sujo do galpão.

Finalmente sua vingança estava completa.

Thony correu ainda tento alcançar sua mãe e irmã que chorava alto, mas o carro saiu acelerado e ele voltou correndo gritando seu pai que continuava imóvel no chão.

— Papai, acorde, papai — ele disse fungando e empurrando o corpo inerte de Edward.

Cansado e com medo, se deitou por cima dele e chorou.

...

— Papai, papai — ele foi acordado por uma voz conhecida e rapidamente deu um pulo, percebendo que estava podendo se mexer.

Agarrou o corpo pequeno do filho, mas tudo que viu foi a escuridão.

— Thony, Thony — ele abraçou forte o filho beijando sua cabeça — Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

— Deixalam a gente aqui papai.

— Sua mãe? E sua irmã?

— Eles levaram ela, o moço mau deixou a gente aqui — ele disse querendo chorar novamente.

— Aquele filho da puta — Edward disse e abraçou seu menino mais apertado. Tentando acalmar o filho e se acalmar também.

Estava amanhecendo já, e o dia foi clareando, Edward pegou seu filho nos braços e começou a sair do construção abandonada que eles estavam.

Ele seguiu pela pista de terra que tinha ali com seu filho no colo. Tentava não pensar em nada que estava acontecendo.

Aquilo era um pesadelo tinha que ser.

Mas as palavras de Jacob não paravam de ecoar em sua cabeça.

— Papai nós vamos voltar a ver mamãe e Zoe? O homem disse que nunca mais íamos ver elas.

Edward parou, colocando o filho no chão e se abaixou ficando da altura do filho. Ele mexeu em seu cabelo.

— Eu te prometo filho, por qualquer coisa nesse mundo, custe o que custar, que elas vão voltar para a gente. Pode demorar, mais nós vamos encontra-las, você confia no papai?

— Sim — Thony o abraçou.

Estava frio e Edward não sabia da onde estava tirando forças para andar com o filho, mas ele sabia que não podia ficar ali, que seria bem pior.

Finalmente chegou numa pista asfaltada, mas nenhum carro passou por ali, durante minutos, que pareceram horas. Suas pernas estavam tremulas ainda e sabia que Thony também estava assim, a adrenalina ainda corria em suas veias.

Edward já estava vendo a cidade bem ao longe. Um amotoado de prédios, casas, fabricas, tanta gente ali. Como ele acharia Bella e sua filha?

Se é que estavam ali.

Quando finalmente ele viu um farol baixo e parou pedindo carona, o carro andava rápido e por um momento ele pensou que fosse passar direto, mas o carro freou bruscamente e a porta se abriu.

Jasper saltou dele.

— Edward cara, estamos procurando você a noite toda — ele falou correndo até o amigo.

Edward nunca ficou tão aliviado em ver alguém conhecido que sabia que podia confiar. Porque ele estava totalmente sem rumo, sem saber para onde ir.

Edward passou Thony para ele segurar.

Jasper o pegou verificando ambos com os olhos, para ver se não tinha nenhum ferimento.

— Onde está Bella? E Zoe? — ele perguntou. Sentiu o corpo de Thony tremer e fungar com a menção dos nomes.

— Elas não estão mais aqui — Edward pronunciou com toda dor que sentia em seu coração.

E só então quando entrou no carro, ele desmoronou.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Geente, vocês são de mais hein!? Quando querem comentar, fazem isso que só e muito bem. haha vou botar metas em todos os capis para vocês comentarem, porque apareceu gente que nunca vi comentando rss

Ameei os comentários, obrigada por tooodos,

e o capi? foi curtinho eu sei, mas bem triste né :/

me deu uma peninha do Thony, eu tava revisando e chorando kkkk, quase que mudava tudo...

beeem, segunda tem mais, mas comentem...

Quem está ansiosa para saber a reação da Sam?

Logooo tem mais, ainda tem muito para acontecer hehe...

beijos, lalac


	31. Descobertas

— Espere! Você está me dizendo que é um cafetão? — Samantha disse interrompendo ele.

— No momento eu estou afastado — ele disse sinceramente.

A boca dela se abriu.

— Você... você é doido? Eu... eu não posso ficar aqui, tenho que pegar Zoe e... — ela disse se levantando rapidamente.

— Não vá, por favor — ele implorou segurando em seu braço, Sam olhou em seus olhos verdes que pareciam cheios de esperança, mas também amedrontados. Sentiu uma sensação estranha com seu toque.

— Olha Sr. Cullen, eu não posso ficar. Você vem me contar uma história doida de que é um cafetão, que tem um arque inimigo, que ele tentou matar você, sua esposa e filhos, mas ele só queria o fazer sofrer e sequestrou sua esposa e filha? É muita loucura para uma pessoa só — ela disse abismada.

— Eu sei que é, mas é a verdade, você tem que acreditar em mim — disse.

— Desculpe, mas eu não posso — ela falou puxando seu braço, ela foi rapidamente para a sala, onde Zoe e Thony ainda assistiam o filme que já estava nos créditos finais.

— Zoe, vamos... — ela disse para a filha que levantou sua cabeça olhando para a mãe.

— Ah mamãe ainda não, Thony vai colocar outro filme para a gente assistir — a menininha disse.

— Não, temos que ir, Zoe agora — Sam disse em sua voz de mãe.

— Por favor, espere — Edward disse tentando soar calmo.

— Não vá — Thony falou, seus olhos verdes se enchendo de lagrimas.

Por um momento Sam não quis ir.

Por um momento, ela quis abraçar aquele garotinho e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Se a história de Edward fosse mesmo verdade, ele deveria ter passado por um susto e tanto.

Sam então se aproximou dele e limpou uma lagrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto.

— Não chore pequeno, prometo que outro dia voltaremos, tudo bem?

— Você promete, mesmo? — ele disse e então o abraçou.

Sam devolveu o abraço rapidamente e beijou sua cabeça.

— Claro.

Samantha pegou a filha e elas saíram da casa.

Edward a chamou quando ela estava saindo da calçada.

Ela parou e olhou para ele.

Por um momento ela sentiu que sair de perto dele era a escolha errada.

— Não tome mais os comprimidos — ele disse para sua surpresa e então fechou a porta.

...

— Mamãe, está tudo bem? — Zoe falou puxando a mão da mãe que estava ainda parada encarando a porta.

Sam olhou a filha.

— Claro querida está tudo bem — Sam sorriu forçadamente e foi para seu apartamento.

Tentou não pensar em Edward e muito menos em sua história.

Brincou o resto do dia com a filha, deu banho nela e leu uma história para ela dormir.

Em sua cama rolou de um lado para o outro, o sono nunca vindo.

Em sua cabeça ela não parava de pensar em nenhum detalhe da história de Edward.

Será que era verdade?

Ele seria um cafetão?

Que teria um inimigo, capaz de sequestrar sua esposa e filha?

Era uma história tão maluca, mas Sam podia ver como era real.

Ela só não entendia porque estava sentindo um aperto tão sufocante no peito.

...

Só de manhã cedo quando acordou e foi tomar seu comprimido que a frase de Edward ecoou em sua cabeça várias e várias vezes.

Não tome mais os comprimidos.

Não tome mais os comprimidos.

Sam olhou o frasco havia só dois ali.

Não tome mais os comprimidos.

Se lembrou do médico falando que ela morreria se não os tomasse.

Na verdade, ela não conseguia se lembrar bem disso.

O médico havia falado aquilo?

Sam tentou se lembrar de quando ele disse, mas não conseguiu se lembrar muito bem.

Não se lembrava de nenhum médico dizendo aquilo para ela.

Iria procurar a receita.

Só se lembrava que tinha que tomar aqueles remédios todos os dias.

Mas por que?

E o principal de tudo como Edward Cullen sabia que ela tomava aqueles comprimidos?

Sua cabeça começou a doer.

Ela olhou para os comprimidos e antes que desistisse deu alguns passos e despejou eles dentro da pia, ligou a torneira e viu eles desaparecerem de sua vista.

Ela precisava ir ao médico.

...

Ela chegou mais tarde na escola, fazendo Zoe se atrasar dez minutos apenas para não ver Edward. Deixou sua filha na sala explicando para professora que havia dormido um pouco de mais, depois foi para o trabalho.

Quando Sam chegou na loja ela ainda estava fechada, mas Mike estava ali com seus pais. Ela aproveitou e pediu para trabalhar só na parte da tarde, Mike ficou desconfiado, mas disse que estava tudo bem e Sam foi andando mesmo para o hospital.

Ela conseguiu uma consulta com o neurologista cirurgião Dr. Scott, ele era um homem já na faixa dos 50 anos, cabelos acinzentados e olhos pretos brilhantes.

— Então Srta. Masen, qual é o seu problema?

— Bom eu sofri um acidente de carro há uns quatro anos, tive um trauma na cabeça e perdi minhas memórias, o dr. McFill, acho que é esse o nome dele, que cuidou de mim, ele não trabalha mais aqui?

O cenho do médico estava franzido, mostrando suas rugas.

— McFill, eu não lembro de nenhum médico com esse nome e eu lembro do seu caso, foi você e sua filha certo?

— Sim, eu... eu... acho que é esse nome, está na receita, quando ele foi me dar alta, ele veio falar comigo e disse que eu havia sofrido um trauma muito grande e tinha que tomar um remédio controlado todos os dias se não poderia morrer.

— Srta. Masen eu lembro muito bem que foi minha esposa que cuidou de você e sua filha, ela assinou sua alta — ele disse — Você pode me mostrar o remédio?

O coração de Sam acelerou.

Ela procurou outro frasco do remédio que sempre mantinha na bolsa e a receita.

O médico examinou a receita franzindo seu cenho depois o remédio.

— Nunca em meus 30 anos de trabalho aqui, houve algum , com certeza essa receita é fácil e esse remédio é probido — ele falou abismado.

— Proibido como? Eu... pego aqui todo mês.

— Aqui? Mas como? Ele foi feito para perder peso, mas com o tempo descobriram que a toxina nele causava perda de memória e amnésia muito grave, pois isso foi proibido. Mas não entendo, como você o pega aqui? Esse remédio nem é para ser fabricado.

— Mas... mas...

— Vamos fazer alguns exames e você não tomará esse remédio nunca mais. Vou abrir uma investigação junto com o diretor do hospital;

Sam fez tomografia e ressonância magnética, o médico disse que estava tudo perfeitamente normal com ela, a não ser que o uso continuo do remédio havia provocado a perda de memória.

E fazia com que ela também não conseguisse se lembrar direito das coisas, nem guardar memoria por muito tempo.

Ainda teve que ser submetida a várias perguntas do diretor que não entedia como aquele remédio ia parar no hospital. Ele disse que iriam investigar e ela foi liberada.

Bella saiu do hospital desnorteada, se sentindo perdida. Ela havia sido enganada e sentia que aquilo não era o pior.

Sam ligou para Mike e disse que não estava se sentindo bem para voltar a trabalhar. Ele disse que iria vê-la, mas ela garantiu que só era um mal-estar.

Ficou feliz quando se lembrou que naquela segunda, a aula seria estendida então Zoe ficaria na escola até mais tarde.

Ela não estava em condições de cuidar de Zoe agora. Não quando se sentia tão perdida e confusa.

Seu corpo todo tremia e ela não conseguia ainda acreditar nas palavras do médico.

No fundo, bem lá no fundo dela estava sentindo que tinha algo bem mais sombrio por trás de toda aquela história.

Samantha não tinha a menor ideia do que havia acontecido com ela, mas em seu coração ela estava sentindo que alguém sabia sobre ela.

E essa pessoa era Edward Cullen.

Havia um motivo obscuro para ele ter ido para Forks, para ele ter estado em todos lugares que ela estava com a filha, para ele ter contado a história de sua vida para ela, uma ainda completa desconhecida.

Lembrou-se do carinho e Thony com Zoe, dos olhares de Edward para os dois, o olhar intenso quando ele a olhava.

Sam sentiu um dor sufocante no peito.

Não podia ser aquilo que imaginava.

Era demais.

Ela não aguentaria.

Mas ela precisava saber.

Precisava saber a verdade.

Lembrou-se do abraço que Thony deu nela.

Ele a chamando de mamãe, logo na primeira vez que se viram.

Do jeito que Edward olhava para sua filha, da maneira intensa que ele a olhava.

Da história dele, de como ele havia perdido sua esposa e filha.

Era loucura com certeza. Tinha que ter uma explicação razoável para aquilo.

Lembrou-se das sensações que sentia sempre que ele estava por perto.

Era possível que seu corpo soubesse quem ele era, mesmo ela não se lembrando dele?

— Você está ficando louca, Samantha — ela disse a si mesma.

Mesmo assim precisava saber.

O corpo todo de Sam tremia, sua cabeça estava doendo e ela precisava saber a verdade.

Precisava saber que a verdade não era aquela que ela já estava sentindo.

— Edward, Edward — ela o chamou apertando a companhia da porta dele sem parar.

Nem dez segundos depois ele atendeu a porta.

Ele estava de calça jeans, tênis e uma blusa preta de manga longa.

Sam estava chorando, ela não entedia porque, mas seus olhos estavam embaçados e ela começava a soluçar.

Mesmo através das lágrimas ela conseguiu dizer:

— Eu... eu preciso saber quem... Quem sou eu? — Ela falou respirando fundo tentando se controlar encarando os olhos dele.

Edward engoliu em seco e olhou profundamente para ela.

— Você é Isabella Marie Swan Cullen minha mulher e mãe dos meus filhos Charlie Anthony e Zoe Marie Swan Cullen — ele disse.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, finalmente chegou o momento que vocês queriam hein? Da Sam descobrindo que na verdade é a Bella, só vai demorar agora para saber a reação dela... kkk

beem, estou postando hoje porque essa semana é semana de prova na faculdade e não ver ter tempo para nada, só respirar as matérias da prova rss

então, poste agora só segunda, ou então domingo...

amando os comentários de vocês... comentem maais, está entrando em reta final a fic e no próximo capitulo vamos descobrir como o Edward passou esses anos todos sem a Sam e descobriu sobre a onde elas estavam...

então... boa semana para vocês

nos vemos daqui a uma semana...

beijos


	32. Encontradas

— Papai eu não vou conseguir... eu... eu... minha barriga — Thony não sabia explicar ao pai como estava se sentindo.

Edward acariciou seus cabelos.

— Você está nervoso, eu sei o papai também está, mas você precisa me prometer que não vai contar nada para Zoe quando a vir.

— Eu sei papai eu prometo — o menino disse assentindo.

Edward beijou sua bochecha e o soltou.

— Você acha que Zoe vai se lembrar de mim?

— Provavelmente não querido, ela era pequenininha... desde da última vez que a vimos — ele falou hesitante.

— E a mamãe?

— Nós já conversamos sobre isso...

Os olhos do menino se arregalaram e então ele não aguentou quando a viu no final do corredor da escola.

Thony correu em direção a mulher e a abraçou com força.

Era ela.

Sua mãe.

Ele queria chorar e dizer o tanto que sentiu sua falta, mas a mulher o empurrou rapidamente.

Ele sentiu a tristeza o dominar, enquanto olhava para os olhos castanhos dela.

Ela não o olhava com o amor que ele sempre via, mas era ela, ele sentia, ele sabia.

— Anthony o que eu falei para você — Edward disse e então ele levantou o rosto, só agora notando porque seu filho tinha corrido.

Edward sentiu suas pernas fracas e ele podia cair ali naquele momento.

Na sua frente estava sua esposa, era ela.

Parecia que foi ontem que Edward tinha a visto. Estava do mesmo jeito, o cabelo, os olhos, tudo.

Era ela.

O que ele mais queria naquele momento, era correr e abraça-la e não solta nunca mais. Beija-la, acaricia-la... tantas coisas.

Mas, infelizmente, não podia fazer nenhuma delas.

 _Ela não lembra de você, calma, ela não lembra de você_ , ele disse em seus pensamentos tentando se acalmar.

— Desculpe papai — o menino disse se afastando da mulher.

Edward respirou fundo, olhando para Bella.

Ele teve que se controlar.

— Desculpe-me pelo meu filho, ele... ele... — ele gaguejou sem saber o que falar. Aquilo era mais difícil do que ele imaginou.

— Eu a confundi com minha mãe — o menino que completou para o pai.

Edward quis agradece-lo, não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer.

Era sua esposa ali na sua frente, depois de tantos anos e ele nem ao menos podia abraça-la.

Nem sabia como estava se segurando.

— Ah tudo bem, se me dão licença — ela disse saindo dali deixando os dois ali.

A voz... tantos anos que eles não a escutavam ao vivo, somente por vídeos que tinham dela.

— Era ela, papai, era ela — Thony disse seus olhos cheios de lagrimas quando Bella saiu pela porta da escola.

Edward se agachou no chão e o abraçou com força.

— Eu sei filhão, eu sei — ele disse respirando fundo.

— Ela realmente não se lembra da gente — ele disse baixinho.

— Não, mas nós vamos contar para ela ok? Você quer ficar, ou quer ir para casa?

— Eu estou bem papai — ele garantiu e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

Depois levou o menino para a sala e conversou rapidamente com o professor.

A escola era pequena e havia apenas seis salas no corredor, cada uma com uma turma de cada ano.

Ele foi até a janela da primeira sala que era a sala da turma que começava a estudar agora.

Por ela, ele podia ver a turma.

Edward sentiu seu coração acelerar quando a viu.

Sua menininha.

Ela estava ali e bem.

Conversava com uma outra menina do lado dela.

Deus, Edward sabia que era ela.

Ela parecia tanto com Bella, só seus belos olhos dourados que haviam puxado da avó.

— Senhor algum problema? — a professora disse saindo da sala.

— Não nenhum — ele disse engolindo em seco e saindo dali rapidamente antes que invadisse a sala e abraçasse sua filha.

Respirou fundo quando saiu da escola, suas mãos tremiam e ele estava muito nervoso.

Ele precisava arrumar um jeito de chegar perto delas, mas sem assusta-las, mas como?

Decidiu a refrescar sua cabeça ele foi no mercado primeiro comprando algumas coisas que precisava.

Tinha chegado ali na sexta com Thony e era domingo.

Decidiu ir vê-la estava adiando isso por tempo demais.

Edward entrou na loja, fechando aporta com sinos tocando, ele ficou de costas rezando para que fosse ela que fosse atende-lo.

Não tinha certeza se Mike o reconheceria.

— Bom dia senhor, posso ajudá-lo? — ele ouviu sua voz e se virou pronto para encara-la.

— Oh, é você... — ele disse fingindo surpresa.

— Sim, sou eu... — ela disse, Edward encarou seu nome na blusa.

Sam.

Ele queria gritar que seu nome de verdade, mas se controlou.

— Hum... Sam... eu queria ver um tênis para meu filho..., mas já que está aqui queria pedir desculpas também pelo comportamento dele mais cedo.

— Sem problemas..., mas porque ele me confundiu com sua mãe? — ela perguntou.

Edward desviou seus olhos dela.

 _Porque é você. Você é a mãe dele_ , ele gritava em pensamentos. Respirou fundo se controlando.

— Ela... morreu há alguns anos, ele não lida bem com isso — ele mentiu rapidamente.

— Ah, sinto muito — falou sincera.

— Tudo bem, pode me mostrar alguns tênis? Eu realmente não pensei que a cidade fosse tão fria e molhada assim — ele disse.

Sam sorriu amigavelmente e o coração de Edward acelerou como um adolescente diante do primeiro amor.

Tão linda. Como sempre.

— Você quer tênis para esportes ou prefere botas para o dia a dia?

— Botas? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, elas são mais seguras para andar no gelo e protegem melhor o calcanhar e o tornozelo para evitar torção se tropeçar em algo. Vou mostrar — ela disse andando por um corredor e ele a seguiu sem impedir de seus olhos de observar seu corpo — Qual o número?

— 1.

— Olha temos esses dois novos modelos, na cor preto, marrom e verde musgo — ela disse mostrando os calçados.

Ele pegou um e analisou.

— Parecem bem confortáveis — ele disse, colocando a mão dentro da bota.

— E são — ela garantiu — Eu mesmo tenho uma e minha filha também.

— Você tem uma filha? — ele perguntou curioso. Precisava saber até que ponta ela se lembrava de algo.

— Sim ela começou a estudar hoje, deve ser uns dois anos mais nova que seu filho.

— Oh, sim — ele assentiu, na verdade eram três — Qual o nome dela? — perguntou curioso.

— Zoe — ela respondeu educadamente.

Hum... pelo menos Jacob havia mantido o nome dela de verdade.

— Eu vou levar uma preta para Thony e uma marrom para mim — ele disse.

— Qual o seu número?

— 13.

— Bom, aguarde um momento que vou pega-las.

Edward aproveitou o momento para se acalmar, está perto dela e não poder fazer nada estava o deixando doido.

Ela encontrou os dois pares rapidamente e voltou segurando as duas caixas e mostrando para ele.

— Deseja algo mais?

— Acho que só — ele falou passando a mão em seu cabelo.

Ah, sim você é minha esposa.

Sam foi até o caixa emitindo a nota para ele.

— Deu 125,43 — falou.

— Aqui — ele disse entregando o cartão de crédito.

Viu rapidamente ela ler seu nome no cartão, mas sua feição não se alterou.

— Obrigada pela preferência, sr. Cullen.

— Eu que agradeço — ele disse olhando para ela de maneira.

 _Eu que agradeço por você e nossa filha está viva, eu te amo tanto, tanto, você nem imagina_ ele dizia em seus olhos.

Pegou a sacola e saiu dali com ela antes que pudesse fazer uma burrada.

Ou Mike aparecesse e ele quebrasse sua cara.

Sabia que tinha que agir com calma.

...

— Papai, papai eu falei com Zoe — Thony disse assim que avistou seu pai na entrada da escola.

— Thony...

— Eu não falei nada de mais papai, ela não se lembra de mim, mas ela gostou de mim, disse que nós podíamos ser amigos.

Edward sorriu tristemente para o filho. Ele olhou para o lado e viu sua filha conversando animadamente com Bella.

Sua menininha era tão linda e tão parecida com a mãe.

Edward ficou olhando para elas, até que elas sumiram de sua vista.

— Papai, quando a mamãe souber a verdade o senhor acha que ela vai gostar de mim? — Thony perguntou baixinho, olhando para seus pés como se tivesse medo da resposta.

— É claro que vai filhão, ele ama você, só não se lembra disso — ele disse, mas no fundo estava com o mesmo medo do filho.

E se essa Bella não gostasse dele?

...

Duas semanas se passaram rapidamente.

E Edward tentava a todo custo arrumar um jeito de se aproximar de Bella.

Ele sempre falava com seus pais e amigos, que estavam ansiosos por noticias, mas não havia muita coisa para dizer.

Ele sempre seguia Bella e dava um jeito de ir a qualquer lugar que ela estivesse querendo se aproximar dela.

Ele não fazia nenhum avanço.

Somente seu filho dizia que sempre conversava com Zoe no intervalo na aula.

Era tarde de domingo e estava sol, ele decidiu ir com Thony na praça e sorriu quando viu Zoe brincando no parquinho, Thony tratou de ir lá, Edward procurou Bella com seus olhos e a achou debaixo de uma arvore lendo um livro.

Tão Bella.

Ele sorriu voltando a encarar os filhos, imaginando como seria quando Bella soubesse a verdade.

Será que eles voltariam a ser uma família? Será que ela iria querer voltar a ser a esposa dele?

— O que você faz aqui? — ele ouviu uma voz perguntar o tirando de seus devaneios

O sorriso sumiu do seu rosto quando viu que Bella parecia com raiva.

— Desculpe? — ele perguntou.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ela repetiu.

— Trazendo meu filho para brincar? — ele respondeu arqueando sua sobrancelha para ela.

— E porque aqui? — ela quis saber.

— É o mais parto da minha casa, desculpe, mas eu não sabia que era proibido vim aqui — ele comentou, para uma casa amarela do outro lado da rua, o parque ficava entre a casa dele e a onde ela morava.

Ela bufou parecendo sem graça.

— Desculpe, mas é que todo lugar que eu vou você aparece pouco tempo depois e sem falar que você encara muito a mim e minha filha e eu não gosto disso — ela disse sinceramente.

— Hum desculpe, eu não havia reparado nisso, mas é que há poucos lugares para levar crianças aqui nesta cidade, eu não imaginava que ela fosse tão pequena, eu juro que não sou um perseguidor — ele falou, meia verdade.

— Porque eu não consigo acreditar em você? — ela falou.

— Porque você não me deixa provar ao contrário? — ele rebateu.

Ela suspirou.

— Desculpe é só que eu sou muito desconfiada com as pessoas e eu realmente não conheço você — ela falou.

— Eu sou Edward Cullen, me mudei para cá recentemente, tenho 36 anos e um filho Anthony, ele é tudo na minha vida — ele falou. _Assim como você e Zoe. Vocês são minha vida._

— Eu entendo, Zoe também é tudo para mim. Olha só, desculpe pela minha reação.

Ele deu um sorriso torto que sabia que era o que Bella, mas gostava.

— Sem problemas — ele disse — E então, Zoe é a sua filha?

— Sim ela é — Sam disse olhando para a menina, Edward notou que ela brincava com Thony na gangorra.

— Então ela é a garotinha que Thony me falou que conversa no intervalo — ele disse como se não soubesse daquilo.

— Oh sim, Zoe me falou também sobre isso. Aliás ele é sua cara — ela comentou.

Ele sorriu.

— Sim ele é, Zoe também é sua cara.

— Oh eu não acho muito — Sam falou — Ela é muito mais bonita que eu.

— Bom, eu acho que vocês duas tem uma beleza única — ele comentou e ela sentiu suas bochechas quentes.

Edward quis lambê-las.

— Quantos anos Thony tem? — ela perguntou mudando de assunto.

— Sete quase oito — ele respondeu — e Zoe?

— Fez cinco na verdade — ela respondeu.

— Ela começou a estudar esse ano? — perguntou para ouvi-la falar mais.

— Sim, ela estava tão ansiosa para isso, foi duro vê-la começando a sua vida sem mim.

Ele sorriu.

— Sei como é isso, senti o mesmo quando Tony começou a estudar — _mas eu tinha você do meu lado_.

Eles ficaram em silencio observando eles brincarem.

— A onde você morava antes? — ela perguntou, ele ficou feliz por ela está puxando assunto com ele.

— Seattle, já foi lá? — ele perguntou. Não sabia como reagiria se soubesse que ela poderia ter estado tão perto dele assim, sem ele saber.

— Não — ela disse de um jeito estranho.

— Você é daqui mesmo? — ele perguntou querendo saber o que ela pensava que sabia.

— Hum... acho que sim — ela falou.

— Você acha? — ele perguntou franzindo seu cenho.

— Bom, é complicado — ela disse suspirando.

— Eu posso acompanhar — ele insistiu.

Ele viu como ela estava hesitante, mas ele precisava saber, ele a encarou até que ela suspirou e disse.

— Eu sofri um acidente a quase três anos atrás, eu acordei em um hospital sozinha e sem memória. Parece que o carro que eu tinha capotou por pouco eu não morri.

— Zoe também estava? — ele perguntou, sabia já disso, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar a preocupação de lado.

— Sim, ela quebrou a perna, mas graças a Deus não teve nada sério.

— Você... você recuperou a memória depois disso? — ele perguntou.

— Nunca — ela falou — eu só sei quem eu sou de verdade porque um policial me ajudou, ele encontrou minha bolsa nos destroços do acidente onde tinha meus documentos e o de Zoe, ele investigou mais e descobriu que eu tinha um apartamento e a onde morava. Eu realmente não sei o que seria de nós se ele não tivesse feito isso.

Bom essa foi a história que Jacob contou para ela, Edward sabia. Pelo menos até agora tudo batia com o que Quil contou.

— Uau isso é uma história impressionante — ele disse respirando fundo..

— Sim é...

 _Você nem imagina, baby_.

— Você nunca lembrou de nada então?

— Nunca, de nada. Mas eu tenho Zoe e não posso ficar pensando no que eu era, tenho que viver o que nós somos agora.

— É sim... você está certa — ele falou olhando para as crianças de novo, ficou pensativo.

— E qual é a sua história? — ela perguntou.

Ele voltou a olhar para ela.

— Você quer saber? — ele perguntou surpreso.

Era isso. Era a pergunta que ele precisava.

Era hora de voltar a sua vida.

De mostrar o tanto que a amava.

— Se você quiser falar...

— É uma história longa... você não pode ir a minha casa? Podemos fazer um lanche para as crianças e eu conto minha história — ele disse.

Ela olhou para ele pensativa durante um momento antes de concordar.

— Parece bom — disse.

Ele sorriu e chamaram as crianças.

Edward sorriu vendo Thony acenar e pegar a mão de Zoe.

— Zoe, esse é o pai de Anthony, sr. Cullen.

— Edward por favor — ele disse e então se abaixou ficando do tamanho de Zoe — Você é uma menina muito bonita, doce Zoe — ele disse e então passou a mão na bochecha dela delicadamente.

Sua filha, ele não conseguia acreditar que ela estava ali na sua frente, sua princesinha, seu estômago estava embrulhado de nervosismo e suas mãos tremiam.

Ah, Deus, quanto tempo fazia? Sua menininha ali na sua frente, será que Bella estranharia se ele desse um beijo nela? Melhor não arriscar. Afinal, ainda era um estranho para elas.

Zoe abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e Edward se apaixonou novamente por ela naquele momento.

— Obrigada você parece um príncipe — ela disse.

Ele sorriu, antes de se levantar.

— Anthony, essa é Sam, mãe de Zoe — ele disse.

— Oi — ele falou e Edward sabia que estava se controlando para não abraça-la.

— Olá Thony — ela disse simplesmente sorrindo para o garoto que agarrou a mão do pai.

Edwrad apertou sua mão suavemente, querendo transmitir tranquilidade.

— Zoe nós vamos para casa deles lanchar o que você acha? — ela perguntou para a filha.

— Legal — a menininha disse animada.

— Sério? — Thony perguntou ao pai.

— Sim... vamos.

E que seja o que Deus quisesse.

...

A casa era simples, bem decorada com móveis vitorianos, Edward fez um sanduiche para as crianças com a ajuda de Bella.

Colocou em um filme para eles assistirem na tevê.

Os pais sentaram mais ao longe no fundo da sala, observando os filhos lancharem e assistir ao filme infantil.

Edward então olhou para Bella e começou a contar sua história.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Oii gente, queria pedir desculpas primeiro, ia postar o capi ontem de presente para as mamães leitoras, mas infelizmente não tive tempo.

Mas ainda serve de presente para vocês e um feliz dia das mães atrasado...

Bem e aí gostaram de ver como foi para Edward e Thony tudo?

no próximo vamos ver a reação da Sam ao descobrir que na verdade é a Bella.

então, comenteeem bastante, amando os comentários...

beijo

lalac


	33. Completos

— Edward, Edward — ela o chamou apertando a companhia da porta dele sem parar.

Nem dez segundos depois ele atendeu a porta.

Ele estava de calça jeans, tênis e uma blusa preta de manga longa.

Sam estava chorando, ela não entedia porque, mas seus olhos estavam embaçados e ela começava a soluçar.

Mesmo através das lágrimas ela conseguiu dizer:

— Eu... eu preciso saber quem... Quem sou eu? — Ela falou respirando fundo tentando se controlar encarando os olhos dele.

Edward engoliu em seco e olhou profundamente para ela.

— Você é Isabella Marie Swan Cullen minha mulher e mãe dos meus filhos Charlie Anthony e Zoe Marie Swan Cullen — ele finalmente disse.

A boca de Sam estava aberta e seu sangue estava gelado.

Ela não conseguia dizer nada. Ou sequer se mover.

Ela nem sabia explicar como estava sentada no sofá de Edward.

A voz de Edward ecoava em sua cabeça: Você é Isabella Marie Swan Cullen minha mulher e mãe dos meus filhos Charlie Anthony e Zoe Marie Swan Cullen.

— Como... como isso é possível? — ela conseguiu dizer depois de vários minutos.

— Depois que Jacob me abandonou com Thony ele fugiu com você e Zoe para uma reserva indígena em La Push aqui perto. Ficou quase um mês lá, mas parece que você foi dura na queda e nunca aceitava nada que ele colocava, mesmo com ele batendo em você, então ele começou a usar uma droga nova que apagava as memorias da pessoa durante seu efeito, mas como você usava todo dia, você estava começando a ficar com problemas sérios e o pior deles, era a falta de memória, você não se lembrava de quem era e muito menos de Zoe. Mas um dia você se lembrou de tudo e pegou Zoe e fugiu com ela, ele a perseguiu e bateu seu carro que capotou. Ele já estava cansado de tentar fazer você gostar dele e Zoe chorava sempre. Percebeu que aquilo nunca daria certo. Ele se cansou e então forjou o acidente e criou identidades falsas para vocês. Ele já se sentia vingado o bastante você perdeu toda sua memória ele forjou o acidente e criou identidades falsas para você e Zoe. Mike Newton o ajudou, ele deixou várias caixas do remédio com ele para a cada semestre ele ir no hospital e colocar para você nunca se lembrar.

— Não... porque Mike faria isso?

— Você não se lembra, mas Mike, era noivo de uma das meninas do meu clube... Ele a matou e Jacob descobriu ele usou isso para chantageá-lo

— Isso... tudo é muito... é difícil... eu não sei se...

— Bella é a verdade — ele disse colocando sua mão em cima da dela.

Ela o olhou.

— Eu não sou Bella... eu não posso... — ela não aguentava, não podia ser verdade então saiu correndo dali.

Sam foi buscar Zoe na escola mais cedo não querendo encontrar Edward ou Thony.

Ela não sabia como, mas estava conseguindo não surtar.

Quando chegou brincou um pouco com a filha, deu banho, leu um livro para ela, que felizmente foi dormir cedo aquela noite e Sam finalmente pode pensar.

Ouviu sua companhia tocando e foi atender.

Era seu vizinho o senhor McCallister.

— Sam, deixaram essa caixa lá embaixo para você.

— Oh obrigada sr. McCallister — ela agradeceu com um sorriso gentil.

Sam pegou a caixa, de papelão.

O abriu e encontrou um ipad prateado protegido.

Ela pegou o envelope pequeno que estava em cima e o leu.

 _Eu sei que você precisa de tempo, mas se ainda não acredita em mim, tem algumas fotos no ipad que eu coloquei sobre nossa vida._

 _Quando quiser falar comigo, você sabe me encontrar e tem meu número._

 _Apenas uma palavra e irei busca-la._

 _E. C_.

Bella encarou o aparelho indecisa.

Se visse o que tinha no aparelho poderia mudar toda sua vida.

Mas se não visse passaria a vida toda pensando em quem seria.

Ela não o ligou imediatamente, primeiro tomou um banho e vestiu uma roupa confortável, comeu alguma coisa e escovou seus dentes. Passou no quarto de Zoe vendo que ela dormia profundamente, olhou para ela por um momento.

Ela precisava saber.

Se ele fosse o pai de Zoe, Sam não podia tirar isso da sua filha.

Deus... Anthony poderia ser filho dela, irmão de Zoe.

Que vida ela poderia ter tido se nunca tivesse perdido a memória?

Se ela se lembrasse de tudo?

E se fosse verdade, o que ela faria?

Antes que pudesse surtar, pegou o Ipad e deitou em sua cama, respirando fundo ela ligou o aparelho. Como Mike tinha um na loja, ela sabia mexer. O papel de parede era simples.

Ela viu que tinha várias pastas de fotos e clicou em uma.

Imediatamente ela se viu ali.

Ela sorria, seus olhos brilhavam e ela reconhecia Edward ao seu lado ele fazia careta para a câmera e parecia sem blusa, podia ver algumas marcas de tinta em seu peito perfeito.

Ele era lindo e Bella sentiu seu coração se aquecer com a imagem.

Havia várias e várias fotos dos dois e algumas Bella se viu grávida, havia fotos de pessoas que eram desconhecidas, mas estranhamente familiar.

Pode ver uma mulher de olhos dourados, dourados como o de Zoe.

Oh céus!

Depois apareceu uma foto dela parecendo estar no hospital ela segurava um embrulho azul e Edward estava em pé ao seu lado.

Era a primeira foto em família.

Ela soube.

Depois várias e várias fotos de um menininho fofinho que ela se apaixonava a cada foto.

Seus olhos embaçados encaravam um que ela o amamentava.

Thony ele era seu filho.

Aquele garotinho que ela sentiu uma estranha sensação quando o viu, ele havia saído de dentro dela. Ele era uma parte sua. Ela não conseguia nem imaginar o que ele estava sentindo com tudo isso.

Apareceu umas em seu casamento que a fez chorar ainda mais.

Como ela poderia não se lembrar?

Como poderia ser real?

Como um ser humano podia ser tão mal e ter feito o que fez com ela?

Mas aquela mulher ali naquelas fotos, que olhava para o homem com um amor que Sam nunca pensou sentir, era a mesma mulher que ela via quando se olhava no espelho.

Ela era Isabella Cullen.

Não Samanta Masen.

Ela tinha um marido.

Ela tinha um filho.

Dois filhos.

Uma vida.

O que ela deveria fazer com isso?

Como poderia viver uma vida que para ela era desconhecida?

Ela conseguiria?

Zoe tinha um pai, um irmão e talvez avos e tios, sua filha merecia viver a vida que foi retirada dela.

Delas.

E por mais que a Sam tivesse medo ela tinha que aceitar. Ela era Bella. Não Sam.

Ela tinha que voltar.

Oh Deus.

Como Edward e Thony deveriam ter sofrido esses anos?

Pensou no olhar triste do garotinho quando o viu, na vontade que ela teve de abraça-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Quando ele a abraçou no corredor da escola, a chamando de mãe.

Ela se sentia tão indefesa, haviam retirado algo dela.

Haviam retirado algo dele.

Algo que nunca teria volta.

Mas ela não deixaria aquilo barato ela viveria aquela vida.

Ela voltaria.

Por ela. Por Zoe. Por Thony. Por Edward.

...

Bella ficou vendo aquelas fotos por toda noite, algumas fotos ela sorria, outras ela chorava.

A sua favorita que ela não cansava de ver, era uma dos quatro juntos, eles pareciam estar em um jardim, Zoe estava com um vestido de princesa lindo, nos braços da mãe, Edward ao lado delas com Thony em seus braços.

Eles eram uma família e pareciam tão felizes.

Ficou vendo aquelas imagens até que a bateria do aparelho descarregou.

Decidida ela se levantou da cama e foi para o quarto da filha.

Eram duas da manhã.

Mas ela não se importava.

— Mamãe? — Zoe disse dormindo quando Bella se deitou em sua pequena cama.

— Estou aqui bebe — ela disse abraçando a filha e só então conseguiu dormiu.

Ela já havia tomado a decisão que mudaria toda sua vida.

De manhã ela repetiu o mesmo processo tomando cuidado para não se encontrar com Edward nem Thony.

Ainda não.

Ela precisava fazer algo antes.

Chegou na loja cedo, e esperou alguns minutos até Mike chegar.

— Sam tudo bem? — ele disse sorrindo.

— Por quê? — ela disse apenas.

— O quê? — ele falou confuso.

— Porque você mentiu? Você sabia esse tempo todo que meu nome não é Sam, que eu não morava aqui antes, como você conseguia dormir à noite sabendo que eu estava vivendo uma mentira e que você havia acobertado isso.

— Sam.. olha...

— Não quero saber Mike, acabou.

— Edward merecia isso ele roubou minha noiva e eu roubei a mulher dele também

— Você nunca me teve Mike e nunca vai ter.

Bella então saiu correndo da loja e correu os dois quarteirões pela rua.

Cada passo que ela dava era como se ela tivesse mais perto da liberdade.

Ela finalmente viveria sua vida.

Chegou a casa de Edward ofegante.

E antes mesmo que chegasse na porta ela se abriu.

Edward e Bella ficaram parados se encarando a três passos de distância.

Era tantos sentimentos misturados.

Era difícil.

Bella não se lembrava de nada. E nem o que faria daqui para frente.

Ela só tinha uma certeza.

Ela viveria a sua vida.

Ela voltaria a ser Isabella Cullen.

Ela voltaria a ser a mãe, de Thony e de Zoe, e principalmente, ela voltaria a ser a mulher de Edward.

Porque tudo que ela queria era aquela felicidade, aquele amor que viu ao olhar as fotos.

Decidida deu um passo em sua direção, então Edward deu os dois e a abraçou, aquele abraço apertado que tirou Bella do chão por um momento e que dizia muito mais que palavras.

Ele respirou fundo sentindo seu cheiro e finalmente depois de tanta dor, de tanto sofrimento, de tanto tempo, ele a tinha ali nos seus braços.

E sem vergonha nenhuma ele chorou.

Chorou por tudo.

Bella conseguiu fazê-lo andar grudado nela e eles foram para a sala sentando no sofá com ele grudado nela.

E ali naquele choro, naquele abraço, Bella sentiu o tanto que ele a amava.

O tanto que ele deveria ter sofrido.

E sentindo tudo isso, seus próprios olhos se encheram de lagrimas e ela também chorou.

Pela vida desconhecida que ela tinha e que havia sido roubado dela, de uma forma tão cruel.

— Porque? Porque fizeram isso comigo? — ela sussurrou fungando.

— Foi Jacob, nossas famílias sempre se odiaram, mas ele passou do limite, ele queria me machucar, achava que eu tinha matado a irmã dele, ele sabia que mexendo com você ou nossos filhos era a única forma de machucar.

— Jacob? Como Jacob Black? — ela perguntou sua boca se abrindo, só agora reconhecendo o nome.

— Sim...

— Ah céus... ele foi o policial que me ajudou, ele... ele, encontrou meus documentos, me disse a onde morava e trabalhava.

— Eu sei, há um mês meses o detetive que contratei o achou na Colômbia eu fui atrás dele, pensei que você estivesse com ele, ele morreu, mas conseguir saber tudo que tinha acontecido. Não pensei duas vezes antes de vim atrás de vocês.

Bella suspirou.

— O que vamos fazer agora? — ele sussurrou com medo da resposta.

— Não sei, mas eu vi as fotos, eu me vi ali... Eu sempre vivi como Samantha, sentindo que uma parte de mim estava faltando, como se um buraco negro tivesse ali e sugado muitas coisas de mim, era um vazio, mas eu sabia que não podia ficar assim, tinha que ser forte por Zoe, ela sempre foi o único motivo de eu levantar e sorrir todos os dias.

Ele ficou em silencio.

— Eu sei como é, eu vivi isso nos últimos anos também, Thony foi minha força, se não fosse por ele e nossa família... — ele não precisou completar.

Sam respirou fundo se afastando um pouco dele, conseguindo pensar mais claramente.

— Eu quero voltar a minha vida. Quero voltar a ser mãe de Thony, quero voltar a ser a Bella — ela disse decidida.

— E nós? — ele sussurrou baixinho.

— Eu... não sei é muito cedo para eu ser sua mulher, eu... eu podia ver em cada foto que eu te amava..., mas eu não lembro disso, você entende? — ele assentiu em silencio.

Ela virou o rosto e ele o pegou o acariciando, fazendo eles se olharam.

— Você se apaixonou por mim uma vez, eu sei que esse amor está aí dentro e eu sei que vou fazer você descobrir ele de novo — Edward disse acariciando sua bochecha.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso sincero.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — ela falou sentindo seu coração acelerar — Acho que não vai precisar de muito esforço.

E Edward não conseguia segurar mais.

Era tempo demais.

Ela estava ali.

Aceitando-o de novo.

E então ele colou seus lábios aos dela, sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele precisava daquele beijo, como precisava do ar para respirar.

A princípio ela ficou surpresa, mas sentiu que precisava daquilo tanto como ele e correspondeu ao beijo com igual fervor.

Suas línguas se encontravam e duelavam uma contra a outra, suas bocas se moviam em perfeita sincronia e Bella sentia seu coração bater tão rápido como nunca havia batido antes. Ela sentia até borboletas em sua barriga.

E naquele momento ela soube que aquele era o homem da sua vida.

...

— Como foi que Thony ficou? Como ele lidou com tudo? — Ela quis saber enquanto eles esperavam as crianças chegarem.

Depois que o ar se fez necessário e eles se separaram, ambos se encaravam sem dizer nada, mais seus olhares diziam tudo.

Bella apenas se levantou do sofá e pediu para que eles fossem buscar as crianças, eles forem em silencio durante o caminho curto e rápido.

— No começo ele precisou ir ao psicólogo ele tinha pesadelos toda noite. Mas com o tempo foi amenizando, mas ele nunca esqueceu nunca conversamos direito sobre isso, doía tanto para mim falar, lembrar, mas eu sabia que ele sempre se lembrava de vocês, ele nunca esqueceu, ele sempre desenhava sobre vocês duas e as vezes eu o encontrava no quarto de Zoe ou dormindo do seu lado na cama. Ele te viu primeiro que eu quando chegamos aqui.

— Eu lembro — ela sorriu — é tão estranho, eu não lembro dele ser meu filho, mas eu o amo como ele fosse, eu sei que ele é, é só... difícil de explicar.

— Eu imagino, mas eu sei que você vai se lembrar — ele disse confiante e apertou sua mão suavemente.

Bella desviou seus olhos do dele, sem graça.

A entrada da escola estava deserta ainda era cedo, e eles foram cada um na sala pedir que deixassem os filhos sair mais cedo.

Já haviam esperado muito tempo.

Bella ficou com sua filha entrada da escola esperando Edward e Thony.

E assim que eles apareceram. Bella olhou imediatamente para Thony sentindo seu coração doer.

O menino soltou a mão do pai e correu na direção de Bella, que se ajoelhou no chão, o corpo pequeno se chocou com o seu e eles se abraçaram com força.

Bella envolveu seus braços ao redor dele, respirando seu cheiro que lhe era estranhamente familiar, apesar de não se lembrar da onde o conhecia.

Era seu filho ali.

Seu menino.

Ela sentiu o corpo começar a soluçar e sua vista se embaçou com suas lagrimas que encheram seus olhos.

— Não chore... shi — ela disse engolindo o nó na garganta, acariciando seu pequeno rosto e limpando suas lagrimas — Chega de tristeza — falou.

Thony sorriu.

— Eu estou chorando de felicidade — ele garantiu e Bella sorriu beijando sua bochecha.

— Bom, isso é só o que você vai ter a partir de agora — ela garantiu.

— Você lembrou? — O menininho perguntou fungando.

— Não, mas eu sei que você é meu filho e ninguém vai tirar você de mim de novo — ela prometeu.

Thony sorriu feliz e a abraçou de novo.

— Eu te amo mamãe, eu senti tanta sua falta — ele sussurrou respirando fundo o cheiro dela.

Bella deu um longo beijo em seu rosto.

— Eu estou aqui agora e nunca mais vamos nos separar — ela prometeu.

— Mamãe? — ela ouviu a voz confusa de Zoe dizer.

Bella olhou para a filha sorrindo.

— Vamos para casa, vamos explicar tudo para você — Edward quem disse estendendo a mão para a filha.

A menina olhou a mão dele e depois para a mãe, Bella sorriu e a criança deu um sorriso para Edward que segurou forte em sua mão.

Ele queria abraçá-la, beija-la e enche-la de mimos, mas queria fazer isso na privacidade da casa dele.

Eles foram para casa de Edward como uma família feliz.

Bella segurando a mão de Thony e Edward a de Zoe, as crianças conversaram animadas sobre coisas banais.

Quando chegaram na casa de Edward eles entraram.

Bella pegou a filha e se sentou com ela no seu colo.

— Eu preciso dizer uma coisa a você bebe — ela disse cuidadosamente.

— O que? — a menininha perguntou curiosa.

—Lembra quando a mamãe disse que não se lembrava de nada do passado, de quem era seu papai, ou até mesmo de quando você era um bebezinho.

Zoe assentiu prestando atenção.

— Acontece que você tem um papai e ele ficou procurando pela gente por todos esses anos.

A boca da menina se abriu.

— Quem é meu papai, mamãe?

Bella sorriu olhando para Edward que parecia meio nervoso.

— O Edward é seu pai filha e Thony é o seu irmão — ela falou.

Zoe encarou os dois.

— Você é meu papai? — ela perguntou olhando para Edward que se aproximou dela, ficando de joelhos no chão.

— Sim, eu sou seu pai Zoe olhe — ele disse e então pegou de sua carteira uma foto que tinha os quatro juntos.

Zoe estava ali no colo dele com apenas dois anos, foi uma das últimas fotos que eles tinham tirado, Edward tinha várias cópias dela.

— Ahh você é meu papai — a menina disse animada e se jogou no colo dele.

Edward sorriu e a abraçou com força beijando seus cabelos.

— Eu posso te chamar assim? — perguntou.

— Você deve — ele sorriu.

Thony se juntou ao abraço e beijou a irmã na bochecha, Bella sorriu e o abraçou.

Edward se controlou para não começar a chorar ali e passou os braços ao redor de todo eles, acariciando os cabelos macios de Bella.

Os olhares deles se encontraram e ela deu um pequeno sorriso para ele.

Finalmente estavam juntos.

Finalmente completos.

E nada agora poderia separa-los.

E então Edward começou a chorar novamente com aquela epifania.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

SIGNIFICADO:

epifania significa uma **sensação profunda de realização** , no sentido de compreender a essência das coisas. Ou seja, a sensação de considerar algo como solucionado, esclarecido ou completo.

...

Oii amores, tudo bem? A pedidos estou postando hoje... aaiin gente a fic ta acabando, não estou preparada para isso :(

Mas, o que acharam desse capitulo? Gostaram da Bella aceitando que é a Bella haha

Bom o próximo eles já vão voltar para Seattle, e depois FIM

infelizmente... as coisas tem que acabar né?

Bom, comenteeem e quem sabe recomendem...

beijos, uma ótima semana

lalac


	34. Voltando a vida

— É aqui? — Bella perguntou quando ele parou o carro em frente a uma casa de dois andares moderna, com varando um jardim e garagem.

— Sim, você está pronta?

Bella assentiu sem encontrar palavras.

Já havia se passado cinco dias desde que Bella havia descoberto a verdade.

Ela havia voltado ao médico e pediu para que ele deixasse o assunto de lado. Ela mentiu dizendo que já havia recuperado a memória e que queria apenas viver sua vida agora com tranquilidade.

Eles não queriam mais complicações nem brigas, muito menos vingança. Apenas queriam voltar a viver a vida deles juntos da onde tinham parado.

Edward procurou Mike, mas apenas para descobrir que ele havia viajado segundo os pais dele.

Com certeza tinha fugido, como o covarde que era.

Bella aceitou voltar para Seattle e Edward prometeu que ela teria um próprio quarto e não forçaria nada ela.

Bella ficou feliz com o fato, ela havia trocado aquele beijo com Edward e apesar de sentir algo muito forte por ele, ela ainda não se sentia preparada para se entregar completamente para ele.

Ainda o estava conhecendo e tudo era novo para ela, mas ela amava quando eles ficavam até tarde conversando, quando ele contava detalhes, mmentos e memórias deles, que ela não recordava, uma noite ficaram até de madrugada e nem perceberam o tempo passar.

Bella se sentia tão sortuda por ter um homem assim, ela podia ver como ele a amava em cada palavras, cada olhar e ela estava feliz em sentir que logo poderia retribuir isso a ele.

Edward era um homem apaixonante e lindo, um pai carinhoso e um bom amigo.

Quem sabe quando menos ele esperasse ela pudesse voltar a ser a mulher dele.

Porque ela queria muito aquilo.

Ele abriu a porta da casa e ela se abriu lentamente Thony foi logo entrando meio sonolento.

Era de noite, já. Eles haviam saído tarde de Forks e ainda fizeram uma pausa na metade do caminho para lancharem.

Edward ascendeu as luzes e olhou para Bella que tinha uma Zoe adormecida no colo.

— Thony, troque de roupa que eu vou mostrar o quarto de Zoe para sua mãe — ele disse.

O menino assentiu subindo as escadas, ascendendo a luz do corredor lá de cima.

Bella olhou ao redor.

Sentiu uma estranha sensação de conforto. Tanto que ela ficou parada olhando cada detalhe. A decoração, as cores, as fotos que tinha ali. Podia-se imaginar ao lado de Edward, discutindo cada detalhe de quando foram morar ali.

— Tudo bem? — Edward sussurrou.

— Sim... só parece que eu já tive aqui — ela respondeu — É familiar não sei, não consigo me lembrar — disse com um suspiro desanimado.

Ele deu um sorriso triste.

— É sua... nossa casa, nós moramos aqui desde de antes do Thony nascer. Vem o quarto de Zoe é ao lado do de Thony o nosso... é depois do dela. Eu pedi para arrumar o que é de frente para o dela para você dormir, tudo bem?

— Hum... sim — Bella respondeu o seguindo.

Ele entrou numa porta branca e ascendeu as luzes Bella colocou a pequena cama branca que tinha ali, antes de olhar ao redor.

— Uau... é tudo tão bonito, você sempre o manteve assim?

— Hum... sim... A cada ano eu mudava alguma coisa da decoração queria que o quarto estivesse sempre de acordo com a idade dela, você acha que ela vai gostar? — Ele sussurrou se aproximando da filha e tirou os tênis dela dos pés a ajeitando na cama.

O quarto era bem bonito, tinha as paredes pintadas em branco com detalhes em rosa claro, bem delicado e bonito para uma menina de cinco anos. Os moveis eram brancos com detalhes dourados, havia brinquedos também.

— Com certeza ela sempre quis um quarto assim... — Bella deu um bocejo.

— Vamos vou te mostrar o seu — ele disse.

Bella assentiu.

Edward colocou a bolsa no chão do quarto. Era simples com uma cama de casal e paredes brancas.

— Esse não tem banheiro, mas ao lado tem um.

—Ok, obrigada.

— Mamãe posso dormir com a senhora — Thony disse aparecendo no quarto ele estava vestido com seu pijama do super homem.

— Claro filho, vou só trocar de roupa — ela disse.

Thony assentiu já deitando na cama.

Edward suspirou, se repreendendo por um momento de sentir uma pontada de ciúmes do filho. Afinal ele também queria dormir com a esposa.

Paciência.

— Bem vou deixa-la sozinha qualquer coisa me chame — ele falou e se abaixou dando um beijo no rosto do filho antes de sair do quarto rapidamente.

Bella se arrumou para dormir, tomou um banho e vestiu um moletom se deitou na cama pensativa, o corpo de Thony abraçou o dela.

Ela o abraçou de volta beijando seus cabelos.

E fechou os olhos tentando dormir.

Bella acordou em um susto com o grito de Zoe preenchendo o silencio da casa.

Ela pulou da cama com cuidado para não machucar Thony e correu para o quarto da filha.

A luz já estava acesa e Edward estava na cama abraçando a filha que chorava.

— Calma, amor, calma, papai tá aqui — ele disse acariciando suas costas e beijando a cabeça da filha.

Bella se aproximou e olhou para os olhos dourados e úmidos da filha.

Ela sentou ao lado de Edwrad e pegou a mãozinha da filha a acariciando.

— Acho que ela levou um susto quando acordou — Edward sussurrou.

Bella assentiu vendo que Zoe já estava mais calma e dormia novamente.

— Tá tudo bem com a Zoe — Thony perguntou aparecendo na porta com a cara de sono.

— Sim, querido pode voltar a dormir — Bella disse.

O menino deu um bocejo.

— Vamos dormir nós quatro juntos, no quarto do papai lá a cama é maior, a gente sempre fazia isso quando algum de nós tinham um pesadelo — ele disse inocentemente.

Bella olhou para Edward.

— Não precisa...

— Tudo bem — ela disse — Vamos.

Dois minutos depois Bella estava deitado com seus filhos entre ela e Edward, mas ambos ainda estavam acordados e se encaravam no escuro.

Ela estava sentindo finalmente o sono a vencer.

— Boa noite Edward — ela disse seus olhos se fechando e sua mão se esticou involuntariamente encontrando os cabelos dele e o acariciando, como sempre fazia, quando estavam os quatro juntos ali.

Edward sorriu para a escuridão e deitou seus braços por cima de Zoe, Thony e Bella.

As três coisas mais preciosas de sua vida.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele dormiu em paz.

...

Ele teve a sensação de ter mal fechado os olhos quando acordou.

Mas ele se sentia mais revigorado que nunca.

Estava sozinho na cama e isso o fez se sentir um pouco triste.

Ele foi rapidamente ao banheiro escovar os dentes e esvaziar a bexiga.

Desceu as escadas ouvindo barulhos distante.

Quando ele chegou na cozinha, escondeu a emoção que sentiu.

Pensou que nunca voltaria a ver aquela cena.

Bella estava vestida com uma calça de moletom e uma blusa branca regata, ela estava com seus cabelos presos em um coque frouxo, segurava uma espátula na mão enquanto olhava as panquecas que estava fazendo.

Zoe e Thony estavam sentados na mesa e já comiam cookies com leite. Thony brincava com um dos cookies o fazendo de disco voador fazendo sua irmã mais nova rir.

Bella desligou o fogo e se virou colocando a panqueca no prato.

— Hey — ela disse quando o viu.

— Oi bom dia... — ele falou engolindo o nó na garganta.

Se abaixou dando um beijo na testa de Zoe e Thony.

— Bom dia papai — eles disseram com a boca suja de leite e cookies.

— Bom dia, meus amores, mas não falem de boca cheia — ele disse se sentando na ponta da mesa.

Bella trouxe um prato com panquecas, ovos e bacons.

— Bom, eu fiz o café, espero que goste — ela disse, Edward sorriu olhando o prato.

— Você não esqueceu — ele disse sentindo uma estranha sensação de felicidade.

— O que? — ela disse sentada ao seu lado de frente para as crianças.

— O ovo, eu gosto ele com a gema mole... — ele disse e ela observou que havia feito realmente o dele com a gema mole.

— Oh eu só fiz — ela disse dando de ombros.

Ele sorriu e comeu feliz.

Talvez nem tudo tivesse perdido.

...

Bella estava arrumando as coisas de Zoe no guarda roupa quando Edward apareceu no quarto, as crianças estavam brincando na sala.

— Bella? — ele a chamou — Minha mãe pediu que fossemos almoçar na casa dela, está tudo mundo lá... estão ansiosos para vê-la e a Zoe.

— Oh... eu... — ela parou um momento analisando — Você acha uma boa ideia? — ela perguntou.

— É claro, eu já conseguir mantê-los afastados essas semanas, acho que eles não aguentam mais, eles também sentiram muito a falta de vocês.

— Nesse caso, diga a ela que vamos — Bella respondeu e ele sorriu.

Ela estava nervosa quando eles chegaram a casa que era bem perto da sua. Zoe estava vestida com um vestido preto e listras amarelas, parecendo uma abelhinha, Thony estava com uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa do capitão América. Edward estava de calça jeans, com uma blusa preta com gola em V e Bella optou por vestir um vestido simples rosa claro que a fez parecer mais jovem e bonita e Edward quase a agarrar quando a vir.

— Você está nervosa? — ele disse pegando em sua mão. Ela apenas assentiu — Não fique é apenas nossa família — ele disse e passou uma mão pela cintura dela a trazendo mais para perto dele.

— MÃE chegamos! — Edward disse abrindo a porta da casa.

— Bella! Ah meu Deus — uma mulher disse aparecendo na sala.

— Oi — Bella respondeu timidamente e recebeu um abraço caloroso da mulher.

— Eu senti tanto sua falta querida, não acredito que finalmente está aqui — Esme disse tentando controlar suas lagrimas.

— Espero que para sempre — Bella disse a fazendo rir.

— Ah querida, com certeza vai ser... ahh, meu Deus, Zoe — ela disse e se agachou olhando a menina que tentava se esconder atrás da Bella.

— Você é minha vovó? — ela perguntou — Nós temos os mesmo olhos.

— Ah com certeza sou minha abelhinha — Esme disse rindo, uma lagrima escorrendo por seu rosto.

— Vovó dão doces aos netos, não é? — ela perguntou.

— Zoe! — Bella a repreendeu.

— Com certeza dão e muitos abraços e mimos.

— Que bom, vou amar ter uma vovó — ela disse então finalmente abraçou Esme que a abraçou feliz e a rodopiou no ar antes de colocar no chão.

Logo Carlisle apareceu e cumprimentou o filho, ele foi reapresentando a Bella assim como Zoe.

Dez minutos depois a casa estava cheia e ela conheceu novamente Rosalie, Emmett, assim como Alice, Jasper e o filho deles Alex, que parecia um anjinho.

Todos foram muito hospitaleiros e agradáveis com Bella, nenhum falou do passado e nem do futuro, Bella pode ver como eles eram uma família feliz. Zoe estava rindo muito principalmente de Emmett e Alice, eles faziam muitas palhaçadas para as crianças. Mas quem Bella mais achou divertida foi Esme, ela parecia uma adolescente, fazendo piadas hilárias e provocando o marido apenas para ver a careta que Edward sempre fazia.

Thony também estava feliz assim como todos ali.

Percebeu que talvez aquilo não vinha acontecendo a muito tempo e se sentiu feliz por ter voltado para casa.

Sabia que aquela seria a escolha certa.

Dias depois...

— Bom, sra. Cullen seu cérebro foi muito afetado pelo uso contínuo do remédio e sinceramente acho que são muito baixas as chances de você voltar a se lembrar de algo. Podemos tentar alguns tratamentos psiquiátrico se quiser e...

— Não eu não quero — Bella o interrompeu decidida.

Já tinha duas semanas que ela tinha voltado a Seattle e havia chegado o dia que Edward havia marcado uma consulta com um especialista sobre perda de memória.

Edward olhou para ela incrédulo. Ele fez questão de acompanha-la, claro.

— Bella... — ele disse, mas ela deu aquele olhar para ele de cala a boca depois conversamos. O mesmo que ela dava antes.

— Bom sra. Cullen, então só nos resta deixar o tempo passar, se você sentir dores de cabeças fortes continuas, marque uma consulta. É bom também fazer um exame de revisão a cada seis meses.

— Humm... tudo bem, obrigada dr. Morrison

— Sempre que precisar. E se mudar de ideia é só me ligar.

Edward se despediu do doutor e eles saíram dali.

Eles passaram na escola para pegarem Zoe e Thony e foram lanchar em um fast food. Edward e Bella não se falaram muito e ficou um clima tenso ao redor deles, mesmo com as crianças que se divertiam alheios a tensão do pai.

Zoe e Thony ainda fizeram os pais os levarem em um fliperama e quando chegaram a casa deles, estavam tão cansados que só foram tomar banho que desmaiaram de sono.

Dois dorminhocos.

— Podemos conversar? — Edward disse quando ele saiu do quarto de Zoe e encontrou Bella saindo do de Thony.

— Hum... Claro posso só banhar antes?

— Certamente, estarei no quarto a esperando — ele disse.

Bella assentiu engolindo em seco.

Ela tomou um banho rápido e olhou para suas roupas de dormir. Decidiu por uma blusa grande que parecia masculina e batia em sua bunda, vestiu um shortinho preto por baixo.

Ela havia entrado naquele quarto somente naquele primeiro dia e como estava tarde ela não havia observado os detalhes e nem quando acordou já que as crianças roubaram toda sua atenção.

O quarto era grande e bem decorado, havia uma cama de casal grande, na parede atrás da cama tinha uma foto deles dois. Na foto Edward abraçava Bella por trás e eles sorriam, os olhos brilhavam.

Ela podia sentir o amor ali.

Uma porta se abriu e Edward saiu, ele vestia apenas uma calça de moletom folgada, que deixa evidente o V em seu quadril, sua barriga sarada e suas tatuagens. Bella tinha visto partes de algumas, mas não assim.

Seu peito todo nu, com gotas de agua escorrendo. Ela quis lamber cada uma delas. Será que era normal? Ela nunca teve esses tipos de pensamento, mas agora...

— Ah oi — ele disse se virando de lado e foi até a cama a onde tinha uma blusa em cima. Ele pegou a peça esticando seus braços para colocar, foi então que Bella notou outras tatuagens ali.

— Espere — ela disse se aproximando dele olhando para sua coluna.

Ela contornou a tinta da tatuagem que formava seu nome logo abaixo de um coração pequeno, depois em embaixo Thony com a marca de um pesinho e depois Zoe com a de uma mãozinha.

— O que significa isso? — ela disse contornando agora a frase em latim que tinha ali.

— Que eu amo vocês mais que minha própria vida — ele falou simplesmente.

— Edward... — Bella sentiu um aperto angustiante no peito.

— Porque você não quer se lembrar da gente? De como éramos? De como você me amava? E de como eu te amava e amo? — ele perguntou se virando para ela sua expressão era tão triste.

— O que eu mais quero nessa vida é me lembrar Edward —ela respondeu calmamente e subiu sua mão tocando os cabelos dele — Mas eu não quero viver indo e voltando de médico em médico, me tornando obcecada para relembrar um passado que não vai mudar. Acredito que se Deus quiser que eu me lembre eu vou me lembrar, sem precisar de tratamento nem nada. Eu só quero viver uma vida normal, com os nossos filhos, com você. Nós já sofremos tanto, não quero mais sofrimento se esses tratamentos derem errado e eu nunca me lembrar.

— Mas você... você não vai me amar assim. É tão difícil para mim te ver todo dia e não poder te abraçar, te beijar, te dizer o quanto eu te amo e o quanto sinto sua falta. Eu só queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, mas eu acho que isso nunca vai acontecer — ele fechou seus olhos suspirando.

— Eu posso não me lembrar de nada Edward — ela pegou a mão dele e deslizou parando em cima do coração dela — Mas eu sinto aqui dentro, que aqui é meu lugar, com você, com nossos filhos e nossa família. Eu quero isso. Eu posso nunca me lembrar, mas eu quero fazer memórias novas... Você acha isso possível? Acha que podemos ficar juntos?

— Com certeza, é tudo que eu mais quero, Bella. E todo dia quando acordar quero mostrar para você que eu te amo e que nunca vou desistir de você — ele disse seus lábios tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração do outro.

— Edward... — Bella sussurrou seu nome outra vez — Obrigada por não ter desistido de me encontrar por não ter desistido de mim, de nós.

— Nunca vou desistir de nós, do nosso amor, da nossa família. Você me disse isso uma vez que não importasse qual dificuldade passaríamos nós sempre encontraríamos o caminho do outro e foi a essa esperança que me apeguei sempre quando estava sozinho.

Bella sorriu se aproximando dele lentamente, ela queria aquilo. Queria aquele beijo, queria seu abraço, sua proteção, suas caricias, queria ser dele novamente, queria ama-lo até chegar o amanhã.

E então eles finalmente se beijaram.

Seus lábios se tocaram com paixão, fervor. Edward não aguentou ser delicado e a agarrou beijando-a com toda saudade que ele sentia em seu coração.

Suas mãos deslizaram pela cintura dela a agarrando e sua língua entrelaçada a dela.

— Eu te amo Bella eu te amo — ele disse.

— Se eu disser eu também você acreditaria?

— Sempre — ele disse sorrindo abertamente.

— Eu também te amo — ela falou — Eu sei que não te conheço ainda direito, mas meu coração grita para mim o quanto amo você. Eu posso não me lembrar da gente, de como éramos, mas sei que isso é real, nosso amor, nossa família... nós dois.

Ele não sabia se ria ou se chorava, mas optou por abraçar ela forte a girando no ar.

Bella riu, seus olhos conectados nos dele.

Edward voltou a colocar no chão e seus rostos ficaram próximos.

Sem mais esperar, seus lábios se tocaram e Bella se entregou aquele beijo de corpo e alma.

Suas línguas se encontraram, as mãos de Edward formaram amarras ao redor da cintura de Bella que apertou suas mãos no cabelo dele.

— Edward — ela quebrou o beijo ofegante, sentindo todo o corpo dele colado ao seu.

— Bella — ele disse — Eu senti tanta sua falta, você não tem ideia... — ele disse beijando-a rapidamente várias vezes.

— Você quer fazer amor comigo? — ela perguntou olhando em seus olhos.

Ele fechou os seus por um momento antes de responder.

— É o que eu mais quero — ele afastou uma mecha do rosto dela colocando em sua atrás de sua orelha, depois seu polegar acariciou sua bochecha e seus lábios — Mas eu não quero que se sinta pressionada Bella, se você não tiver preparada...

— Eu quero isso Edward — ela o interrompeu e beijou sua boca.

Ela queria. Muito. Estava nervosa, seria como se fosse sua primeira vez, mas ela precisava disso, para ter certeza que aquilo era real e certo.

Edward correspondeu ao beijo e a empurrou na cama, fazendo ela se deitar e ele se deitou por cima dela.

— Você tem certeza? — ele perguntou depois de mordiscar os lábios dela.

— Sim — Bella disse e então ele puxou sua blusa, tirando-a daquela peça.

Rapidamente, os amantes estavam nus e o quarto foi tomado, por suspiros ofegantes, barulhos de beijos, gemidos e dois corpos que se entrelaçavam como se fossem um.

Não foi um amor lindo, lento e apaixonante digno de filmes de romance ou livros. Foi rápido, intenso, cheio de desespero, saudade e dor.

Mas quando Edward a penetrou Bella soube, que ali era seu lugar, nos braços do homem que a amava, com ele dentro dela, se movimentando sem parar, com seus olhos conectados, seus corpos entrelaçados, debaixo do lençol, em cima da cama na casa deles, enquanto seus filhos dormiam ao lado e a lua brilhava lá fora.

E agora poderia ter isso sempre.

Sem mais ameaças, choros, brigas, vingança.

Agora era apenas felicidade, amor, alegria, vida.

Era seu felizes para sempre.

Finalmente.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

Nem acredito que esse é o ultimo capitulo :/

O próximo já é o epilogo...

Vou deixar para agradecer lá...

Comentem, ok?

E me acompanham na minha nova fic A Escolhida

O próximo pode demorar um pouquinho mais para vim, porque ainda estou escrevendo, mas antes do final do mês ele vem...

Bem ansiosa para saber o que acharam...

Bella não podia demorar muito para se reconquistar com ed né gente haha quem resiste a ele muito tempo?

até o próximo e ultimo

beijo ;)

lalac


	35. Epílogo

Meses depois...

Os meses se passaram rápido e quando Bella percebeu já tinha seis meses que ela havia voltado a morar com Edward. Que ela havia voltado a ser a Bella.

Mãe de Thony e Zoe.

E mulher de Edward.

Seus filhos eram os melhores do mundo. Thony sempre era muito carinhoso e manhoso com ela, sempre querendo sua atenção, talvez por causa do tempo que eles passaram separados, assim como Zoe era com o Edward, sempre querendo fazer coisas que pai e filha fazia, o que consistia em ele ensinar ela a andar de bicicleta, deixar que ela maquiasse seu rosto e penteasse seu cabelo e até a brincar de cavalinho com ela, mesmo que significasse uma enorme dor de costas depois.

Edward sempre era um cavalheiro, romântico e galanteador. Ele mandava flores para ela, comprava chocolates e todos os dias dizia que a amava. Ela se sentia a mulher mais amada e feliz.

Tiveram uma discussão boba quando ela disse que queria trabalhar enquanto seus filhos estavam na escola. Edward não queria aquilo claro, afinal se ela começasse a trabalhar eles passariam a ter pouco tempos juntos, já que a noite ele ia para a boate.

Mas felizmente conseguiram chegar a uma decisão.

Bella recebeu uma proposta bastante interessante em uma clínica de psicologia, o salário era alto, mas precisaria de mais dedicação com o trabalho e ela não queria aquilo, tinha muito dinheiro na conta que ela dividia com Edward e isso não era um problema.

Ela decidiu fazer o que realmente queria. Foi em uma ONG e conseguiu um trabalho voluntário, segunda, quarta e sexta Bella realizaria consultas psicológicas para pessoas carentes que não tinha condições de pagar um tratamento mais caro.

Ela ficou muito feliz com a escolha, porque ela estaria fazendo o bem, ajudando o próximo e o obrigado que recebia ao final de cada consulta era a maior satisfação para ela.

Nenhum dinheiro que receberia se compararia aquilo.

Depois de muito pensar e conversar com seus pais, Jasper e Emmett e com sua esposa, Edward chegou a uma decisão importante.

Ele iria vender a boate Tentacione e assim deixaria de ser um cafetão, ficando apenas com as outras duas boates e quem sabe estava pensando em abrir alguma loja, mesmo ainda não tendo decidido qual.

Ele já vinha pensando nisso desde bem antes das coisas acontecerem, mas realmente teve certeza que aquilo era o melhor quando Thony começou a questionar qual era o trabalho do pai e que ele teria que ir na escola falar com os outros alunos sobre o que ele fazia.

Como ele diria a uma turma de crianças de sete anos que ele era um cafetão?

O que seus filhos achariam disso, ao saber que seu pai ganhava dinheiro através de mulheres?

Ele sabia muito bem o quanto foi difícil para ele e Alice digerirem tudo sobre o passado dos Cullen e de seu pai e de sua mãe quando souberam.

Ele não queria aquilo para seus filhos.

Ele queria que seus filhos tivessem orgulho dele.

E então ele achou o comprador perfeito. Alguém que ele confiava e sabia que também não iria obrigar nenhuma das meninas há algo. Elas com certeza estariam em boas mãos.

Bella ficou feliz com a escolha dele, mas fez ele pensar muito para que não se arrependesse.

Edward garantiu que aquilo não aconteceria.

...

Naquele dia ela acordou cedo depois de um sonho que teve. Ela tinha certeza que era uma recordação dela e de Edward, estava excitada e agora sabia o que faria para a grande despedida de Edward com seu trabalho.

Sorriu olhando ele deitado na cama adormecido, um biquinho em seus lábios, seu peito nu. Se levantou com cuidado e pegou o celular dele.

Anotou o número que queria e apagou qualquer pista.

Foi ao banheiro escovou os dentes e voltou para a cama, deitando em cima de Edward e o enchendo de beijos até que ele despertou a atacando.

— Aah... Edward... aah...

— Droga, Bella, tão bom...

Eles gemiam conforme os movimentos de Edward que entrava e saia da esposa duramente.

A boca dele estava em seu pescoço ou em seu seio ou boca, qualquer parte que eles alcançassem.

— Caralho — Edward disse mordendo o lábio dela, sua mão se entrelaçando com a da esposa enquanto seu corpo se arqueava.

Ambos gemiam e se beijavam.

— Aah baby vem... vem comigo, minha... — Edward disse sentindo seu corpo todo estremecer.

— Aah siim Edward... — ela disse gemendo.

E então eles gozaram juntos soltando grunhidos e gemidos.

Edward beijou sua testa ofegante saindo de dentro dela.

— Eu já disse que te amo hoje? — Bella sussurrou se virando e abraçando seu corpo sem se preocupar com o suor.

— Hoje não — ele falou sorrindo.

— Bem eu te amo — ela falou beijando seu pescoço.

— Eu também amor — ele falou beijando seus cabelos envolvendo suas mãos ao redor dela.

Ficaram em silêncio só abraçados por um momento.

— Você vai mesmo fazer isso? — Bella disse depois de alguns minutos.

Ele sabia ao que ela se referia.

— Sim, é hora de acabar com isso Bella. Não quero que meus filhos, ou netos, passem pelo o que passei, se arrumar algum inimigo, não desejo isso para ninguém. Meus pais também concordam.

— Eu sei, só não quero que você se arrependa Edward, você sempre fez isso, você gosta de ser um cafetão, como vai ser então? E se você se arrepender?

— Não vou — ele olhou para ela — Eu amo mais vocês, minha família, nosso futuro juntos e sei que as garotas vão está em ótima mão. Garrett trabalha para mim a tempos, ele sempre tratou as que ficou muito bem, ele concorda comigo sobre o abuso.

— Isso é bom — Bella beijou seu peito — Mas vou sentir falta do meu cafetão — ela falou.

Ele sorriu torto.

— Seu cafetão sempre vai está aqui para você, não precisa se preocupar — ele garantiu — Fazia tempo que não me chamava assim — ele comentou.

— Bem... tive um sonho bastante real... acho que era uma recordação — ela falou.

— E o que era?

— Hum... nós dois em uma jacuzzi, eu te chamava de cafetão e você... bem você era bem bruto — ela falou corada — Nós fazíamos sexo... mais selvagem? — ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele olhou para ela.

— Sim, as vezes fazíamos, você gostava e bem eu também — falou.

— Porque não me disse? — ela quis saber.

— Você nunca perguntou — ele deu de ombros.

— Então como era nossa vida sexual? — perguntou.

Ele sorriu torto.

— Sensacionalmente maravilhosa, assim como é agora, mas antes, nós fazíamos muitas brincadeiras, joguinhos, fantasias... sabe?

— Quais já fizemos?

— Hum... Você já se vestiu de policial para mim... eu já te sequestrei... nós já fizemos amor em uma escada de emergência de um shopping...— ele foi dizendo se recordando de cada momento.

— Hum... isso parece legal — ela sorriu, cheia de ideias e o beijou.

Podia não se lembrar, mas resgataria aquela parte do casamento deles. Não que o sexo deles fosse ruim, muito longe disso, mas Bella sabia que ele sentia falta daquilo e agora que sabia que eles gostavam das coisas... mais animadas, ela traria aquilo de volta a rotina deles.

Edward mal podia esperar.

Afinal, ele merecia aquilo... e ela também.

Eles ficaram na cama namorando até Zoe acordar e junto com Thony irem para o quarto deles.

Era um dia de domingo e a manhã eles sempre passavam assim.

Deitados na cama, os quatro ainda de pijamas, conversando sobre os sonhos e pesadelos que tiveram.

Ela nunca se sentiu tão feliz.

Edward era um ótimo marido.

E seus filhos maravilhosos.

Suas memórias não tinham voltado, mas ela estava recriando muitas novas recomendações.

As vezes ela tinha alguns lapsos e fazia coisas que fazia antes inconsciente, Edward que percebia e mostrava para ela.

Eles ficavam emocionados, mas depois voltavam ao normal, não vivendo para se perguntar se

Se ela se lembrasse ótimo.

Mas se ela não se lembrasse, seria ótimo também.

Tinham muitas novas memórias para suprir as esquecidas e uma famílias que ela amava mais que tudo.

Sogros que eram como pais a ela.

Amigos que eram como irmãos para ela, que sabia que podia contar com eles sempre.

Sobrinhos apaixonantes.

O que mais ela poderia querer?

Ali era seu lugar.

Na cama com Thony e Zoe entre ela e Edward.

Com eles contando seus pesadelos e discutindo para ver quem era o mais corajoso.

Isso sim era seu final feliz.

E ela não poderia estar mais satisfeita que isso.

...

— Então, caralho nem acredito que virei um cafetão — Garrett falou rindo.

Jasper, Emmett e Edward sorriram.

— Bem aproveite a sua vida e se surgir alguma dúvida, pode contar com a gente — Edward falou.

— Valeu cara, vocês não querem mesmo trabalhar comigo? — virou para Jasper e Emmett.

— Está doido, se continuarmos aqui, Rosalie corta meu pau fora.

— E Alice se divorcia — Jasper riu — Mas falando sério, também queremos uma vida tranquila, temos um bom dinheiro e vamos continuar trabalhando para o Ed aqui, só que sem correr o risco de ser preso.

— Bem, vocês quem sabe... mas agora, preparei uma surpresinha para vocês... — ele disse e piscou.

— Você primeiro Edward — falou e então andou com ele até chegar em uma porta que Edward sabia muito bem para onde daria.

— Caralho Garrett o que você está fazendo? Bella está me esperando em casa e...

— Cala a boca e entra, vai me agradecer depois — Garrett deu um sorriso malicioso.

Edward o olhou desconfiado e entrou.

O lugar era um dos quartos privativos que o clube tinha. Era um comado pequeno, mas confortável com paredes pretas com detalhes vermelhos e dourados, uma cama em formato redondo e espelho no teto.

Havia duas barras prateadas que iam do chão ao teto, para poli dance.

Sua boca se abriu e seu corpo todo se acendeu quando ele viu sua mulher encostada em uma delas, sim.

Bella Cullen estava ali.

Vestida em nada mais que uma lingerie provocante, olhando para ele.

A lingerie era vermelha toda rendada. Tinha um corpete que apertava seus seios e deixava arte de seu umbigo aparecendo. No final do corpete tinha ligas que iam até meias vermelhas na metade da coxa dela, sua calcinha, era toda transparente, deixando Edward ver seu sexo completamente depilado

— Sr. Cullen, Garrett pediu que eu o servisse essa noite como forma de agradecimento, pelos serviços que prestou durante todo esse tempo — ela disse sua voz extremamente sensual.

A ponta da sua língua contornou seus lábios pintados de vermelho.

O membro de Edward latejou em sua calça que se tornou muito apertada.

— Não lembro de ter uma puta tão gostosa assim, se lembrasse não teria vendido isso nunca — ele falou provocante.

Ela arqueou sua sobrancelha para ele.

— Bom azar o seu e sorte do senhor Garrett que vai ter a minha inteira disposição — ela falou o fazendo rosnar.

— Uma porra que vai, você é só minha — ele disse a agarrando.

Bella riu e inclinando para ele

— Eu sou de quem paga mais Sr. Cullen — ela disse sentindo suas mãos acariciarem a polpa de sua bunda — O que vai querer hoje? — ela perguntou.

— Depende do que está disposta — ele retrucou.

— Estou disposta a tudo sr. Cullen desde que eu receba — ela falou.

— E quanto você cobra? — ele perguntou.

— Bem... — ela pegou uma mão dele passando por seu corpo — uma dança no colo é 50 dólares, um strip é 100, uma punheta com espanhola 120, um boquete 150 — colocou a ponta dos dedos dele em seu lábio depois deslizou para a frente de seu sexo, Edward gemeu ao sentir aquela área quente — se quiser foder minha boceta é 200 dólares e anal é 500 — ela falou.

— Muito caro, tenho uma mulher em casa que faria isso tudo de graça — ele a informou.

— Bem, tem o pacote completo e se quiser o pagamento é uma vida inteira cheia de sexo, prazer e amor — ela falou.

— Vou ficar com esse, minha vadia — ele disse e a puxou com força, sua boca cobrindo a dela bruscamente, sua mão segurou sua nuca e a outra apertou sua bunda no corpo dele, a fazendo sentir sua ereção enquanto suas línguas duelavam sem parar.

Ofegante Bella quebrou o beijo.

— Desculpe sr. Cullen não beijo clientes — ela falou.

Ele bufou.

— Acho que pode abrir uma exceção até porque sou seu único cliente — ele falou.

— O único — ela garantiu agarrando seus cabelos com força e beijando-o com todo fervor.

Edward a tirou do chão e Bella entrelaçou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

Deslizou sua boca pelo pescoço dele beijando-o e chupando, até mordiscar seu lóbulo o fazendo gemer.

Ele apertou com força sua bunda andando com ela até chegar na cama e caiu por cima dela.

Ela puxou sua blusa rapidamente e acariciou seu peito nu, seus lábios desceram beijando e chupando sua pele, até chegar em seus mamilos.

— Porra — Edward gemeu quando ela chupou um com força, sentindo um tesão danado com aquilo, mas logo a puxou voltando a atacar sua boca.

Suas mãos empurraram o corpete dela para baixo e ele brincou com seus seios, chupando, massageando e apertando os mamilos, enquanto Bella gemia e friccionava seu quadril nele.

Ele chutou seus calçados e tirou suas calças junto com a cueca.

Bella segurou o membro dele acariciando e apertando.

Ela se agachou e olhou admirada seu membro nunca se cansaria de admirar aquela parte da anatomia do seu homem, que era só dela.

Ela deu um beijinho delicado na glande antes de chupa-lo com vigor fazendo Edward gemer.

— Você gosta assim, senhor Cullen? — ela disse o provocando, massageando suas bolas.

— Sim, assim, putinha, chupa meu pau... coloca ele todinho nessa boquinha — ele disse.

Bella gemeu com ele falando assim, sentindo seu sexo ficar molhado.

Ela fez o que ele mandou, mas antes que pudesse apreciar mais. Ele saiu de dentro da boca dela.

Edward a fez ficar deitada na cama e ele deitou por cima dela, mas invertido. Bella gemeu quando percebeu o que ele queria.

Edward apoiou em seus braços e ficou com o membro batendo na boca de Bella.

Ele puxou a calcinha que ela usava deixando a só com as meias e o corpete.

Bella gemeu quando sentiu seus lábios em sua intimidade e parou de chupa-lo.

— Se parar, eu paro também — ele disse e ela se obrigou a continuar, chupando e lambendo seu membro enquanto ele chupava, lambia e beijava seu sexo.

A língua dele era ousada como nunca foi antes e descia até seu outro buraco o lambendo e beijando.

Ela gemia, o masturbava e o chupava aumentando cada vez mais seu ritmo.

— Ahh... eu vou gozar... Edward — ela disse gemendo.

— Goza putinha, goza na minha boca — ele disse o corpo todo dela se contorceu e Edward sentiu seu sabor mais concentrado. Ele a beijou e chupou mais um pouco saindo de cima dela e se virando.

— Você não gozou — ela disse ofegante.

— Ainda — ele disse beijando seus lábios misturando seus sabores — Você deixa eu foder seu cuzinho? — ele perguntou.

— Nós já fizemos antes?

— Sim, mas não muitas vezes — ele respondeu sincero.

— Faça quero sentir você em meu corpo todo — ela disse.

Ele gemeu a virando bruscamente deixando-a de costas.

Edward desceu seus lábios pela coluna dela, lambendo até chegar ao seu cóccix. Ele separou sua bunda com as mãos e olhou seu buraquinho. Ele chupou ali enfiando seu dedo, ouvindo ela gemer alto.

— Droga, tão apertada aqui... não quero te machucar.

— Não vai — ela falou se empinando para ele.

— Você gosta né putinha? — ele disse dando um tapa de leve na bunda dela.

— Ahh... sim... eu quero seu pau me fodendo sem dó, sr. Cullen — ela implorou.

— Gosto de puta assim, como está me agradando vou usar uma camisinha e lubrificante — falou pegando na cabeceira da cama os produtos que ele sabia que sempre estava ali.

— Sem camisinha — ela pediu.

— Como quiser putinha — ele falou espalhando lubrificante em seu membro duro e no buraquinho dela que já estava bem alargado com três dedos dele dentro.

Edward tirou seus dedos e colocou a cabeça do seu membro.

Bella gemeu alto se empinando ainda mais, sentiu uma leve ardência e o membro dele deslizando centímetro por centímetro.

— Porra, caralho, amo sua bunda... amo você inteira... tão gostosa... putinha — ele disse quando estava todo dentro dela.

— Me fode Edward, por favor — ela pediu.

Ele gemeu apertando sua cintura e saiu de dentro dela vendo como o buraquinho dela piscou, ele gemeu apertando com força seu quadril e meteu rápido.

Ela gritou de prazer e ele investiu de novo, entrando e saindo, voltando com força e rapidez.

Edward a segurou pela cintura e jogou seu corpo para trás ficando sentado com ela ainda dentro dele.

— Rebola essa bunda, quero ver você cavalgando ela no meu pau — ele disse dando um beliscão nela.

Bella gemeu e segurou nos joelhos dele, ficando empinada. Ela fez o que ele disse e subiu e desceu sua bunda nele, gemendo de prazer.

Ele observou mordendo seu lábio a bunda dela com seu membro dentro gemendo.

Depois de um momento ele a puxou pelo pescoço e fez ela ficar deitada por cima dele, Edward a segurou e apoiou seus pés na cama, ele desceu sua outra mão para o sexo dela acariciando seu clitóris, seu sexo estava bem molhado.

— Assim... putinha — ele disse entrando e saindo de dentro dela com força estocando sem parar, olhando para os olhos dela através do espelho no teto

Bella gritou com ele bombeando seu membro dentro dela, seus dedos a bolinando sua mão apertando seu mamilo.

Ela não aguentaria muito.

— Ahh... porra. Aaah droga, caralho.. isso... Bella — Edward começou a gemer indo cada vez mais forte enquanto ela gritava e seu corpo se contorcia.

Ele saiu bruscamente de dentro dela fazendo ela cair deitava na cama enquanto gozava. Ele pegou seu pau e o acariciou despejando seu sêmen na barriga dela.

Edward caiu ofegante na cama, com o rosto próximo do dela.

Eles ficaram em silencio, apenas respirando fundo.

— Uau... isso foi de mais... você deveria ter sido bruto comigo desde do começo.

— Não sabia se ia gostar — ele falou.

Ela bufou rolando os olhos.

— Sabe do que me lembro? — falou beijando seu lábio rapidamente — Que você aguentava muitas seguidas... ainda tá assim?

— Para minha putinha sempre... se você me ajudar com uma lambidinha — ele falou.

Ela riu.

— E eu não ajudo sempre? Só espero que quando ele não tiver subindo nem com uma lambidinha, você use aquela pilulazinha azul, lembra? — ela disse rindo — Você ficou bravo aquela vez que comprei uma cartela para te provocar e você me comer com força no carro — falou simplesmente.

Edward a encarou.

— Você se lembra? — ele perguntou a olhando intensamente.

— E como poderia esquecer Edward? Aquela foi uma das nossas melhores fodas, com certeza está na lista das dez maiores... e ainda estávamos no estacionamento da farmácia... lembro que o carro ficou com os vidros embaçados e você tinha que meter devagar se não o carro ficava se movimentando para lá e para cá e não parava de passar gente na rua.

— Do que mais você se lembra? — ele perguntou sorrindo abertamente.

Ela franziu seu cenho.

— Uai... querido, lembro-me de tudo — ela falou confusa.

— Tudo? — o coração dele bateu acelerado.

— Sim, de quando nos conhecemos no leilão, da nossa primeira vez que na manhã seguinte você me comeu no balcão da cozinha sem camisinha e isso resultou em Thony e...

— Suas memorias voltaram? — Edward perguntou abismado.

Bella o encarou boquiaberta.

— Minhas memorias voltaram? — ela disse incrédula e deu um grito — Ahhh meu Deus, eu lembro, lembro do nascimento do Thony, dele pequeno, das primeiras palavras, do nosso casamento, lua de mel, da época da faculdade, de Zoe, de tudo — ela falou rindo animada, seus olhos se enchendo de lagrimas — Eu me lembrei, me lembrei — ela falou dando vários beijos na boca dele, seus olhos brilhavam com lagrimas de felicidade.

Edward riu emocionado e feliz.

— Eu te amo, te amo, te amo tanto, nem acredito que estamos juntos aqui, que eu me lembro de tudo. Parece que te amo ainda mais, como se tivesse juntado o amor da antiga Bella com essa... ah meu Deus... estamos juntos... Acabou? Jura que acabou? Não tem mais Jacob e homem nenhum para nos atrapalhar.

— Nada a não ser nós mesmos — ele falou imensamente feliz.

— Ahh, isso é de mais — ela disse o beijando profundamente — Nem consigo me lembrar o momento exato que me lembrei, mas quem se importa — falou ofegante interrompendo o beijo.

Ele riu.

— Se soubesse que o remédio para sua memória era comer sua bunda iria te fazer lembrar, tinha a comido bem antes — ele falou.

Ela o beliscou rindo e desceu seu corpo até chegar a virilha dele.

— Pare de rir cafetão, aproveite que essa é sua última noite no comando da sua putinha — ela disse pegando o membro dele e dando uma lambidinha.

Ele gemeu.

— Na verdade é a milésima de muitas ainda putinha... afinal, você sempre vai ter seu cafetão a sua disposição.

— Sempre — ela falou o chupando e sorriu. Afinal agora ela se lembrava exatamente da onde toca-lo e o que fazer para deixa-lo doidinho.

A noite estava só começando e ele que se preparasse, ainda teriam muito divertimento.

Agora e para sempre.

Cena Bônus Única

Anos depois...

— Assim querida, você não deve ter vergonha tem que esfregar com gosto — a mulher disse esfregando o pênis de plástico em sua cara — Não esqueça de brincar com as bolas deles, homens amam quando uma mulher as chupam e lambem — ela falou demonstrando no pênis que segurava firmemente, antes de coloca-lo em sua boca e chupa-lo sem nenhuma vergonha na cara.

— Ah meu Deus — Rose disse rindo histericamente.

— E quando eles gozarem bebam tudo com gosto como se fosse leite condensado sabem, se lambuzem com vontade, Carlisle ama me deixar com a porra toda dele escorrendo no rosto.

— Mãe! — Alice gritou horrorizada, mas sem conseguir parar de rir.

— Ai... vou fazer xixi nas calças... não consigo — Bella disse entre risadas, sua barriga já estava doendo.

Ela correu para o banheiro e fez xixi rapidamente.

Voltou encontrando as três mulheres rindo sem parar.

— Esme, você é a melhor, deveria abrir uma escola ensinando as artes do prazer — ela falou a sogra que ria animada.

— Ah só se tiver demonstração real, tenho certeza que Carlisle não se oporia.

— Oh, Edward iria adorar — Alice falou rindo.

— E Emmett poderia ajudar — Rosalie falou ofegante de rir.

— Vocês são as melhores, sério — Bella disse rindo — Obrigada por essa noite, foi muito divertida — ela disse.

— Bem, espero que use algumas dicazinhas com Edward amanhã — sua sogra piscou.

— Com certeza vou — Bella garantiu, olhando para todas as lingeries e brinquedos eróticos que tinha ganhado.

Aquela era seu chá de despedida de casamento, para mais casada ainda.

Isso porque depois de dez anos de casamento Edward e Bella resolveram renovar seus votos.

Seria uma cerimônia simples no dia seguinte durante o pôr do sol. Só com a presença deles, dos filhos e da família.

Elas ficaram mais algum tempo conversando, até que Bella decidiu ir embora, se despediu dalas que garantiam que logo cedo se encontrariam no SPA.

Bella foi para sua casa com várias sacolas de lingeries e de sex shop.

Assim que passou pela porta estranhou o silencio que encontrou na casa.

Não estava tão tarde assim. Era apenas nove horas da noite.

Subiu as escadas silenciosa, a luz do corredor estava acesa e os quartos estavam com a porta fechada. Ela foi para o seu colocando as sacolas no chão.

Seu coração se apertou de amor quando olhou a cama.

As quatro pessoas mais importantes de sua vida estavam nela.

Anthony com agora 11 anos, seu pequeno rapaizinho, estava dormindo do seu lado na cama. Bella ainda conseguia se lembrar muito bem de quando contou para ele que tinha se lembrando de tudo, o menino tinha ficado tão feliz e abraçou a mãe tão apertado.

Zoe estava ao lado dele. Edward também parecia dormir com um livro pousado na barriga, um braço em cima de todos os filhos.

Deitada em seu peito estava Beatriz, Bia. Sua pequena menininha de quase dois anos de idade.

Sim Deus a havia agraciado com mais uma menina.

Eles tinham ficado muito feliz com a chegado de mais um bebê, Zoe principalmente já que agora teria uma irmãzinha para brincar.

Ela amava a ideia de ter uma irmã até quando Bia começou a andar e querer brincar com suas bonecas.

Era divertido ver Zoe brigando com a irmã.

Bella se virou em silencio e foi para o closet colocando a sacolas lá, aproveitou e tirou seus calçados, só iria trocar de roupa e iria para a cama deitar com seus amores.

Mas sentiu braços a rodeando.

Ela sorriu se virando para ele.

— Você demorou — ele sussurrou.

Bella acariciou seu cabelo.

— Desculpe... sua mãe foi ensinar as artes de um boquete você tinha que ver — ela falou rindo.

Edward a olhou em choque.

— Porra, Bella, caralho, não se fala isso para um filho — ele disse.

Ela riu baixinho.

— Bem eu aprendi coisas interessantes, tenho certeza que vai gostar.

— Eu já adoro seu boquete do jeito que é... inclusive nem me importo se quiser fazer um agora.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Que coisa feia, Cullen... Pedindo um boquete para sua esposa enquanto seus filhos dormem no quarto — ela sussurrou roçando seu nariz no dele.

— Não tenho culpa se ela tá me deixando sem sexo há 3 semanas — ele a lembrou.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu também estou com saudades, só mais uma noite...

— Vai demorar de mais, não vou aguentar esperar — ele disse a puxando para si com força, apertando seus corpos um no outro.

— Edward... — Bella quis repreende-lo, mas saiu em um tom de gemido quando ele deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço dela.

— Tão cheirosa, olha como você me deixa — ele disse esfregando sua ereção na barriga dela.

— Isso não é uma boa ideia — ela falou sabendo que estavam no closet e seus filhos dormiam há menos de cinco metros dali.

— Eu acho uma ótima ideia — ele retrucou e beijou seus lábios.

Bella se entregou ao beijo, suas mãos apertando seu cabelo, enquanto suas línguas se acariciavam.

Uma mão de Edward subiu e apertou seu seio, ela gemeu quebrando o beijo e beijando seu maxilar até sua orelha onde sugou e mordiscou seu lóbulo.

— Porra — ele gemeu ofegante.

— Shi, sr. Cullen não vai querer que seus filhos acordem hein — ela falou.

— Droga — ele disse baixinho e a soltou. Foi até a porta do closet e a fechou, mas não tinha chave ali.

— Vamos ter que ser rápidos — ela disse e então retirou o vestido verde musgo, simples, mas bonito que usava.

Edward gemeu ao vê-la, só de calcinha. Não era uma calcinha de renda e pequena, afinal ela não pretendia transar aquela noite. Era uma calcinha normal e de uma cor bege.

— Bem... se soubesse que você iria me convencer nisso, tinha vestido uma das calcinhas que ganhei — ela disse.

— Eu não me importo, está uma delícia para mim — ele disse.

Bella sorriu.

— Eu quero que você faça algo para mim... — ela falou com ele se aproximando dela.

— Te coma com força, jájá baby.

— Não — ela rolou os olhos.

— Quero que fique de joelhos e tire minha calcinha — pediu.

Ele arqueou sua sobrancelha antes de dar de ombro.

— Se é o que deseja — ele disse ficando de joelho.

Ele segurou as laterais da calcinha dela e olhou em seus olhos enquanto deslizava o tecido.

Ele abaixou e viu seu sexo ali, completamente liso, sua boca salivou. Mas não foi aquilo que o deixou doido. Foi seu nome escrito bem no osso de seu quadril com a letra dele.

— Puta que pariu, quando você fez isso? — ele disse incrédulo olhando a tatuagem.

— Quando eu tive a ideia de passarmos 3 semanas sem sexo, era um presente para você. Eu sei que muitos acham loucura tatuar o nome do parceiro, mas... Você é meu, eu sou sua e eu sei que isso é para sempre — ela falou.

— Claro que é para sempre, caralho, me diz que não foi um homem que tatuou isso — pediu.

Ela rolou os olhos.

— Você quer conversar e seus filhos acordarem, ou prefere me comer antes que eles façam isso e invadam esse closet? — ela perguntou, ele se levantou depois de dar um beijo na tatuagem.

— Porra, amanhã quando estivermos sozinhos vou comer você com tanta força, sua putinha — ele falou.

— Mal posso esperar — ela disse as mãos dele apertando sua bunda.

Ele a puxou fazendo ela entrelaçar suas pernas ao redor dele.

— Você se importa de eu a deitar no carpete? — perguntou beijando seus lábios.

— Nem um pouco — ela garantiu.

Ela foi deitada no chão e ele puxou sua calça de moletom para baixo sua ereção pulou para fora e Bella a segurou a apertando.

Ele gemeu e beliscou o mamilo dela.

Bella abriu suas pernas e ele se posicionou roçando sua glande na entrada dela.

Edward deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade e ambos gemeram baixinho.

As três semanas que passaram sem aquilo, parecia mais um século.

Os movimentos de Edward foram rápidos e fortes, eles se beijavam e faziam o possível para não gemerem alto.

Edward levou a mão ao clitóris dela e Bella o apertou com suas paredes.

Eles morderam o lábio um do outro enquanto ambos gozavam.

Edward saiu de dentro dela ofegante.

— Acho que agora dar para esperar até amanhã — ele falou.

Ela sorriu, extasiada.

— Qualquer coisa das três as quatro da tarde a massagista vai me deixar sozinha no spa, para eu relaxar — ela falou.

Ele sorriu.

—Eu amei o presente — ele disse.

Ela sorriu.

— Amanhã eu lhe dou o seu — falou e subiu suas calças rapidamente.

— O que é? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Amanhã — ele disse.

— Isso não é justo — ela disse com um biquinho.

Ele apenas riu.

Bella suspirou ficando de pé, suas pernas ainda meio bambas, mesmo assim pegou um pijama qualquer e foi para o banheiro se limpar e se arrumar para dormir.

Edward voltou para cama deitando no mesmo lugar de antes, seus filhos ainda pareciam dormir.

Bella voltou rapidamente e olhou para Edward ainda com um biquinho nos lábios.

Ele sorriu e ela se deitou ao lado de Thony.

— Mama — Bia disse assim que ela se deitou e a pequena se mexeu, passando por cima dos irmãos para chegar na mãe.

— Oi amorzinho — Bella disse beijando a filha que se deitou nos braços dela.

Zoe abraçou o pai.

— Papai o senhor estava ajudando a mamãe a tirar o vestido de novo? — ela perguntou seus olhos bem abertos.

Edward agradeceu que não estava tão claro já que ele sentiu seu rosto meio quente.

Uma vez ele tinha feito sexo oral na esposa e sua menina quase pegou eles no flagra, ele falou a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça.

— Ah sim filhinha, mamãe não estava conseguindo abrir de novo o zíper, ele emperrou — Edward respondeu apenas.

— Mas o vestido da mamãe, não tinha zíper — ela falou.

Thony soltou um grunhido e Edward riu. Eles haviam tido a famosa conversa sobre sexo com o menino, no mês passado. Bella achava cedo, mas Edward achou que já era hora, já que o filho tinha contado que ele estava gostando de uma menina na escola, é como dizem, melhor se prevenir do que remediar. Até porque ele sabia que o filho não era nem um pouco inocente.

— Vamos dormir querida que está tarde já — Bella disse mudando de assunto.

— Boa noite papais, amo vocês — Zoe falou se aconchegando no peito do pai.

— Boa noite querida — Edward falou beijando sua testa — Papai, ama vocês também.

— E mamãe — Bella falou.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e apagaram a luz.

— O Thony também ama — ouviram a voz sonolenta do menino.

Edward sorriu e colocou sua mão no cabelo do filho, passou a outra pelas quatro pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, sentiu um pé gelado no seu e sabia de quem era.

Ele colocou seu pé junto com o da esposa.

Quem diria que um dia alguém que já foi um cafetão teria uma família.

Quem diria que depois de tudo que passaram ainda estariam ali.

Juntos.

E ele só podia agradecer por isso.

FIM

Não sei... Se a vida é curta  
Ou longa demais pra nós,  
Mas sei que nada do que vivemos  
Tem sentido, se não tocamos o coração das pessoas.

Muitas vezes basta ser:  
Colo que acolhe,  
Braço que envolve,  
Palavra que conforta,  
Silêncio que respeita,  
Alegria que contagia,  
Lágrima que corre,  
Olhar que acaricia,  
Desejo que sacia,  
Amor que promove.

E isso não é coisa de outro mundo,  
É o que dá sentido à vida.  
É o que faz com que ela  
Não seja nem curta,  
Nem longa demais,  
Mas que seja intensa,  
Verdadeira, pura... Enquanto durar.

Autor Desconhecido

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Ai gente não sei nem o que dizer.

Infelizmente o cafetão acabou, mas felizmente já temos uma nova fic então nem vão sentir saudades

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, minha ideia inicial era deixar meio vago, sem dizer se Bella tinha se lembrado ou não.

Mas acabou acontecendo naturalmente e a Bella se lembrou kkkkk acho que queria um remedinho desse também em mim kkkkkk estou com uma aminésia muuuuito grande

Quero agradecer a todas que comentaram e recomendaram a fic, muuuuuuuuito obrigada meninas, se não fossem vocês não teria chegado a onde cheguei.

Espero do fundo do coração que tenham gostado do capi, então comentem bastante e quem é uma leitora fanstaminha é a ultima chance de dizer se gostou ou não da fic.

As meninas do grupo um muito obrigada também, pelas criticas, sugestões e ideias.

Logo logo volto com mais fics, então fiquem esperto e me acompanhem em A Escolhida.

Obrigada por todo carinho.

O cafetão ama vocês

beeijos


End file.
